Weaver
by The Lucky Lady
Summary: Mahrig, a woman who suffered a life of imprisonment in Cyrodiil due to the mysterious nature of her birth, has fled to Skryim to begin a new life. After a series of events that leads to her near execution and destruction of a town, she is joined by A Paladin named Gareth. Gareth soon finds himself battling self doubt and regret as Mahrig struggles to find a place in the world.
1. The end of the Beginning

_**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls games. That right belongs to Bethesda. Some Characters have been written out of Character, but as lore Friendly as Possible. _

_**Author's Note: (Available now on Archiveofourown )** Spoiler alert! Some missions you may obtain and complete in the Elder Scrolls game Skyrim have been written into the story but changed. This is only the first Chapter of Weaver, and I have already planned on making this a Free Form Skyrim. What this means is I will be writing my own rendition of events and such that will unfold in Tamriel. I will still be adding content of the game itself, references to Missions/Characters/Creatures that already exist in the game, and add some of my own to give Skyrim a, lore friendly, realistic setting. There will be a revelation in later chapters that is not lore friendly. THIS IS YOUR WARNING!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The end of the Beginning

 _Mahrig_

 _4E 201, Skyrim, Town of Helgen_

All the running and hiding that never seemed to end had finally come to an end. I wished that it would, the irony of my situation was sickening. I guess you should be careful of what you wish for because the Divines might grant it, just not the way you had hoped. In my 19 short years on Nirn I had spent 17 of them being confined and hidden from the world. I doubt the Aedra even remembered my existence, until I gained my freedom. My life was over from the beginning. I can't deny that parts of me despised the Nine Divines in that moment. I could forgive the divines for the people who claimed to hold me under their authority. This however, this was different. I was free from the Templars, and the Priests. Free from my Captors who kept me from delving into this world. This fate though, the one that lay inside the gates I could see in the distance. This was not planned by those who kept me in the dark. This was no doubt the will of the Aedra.

There I was sitting in a wagon with three men, and imperial soldiers all around. In my two years of freedom I battled Bandits, Rogues, Mages and even Necromancer's. I hardly knew anything that could have provided aid in those times. All I knew was the few spells I was allowed to know. Basic things, something to keep me busy so I wouldn't become curious of the outside world. Yet somehow after my escape from my imprisonment, I made my way through the lands and somehow managed to survive all that time. Still, there I was after two years of wading fresh waters and getting to know the world, opening up my eyes to all the mysteries the world held, and it had to end. All the running and hiding from those who sought me, and it was something else entirely that would imprison me, death.

I knew where we were heading. I had heard about the Civil War that was raging in Skyrim. It's one of the main reasons I decided to travel to Skyrim in the first place. I could hide here, change who I am, make a life helping those around me. I wanted to wake up in the mornings and not feel dread that the Templars were only a few days behind me. No one would think to look for me here, in a land riddled with war. Who could possibly want to come to Skyrim and make a life in these hard times? I would, and so I did. Crossing the border though proved to be harder than I thought. Not even the best Invisibility spell or potion could have gotten me across that border undetected. Imperial Battlemages had the place canvased with wards, and spells to alert them of anyone's approach. I noticed the slight Aura the spells gave off, impenetrable. The Pale Pass North Of Cyrodiil's town of Bruma, and South of Helgen. It was the only way I was afforded into Skyrim without having to spend months of roundabouts and being a castaway to reach Skyrim. I couldn't decide whether the Imperials were trying to keep the Rebellion in, or supporters of the Rebellion out.

Those things didn't even really matter anymore, considering I had been caught in an ambush. Some of the Rebellion had been spotted and anyone in the vicinity was apprehended. Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm, and leader of the the Stormcloak rebellion had been among them. I knew in that moment we were all headed towards death's door. There would be no chance any of us would be set free, or even imprisoned. The Empire would make an example of us all, not even caring whether we were innocent or not. They would simply Justify their acts, and claim we were spies.

In the wagon with me was Ulfric Stormcloak, bound and gagged due to his notorious use of the "Thu'um," a supposed ancient language spoken by dragons. He had Killed the High King of Skyrim with his voice. The Imperials had done their homework on him, and were obviously prepared. The man who sat across from me had said his name was Ralof. He had joined Ulfric's cause due to the Empire siding with the Aldmeri Dominion, giving the Thalmor the right to vanquish Talos as one of the Divines. The man who sat across from Ulfric was a frantic horse thief whom hailed from a place called Rorikstead. As soon as the thief realized the identity of the man sitting across from him, it all came to him in a rush. The facts had been laid out, and he knew we were all going to face execution. I just sat there, observing all the things that were happening around me. I wasn't really vocal, I sat in silence. I took advantage of my last minutes of life and began taking in the scenery and smells that wafted from the houses. I could smell burning wood, and something delicious. I hadn't eaten anything for almost three days, and then in that moment more than ever I wished I could taste a sweetroll one last time, or feel the fiery release as Colovian Brandy wet my palate. I had spent all of my freedom running. How was I supposed to know I should have taken the time to enjoy the small things?

The convoy of wagons stopped, causing everyone to jolt slightly toward the front. Ulfric's shoulder bumped mine. I wasn't interested in observing the faces of the people I would die with, I knew I would have plenty of time to do that as I watched their heads roll around on the cold ground. I did glance though as Ulfric's arm bumped into mine as the wagons came to a halt. I caught his eyes, I seen no fear in them. The deep green eyes seemed to stare right through me, shaded by bushy blonde brows almost the color of wheat. His eyes darted towards Ralof. Ralof simply nodded his head in Ulfric's direction, a quiet agreement and understanding of what was about to happen. It was a goodbye. They began pulling us off the wagons, lining us up like animals to slaughter.

Two Imperial soldiers stepped forward. One, a man with a list, probably a Nord considering his height. The other an Imperial woman who kept barking orders to the men and women around her, and the prisoners in front of her. The man with the List kept calling off names. Some people weren't even on the list, including me.

"Mahrig huh? She's not on the list, what should we do?" He asked the irritated woman beside him. The Imperial woman almost looked like she was ready to rip the list in half as she grabbed it from his hands.

"The List doesn't matter, she goes too!" The Nord man almost looked sorry as he was ordered to send me to my death. He tried to console my already defeated soul with promises to send my remains back home to Cyrodiil. Little did he know I had no family, I never knew my family. He would be sending my ashes back to Cyrodiil for them to just sit in an office until someone tired of them and just poured them out.

"Next Prisoner!" I heard the imperial woman's voice, but I couldn't move. My body and my mind both just stood still. I had knowingly watched as a red headed Nord man had volunteered himself. I watched as the Executioner's double-axe came down and severed his head cutting off his rampage of insults toward the imperials. Could it just be that simple? You feel everything and then just nothing? Death, all these years I had never thought to run from death. My enemy wasn't death, it was those who sought to keep me from living. I guess this death would be more pleasant than the Templar's form of death. At least my mind would rest instead of reading the same books over and over again, or memorizing each crack in the cold stone walls of a cell. This death would be final.

"I said, next Prisoner!"

The Imperial woman became irritated at my hesitation. My thoughts had needed that last moment to come to terms with what was laid out before me, and now under me. The Block where my head laid was cold, maybe even colder than the frozen ground of Skyrim. I welcomed this cold numbing of my cheek. It would be the last feeling before all my senses would just dissipate. I closed my eyes, I could hear death's gate opening, sounding off a loud roar in the skies of my mind. I sat waiting, closing myself off to everything but the darkness that was the back of my eyelids.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Screams erupted all around me.

"General Tullius run for cover!"

I heard a loud metallic object fall to the ground beside my head. My eyes shot open to see the executioner scurry away on the ground from something that had yet to register in my view. I started to rise from my position off of the block, confused at what had begun to unfurl around me. The wind had picked up and my hair became unruly, blocking my view. I heard a loud thundering impact on a close structure. Losing my balance due to my tied hands I fell back onto the cold ground and rolled over. Just in the knick of time too, as a shower of stone and debri began falling and crashing around the executioner's block my body had once occupied. When I looked up through the dust I swore I must have died and this was oblivion. The sky was turning into a dark black swirl of energy, and the beast that sat upon the now crumbling tower stared down at me with his daunting crimson eyes.

Fear froze me into place. I was looking into the eyes of a demon. A demon that would devour me whole, or crush me with his thundering growls of ferocity. A loud crack of thunder seemed to release from his throat and explode from his gaping jaws. The force was so strong I could feel my skin momentarily stretch against my bones. It was a painful instantaneous pressure that pinned my body to the ground. I couldn't move, the force from the invisible blow had almost crushed me beneath it. My breath was caught, and I couldn't draw the air back into my lungs. My vision had hazed as the dust began to make my eyes water and blur. I could have sworn I saw the dark shaped beast spread wings and take flight.

Another Dark figure appeared over me and grabbed my bound hands pulling me up to a standing position. Once I gained my balance I pulled away from the figure that kept dragging me. My vision began to clear and I seen the Blonde hair, blue eyed Nord that had sat across from me in the wagon. It was Ralof. I could barely hear his yell over the constant roar that filled the sky and the scream of hysterical citizens.

"Come on! This way, the Gods won't give us another chance!" Ralof bellowed. I didn't wait, I followed him to where Ulfric was ushering in his own soldiers. The small tower was Just a short run to the South side of the town. It was crammed with bodies of the living, injured and recently deceased. I knelt beside a small framed Nord girl, she couldn't have seen more than her 16th year. I couldn't do much to help stop the bleeding of her leg due to my bound hands, but I could extend my arms and flicker a small restoration spell that would help slow the bleeding until someone could bind her leg and cast a full restoration spell. I doubt anyone had a potion on them considering most of the people in this room had been the ones taken prisoner. All of our items had been confiscated.

I could over hear the frantic rumors flying behind me as I focused on the girls leg.

"Dragons? Dragons are just old legends," said a huffy Nord who was slowly slipping into Denial.

Ulfric's booming voice rivaled the commotion that was taking place outside.

"Yea, well Legends don't burn down villages!" Everyone in the room began slipping in to slight hysterics, including the young girl who sat in front of me. Her brown hair was messy from what seemed like maybe days on the road without rest or proper bathing. Her gray eyes kept looking around the room, then back to her leg, and began the cycle over again. I didn't have the time or focus to try and use a larger restoration spell. I never had proper training or the discipline it took for proper spell casting. This girl and I were both lucky enough that my spell hadn't just fizzed out from the beginning.

A thought came to my mind. I needed to get this girl talking if I was going to be able to heal the wound with my little amount of knowledge in the restoration arts.

"What's your name sweety?" Her eyes darted up to mine, her big gray eyes soon dominated by the widening of her pupils. She was terrified. I could see the fear emanating from her in ripples and shivers. I could tell she was no longer feeling the pain in her leg due to her fright.

"M...my na-name is S-Svella," the girl said through chattering teeth. I couldn't possibly imagine what life had been like for her. How she could join a rebellion, no, an army at such a young age. She was obviously not suited for this life. She didn't even look like her frame could support the weight of even just a one-handed sword. She was severely malnourished and by the way her skin fell plump below her eyes it was clear she had seen no rest in days.

"Svella, I need you to grab hold of your cloak, and bite down." The level of panic in her eyes began to rise, but she did as she was told. I had noticed earlier that the bone in her leg was protruding from her skin. There would be no way possible for me to heal this wound and her bone without resetting it first. I simply did not possess that much power. In one quick swoop I made it count. I pressed my knee into her upper leg, pinning her so that she could not squirm and disturb what I was about to do. With my bound wrists I spread my hands on either side of her leg and pulled up quickly with all my strength. Her muffled scream caused a few heads in the room to turn. Ralof was among them. His attention was on us now.

He rushed over, observing what was before him and soon offered his strength in holding the leg down. I had underestimated this young girls strength. Her wild flailing limbs had caught me off guard and threw the weight of me off her leg which Ralof now helped restrain. The Bone was no longer sticking out of her flesh, but it was still not set. There was not much I could do with bound hands. Ralof made quick work of her leg. I heard the crack that probably sent splinters of bone into her already sensitive flesh, but the leg was straight. Without hesitation I placed both hands on the wound that was only trickling blood. Her shaking body began to calm the longer my glowing warm hands rested over the area. When I was sure the wound had closed and the bone had begun to mend I stopped. The rest would be up to her. She would have to let her body heal naturally because my head began to swim with the loss of my magicka. I had used too much without even knowing it. My discipline was lacking. When I removed my hand there was a terrible pink scar that still had small slices along the grooves of skin my magic would not heal.

"Thank you so much!" Svella still frightened, regained enough of her stature to offer her thanks before the whole tower began to shake sending her back into a frightened state. She pushed herself backwards until she was in the corner where she hugged her legs to herself and lowered her head. I wanted to comfort her, but Ralof grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the stairs.

"We need to find a window, we need to see what's going on outside!" His blue eyes seemed to search the length of the steps upward. We both began climbing the steps, a man was a few steps ahead of me. He was taking the steps by three, his legs gaining speed. He almost looked like he was about to take flight. He stopped on the flat between stairs and turned towards the small opening that peered outside. I had almost reached the flat when my foot caught on the step in front of me. My awkward regain of my footing sent me sideways into the wall. Ralof caught my balance that had begun to shift backwards. I began pulling myself towards another step up when the man above us on the flat yelled. He didn't have time to move before the wall he had been standing against to peer outside exploded inward causing his body to fly with the debris. If the debris did not kill him, what came next did.

The dark beast's jutted face became visible in the fresh ruin of the wall and he released a blaze of fire that not even oblivion could contain. Ralof tried his best to shield the both of us from the flames. Though they were not aimed directly at us I could still feel the scorching heat. I could feel small blisters begin to form on the skin of my arms as I covered my face and crouched against the wall with Ralof hunched beside me. The flames though only lasting seconds felt like they lingered. The dark beast disappeared from the hole, and I could hear repetition of wind striking against stone, and then it faded. The heat was still apparent from the forge of hot stone that had formed from the Beast's fire. Ralof and I waited a bit longer to make sure it would not return.

I climbed to the top step and peered outside. Flames rose from the buildings that were visible through the thick smoke that claimed the air around the town. I could still hear yelling, and men shouting orders from down below. Ralof came up beside me.

"It looks like the Dragon is preoccupied with the Imperial Soldiers for now, You see that inn down below?" I nodded looking down below, maybe a 15 foot drop. Ralof positioned me on the edge.

"Jump from here, and roll when you hit the ground, don't stop just keep going." At first I was a little scared. I didn't want to go out into the town. I wanted to stay in the tower. What made me jump wasn't Ralof's persistence. I saw a young dark haired boy running out of the smoke towards the inn. I could hear a loud stomping coming from the hazy smoke filled clearing. By the God's the beast had landed and his gigantic form was coming into view. He had a clear view of the poor child. Before I knew what I was doing my body had already taken flight. The rush of wind was short lived as I suddenly felt the pressure of the ground meet my feet. I instantly dropped my weight to my side and rolled. I struggled up onto my knees and then my feet and took off into a sprint through the smoke filled inn.

I could see an opening and darted out, right into the path of the Beast that kept creeping closer to the frightened boy. I reached out with my Bound wrists, but knew I was still too far away. I wouldn't make it in time, and I would also be hit by the attack of flames. That didn't stop me from trying, I was supposed to die that day anyways. I grabbed the boys arm at the same time the huge beast opened its mouth to release our fiery deaths. Something hard flew against my body and the boys. Our bodies landed behind a pile of stone that had collapsed from the tower I had recently jumped from. I still held onto the boy as his screams were muffled by whatever had landed on top of us. I could feel that familiar heat burning the rags from my feet. The flame, though not a direct hit, was so intense I couldn't help but scream as well. Before I knew it, the heat stopped, and someone was pulling me and the child behind the building a little ways from our position. I held tight to the boy, going as far as to rap my bound arms around him in a sort of prison so that he could not slip from my grasp. It was a man in Imperial armor that had knocked us to the ground and shielded us from the fire, the Nord who had called the names off the list as the prisoners had been hauled off the wagon. One side of his face was terribly blistered, his hair singed and parts of the strands still smoldered. We reached the building as a distressed elderly man grabbed the young boy I held in my grasps.

"By the God's, Bless you Hadvar!" The elderly man hugged the crying boy.

Hadvar, The Nord Imperialist, turned towards him and spoke to the boy.

"Hammond, stay with your grandfather," he turned towards me. "Still alive prisoner? Come with me if you want to stay that way." I turned back to glance at the young boy, Hammond, and his grandfather. They hurried towards the tower that had began to collapse more by the minute. I wanted to hurry after them, but Hadvar's voice halted me.

"This way, now! We need to help the others."

Hadvar made his way towards a group of people who were huddled against a wall in what had once been an alley. I couldn't help but to feel a little helpless as I glanced down at my still bound wrists. Hadvar hadn't taken a notice to this little fact either. The smoke and heat from the burning buildings made an almost un-breathable atmosphere. The people who weren't being killed by the beast directly were slowly being suffocated. Another stone building stood not far from the alley. The only problem was that the beast was assaulting a group of soldiers in our path to the building. The stone structure seemed to be holding despite all the destruction around it. It was rather large compared to most of the structures in the town, probably the Keep. Hadvar looked around for another way to the Keep. All other routes towards the building had been blocked by debris. The soldiers kept firing arrows and the battle mages shielded and healed as needed. We were going to have to pass the battle. The group mainly contained of women, and some children, were crying and huddling close together. Hadvar yelled for us to hug the wall and push forward. We did as he said, and before we knew it we had all began running along the wall. The battle that was happening beside us was tense, and we could feel the heat from the winged beast's attacks, and the force released as the battle mages let their spells fly. The magicka in the air was almost as thick as the smoke, but disappearing quickly as the Battle mages began using too much.

We pushed forward and made our way to a clearing. From there Hadvar took off into a full sprint towards the Keep. I stayed with the women and children who seemed exhausted and slowed down by the air that was thick with everything but oxygen. I tried to push a few of them towards the Keep. I watched the skies anxiously hoping that we had not gained the beast's attention. I couldn't see the beast, but what I saw falling towards the ground was just as deadly. The sky began to bleed fiery rocks and they were falling towards Nirn's surface. More importantly one was falling right towards the building we sat against. With bound hands and exhausted aching legs I forced myself to start pulling people and pushing them away from the building. I began screaming as loud as my smoke filled lungs would allow. Most of the women just stayed put, ignoring me, frozen in either terror or exhaustion.

The area around us became volatile with crashing objects. More debris began blocking our once clear path to the Keep. The place where the women had been huddling was now covered and flames licked the debris that now lay on top of my own body. I began looking around, dazed at how the colors in my vision washed from gray to orange and red. Flames would engulf all of us. I was stuck in my position. My hands still bound gave me no strength to push the fallen debris off of my pinned body. I did not blame Hadvar for leaving us. He probably thought we would follow suit as we reached the clearing. By the time he would have made it to the Keep and realized we weren't with him, it would have already been too late. I tried one last time before giving up, I pushed with my legs and all my lower body strength that I could muster. A loud scream from my exertion released and for a short time, that was all I could hear. My scream echoed in my mind as everything else faded... It was the end of my life's beginning.


	2. A Paladin's Tale

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls Games._

 **Author's Note:** _This chapter centers around Gareth, A Paladin and Knight of the Nine. After this Chapter the point of view will switch back and forth between Mahrig and Gareth within the same Chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2: A Paladin's Journey

 _Gareth, Paladin Knight of the Nine_

 _4E 201, Greywater Grotto, SouthWest of Helgen_

I pulled my bloody sword from the troll that lay sprawled at my feet. That was the third and final troll that had made this bandit hideout it's home. Greywater Grotto, the place I had been sent to rid of bandits that had been slaughtering merchants and Citizens of Falkreath Hold. The Jarl of Falkreath, Siddgeir, sent me there to clean up a mess he had made. It would seem the Divine Kynareth had already sent her form of justice into the bandit's lair. The Bandits had been long dead before I even arrived. A group of trolls had already dispatched them to oblivion and been feasting on their flesh and bones. If the Divine's Justice spread forward, the corrupt Jarl of Falkreath would be next on their list.

I could tell he was a wicked individual from the moment he first spoke. He told me of the deal that had gone awry with the bandits and that they would need to be dealt with. He was completely open about his dealings and did not even care to hide anything. I only agreed to do his bidding because of the innocence that these bandits had slaughtered already throughout the hold. Being the Jarl of Falkreath gave him a pedestal on which I could not touch him without going through several channels. Since High King Torygg's death, all of those channels had been frozen. Everyone had spent all of their resources and concentration on Ulfric's uprising. No one would have time to deal with a crooked Jarl, especially when loyalties hung in the balance.

Being a Paladin, Knight of the Nine, used to hold untold amounts of honor and merit. After the supposed Dissolution after the War of the Red Diamond, the Knights of the Nine became lone wanderers rather than groups of heroes. The order, thought to be gone by most, still existed. After the Oblivion Crisis ended at the end of the Third Era, the city of Kvatch lay in Ruin. What the Empire had abandoned, the Knights of the Nine sought to rebuild. Though the city never regained its former glory due to the amount of unspoken horrors said to have happened during the opening of the Oblivion gate, The Knights of the Nine created a small settlement and Priory where they could train and hold true to the Divines.

I had been in Skyrim for over 3 years. People merely thought of me as a simple Mercenary, and hired me as such. Every once in a while I would come across a den of vampires, or cult of Necromancer's and purge their darkness from the world. As a Paladin I'm supposed to lead a pure and honest life dedicated to the service of the Nine Divines. My steps I take in life lead me to places near and far. My feet led me to Skyrim, whether it be the will of the Gods or the cry of Skyrim's people, I don't know. After leaving the Priory in Cyrodiil 6 years previous to coming to Skyrim, I made a Pilgrimage across Tamriel. I had been to many places, seen many evil's and had tasted Temptation. The God's kept me on my rightful path. I found myself at times questioning my walk in life, Skyrim being my biggest challenge yet.

Whatever thoughts that had been passing through my mind were halted by a feeling of dread that instantly overtook my body. I figured that this dread was due to the amount of death that surrounded me, and had begun to register on my conscience. I made my way to the entrance and peered outside. The cold wind brushed across my senses awakening me from my brooding nature. That's when I noticed the wildlife. Elk, deer, fox, rabbits and wolves all scattered across my vision running from an invisible threat. Their instincts were on high alert, and something was making them very uneasy. I thought back to my feelings of dread that had surprised me in the Cavern. I sent a silent prayer to the divines to give me clarity, then searched the area with my heightened senses. I could not find a threat locally, but a foreboding energy was building in the distance to the North.

I made my way past the frozen tree line, and knelt on the cliff side trying to hone my senses in on the direction of the disturbance. In the distance I could see smoke rising from a small mountain range. Not being able to see anymore then that I referred to my map, so that I could gain a sense of the location. My map was weathered and in some locations it was hardly decipherable. The small mountain range to the North of my location sheltered a small town called Helgen. I had passed through that town overnight heading to my destination at Greywater Grotto. Everything in the town had seemed calm and nothing had been out of the ordinary at the time. Still my mind raced with the possibility that Bandits had staged a raid, or worse, vampires or some other dark cult.

I sent another prayer up to the divines, hoping that they could grant me the Stamina and speed to reach my destination of Helgen in time to be of some assistance. My horse, Arlow, was starting to climb in age. He was not nearly as fast as he had been in his youth when I had purchased him in Cyrodiil as a young lad of 17. Skyrim had been hardest on him with the cold weather, and harsh environments. I had used what little earnings I had made helping in the Priory stables to purchase him after my initiation. I had been acknowledged by the Nine, and Blessed by the Priests to become a Holy warrior, and sent off into the lands to do the Divine's bidding. Spending most of my time training, studying, and praying had given me little time to find a more suitable employment. The stables were the only option for me at the time. That had been almost 9 years ago.

The sky began to darken the closer I came to rounding the mountain. The snow that had been falling turned to rain and then later became something else entirely. Ash, began coating my armor and horse. The thick air began to warm, and the smell of burning wood was becoming stronger. I was no doubt getting closer to the town. I recognized the intersection ahead of me. The weathered wooden markers came into view. I took a swift left heading towards Helgen, and the view that came into my sight would have stopped me dead in my tracks if I had not been riding Arlow.

The town of Helgen was in Ruins. Smoke still wafted from the smoldering buildings and the town walls had crumbled in places. I pushed Arlow to his limit once I regained my train of thought. _What could have done this? Where is everyone? Why have I not seen anyone fleeing?_ My thoughts were on the verge of hysterics, but I had been trained to keep a calm demeanor. The closer I came to the town the harder I pushed Arlow forward. We came to the East City gate. It was closed and more than likely blocked by debris considering half of the wall beside it had collapsed. I dismounted from Arlow and grabbed a bag from my saddle. If there were any survivors they would need potions. I wanted to be prepared for whatever lay behind the city walls. I could heal them, but if there were many I would need to rely on the potions to help them more quickly.

I made my way over the stone blocks that had once been a strong wall to protect Helgen. The air was hot, and sweat began to bead on my brow. Wiping my face I continued into the smoke. I didn't know what to expect, so silence was my friend. The perpetrators of this disaster could still be skulking around somewhere. The smoke was so thick in some areas I had to force myself to hold my breath so that I could continue walking. I could barely make out shapes, my eyes were blurry from irritation the haze of smoke had caused. My armored boot came into contact with something. I looked down, half expecting to see some debris from one of the buildings. My Journey thus far could not prepare me for what I gazed down at.

A burned corpse sat at my feet. A small bundle of singed fabric lay barely visible underneath. Upon closer examination I identified the corpse as female, and the bundle of fabric that lay beneath her, a small babe. She had tried to shield the small babe from whatever force had attacked this town. Every man has a breaking point, whether he be a Godly man, or a wicked man. The sight of such innocence ripped from this world made my stomach spin out of control. My earlier instinct to be quiet was now trampled by the will to find someone alive. I begged the God's for someone to be left. Surely this whole town of people could not have just perished in the flames that took their homes and town. Surely someone could have made it out.

"Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me? I've come to help!"

I walked into a clearing that was littered with debris...and more corpses. Bits and pieces of Imperial armor could be seen burned into the flesh of the individuals who wore it. My mind raced at the sight. _Was this an act of war?_ _Who was the attacking side, the Imperials or Stormcloaks?_

I thought I had heard something. A small amount of movement. This gave me hope, and I continued to yell out for any survivors. I shortly brushed it off as kindling from a buildings finally collapsing. That is until I heard a small whimper that began to grow in volume. It became an all out cry, a woman's cry for help and the sound of gasping. I followed the choking sound to a large area that for the most part was clear except for the outlying areas that was riddled with debris where buildings had collapsed.

I found her pinned under a huge wooden beam and rubble that looked like it had belonged to the chimney of the house she lay beside. Her face was covered in black soot, and smears of blood. Her Ash Blonde hair was wet with sweat and blood and her breathing was becoming coarse. This woman was near death, but she was the only survivor I had come across, and I would not lose her. By the Nine I would ensure her survival. I had no clue what injuries lay beneath the rubble that pinned her body. I threw my bag down beside her and kneeled rummaging through until I found a small health potion. Her eyes were flickering, but her consciousness was slipping.

"Stay with me lass, keep your eyes open."

I gently worked my hand underneath her head to raise it forward, tipping the small vial to her lips. At first she did not respond and her eyes began rolling till all I could see was white. I became a little more forceful with the potion, shoving the tip of the vial past her lips. When I was sure that she had consumed all of it I focused all of my energy on my hand that rested underneath her head. I could feel the warmth pouring from my palm and the slight golden glow began to sweep across her hair, and move across her cheeks. The light slowly moved down her neck, and into her chest. Her eyes began to flutter again and she inhaled a deep breath sending her into a fit of coughs. Her lungs were gaining their strength back.

By that point she was stable enough for me to focus my efforts on removing the debris. Her eyes opened, and in that moment all I could focus on was the light blue seas of life that stared back at me. She was recovering quickly which meant I needed to hurry and remove the debris. Her awareness was kicking in and I could tell she was in pain. The more awake she became, the more her features twisted into an expression of pain. The heavy beam that lay across the pile of rubble was heavier than it appeared. I tried to get a good grip on it, but every time the weight of the beam shifted, the woman whimpered. I stood up, knowing I would have to move it in one quick movement. I sent a silent prayer to the God's to lend me strength in this moment. I bent my knees and grabbed the beam. I could feel the Divines answering my prayers as a rush of energy filled my body.

I pushed from the ground exerting all of my strength, and the strength that had been borrowed by the grace of the Divines. From a spectators view the beam would have been seemingly effortless to remove. However, even with my borrowed strength, I still fought to hold my grip so that it would not fall back down and crush the poor woman below me. Once the beam was moved I began to gently remove the stones that covered her body. The stones ranged in size, and I had to pick and choose which ones to remove first as to not cause any more pain for the trapped woman. Upon removing a stone that was easily as wide as my torso, and as thick as the Chimney itself had been, I located the source of the woman's pained face. Her right ankle lay twisted and mangled. This would take more than a mere healing potion to fix. I needed to get her out of this smoke filled place.

The woman had made enough disgruntled noises that should have alerted anyone else that might still be alive. I feared that she may have been the only survivor that remained. I cleared the rest of the debris off of her. I noticed her bound hands and the rags that she wore. She also appeared to have a wound to her lower abdomen, nothing life threatening at the moment, but if not treated could become dangerous. I gently picked her up, despite her screams of pain. I had already caused her so much more pain trying to help her. I cast a small spell of calm and watched as her eyes glazed over. This wouldn't help her injuries, but it would help her forget the pain for a while. I carried her back the way I had came in. It was more difficult climbing back over the huge stones that I had trafficked over coming in to the town because now I carried the weight of another in my arms.

Arlow was where I had left him, just outside the gates. He spooked slightly at my approach through the dim lit smoke. The sun was starting to set in the west, and the lighting had begun to recede behind the trees. I pushed the girl up onto my saddle trying not to disturb the mangled foot, or the wound to her abdomen. She only slightly grunted still being under the calming aura I had cast around her. When I was sure she was in little pain by the movement I slowly let her body lean forward toward Arlow's head. I held her in position with one hand and grabbed onto the saddle with the other. I hoisted myself up behind her and settled into the saddle, pulling her body back slightly so that she could rest against my chest plate.

I pulled my map from one of the pouches on my saddle, and searched for the nearest village. I had thought about returning to Falkreath, but I remembered Riverwood might have been closer. Confirming that notion with my map we set off towards Riverwood. The farther away from Helgen we got, the colder the air became. I could see the goose bumps begin to rise on her skin. I stopped Arlow long enough to loosen my own cloak and drape it around her body. When I was sure it was secure we continued.

We arrived in Riverwood well past midnight. Most of the town was likely already in their beds save the few drunkards that carried on in song outside of the inn. The smell of alcohol was strong in the air. I hopped down off of Arlow making sure the woman was still secure. She had drifted into a calm slumber that I tried not to disturb her from. Anything that would keep her mind off of the pain was a blessing. I tied Arlow to a post in front of the inn when I caught the attention of the drunks. Most men lose their sense of morality when they become intoxicated, and these men were no exception.

One of the men stumbled in my direction causing the others to burst into laughter. I didn't have time to humor these men. I needed to get this woman into a safe warm shelter and address her injuries. That was my top priority, but the man who had made his way over to me put a delay on things.

"Watcha got there boy, ahhh the *hickup* boys got'em selfss a toy..."

He tried to make a motion of patting my shoulder but completely missed, causing himself to fall forward and startle Arlow. Arlow's quick reaction to pull back slightly shifted the woman's weight causing her to topple toward the other side. I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back toward me. Arlow was still tied to the post so he wasn't able to move far away. The motion had slightly stirred the woman and I could hear small mumbles coming from her but I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. I grabbed my bag from my saddle and slung it over my right arm, with the left I still held onto the woman who kept swaying with Arlow's movements.

The drunk kept trying to regain his footing, but just kept failing and falling back to the ground. The other drunks kept laughing at the man's misfortune. I was rather irritated at the drunks earlier observation. This was clearly a man who had no respect. I gently pulled the woman off of Arlow, trying not to startle her or cause any more injury to her ankle. My left arm supported her neck and my right arm rested under her legs. I turned to walk to the inn, but the drunkard on the ground latched onto my leg.

"Help a mann shtand up sonnn...you have er all night to play"

I stared down at the man, too helpless to even form proper words. He tilted his head back and looked at me through a drunken daze. His eyes searched the body of the woman I held, I instantly turned to walk away, but my patience was wearing thin with the lecher of a man and his foul comments.

"Look, you don ready broke yer toy, let a man show er how to play."

He reached up before I could maneuver her body away and grabbed her mangled ankle. Her eyes shot open and a scream that could have crumbled walls erupted from her. I quickly knelt setting her onto my knee. I grabbed the man's wrist and began to squeeze until his dirt smeared fingers released her.

"Ey, whatr' you doin-" I cut his words off, "I would advise you to take your buddies and walk away from here."

I kept my voice low and calm, trying with everything in me to put off an aura that would intimidate the mightiest of men. To a drunkard though, there is no reasoning. The woman began whimpering in my ear and clinging to me with knuckles of white. She kept trying to form words, but her pain was clouding her mind. The words wouldn't come. The men started laughing once again, and started to make their way toward us. The man on the ground finally made his way to a semi standing position.

"Calm down ther' lad, just funnin' wit ya, tho... we could take the dirty lassy off yer hands, plenty O' wenches in tha ther tavern..."

I stood up, anger is not one of my traits that easily surfaces due to my discipline, but the events that had unfolded prior to the lengthy journey to Riverwood had me on edge. A whole town had been slaughtered, the only person who could tell me what happened was in a delirious state because of pain, and these drunken fools were standing in my way. I stood up, hugging the woman securely to my chest, and started making my way toward the inn. The laughter of the group of men ceased and they made their best efforts to block my way.

A scrawny dark headed man who stood to about my shoulders put his hands up to halt me.

"50 Septims, that's more than you'd get at the slaver's for a bum legged wench..."

The smell of alcohol on his breath wasn't as strong as the previous mans. No, this man was in his right mind, and still propositioned such despicable things. I could feel the heat rush to my face the hand that clenched the woman to my chest began to twitch. They were trying my patience, and wasting valuable time. I sidestepped the man and pushed passed him, only to be grabbed by a brutish looking Nord who displayed a toothy grin.

"Let go, this is your last warning, walk away." I clenched my jaw, trying to convince myself that my only goal was to reach the inn and give this woman the rest and restorative needs she was in dire need of.

It would seem luck was on my side, or the Divines answered my distress with a reprieve as a Dark headed Nord came out of the Tavern. He looked me over, looked over the woman in my arms, and then directed his words towards the Drunks.

"I told you guys to leave, you are going to scare away paying customers." He threw a rag over his shoulder and crossed his arms. A few of the drunks started to detest, a few others threw their hands up in submission and began to stumble away. The scrawny dark headed man that had offered money in exchange for the life I held in my arms stayed put. His brow furrowed as I turned to glance toward him. He finally shook his head and cracked a smile, turning to follow the others into the darkness of Riverwood's streets.

The man in front of the inn motioned me forward and held the door open so that I could step inside with little effort. He closed the door behind me and spoke.

"If you want a room talk to Delphine."

He pointed toward a Blonde woman who stood over an alchemy table at the other side of the inn.

"If you want something to eat or drink just ask and I'll let you know what we got."

His eyes scanned over the woman in my arms and then pointed to a corner behind the bar.

"Bathing room is in the cellar, it's free to anyone who rents a room for the night. I just changed the water so it will be perfect to clean her wounds."

I nodded in thanks and made my way over to the Blonde woman. She was pressing leaves in her mortar and didn't even look up when I inquired the cost of a room for the night.

"50 Septims and it's yours."

It may have been my long pause that caught her attention, or it may have been the shifting of weight to my other leg. She looked up, and her eyes rested on the woman in my arms. The whimpering mess of a woman that was slowly gaining consciousness again.

"Ah, I'll show you to your room, and then you can pay me." She sat the mortar and pestle down and wiped her hands on her apron.

The room was small, and there was only one bed. I had a bedroll in my pack so that wouldn't be much of an issue. All that mattered at the moment was getting the woman cleaned up and healed so that infection would not set up in her blood. Delphine left us to our room. I gently placed the woman on the bed and sat my bag down in the single chair that sat by the night stand. The walls were thin, and I could hear the bard outside singing a song about someone named Ragnar the Red. I had made it to the inn, rented a room, but the part of my plan that stumped me and I had not thought about was the bathing part.

I needed to bathe this woman, but I couldn't be the one to do it. That would be very improper. I could however pay one of the Barmaid's to assist while I stood nearby turned away. I needed to make sure the wounds were dealt with in a delicate manner though, and I couldn't assure that if someone else was doing it. I would have to be the one to do it. I felt so burdened with such a trivial task. To any other man this would be a privilege, something they would greatly enjoy. However to me the thought of bathing a woman without her knowledge or consent would not be appropriate.

A thought crossed my mind, but I doubted I would be able to put it into motion with it being so late at night. I could bathe her with her current clothes on, only exposing the areas I needed to cleanse which would be her abdomen and her already exposed ankle. The clothes she already had on were as thin as rags, but I would need another pair of clothes for her to change into. For that process I would also need a female's help. I made sure the woman was comfortable and then walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I looked around at all the faces in the tavern. Surely no one that stayed out so late at night would be coherent enough to be able to help me.

I searched around the room looking for some form of sanity. Drunks littered the place, but there were a few sober faces to be found. One was a dark haired Imperial woman who listened intently as the Blonde haired bard began playing a slower more amorous tune. He was in the process of trying to charm the young woman. I decided it would be smart to ask for her assistance for her sake as well as my own. I slowly made my way over to her, glancing back at the room I had rented several times to make sure none of the drunks decided to find a convenient place to stay the night. One of the less dignified female entertainers had spotted me and started to make her way over through the crowd.

I picked up the pace a bit, hoping that my engagement in conversation to another would deter her sprouting motives. I stepped in front of the dark haired imperial woman. When her attention was on me, I bowed in greeting.

"Good evening Madam. My name is Gareth, I'm sorry to disturb your entertainment, but I have a pressing issue that I was hoping you could assist me with."

Her curious eyes looked me over, probably taking in the poor state my armor was in due to the soot buildup and environment of Helgen. Whether she deemed me worthy of her attention or not she began to smile.

"Hello Gareth, my name is Camilla. Welcome to Riverwood incase these buffoons have all forgotten their manners. What is it that you need assistance with?"

The bard stopped playing and gave me a cross look. I could tell that he had not taken lightly my attempt at gaining the attention of his audience. Camilla patted his arm lightly and motioned for him to take a seat. I cleared my throat and began filling her in on my situation. Her smile soon turned to an expression of concern and sympathy as she glanced towards the room I had rented.

"Of course I will help you, this is terrible news! Oh my word the poor woman, and Helgen by the Eight. Were there anymore survivors?" She had lowered her voice on the last part and now the bard was even stricken with a look of shock. Camilla clearly didn't want to start a panic among the patrons at the inn. She whispered something to the bard and he rose from his chair nodded in my direction and left the inn with haste. Camilla rose and promised she would return shortly.

I made my way toward the bar. The woman of "entertainment" had already found herself another potential customer and had begun her banter of flirtation. This was a relief to me. Delphine was in conversation with the barkeep that had helped me out of the situation with the drunkards outside of the inn. It would seem his name was Orgnar. His name sternly left Delphine's lips multiple times as she informed him of certain chores he had left untouched. After she was through berating him she entered her room and shut the door. Orgnar turned toward me and huffed.

"I told her it was on my list of things to do, but some women expect results immediately. What'll it be, shall we sate that appetite, or drown your worries?" Orgnar added with a smirk.

"I'll just have a bowl of venison stew, and a mug of water." I answered as I sat on the barstool.

"Suit yourself." Orgnar replied.

Orgnar brought the Water first. I downed it in an instant. The Venison stew was served to me right as Camilla returned to the inn. She held a folded dress and a pair of shoes on top.

"I'm sure the dress will fit her, as for the shoes I can only hope." Camilla looked flushed as if she had been rushing around to collect the items.

"Thank you Camilla, how much will you take for them?" I began to reach for my coin pouch when she waved her hand in dismissal.

"No, no. You don't need to worry about paying me, just make sure to stop by the Riverwood trader to stock up on anything you need before leaving town. My brother will appreciate the business and probably get off of my back about trivial things." She glanced over toward the door.

The bard had returned with a middle aged man who had shaggy blonde hair that was streaked with gray. He introduced himself as Alvor, the Blacksmith of Riverwood. Sven, the bard, had filled him in on all the details I had given them about Helgen. He kept shaking his head in bewilderment, but nevertheless he believed our claims. He had spoken of a strange sight he had seen earlier that evening while he was out fetching water at the River. He said he had taken a break from the forge because his wife had been less than compliant with his requests for water. He assured they were playful banters and that was her way of getting him to take a break away from the heat. He had mentioned a dark Shadow he had seen pass over the town. This left all of us puzzled.

I finished my stew quickly as Camilla, Sven and Alvor delved deeper into conversation. I thanked Orgnar for the meal and stood. Camilla, noticing that I had left the bar, stood as well and followed me into the room where the still resting woman lay on the bed. Her breathing had become weaker again. I dug through my bag to locate another small vial of a minor healing potion. I needed to give her just enough to keep her stable. If I gave her too much her ankle would not heal properly without being tended to first.

Getting her into the cellar where the bath was had been easier than I had anticipated. Camilla and Sven Kindly helped me position her so that I could easily grab her as they lowered her weight down to me. I wouldn't have been able to descend the ladder easily with an injured woman in my arms. Camilla came down as well. I began to set the woman inside the tub when Camilla stopped me.

"What are you doing? She is still clothed, albeit in rags, but nonetheless clothed."

I shifted uneasily. I was not comfortable with the situation, and I think the slight blush that annoyingly announced itself onto my cheeks gave Camilla the answer. She brushed it off as a joke, but her words weren't really all that funny.

"Oh come on now, haven't you ever seen a bare woman before? Just don't focus on her personal assets and there is nothing to worry about, now hurry up. If we are going to do this then we need to do it the right way."

I had seen a woman's bareness before, on multiple occasions in my past before taking my vows as a Paladin. I took no pleasure in most, but there had been one who had awoken temptation in my few years of training to become a Paladin. I never gave into the desire's she stirred in my mind, or the way my body reacted to hers. I had already left my past of transgressions and abuse inflicted by others. I stood fast in my determination and will to reject her. I wanted to become the Holy warrior of light, and I could not have her blinding my way.

Camilla began slowly undressing the woman, trying not to disturb her. The room was heated and started to make me a bit faint in my heavy armor. I faced away from the woman who's torso was now bare. I heard the tearing of fabric. Before I could ask Camilla what she was doing she answered the question that hadn't even had time to form on my lips.

"I'm making a wrap for her chest so that you do not have to see her in such a vulnerable state. I'm sure she would thank me if she were awake." Camilla giggled.

I sighed a bit of relief. Camilla called for me to help once she had finished preparing the young woman for her bath. Thankfully she had been wearing an undergarment on her bottom half. I leaned over her and touched her head. I sent a silent prayer to the Divines for a calming Aura to wash over her. I knew the shock from the water on her wounds might wake her, and if it did we didn't want her scaring the whole inn with her screams. I placed her gently into the water. The water had already began to cool. It was the perfect temperature. Not too hot and not too cold.

I had removed my gauntlets so that I could help with the cleaning of her ankle. She stayed still in the tub, the change in position had not stirred her like I initially thought it would. This made the process of cleaning her wounds much easier. Camilla lightly washed the dried blood from her Blonde hair, revealing Silver strands that gave her hair its Ashen tone. I focused on her ankle, gently wiping the dirt away from the wound. Her ankle was mangled, the bleeding had stopped due to the minor healing potions I gave her in intervals. They had already begun to mend bits of the skin.

The ankle itself was broken, leaving her foot twisted in an unnatural way. I tried my best to clean the dirt that had lodged inside of the wound. Water would not do the trick, I would need a sterile cleaning agent. Doing all that I could for the moment I focused on the woman's lower abdomen. The wound wasn't as severe as her ankle. It looked like a jagged gash below her navel. It had already scabbed over. Not much dirt had entered the wound, her ragged clothes, as thin as they may have been, provided her skin underneath a little shelter from the outside elements.

I looked up towards Camilla who had been washing the woman's soot covered face. The woman's features were coming into view. She had a small scar that stretched the length of her right cheekbone. Her pale skin seemed healthy enough other than the dark circles that rested below her eyes...Her eyes that were now open staring at me in fear. Her body went stiff as she looked back and forth between Camilla and I. Her breathing deepened but I could still see the calming Aura around her. This could have turned out much differently if the Divines hadn't sent their blessings. Her lips slightly parted, and she closed her eyes tightly. She gripped the side of the tub. Her fear was fighting against the air of calm that surrounded her.

Camilla and I both stood up, giving her some room as not to scare her when she started to acknowledge her surroundings. We stood in silence and watched as cries started to shake her frame. Camilla began trying to soothe the woman, walking towards her in a calm manner, shushing her cries and promising she was alright. The woman jerked away from Camilla's hand that had sought the woman's shoulders. The woman went still in that moment, and something I've never seen before in all my years happened. The Aura of calm broke around the woman, an Aura sent by the God's was shattered by one mortal's pure terror. Her voice was like a shriek of a Banshee, but the word that left her lips put my own calm state to the challenge.

"Dragon!"


	3. Living Legends

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own the rights to the Elder Scroll series. That is Bethesda's honor._

* * *

Chapter 3: Living Legends

 ** _Mahrig_**

"Dragon!"

The scream was out in the open, and there was no taking back the word that had escaped from my pain filled chest. I had seen a beast that was said to have only existed in legend. The memory of the dragon's Crimson eyes filled my vision as if it were haunting me. The huge gaping jaw that released thunderous power that could tear a man to shreds or burn him alive, shook my body with terror. My limbs were shaking uncontrollably. I felt as if all my fear and dread suddenly crashed down around me. I felt sedated for the most part, but the images kept flashing in my mind. It was all too much, and all I could do was scream.

I hadn't even taken in my surroundings. The last moment of consciousness I remember was laying under a pile of debris that I couldn't move. The pain, I could still feel the pain in my ankle, but it had began to go numb as my scream of exertion had caused me to faint. The pain in my body was apparent now. My body was immersed in water. There were two people in a small room with me. My vision was still blurry, but I could make out their shapes. _Who were they? How did I end up here?_ One appeared to be dressed in heavy armor, the other wore normal clothing, a woman. She was gently whispering to me, trying to calm me. My mind wouldn't settle, and all I could do was flinch from her touch. I didn't get the feeling they were trying to hurt me, afterall the last memories I had of anything were of Helgen. Nothing could be as horrible as that.

I began trying to calm myself, taking in a few deep breaths and exhaling. On the exhale I felt a slight tinge in my lower abdomen. I looked down, placing my hand on my stomach. There was an up raised wound, it had already began to heal, but was still quiet sore to the touch. I kept breathing and focused on my hands. They were pruned. My body must have been immersed in the water for quite some time. I was still in a frantic frenzy, though I started to realize for now I was safe. The pain in my ankle was the only thing keeping my thoughts from slipping away into the horrible memories that stalked around the darker parts of my mind. I lifted my leg slowly. The pain began to pulse up the center of my leg, I had no doubt broken my ankle. I stopped the attempt and placed it slowly back down into the water.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my left eye. I turned slightly and edged away. It was a man. His face came into view of the candle light. The flickering flame of the candles reflected in the deep green pools of Emerald that held my own eyes in place. His eyes, seemed so calm, and warm. He kneeled beside the tub so that he was eye level with me. His eyes never once left mine thankfully, because I became uncomfortably aware of how little I had to hide my virtue. The woman walked around him and made her way to the other side of the tub. She was gathering a thick cloth in her arms off of the table on my right side. My attention turned back towards the man. I could tell his eyes held questions. No doubt he was afraid to ask though, even I could tell my frame still trembled. He probably feared to send me back into my previous hysterics.

"My lady..." He paused, searching my eyes for something, maybe acknowledgment. Was he looking for the earlier terror that had stricken me, or trying to soothe me? I broke eye contact and stared down at my wrists. Raw skin encircled my wrist. I remember the feel of the coarse rope that had bound my hands together. Someone had removed the binds. Someone had saved me from Helgen... Could it have been him? I looked back up, trying to find my voice. I found that my throat was very dry, and my mouth had followed suit. I tried to clear my throat, but all that accomplished was to irritate it, making me cough. The woman brought a cup of liquid. When I put it to my mouth all I could taste was ash. I slightly gagged, but kept drinking. The soothing feeling it gave to my throat kept my mind away from the taste. The more I drank, I realized it was only water. The ash taste must have been from inhaling so much smoke and ash.

Images of a burning town flashed across my mind. It was involuntary and caused me to choke a little. I brought the cup away from my lips and handed it back to the smiling woman. I sighed, realizing how sore my chest was still. The man on my right had centered his attention on the flickering candle. His eyes seemed contemplative. We all sat in silence for a few moments more before I shifted my weight causing the water in the tub to slosh around. The woman knelt down beside the tub and introduced herself.

"My name is Camilla Valerius, welcome to Riverwood." She smiled gently at me, no doubt hoping to get a response from me. I looked down hoping that she would notice my concerns.

"Oh, how silly of us. Gareth, can you help me lift her from the tub? We need to help her into some dry clothes." Gareth, the man who had been deep in thought, rose from his kneeling position. He eyed me cautiously before moving closer. I nodded slightly in his direction, a silent form of permission. I raised my arms and grabbed his Pauldrons. The Steel was quiet cold compared to the temperature of the room we were in. The sudden chill kind of shocked me. Gareth effortlessly lifted me from the water as Camilla came over with the bundle of thick cloth. She began to wipe my skin dry, careful to avoid my injuries.

"Alright Gareth, let's sit her down in the chair. Turn your back though, I'll need to help her dress." Camilla smiled patting the chair in the right side of the room. Gareth did as he was told. He sat me down gently and then turned away heading toward the ladder.

"I'll return in a few minutes, there are some things I need to gather." He left. As soon as the cellar door shut Camilla started unwrapping the fabric she had used to cover my chest. I leaned forward in the chair to make things easier for her. I felt rude not introducing myself. These people were obviously concerned for me and had gone out of their way to help take care of me while I had been injured. All that I had witnessed and been through seemed like a dream, but it had been all too real. No one had even asked me about Helgen. Maybe I had injured myself coming through the Pale Pass and this had all just been a dream. Wishful thinking that would be.

"My name..." My voice sounded hoarse. It was almost unrecognizable. I continued anyways.

"My name is Mahrig, it's nice to meet you Camilla." Camilla's face lit up as I finally spoke. I lifted my arms so that she could pull the dress down over my body. It was a pretty dress, definitely a change from my old rags. It was a white cotton dress with a lace up back. Nothing too fancy. The sleeves were slightly ruffled at the ends where my fingers stuck out into view. The fabric was very soft on my skin. The rags I had worn before were itchy. This felt nice and almost instantly helped me to relax.

"How did I end up here in Riverwood?" My question made Camilla's happy demeanor slightly dim. I could tell she was thinking of a way to explain things. Her smile returned though.

"Gareth, the man that was here, brought you here to help you. He approached me in the inn and asked for my assistance." Her smile dimmed once more.

"He said he had found you amongst debris," She paused before her next words. "and that Helgen had been destroyed." Her words didn't surprise me, and it took all of my strength not to cringe at having my fears confirmed. It hadn't been a dream. I had been at Helgen awaiting my death when the beast, no the dragon, had attacked. I sighed in submission, realizing that trying to fight the thought of what had happened was futile. It was time to accept the facts. Still, all the death I had witnessed would haunt me for a while.

"I remember everything..." I started to confide in Camilla as the Cellar door opened. Gareth descended the ladder with a bag slung over his shoulder. I guess he had waited long enough to give us time to finish dressing. He turned around and walked toward me. He sat the bag on the table beside my chair. He began taking out a number of things. Poultices, potions and a bottle of clear liquid that I could not identify. When his attention turned to me he spoke.

"My lady, I wish to help with your injuries. Do I have your permission?" He glanced down at my ankle. He would have to be a miracle worker to be able to do anything for my ankle. He seemed a bit surprised when I voiced my reply.

"Yes, thank you."

He sent a warm smile in my direction as he turned his attention back to the the table where he had laid out his supplies. He first grabbed a small vial with a dark green liquid and quickly handed it to me.

"Drink all of this, it will help with the pain you may feel while I sterilize the area to ward off any infection." I sniffed the contents of the vial. It didn't smell terrible. I swished it around a little with a flick of my wrist. The liquid was rather thick. I placed the vial to my lips to taste. The thick sweet liquid hit my taste buds and instantly invigorated my senses. I tipped the vial up so that I could consume it all. The after taste was rather bitter, the previous sweetness had already begun to disappear. I didn't notice any real difference in how I felt, so I just lightly shrugged and sat the vial down.

Gareth turned around holding a clear bottle of liquid. Camilla grabbed the nearby bucket that had occupied an otherwise empty corner. She placed the bucket under my foot. Gareth had already placed his hand under the calf of my leg and slightly pulled my leg over the bucket. I eyed the liquid in the bottle. Gareth noticed where my attention had been.

"This is a sterilizing agent known as alcohol. It's simple to make, all you need is a retort and a flame." He began talking, telling me the process of how to separate alcohol from wine and other beverages using a process called distillation. The sting on my ankle as he poured the solution over my wounds was made easier to bare by his constant chatter. I listened intently trying to focus on his deep voice. My leg had become very sensitive to the new sensation around my ankle and began to slightly shake. His hand, resting under my calf, gripped slightly tighter to make sure the leg did not lurch away.

"After we finish sterilizing the wound, I will need to move your bones back into place. Your ankle has been dislocated and can cause you to heal improperly if I use my restoration without first setting it." Gareth spoke in a matter of fact way. He still had a look of concern on his face. I knew the drill. I had done something similar to a girl at Helgen... Svella. My mind wandered back to the brown hair gray eyed girl. Had she made it safely out of Helgen, or was she among the countless other casualties that littered the streets and buildings?

I nodded towards him, letting him know that I understood what to expect. This was going to hurt, but hopefully the potion he had given me earlier would take some of the edge off of the pain. Camilla came to my side and began a conversation with me.

"So Mahrig, where do you hail from, before...before helgen I mean?" She probably assumed by the rags I had been brought in that I did not have a residence in Helgen. I didn't know how to answer really. After gaining my freedom I had been secretive, never getting close enough to anyone to ever let slip anything about my past. I had no friends, only acquaintances. This was no different really, but I guessed under the circumstance it wouldn't hurt to at least give her something.

"Cyrodiil was my home..." No, Cyrodiil had been my prison. I was constantly on the run, fearing for my life. I knew the people pursuing me would not kill me, but they wouldn't hesitate to hurt me and drag me back to the hell they called home.

"What a coincidence!" Camilla chimed. "My brother Lucan and I also came from Cyrodiil many years ago and set up here in Riverwood. We run the Riverwood trader." Camilla's face turned inquisitive and her hand swayed in a suggestive manner.

"You don't really look like an Imperial though, what is your ancestry?" I didn't know how to answer, I had never really considered my appearance. My Ash blonde hair, and blue eyes that changed shades could have originated from a variety of men's races. I wasn't tall like the Nord's, nor was I battle hardy like the imperials. My magic was severely lacking unlike the Breton race, and my skin was too pale to be of Redguard origin. Gareth's eyes had looked up, the curiosity was apparent. He too wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, I never knew my parents. I've sort of been alone. I guess I don't fit in anywhere." I sighed, hoping they would be content with my answer. Camilla seemed a little confused. I could see her big green eyes inspecting my features. She shrugged. Gareth went back to focusing on my ankle. He had finished sterilizing the wound. He grabbed another vial from his bag. This one was slightly larger than the last, but held the same thick green liquid.

"This could be painful, go ahead and drink all of this too." I did as he asked. I braced myself for the pain that I knew would come. Gareth and Camilla both braced themselves as well. Camilla offered her hand to me. At first I was skeptic, afraid I would hurt her, but she kept her hand in my view not backing down on her offer. I took her right hand in my left. Camilla handed me a thick piece of cloth to place between my teeth so that I could bite down. When Gareth was satisfied and sure that I was ready he began. He didn't make quick movements like Ralof and I had done with Svella. He was as gentle as he could possibly be while trying to make sure my bones were correctly in place.

The process was painful, I could only imagine the amount of pain that I would have endured if Gareth had not offered some potions to help my endurance. I could feel the grind of my bones trying to find the correct location to lodge back into. I was simply lucky nothing had been crushed. My ankle must have been badly twisted when the chimney that had been beside me toppled down. I let out a few gasps and whimpers, the pain was dull for the most part, but every so often I would feel the sharp jabbing pain that would cause me to clench down on Camilla's hand and scream into the fabric that I gripped between my teeth.

Gareth's focus was completely on my ankle. His fingers worked meticulously over, and under my flesh. Fresh blood was now pouring from the wound above my twisted ankle bone. He didn't seem to mind getting my blood on his hands. I heard a crunching sound that sent sparks up my leg, and I almost instantly tried to pull away and climb out of the chair. I had let Camilla's hand go and she started to try and calm me, refraining me from moving. Gareth kept a tight hold on my leg. Camilla kept shushing me and trying to gain my attention. The pain had gone as quickly as it had surprised me. My body however was weak and fatigued. Camilla looked as if an idea had just occurred to her.

"I'm sure I might have a paralysis potion back at the shop. It might keep her from moving." Gareth looked up towards Camilla and shook his head.

"There is no need, I've relocated the bones. A paralysis potion would cause her joints to be stiff and would make it much harder to work with anyways." Camilla nodded realizing his observation made sense. The confirmation that my ankle was back in semi working order made me sigh in relief. I never wanted to experience that again.

 ** _Gareth_**

Relocating the ankle was done. All that was left to do was use my restoration powers to mend the ligaments and fractures of bone. I decided that to heal her flesh I would just give her a couple of healing potions. The bones would take up a great amount of magicka to mend. I didn't want to waste my magicka incase the need to use it arose. With Mahrig's earlier outcry of "Dragon," there was no telling what she could have meant. Was there a demon out in the world somewhere waiting to wreak havoc on another unsuspecting town? I didn't want to overwhelm her in this moment with too many questions. That could wait until she was fully healed and had a meal to replenish her strength.

If I was going to interrogate her, I needed her mind to be clear of pain and free of hunger or thirst. She had been passed out for no telling how long when I had found her, and had not regained consciousness until recently. I needed to ask her these questions away from prying ears and make sure I wouldn't send her back into hysterics when doing so. I did not want to cause mass panic within Riverwood. I felt the warm sensation begin to form in my palms. I placed one hand under the heel of her foot, and lay the other over the bone I had relocated.

"My Lady, don't worry. This will not hurt nearly as much as the process before did. I am truly sorry that I caused you such discomfort." Her light blue eyes looked up and held mine. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips.

"No, please do not apologize. Without your help I wouldn't be able to walk." Her cheeks slightly reddened as she glanced down at her ankle. My hands had began to glow with a golden haze. The heat building in my palms was waiting for my permission to release. Camilla spoke.

"Mahrig, I don't think you will need my assistance for this. I would be happy to get you something to eat and have it waiting for you in your room. What do you like?" Mahrig seemed to ponder, but answered quickly.

"Any kind of soup would be fine, thank you." Her eyes widened a bit and she called out, halting Camilla.

"I don't have any gold on me, I won't be able to afford anything." She looked down almost as if she was ashamed. I quickly interjected.

"No worries, Camilla I would be more than happy to pay for it. I'll also pay you extra for the help you have given me." Camilla smiled back at me, and Mahrig's eyes caught mine. I could see the question forming in her clouded gaze. She almost looked grateful but I could tell she was about to oppose. I shook my head.

"You need to eat something and regain your strength. It is my duty to make sure you make a full recovery." She smiled slightly in submission.

"Thank you for your kindness, I will repay this debt." I shook my head slightly at her response. Indicating that there would be no need. Camilla had accepted the terms and climbed the ladder, closing the cellar door behind her. I focused my attention back on her ankle. Once I found the injury with my palm I released the power from my hand that had welled up. I could feel the rush leave my hand and the flow of power embraced her ankle cradling the bone. Mahrig slightly gasped. I could imagine the sensation felt foreign as her bones began to mend back together. We sat in silence for a bit, seeing as how my powers had located the injury, my mind was free to wander. What was I supposed to say though? It wasn't very often that I held a conversation with anyone that didn't involve directions to the nearest thieves den, or rumors of Daedra. I spent all of my time wandering the land and doing the bidding of others. I met many people in my travels, but I had never felt more alone.

I couldn't connect on a personal level with any of these people. They lived lives that I would never have the privilege of having. I did not blame the divines for this. I had never shown interest in doing so. I knew that I would either fall in battle or die old and alone spending the rest of my years in a temple. This life held no room for friends. The Nine Divines were the ones that were to guide me. Their will was to show through me in my everyday actions. The people of Skyrim were in turmoil, even the harsh environments and land of Skyrim seemed to be wounded. Kynareth's presence was strong in this place at one point. I fear the war had misled people and shadowed them in fear of worldly events rather than trusting their faith to the divines.

There was no telling how long I had been lost in my thoughts. The power that had been flowing strong from my hands started to dim. My magicka reserves weren't as drained as I thought they would be, but I still stood. Mahrig had been in thought too it would seem. She jerked her head in my direction as I stood up and turned toward my bag. Her wounded ankle had gone too long without treatment. Some of her torn ligaments and muscles had already shown signs of decay. My powers would not have had an affect on that tissue, and she would more than likely suffer from a slight limp.

We had been in the cellar for longer than I had initially thought. Mahrig's hair had already began to dry. I gave her a medium sized vial.

"Here, drink this. It should finish mending the skin around your ankle." She smiled and took the potion.

Back in our room in the inn it was quiet. Hours had passed and the darkness outside had lightened to early morning. Mahrig had eaten her soup and was up walking around trying to get used to her small limp. Camilla had retired to her home, but pleaded that I let her know anything I found out about Helgen. I sipped on a small potion of stamina to help fight off my own fatigue. I sat in the chair by the night stand. I leaned my body against the small table and watched as Mahrig tried to find new ways to maneuver around the limp. A pout had formed on her lips as she stared down flustered at her ankle. I felt a little guilty. I had done all that was in my power to heal her ankle right, but certain damages had already been done that I could not fix.

"I'm sorry I was not able to do more for your ankle." She looked up towards me, the flustered look that had once littered her features disappeared.

"No, please I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I am glad that you were able to help me. It was a most noble thing. I do not blame you for this limp. It doesn't hurt at all." She smiled.

"I just can't seem to fully bend my ankle into my step and it causes me to have to step sooner with my other foot. It will take some time getting used to, but I can live with this." Her face took on a grave expression.

"I want to thank you for saving me. I was expecting to die there, either one of two ways." This confused me. She was beginning to open up a bit, but I didn't catch her meaning on the last part. I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable opening up to a stranger, but she felt indebted to me. She was forcing herself to open up. She continued.

"I was in Helgen as a prisoner of the Imperial legion. I'm not going to argue my innocence. It wouldn't have worked then, and I don't expect it to now." She forced a smile.

"I was crossing the border coming from the Pale Pass into Skyrim when I noticed all the commotion. Imperials and Stormcloaks were battling each other in the distance. A couple of Battle mages were throwing spells at a man who was riding towards me, heading to the pass. I was struck by one of the Paralysis spells, probably due to my bad balance and lack of timing." She giggled, then cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"When everything was said and done I was loaded onto a wagon with the Stormcloaks. The man who had been riding towards me on the horse had also been caught. He had stolen one of the Imperial's stabled horses and been trying to cross over the border going the way I had come from. They didn't care to even let me try and voice my innocence. They had caught Ulfric Stormcloak in the scuffle and cared for nothing more than ending this rebellion. We were simply going to be collateral damage." She stopped, she sat down on the bed presumably letting her ankle rest from the standing position she had been in. I had began to see her balance sway as she talked. She was overcome with an emotion that she was trying to hide.

I wanted to coax her forward. I knew her mind was struggling with words. The look in her eyes was steadily growing wild, it resembled the look of a feral wolf that had been cornered. Her breathing was slightly picking up. She was starting to panic. I decided to say something, anything to take her mind off of whatever she had been remembering.

"You don't have to rush it. Take your time. I can't imagine what you have been through." I really couldn't imagine. All that I had experienced was the destruction that was left of Helgen. I hadn't witnessed what had actually happened. The amount of destruction looked as if the God's had decided to smite the town. Searching back through my own memories of the destruction I found it almost impossible to image that men could have brought such chaos. Falkreath Hold was too crowded with lush forests and partially frozen tundra's. There would be no way that an army could have set up a catapult anywhere near the city of Helgen.

I saw Mahrig's hand clench the fur that sprawled across the bed. Her knuckles began to turn white as her pressure on the bundle of fur increased. She clamped her eyes shut, and a slight shiver passed through her. She took a ragged breath in, sobs threatening her chest. I could tell she was fighting to calm herself down. I would ask the Divine's aid in calming her, but if she were to break through like she had before, all the emotions that were held back would come crashing back. That would do nothing but send her into a spiral of hysteria. No, I would have to let her face this struggle on her own. She let out a choked sound, and continued.

"I was on the headsman's block. I had come to terms with my death. I knew it was unfair, but what was I to do about it? I could have kicked and screamed like a child, but what good would that have done other than to buy me a little extra time to dread my fate?" She took a deep breath and went completely still. I glanced up at her eyes. Her eyelids slightly dropped into a half lidded gaze as she continued to breath in and out slowly.

"Then the beast came." She closed her eyes. I could tell by the way her lip quivered that the images that were flashing through her mind were things of nightmares. My already curious thoughts wanted to push for more, but I needed to let things unfold how she chose them to. She was clearly terrified and making much progress on her own. This was her nightmare to share, her memories she was battling with. I had no other right other than urgency to push her. I knew somewhere deep inside she realized the urgency of the matter to, because her next words surprised me.

"We need to warn people. We have to prepare so that this does not happen again. No one is safe from this beast. Ralof..." Her words trailed off as she became lost in a momentary thought. She blinked a few times and pulled her hands into her lap. She began intertwining her fingers and stared at her hands.

"Ralof, the Nord who pulled me to safety after the beast began its attacks, said that it was a Dragon." She looked up, her once hooded eyes were now gaping pools of blue terror. _Dragon?_ My thoughts pondered the meaning of the word. A legend to most people of Tamriel. The plains and mountains, the tundra's and shores were all littered with graves of these supposed beasts of legend. Wyrms that once ruled the skies and conquered the land dwellers, enslaving all mortals. There were plenty accounts in history that would coincide with these legends, but a return of the Dragons? This almost seemed impossible, like a dream. If what Mahrig had seen was not simply a figment of her traumatized imagination, then it would seem the Legends were living breathing beasts that posed a threat far greater than Skyrim, no Tamriel, had seen in some time.

This new insight into what happened at Helgen left me speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say to Mahrig. She sat on the side of the bed waiting for a response. She probably thought I was thinking her the fool. In all honesty I was not. It would explain why there was so much destruction in Helgen. Things that didn't make sense started to fall into place, like a puzzle with a found missing piece. The severity of the matter started to register in my mind and I stood up.

"If what you are saying is true, then we will need to inform the locals. You stay here and get some rest. I will check on you when I return. " Her eyes dimmed a little at my words. I'm not sure what had caused the sudden change in her persons, but it was clear she was not interested in voicing it. She layed back on the bed and I left the room. Closing the door I looked up to notice Delphine. She was eyeing me curiously from under her blonde lashes where she stood leaning against the far wall beside the door to her own room. I didn't have time to confide in a tavern owner. I needed to find someone with an authoritative personality, someone that the people of Riverwood would trust and respect. I didn't want to cause a panic, but none of these citizens knew me. I was simply the stranger who had rode into town with an injured woman. I needed to part with this information. I decided to ask Camilla. I left the inn to find the Riverwood Trader.

 ** _Mahrig_**

I half expected Gareth to laugh at me when I finally found the strength to part with my experiences. What I witnessed sounded bizarre and I'm glad that he did not shame me and claim me to be influenced by the daedric prince Sheogorath. What did sting my emotions a bit was that he left. I would never admit this to anyone, but I found comfort in his company. Something about him helped me calm myself. I'm not sure if it was his silence and willingness to be patient with me, or something else. Even in my unstable state of mind, I hadn't failed to notice a small hint of attraction towards him. Even though he sported a steel plate of heavy armor over his torso and fur lined steel pauldrons, I could tell he had broad shoulders. His hands had been bare in the cellar while assisting in my recovery. They were scarred and calloused from what I presumed to be from many years of battle and labor. Though with as rough as they appeared they had been so soft and gentle. His Dark Brown hair almost looked black in the dim cellar, and those eyes. His Emerald green eyes looked as if they had been plucked from the the emperor's crown. His skin was darker than mine. He had a warm olive tone that suggested he was no stranger to the sun. My skin looked sickly in comparison. Everything about him screamed warmth, including his Aura that he carried.

I laid on the bed, trying not to focus on the past few days. It all seemed so unreal. I had spurned the Divines in my moments I thought would be my last, and yet they had spared me. So many others had died, and the one person that doubted them had survived. I wondered how many others had survived. Did Ralof make it? He had shown me such kindness and risked his own life to pull me from danger. He didn't have to, but he did. My chest hurt with the dread of thinking he could be one of the scorched bodies that lay in the mess of Helgen. The scared Nord girl Svella, she had cowered into the corner of the tower that I had later noticed crumbling. Did she make it out? I watched people all around me in their final moments of life. Some fought, others cowered, and then there were those people who just froze in terror. They were plucked off one by one or in groups from the raining stones of fire that pelted the town of Helgen. Yet, her I sat. I was in the middle of all the chaos that unraveled around me. I had been pinned under Debris as the sky had been falling and all I had suffered was an injured gut, a mangled ankle and numerous terrible memories.

I didn't dare drift towards sleep. Not with the way my mind lingered on everything that happened. I would fall into a nightmare and relive it all again. Watching as people around me died and being helpless to do anything. I sat up and leaned my back against the wall. Would Gareth really return for me? I couldn't blame him if he didn't. He seemed like the type of person to try his hand at heroics. Not because he seemed arrogant or foolhardy, but because he would see it as his duty. My mind drifted back towards him. He didn't seem like a normal mercenary, or even someone that lived in these parts. He seemed like he had seen his share of adventure, battle hardened, but he didn't show it. In the short time I was in his company I could tell he took no pride in his doings. He was genuinely concerned about other people's well being, mine was no exception. He had offered his own coin where I could not, for a stranger no less. His powers of Restoration were incredible. If I had been the one trying to heal myself I would have more than just a limp. I would have a bummed leg that I was unable to use, and an infection that would likely kill me. He seemed so skilled in the art, even the knowledge of preparation. He was very thorough. There was no doubt in my mind that Gareth had been trained in the physicalities of Restoration and the knowledge of the Restoration arts. He had been well prepared.

I sighed, letting my mind finally rest. I was in Skyrim now. That is where I had wanted to be. I remember seeing Riverwood etched on my now long lost map. It was North East of Helgen. It truly must have been divine intervention that saved me. It was simply too much of a coincidence for him to be in the area. Riverwood was the closest town to Helgen and yet it would still be a lengthy ride at a fast pace and even longer on foot. I closed my eyes. I'm not sure how much time passed before I opened them again. The door slightly creaked open. I saw Camilla peeking inside. She smiled when I caught her gaze. She opened the door wider and stepped in.

"Hello Mahrig, I'm sorry about the sneaking. I didn't want to disturb you if you were asleep." She shut the door.

"Ah, no worries. I would rather not sleep right now." I motioned her to the chair. She sat down and replied to my statement.

"Well, you might want to consider a little rest. Gareth is currently stocking up on supplies at my shop. It would seem the two of you will be heading to Whiterun soon." My look of confusion urged Camilla to continue.

"I sent Gareth to speak with Alvor. He is the Blacksmith here in Riverwood and a long time citizen. I figured he has seen his share of difficult experiences and we all respect his opinion on things. I overheard some of the conversation. Alvor couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he agreed that something needed to be done." I nodded my head wondering if he had thought it all to be some hogwash story, but my curiosity was oddly enough answered as Camilla took in my expression.

"Alvor was rather easy to convince considering he had seen a large dark figure pass over the village yesterday. His vision isn't what it used to be, but the heat of the forge can weaken a person's vision over the years. Not to mention the farcry of Sven's mother who also claims to have saw a dragon." Camilla smiled a weak smile. Under the circumstances I can see why she would be trying to humor me.

"Ah, how silly, Sven is the town bard, incase you were wondering. He has been shushing his mother all morning, worried that some of the locals will think her insane. If only they knew..." It was Camilla's turn to become shaded. Her eyes were dark and contemplative. I wasn't sure what to say in the moment. So instead I inquired about the journey to Whiterun.

"So, why are Gareth and I supposed to go to Whiterun?" Camilla looked up.

"Alvor wants you and Gareth to warn the Jarl of Whiterun. If anyone can do anything about this predicament, it will be Jarl Balgruuf. He can at least send reinforcements or organize his troops to hunt the beast down." Camilla took a breath and then held her finger up as to point an approach to another statement.

"You are the only witness that we know of at this time. You will need to verify what has happened to Helgen. Helgen may belong to Falkreath Hold, but the Dragon was seen coming towards Whiterun Hold and for now poses a threat to us." I felt horrible after hearing her statement. It wasn't anything that she had directed towards me. It was her suggestion that I had been the only survivor. I'm sure there had to be others that had escaped. Surely someone had made it out alive. Maybe they had all just fled to the capital of Falkreath Hold. The thought put my mind at ease somewhat. Maybe, if there were survivors, they would alert the Jarl of Falkreath and tell what had happened at Helgen. For now though I need to focus on the threat the dragon poses here. Camilla was absolutely correct. I would make this journey to Whiterun with Gareth. I would tell the Jarl what I had experienced and maybe we could put a stop to this beast for good.


	4. Storm Bound Journey

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own rights to the Elder Scrolls Series._

 _ **Author's Note**_ _: You will notice in this chapter that the geographical layout has been greatly exaggerated. This is where the free form comes in. I have made the journey to Whiterun seem more realistic rather than a bounce and a skip away from Riverwood. The winding trail down from the canyon to the plains of Whiterun are now described in a much more dramatic way. This adds realism and a hint of danger. This will also provide a more lengthy journey through skyrim once they begin their adventures. It doesn't make sense that they would be able to say make a trip from Windhelm, on the far East side of Skyrim to Markarth, on the far west of Skyrim, in one day. In my version the world is much larger and the scaling is vast. Thank you for your support._

Chapter 4: Storm Bound Journey

 _ **Gareth**_

"160 gold and the lot is yours." Lucan leaned against the counter taking in the inventory that would soon exchange hands. I realized I had forgotten my bag back in the inn that contained my gold pouch. The realization soon fell over Lucan too as his gaze began to search for the coin that should have been presented.

"I'll be back shortly." With that I turned and started making my way to the door. I hadn't made it three steps when the door creaked open and Mahrig peeked in. I seen a shadow disrupt the light from behind her as Camilla opened the door wider. They both entered the shop as if on queue. Mahrig had my bag in her clutches. She hurriedly, as I painfully realized, limped over to me and held the bag out for me to take. Her eyes found a position on the floor and stayed as she spoke.

"I thought you might need this, Camilla mentioned you were here gathering supplies. I didn't recall you having anything on your persons when you left." I accepted the outstretched bag. Mahrig seemed to struggle a little with the uneven weight it posed for her outstretched arms.

"Thank you My Lady." I turned back towards Lucan who seemingly searched the outside of my fur bag, waiting for the coin to magically appear. I placed my bag on the counter and rummaged through until I produced my pouch. I counted out the 160 gold pieces, my pouch becoming noticeably lighter.

"Ah very well, here you are." Lucan smiled as he accepted the Gold. I could hear Camilla behind me scoff and hurry up the stairs. Mahrig stayed where she had been, but I noticed her attention had been caught by the various items that littered the store. Her eyes scanned over most things but eventually centered on an armored robe that was worn by one of the shop's mannequins. It was a thick light blue robe that looked well insulated. The cuirass that hugged the mannequin above the robe was dyed a dark gray to accent the light blue robe. It had numerous buckles that fastened it to the mannequin in the front. The bottom part of the cuirass had pockets and small pouches sewn into the belted area. It wouldn't provide much protection, but it was definitely better suited for a journey through Skyrim's cold and unforgiving environment than the simple unarmored cotton dress Mahrig wore.

I turned back to Lucan who was greedily counting his coin. He hadn't even noticed the opportunity to make another sale. It was obvious that Mahrig was interested in the robe, but I knew by the way she skeptically accepted my offer to pay for her food back in the inn that she would never ask for it.

"How much for the armored robe?" This brought Lucan out of his repetitive motion of sliding coin from one pile to another. He eyed the robe and then eyed me. I could tell he was debating something. Mahrig stirred beside me, out of the corner of my eye I could see the shock sculpt her face. Her eyes were overly wide as my inquiry began to settle in. Lucan clicked the roof of his mouth with his tongue and spoke.

"Camilla seems to like the two of you, she is especially fond of the girl. She would no doubt have my head if I charged more than it was worth, and she might even scorn me if we embark in haggling." I could hear feet shuffling on the floorboards of the upstairs. I heard Camilla's voice chime from the stairs.

"That's exactly right dear brother." Lucan scoffed at Camilla's reply. He leaned down as if to look for something under the counter. After moving a few things around he brought up a pair of hardly worn mage boots. I could see from the Aura around them that they had been enchanted. By the blue hint that slightly glistened over the surface in pulses I guessed it to be a Magicka enchantment. Lucan narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'll throw in the robes for half price if you purchase these boots at full." Lucan glanced over at Mahrig who now displayed a bright stain of pink across her cheeks. She was embarrassed. I almost immediately felt guilty for not asking her first. She had figured out the reason behind my pricing of the robes. It would seem she was not accustomed to such offers of kindness. I turned back towards Lucan.

"What would the total cost be?" Lucan smiled squinting his beady black eyes and brows until his skin bunched above his nose.

"That'll be-" Loud stomping came from behind us. Camilla came into view descending the stairs with an even more mischievous grin than her brother. When she reached the bottom she patted the robed mannequin and pointed towards the boots that sat in front of her brother.

"That'll be 100 gold." Camilla stated. Lucan's jaw dropped well beyond possible comfort. The boots alone would have probably cost me 300 gold. The armored robe was well worth 75 gold pieces. Lucan huffed but fell silent. Camilla began undressing the mannequin. I became quite uncomfortable in the thick atmosphere of sibling rivalry. Lucan was obviously not enthused by his sister's interjection.

Mahrig had began fidgeting with her sleeves. She was now a bright red. I wanted to offer to pay full cost for the robes and boots, but I knew this would only make Mahrig feel more uncomfortable. Camilla brought the robes and cuirass over to the counter. Lucan had retreated to his seat in the corner and was now sipping on what I assumed to be wine. She neatly folded the robes and placed the cuirass on top adding all the items to my already purchased miscellaneous stuff. She beamed up at me and then looked over to Mahrig.

"Don't fret girl, you will find these things useful out on the roads of Skyrim." Camilla had already discovered my intentions for the robes. She then looked over to her brother who sat sulking in the corner.

"You know these people aren't just some random visitors that came into town for entertainment. They are trying to help us, the least we could do would be to return the favor." Lucan sighed.

"I know, but travel is harder for people in Skyrim now that the war is gaining haste. The town used to be abuzz with visitors and adventurers who would pass through. Now we are lucky to even sell our merchandise to the citizens of Riverwood." He paused looking to an empty spot on the counter.

"If that isn't bad enough we have thieves breaking into our shop and stealing stuff." Lucan took another sip of his wine. Camilla raised her hands in exasperation.

"Are we really on the Golden claw subject again? I told you we should hire a mercenary to hunt the thief down." Lucan laughed as he stood setting his wine down on the table.

"What good would that do sister? The thief is long gone by now. Besides, he probably already melted it down and done away with the evidence." Camilla became flustered at her brother's words.

"Then why do you keep bringing it up? You say it's useless and then continue to wine about it." Camilla began tapping her foot, and placed her hand on her hip. I cleared my throat hoping to remind them that there were other people present to witness their quarrel. Lucan and Camilla gave each other one more cross glare before Camilla turned her attention back to me.

I counted out 100 gold and gave it to Camilla. I gathered all of my items. A few new waterskins, 6 Hawk feathers, and a few vials of minor healing potion to replace the ones I had utilized from my stock. Since Camilla had been so generous on pricing the clearly valuable mage boots and armored robes, I gave her a few things I could spare. I gave her a bottle of the distilled alcohol and a few potion recipes that I had come across in my journey. I had memorized the ingredients needed and had no use for the lists. Camilla beamed before offering the robes and boots to Mahrig. Mahrig quickly glanced up at me. Her eyes searched my features looking for some form of approval. I nodded in her direction. She sighed and sheepishly smiled as she took the apparel from Camilla.

Back at the inn Mahrig made her way in so that she could change into her new attire. I walked to where Arlow was tied. The big white horse grazed on some grass that stuck through the wooden fence posts. I securely tied my bag to the saddle straps and untied him from the post. I walked him over towards the river where I had hoped he would drink. The river was just a few paces away from the road on the opposite side of the Sleeping Giant Inn. Arlow took his time grazing some of the grass before he made his way to the water. I sat on a stump and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to think about the possibility of dragons, but there wasn't much else my mind could ponder. I watched the water rush by on the riverbanks. In the distance past the bridge to the East of town I could see water vapor rise above the surface as it fell in a downcast direction towards the rapids of the falls. The sun's rays illuminated the sky, but had not appeared into view over the large mountain that sat in the East. Rumors had it that a Monastery sat close to the top of the mountain. The mountain was said to be the most sacred mountain range in Skyrim, Kynareth's sacred mountain and Throat of the World. I could easily understand why the mountain had such a name. The peak of the mountain wasn't visible due to its ascension into the clouds. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath smelling the many floral scents that covered the area. I heard light footsteps behind me. When I turned around I saw Mahrig. The robe was easily adjusted to fit her petite frame. She had pulled her long wavy hair back into a loose braid and tied it at the end with a piece of linen she had salvaged from the old rags I had found her in. The Cuirass fit well on her torso hugging her rounded- _By the Divines No! Such thoughts are blasphemous!_

I turned away trying to hide the heat that had risen to my face at having such impure thoughts. The poor woman behind me did not deserve to have such thoughts directed towards her, not that she wasn't beautiful. It had nothing to do with her attractiveness. I simply shouldn't have harbored such thoughts about her. It made me no better than the drunkards who had leered at her vulnerable body the night before. I had done my best to not pay much attention to her while Camilla and I had bathed her in the bathing room of the inn. Those thoughts didn't surface then, and they shouldn't have surfaced in this moment. It would be a lie to try and convince myself I had not tasted temptation before, because I had.

That had been so many years ago, before becoming a full fledged Paladin. I was still in my training. I had been smitten with a priestess from the priory back in Cyrodiil. Her name was Lhana. Her hair was as fiery as a Hearthfire sunset, and eyes as brown as the rich fertile soils of Cyrodiil. Lhana tested my will on many occasions with her honeyed words and slight sways of flirtation in her hips. She was the type of woman that could bring any man to his knees with her smile and alluringly innocent laugh. She was one of the three woman that lived on the grounds. She took care of donations and travelling to local settlements to help the needy and spread the word of the Nine Divines. She awakened many temptations that lay deep within my mind. Sometimes I wondered if the priests had intentionally planted her in the lives of the recruits to test their will.

Word spread as fast as a forest fire when she had been discovered practicing her Dibellan arts with some of the guards stationed in a watchtower not far from the priory. One of the jealous recruits had brought it to the attention of the High Priest, Argus. Argus had been furious with Lhana, claiming that the Dibellan art of fornification had been deemed taboo long ago. She had tried to plead her case with him, but she failed to sway Argus who was set in his way. I seen her one last time before she departed from the priory. She didn't even seem ashamed of the acts she had been accused of. I had long wondered why she had been so open with her flirtations. After finding out what secrets she hid behind those wild brown eyes it had opened my own eyes. I did not judge her for her ways. After all the Dibellan arts had once been deemed righteous in the eyes of the Goddess Dibella. With the changing of times and the rise of Mara, the handmaiden of Kyne, people had slowly began to migrate towards a less carnal affection.

Lore has it that Dibella was once under great influence of the Daedric Prince Sanguine. Lost scriptures in the archives of the priory tell of a time where Dibella had fallen to the sensual influence of Sanguine and the two had embraced as lovers. Sanguine had tricked Dibella into thinking it had been love. He defiled the goddess and made the other Divine's, except one, look down upon Dibella. Kynareth felt pity for the confused Goddess Dibella. Kynareth, the goddess of worldly creation sent her handmaiden, Mara, to embrace Dibella. Sanguine had humiliated Dibella in every way possible, the translations of the scriptures had been rough, but some details had suggested Sanguine's techniques had bordered domination over the Goddess. He had made these acts known to the divines. In these times Kynareth had seen the effect this unholy union had on the mortal world. Men would cheat on their wives, women would cheat on their husbands. Rape and slavery dominated most factions of the primitive world.

Mara found Dibella under Sanguine's spell. The love she was tricked into harboring for the Daedric prince was washed away by Mara's tears. Dibella regained her senses and embraced the maiden, where she ascended back to Aetherius and corrected her errors. The humiliation she had suffered under Sanguine carved the the way to her revelations. Beauty was meant to be admired not harnessed. The Dibellan symbol became a tear. The tear Mara had shed for her because of Kynareth's mercy. This is the reason the old Dibellan arts was outlawed by followers of the nine. Dibella ascended back to her rightful place and changed the vulgar way her influence had affected mortals. A balance was found on Nirn as the balance returned to Aetherius.

I could understand why Argus had been so upset with Lhana. Numerous other priests had been saddened to see her leave, along with a few of the other recruits who studied alongside me. She could have chosen to stay and find forgiveness, but she wouldn't part with her Dibellan practice. She left, and I never seen Lhana again.

Mahrig shifted slightly when she came to stand by where I sat on the stump. She cleared her throat.

"It seems I now have another debt to pay you." I glanced up at her, hiding my eyes underneath my lashes. She was slightly smiling as she stared at Arlow who had finally decided to drink from the river.

"You owe me no such thing my lady." Is all that I could muster.

 _ **Mahrig**_

Gareth seemed preoccupied as he pulled his horse away from the River. I was indeed grateful for the kind gesture of gifting me with the items of clothing and leather cuirass. The first physical gift I had ever received from anyone had been the offer to pay for my soup in the inn. Then he gifted me yet again with the armor. I was a complete stranger and yet he still offered so much to me. He had already given me the gift of walking when he restored my ankle from its mangled state. The most important gift he gave to me was another chance at life when he happened upon me in Helgen. I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by everything he kept seemingly doing out of kindness. He never expected anything in return, and assured me that there was no need to repay him.

The town of Riverwood was abuzz with citizens. The day had progressed and clouds had begun to roll in from the South West. The clouds were dark and ominous, a storm was brewing. The wind had lightly picked up and the sun's rays from the East illuminated the dark clouds that made their approach. It was still morning time, but the early hours had progressed closer to noon. I looked back toward Gareth who had also taken notice of the storm approaching. He patted his white horse and then turned his attention to me.

"We probably won't be able to outrun the storm, but we can at least gain some distance before we will need to head for shelter." He paused looking back toward the citizens who crowded the road in haste. Everyone knew the storm was coming and hurried to finish chores and business they had outside of their homes. Children clung to their mother's dresses as they hurried from one place to another, men carried large sacks of grain over their shoulders and other's packed firewood. I paused before asking my next question.

"How...do you plan we make it to Whiterun with just one horse?" I motioned towards the white steed as he began to show signs that he was unsettled. The approaching storm had probably put him on edge as it had the other small signs of wildlife that I could see scurrying for cover at the other side of the river. Gareth smile slightly, the warm feeling his smile gave me returned.

"It would seem we will both be riding Arlow. It's the only way we'll make it to Whiterun as soon as possible." He glanced down at the ground, I could tell by the way his features changed that he was slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

"I did after all bring you from Helgen to Riverwood on my horse. This time you will be able to sit up by yourself so you can ride behind me." This seemed like an alright plan to me. I felt slightly embarrassed to find out that I had been such a burden before. I had been unconscious so there was nothing I could have done about it. Gareth nodded his head toward the approaching figure behind me. I turned around and caught sight of Camilla who hurriedly made her way through the bustling crowd. When she broke free of the trafficking crowd I could see she carried something folded in her arms.

"Hold up, don't leave just yet." Camilla glanced back towards the charging clouds that could clearly be seen climbing from the South West into the Canyon where Riverwood settled. She sat not one, but two items down on the stump where Gareth had been sitting earlier.

"One more gift for each of you before you leave." She started unfolding one of the items. It was a sleek hide cloak that she presented to me.

"Can't have you and Gareth catching your death out there." She motioned towards the clouds that had begun growing darker and closer by the minute.

"They won't provide much warmth, but they will keep you dry." She smiled towards Gareth and handed him one as well. Gareth unbuckled his own fur cloak from his armor and tied the hide cloak around his neck in its place.

"Thank you Madame Camilla." He gave her a smile.

"Oh don't thank me, Lucan and I aren't as bad off as he would have you believe." She chuckled

"He secretly hikes the prices up on certain items and claims that our supplies are low. I've seen him do it multiple times. I would step in but there is only so much I can do as his sister. It was his idea to start the shop so who am I to question his ways? I'm simply the people person. It has its advantages but also the drawbacks." Camilla stepped toward me and extended her arms. At first I paused, not sure what she was doing, but she initiated the hug first. She gently squeezed me and I awkwardly patted her back. Hugs were not something I was comfortable with or ever experienced. The closest thing I had ever had to a hug that I had initiated was holding the poor boy Hammond to my chest back in Helgen. Hammond… Camilla pulled back and beamed her infectious smile. I couldn't help but to smile back.

Camilla waved goodbye to us as we set out toward the East side of town. I was snuggled closely to the back of Gareth on his horse. He had instructed me to hold on because the trail down the Canyon by the falls would be steep and dangerous. We needed to gain some distance from the storm and hopefully reach the bottom into the plains before the storm caught up. Our efforts would be futile though.

The rain began pelting us and the wind became too dangerous for us to continue our descent. The trail leading down through the Canyon that was nestled by mountains on either side became dangerous as unpredictable bouts of wind threatened to send us over the side into the waterfall of rapids. I held on tightly to Gareth over his cloak trying my best to link my hands in the front of his Plate armor. The armor proved to be too bulky for my actions though. My hands settled on the slick steel not giving me much of a grip.

Gareth slowed Arlow from his trot to a walk. His eyes searched the walls of the Canyon. The lightning was bright and thunder echoed through the Canyon making it seem to last longer. Arlow was beginning to spook easily. I knew Gareth was most likely searching for a place for us to rest. The rain was almost blinding by that point. I couldn't make out anything more than the few stones that littered the area around us and the billowing mountain side that lay to the left of our position.

"We are going to have to get off and walk!" Gareth had to yell over the sound of the howling wind and cracks of thunder. He guided Arlow to the molded rocks and stone of the mountain side. I released my grasp on him allowing him to slide down from Arlow's saddle. He patted Arlow's neck and grabbed the reins tightly with his left hand, extending his right hand up to me.

I saw the bright flash reflect in his steel armor that stretched across his torso, the loud crack of thunder was almost instantaneous. It sounded as if some kind of explosion had been set off behind me. The ground quaked and Arlow reared back away from the wall. I held on as tightly as I could to the saddle. Gareth immediately pulled down on Arlow's rein. He grabbed the horse by the mane calming him to a still. The horses back quarters still pranced shifting weight from one side to the other. I could feel the movement in his hind quarters under my body. Gareth didn't waste time. His left arm slipped around my waist and pulled me down effortlessly from the saddle. My feet made contact with the rumbling ground. The echoes of thunder danced beneath my feet as it traveled through the Canyon.

"Hold on to my cloak!" Gareth yelled over the wind. I instantly grabbed his cloak, bunching the hide between my fingers in a tight grasp. Here we were, stuck between a frightened horse and a rumbling mountain. I looked up to see if I could make out the debris that I could feel grazing my hand every so often. Little rocks and pebbles were falling down the length of the stone that I had in my view. No doubt the vibration was causing these rocks to tumble down the mountain side. I kept my left hand on the wall and trailed against it as I continued to hold onto Gareth's cloak with my right hand. We had begun walking again. Another clack of thunder made me and Arlow both jump. The skittish horse was reaching his limits as was I. As far as storms were concerned I had never been out in the bouts of a raging storm. I had always hid safely away in a shelter somewhere.

The heavy rainfall continued to fall over the surface of my hide cloak, but my soaked hair held water to my skin. The water began to drip down my neck and into the collar of the cloak, dampening the robe underneath. The rain was cold unlike most of the rain in Cyrodiil. Thinking back to my knowledge of Geography it would only make sense. The storm system was coming from the south west. It had come from the frozen mountain ranges separating Skyrim from her neighboring countries. In the mountain range the storm probably raged as a blizzard, but as the storm approached warmer climates, the snow would turn to water as it fell from the sky. Trying to keep my mind off the shivers that were forming from the now damp chest and back of my robe, I reflected back on some of the books I had been given to read during my less than hospitable imprisonment. These type of things had been explained among some of the pages in books I read. I would be given books from a variety of scholars to keep me preoccupied. Oh how I wished I could find something to stay preoccupied in that moment.

 _ **Gareth**_

I had no other choice but to put myself and Mahrig between the mountain and Arlow. If I lost control of Arlow it could result in either Mahrig or I to stumble into the falls. The rain was coming down hard making it hard to see anything at a distance. Trailing the mountain side would help us stay on track and hopefully locate somewhere to rest until the storm let up. We had been traveling for at least 2 hours and had made quite a bit of progress down the trail when the storm hit. I should have focused on finding shelter sooner, but all my concerns lay in the urgency to make it to Whiterun. I had foolishly put mine and Mahrig's life at risk just to gain some ground. Now I deeply regretted the decision.

Mahrig was already shivering from the cold rain that pelted down. I feared that if the vibration from the thunder kept at this intensity for much longer, we could very well be caught in a landslide of rocks from the mountain side. I pushed forward. Mahrig's grip on my cloak grew tighter with every flash of lightning and crack of thunder that followed. We continued down at a slower pace, but eventually came to a small landing. I knew we were still far from reaching the plains. Before the storm hit we had only traversed halfway down the descending canyon. We were now reduced to a much slower travel which meant we still had a ways to go. I did not have the luxury of view due to the blanket of rain that surrounded us. I couldn't make out the Plains of Whiterun that should have been coming into view by now. The place where we stood was still against the mountain side, but much wider and even provided some foliage and trees. The limbs of the trees swayed wildly against the force of the constantly changing wind. The tall Pines were sturdy no doubt, but the ferocity of this storm put the tree's strength to the test.

There was a rather large enclave to the mountain here. The Divine's must have felt pity for us, because the odds of stumbling upon this discovery seemed to lack in our favor. This would have to do. I motioned towards the enclave and watched as Mahrig's squinted eyes found the location. A look of relief filled her features as we began making our way over. I pulled Arlow inside out of the rain as well. The enclave could have easily fit a few small huts, or a hunting party. From the evidence in the center I convened that travelling parties before us had already utilized the convenient formation of nature. A small fire pit sat in the middle made by the formation of stones that had been gathered. A cold pile of ash was evidence enough that someone had built a fire here. Mahrig's attention was on the fire pit as well. Her eyes started searching the area for anything dry that we could burn. The only source of kindling we had was a dead log that had been pulled into the enclave to likely be used as seating. It was dry wood, and that's what we needed.

I dug through my bag that was still strapped to Arlow's saddle. Being out of the elements had slightly calmed the horses mind, but his hindquarters still jolted whenever the thunder would echo off of the walls. I retrieved some tundra cotton I had gathered a few days prior to my journey to Falkreath. I normally used the cotton to start a small flame, it would definitely come in handy. Mahrig was already gathering pine needles from the ground that had fallen from the Pine tree overtime that sat beside the entrance. _Smart girl,_ I thought to myself.I placed the cotton in the middle of the ash that lay in the fire pit. Mahrig kept bringing hand fulls of pine needles and laying them beside the pit. When she was satisfied she started piling the pine needles around the cotton. I searched for some stones, we would need a spark. It would seem though I didn't need need to worry. A small flame erupted from Mahrig's fingertips. It wasn't a very strong flame, but it was enough to ignite the flammable cotton. After the flame caught, Mahrig slowly began feeding the fire more pine needles and small twigs she had gathered from the ground within the enclave. I didn't waste time. We would need wood soon. I walked over to Arlow, took my axe from it's buckle and walked towards the dried log.

The fire was burning good now, the heat was welcomed by both Mahrig and I. She sat close to the flame extending her hands and warming them. I just silently watched. I was curious about this woman. She appeared young, but her eyes held volumes. She was the shy type and seemed out of touch with the world. Her survival skills suggested she was no stranger to the outdoors though. It was people she had a hard time adjusting to. I didn't want to startle Mahrig by being nosy. Sitting in silence though was starting to work on my nerves.

"So," I began. She looked up from the flames, the flicker danced in her wide blue eyes.

"Other than just being from Cyrodiil, what settlement did you call home?" She looked back at the fire. She sat in silence for a moment before answering.

"I travelled around a lot, I spent most of my time in Eastern Cyrodiil." She paused to stoke the fire with a stick she had begun to use.

"I especially enjoyed my time in the Blackwood area, I had a few acquaintances I visited in Leyawiin. It was a dreary city, but it was definitely a change from the fast paced lives of other settlements. People were secretive and didn't pry. I've never really been a trusting person so the place suited me."

No friends or family, not even a home, and yet she seemed so well kept. Her skin was pale, but not a sickly pale. Her full figured petite frame didn't show any signs of starvation or malnutrition. My curiosity soared, but I wasn't able to ask any further questions due to her sudden interest in me.

"What is your story Gareth?" I ran my hand through my short locks of damp hair. It had already begun to dry from the heat the fire offered. Sharing my story is not something anyone had ever been interested in. My conversation skills were proving to be as lacking as Mahrig's had. The thought crossed my mind before I answered. Maybe if I were to share a little more about me, she would feel inclined to share more about herself. I imagined the details that were about to be revealed about myself could fill a book. I started with my childhood.

"Well my lady, I'll start with my childhood." She smiled slightly and pulled her knees to her chest embracing them. She was ready to listen so I continued.

"My father was a Nord. I never knew my mother. I had guessed she had passed when I was too young to remember. My father had told me small details about her. I knew that she had been a Breton maiden. My father's parents had settled in High Rock in a small farming community located in a mountain range not so unlike the Reach here in Skyrim." I paused realising that Mahrig probably wouldn't understand my comparison. She still had her eyes on me.

"I had been born in High Rock. When I was seven years old my father had began preparations to move himself and I back to Skyrim. He made all the arrangements, sold our farm sold everything we didn't need and bought a wagon. Our last day on the farm a group of guards approached our home." I paused realizing the details about what I would soon reveal might scare the woman gazing across the fire at me. She noticed my hesitation and creased her brow. I didn't want to add any horror to her already fragile conscience.

"Well, events unfolded that left me fatherless. I was later sold to the slave market and smuggled into Hammerfell. I spent most of my childhood there. My ownership changed hands many times until I was about 14. I escaped by hiding myself amongst a trader's caravan. Him nor his guards had noticed me. I spent days in the back of that wagon amongst the strange smells of oil and slight stench of food that had began to spoil. When we finally came to a permanent stop, we were in Cyrodiil. We were in the city of Chorrol. I made my escape from the wagon before anyone could notice. I became an orphan on the streets. No one wanted to hire an urchin like me."

Mahrig's face had fallen from curiosity to a more sympathetic look. I had spared her all the gruesome details. I gave her a basic outline of my childhood. There was no reason she should feel such pain for me. The Divine's had already took pity on me and gave my life meaning.

"A travelling priest took pity on me. There were a few Priory's located in the county of Chorrol. I studied with them until I started my training to become a Paladin. I was later inducted into the Knights of the Nine at Kvatch." I had been staring into the crackling ember's of the fire, but noticed as Mahrig's body went rigid.


	5. Bleak

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights to the Elder Scroll series._

* * *

Chapter 5: Bleak

 _ **Mahrig**_

 _He's a Paladin? He was at Kvatch?_ My mind began reeling with possibilities. The fear clenched my body in its tight grasp. He was a Paladin, a Knight of the Nine. Did he know all this time who I was? I tried to keep my dawning expression at bay. The look on my face must have been quite a sight. Gareth sat across from me not moving. His confusion set in the moment my shock had taken over. The people who had kept me locked away were associated with the Knights of the Nine. The Knights of the Nine were a group of wandering Clerics, Priests, and Holy Warriors that had been battle hardened. They maintained a Priory outside of the walls to Kvatch. The Knights of the Nine had rebuilt Kvatch after the Oblivion Crisis, and turned it over to high ranking priests from all over the provinces. They maintained the town as a Holy place where all could come to visit the temple. It was a reminder to everyone of faith that the Divine's prevailed over the Daedra, a standing stone to prove that what comes to pass can be overcome.

What most failed to realize was that Kvatch was also a prison and held many mysteries that the Priests and Templars kept under supervision and locked away from the world. I had read many books about the Oblivion Crisis. Kvatch had been completely destroyed as the first Oblivion gate opened. Many lives had been lost and the town had laid in ruin. Being imprisoned for such a long time in secret dungeons under the newly constructed Keep aided in my recovery of rumors passed down by guards. I would over hear them talking of something that had been left behind after the Oblivion Crisis. Priests, clerics, even Shaman's were brought to interrogate me. They gave me books and tested my knowledge from a young age. They would teach me small spells and observe as I used them. They never gave me anything useful. No knowledge of destruction magic, nothing that could prove to be useful in an escape attempt. The little destruction magic I did know I had learned after my escape.

There were many tests they had conducted on me. Some were even cruel. There had been one week where they had stopped serving meals. A whole week of nothing to eat. The man who had requested the test claimed that they wanted to see my ability to function under hunger's influence. Then there were the tests of pain. How much pain I could endure without passing out seemed to be important to them. They were always disappointed in their results. In turn this meant tempers would flare and I was always the one that got the sore end of the deal. I had lived in that turmoil and poor conditions my whole life. I didn't know how else to live. It seemed normal to me as a child, but the older I became, and the more books I read made me realize that my situation wasn't normal. I wanted out, I wanted to escape. I wanted to journey the world and find my place like so many adventurers had in so many books and journals I had been allowed to read.

Gareth couldn't know about me… He was nothing like the cruel people who had imprisoned me, claiming it the will of the Divines. Surely if he had known, he wouldn't have brought me to Riverwood. He would have taken me back to Cyrodiil. I watched him. His Green eyes searched my own. The fear in my body started to subside as my mind reasoned with my fears. I needed to give him a reason for my demeanor. I searched my thoughts and found one.

"I'm sorry, I've just heard rumors about Kvatch being haunted by those lost in the Oblivion Crisis." It wasn't a complete lie. I had heard many false rumors spread by the Priest's and Templars. This kept nosy people from wandering into area's of the town that were forbidden. This made Gareth seem to relax a little.

"I wouldn't have guessed you to be the type to scare so easily of ghostly tales." He chuckled.

"I never spent much time within the walls of Kvatch. Most of my duties were in the Priory outside of the town. I would visit the Temple for weekly prayers, and my ceremony had been held at the temple. I heard rumors of the hauntings as well, but never experienced anything weird." He smiled.

I faked a sigh of relief. No, I wouldn't be sharing any more of my past with him than I already had. If I did, I would have to make something up. The thought of lying to Gareth made my stomach turn slightly. He was too good natured to be lied to. No, I would just give him little details that gave nothing away. He didn't seem to have much knowledge of Kvatch. He had mentioned spending most of his time in the county of Chorrol before coming to Kvatch. Maybe he had no clue as to what went on in the underground. The Templars and Priests had been very secretive about their work. I had only made my escape about two years ago. It had caused quite the commotion inside the walls of Kvatch.

Gareth and I sat in silence now watching the fire. The fire had started to die down. I watched as Gareth stood up from his sitting position across the fire from me. He grabbed his axe and headed back over to where the dead log sat. My mind drifted into my thoughts. The storm still raged outside of the enclave.

My escape from Kvatch had become imperative to me after a near death experience. I had been thirteen when my preparations of escape had begun. One of the strange Scholars they had brought in performed some "unorthodox" tests on me. The priests, as cruel as they were, even agreed that his tactics were lacking integrity. The strange man would sometimes talk in riddles and I could never understand or comprehend him. His tests always involved using my blood. He would mix them with powders, and herbs, collect my blood in vials and store them away. His eyes were unreadable. He would easily become angry but bounce back to laughter in an instant as if nothing had happened. The last series of "tests" consisted of him draining my body of my blood. He was stopped before he could finish. The Priests had banned him from Kvatch. They forcibly removed him leaving all of his belongings behind. The healers spent hours as I slipped in and out of consciousness. I'm not sure if they felt guilty or had just simply ran out of things to keep me occupied, but after going through his belongings and disposing of most things, they left me his books. Most of the books centered around the Dwemer, an ancient race of mer that mysteriously disappeared leaving only their underground cities and mechanical contraptions as proof that they had existed. It took me four years to finally gain an advantage that would lead to my escape.

The Thalmor had sent a representative to Kvatch about two years ago. He was to make sure the worship of Talos had been banned from Kvatch as well as many other locations in Cyrodiil. No one had known prior to his arrival that he would be investigating. I remember hearing shuffled footsteps and the ruffle of papers as priests, guards and templars were all instructed to hide anything that would hint to their work here in Kvatch. The cells across from me had always been empty, but now contained trinkets, scrolls, books and many other things. I was the only prisoner that had ever been down in the dungeons. I had been raised from a babe and placed into the cell at a very young age.

One of the priests had stumbled and dropped his arm load of scrolls, one of them rolling within my reach. He turned his back away from me and began picking up the mess. Another priest had burst into the dungeon and demanded he leave them until later. They both rushed out of the dungeon, presumably going to gather more things they did not wish for the Thalmor to get their hands on. I grabbed the scroll in curiosity rather than need. I opened the scroll. There were two parchments rolled up. One was in a language I could not decipher, and the other appeared to be a rough translation. My mind raced as I read the words in my mind. It had been a scroll of teleportation. The God's had finally tired of the injustice that was being committed in their names and had given me an escape. It was the only possible explanation. I invoked the words from the scroll. An orb of of light spread from the scroll and engulfed me. The farther in the invocation I got the brighter it began to glow. I halted, the words before me stumped me. " I implore my essence to the windows of Nirn, grant me haste to invoke the place I yearn." Where was I supposed to go? I had never been anywhere. All I wanted was to be free of the walls that surrounded me. As if I had spoken the words aloud, the vision of my cell began to blur into the bright light the orb consumed me in. I could feel my legs lift from the cold stone floor that had begun to shake.

Shouting was the last thing I had heard before my body felt as if it was being thrust through some kind of veil. I landed in a heap outside of the walls of Kvatch. My first thoughts were that the priests had put me into a dream state and were giving me illusions of escape. The longer I sat on the ground the more everything began to feel real. I could smell foreign scents I had never experienced, I seen the heavens I had read about in so many books. The late evening sky danced with sparkling holes into Aetherius. I began to weep at the sights and smells that overwhelmed my senses. The sounds of shouting became apparent to my ears. I heard a loud sound and from my position below the hill I seen the city gates open. I could see a light orange glow as torches started to come into sight. Groups of men and women began descending the hillside. I had to move quick so that I wouldn't be noticed. I remember passing the Priory when I reached the bottom of the hill. No one had been outside to see me, and I had disappeared into the thick forests. I began my life on the run.

My thoughts had left my body in tired state. My half lidded gaze had not registered the wood that Gareth had placed onto the fire. I hadn't registered any of his movements. He was sitting down across from me once more. He noticed my attention had returned to him and smiled.

"Would you like something to eat before we set out?" I glanced over quickly to the outside. The storm was starting to settle down. I could now see the path we had been on before we had to seek shelter here. It was still raining, but it was nothing like it had been before. The wind had died down greatly as well. I smirked, realizing I had been lost in my thoughts longer than anticipated. Poor Gareth probably thought I simply didn't wish to converse with him. How I wished I could convince him otherwise. I was afraid though to admit being lost in thought. He might have inquired as to where my mind had wandered.

I took the dried meat that was offered to me. Gareth had presented the meat after unfolding a makeshift cloth bag that had contained his food stores. There were a few berries among the many things that lay before him in the unfolded sack. A few slices of goat cheese, another darker dried meat, a few potatoes, some carrots, and… _Oh my goodness it can't be…_ My stomach jumped for joy at the sight of the fluffy sweetroll that teased me with it's promise of sweetly glazed sugariness. My mouth halted as I was about to take a bite of the now seemingly bland meat. Gareth chuckled at my pause. He followed my gaze down to where the sweetroll rested.

"Would you like to split this sweetroll with me my lady?" There were no awkward pauses as my head seemed to nod vigorously without my consent. In that instant my body took control of itself and my senses ran mad with the need to taste the sweetroll. Gareth tore the sweet roll into half and leaned to the side so that he could hand me my piece around the fire. I didn't take the time to even admire the sweet in which I had longed to taste. I took a bite. The sweetness hit my tongue and and involuntary hum of satisfaction escaped my throat. I finished eating the rest before Gareth had even had time to place his piece to his mouth.

Gareth's expression had changed to one of amusement. I'm not sure what kind of sight he may have witnessed, but I was all of a sudden very self conscious. I cleared my throat and managed a small grin. Gareth looked down to where he had stopped the advance of his sweetroll to his mouth after my bad manners had no doubt caught his attention.

"Would you like this piece as well?" I will admit that every fiber of my being wanted to say yes. I wanted the other half to the sweetroll that had just brought me such pleasure. I however, with great difficulty, declined. He had been nice enough to offer me a piece of his sweetroll. I wouldn't rob him of his half too.

 _ **Gareth**_

We made it to the plains of Whiterun just before sunset. The sky was still overcast, but the light reflecting through the clouds had dimmed. In the distance I could see the huge City of Whiterun illuminate the darkening plains that surrounded it. Mahrig had tried her hardest not to fall asleep, but I could feel her weight behind me begin to sway back and forth. I made her exchange places with me. In her drowsy state she had simply agreed. I didn't need her falling off the back of Arlow. I was hoping to pick up Arlow's pace and try and reach Whiterun at a decent hour. Her body sat securely between my arms that held Arlow's reins. She leaned into me and her head had tilted in a downward position as she fell asleep. I could at least use my arms to brace her body and keep her from falling off as we raced across the plains of Whiterun.

Torches lined the weathered stonework that surrounded Whiterun reminding me of a beacon in the darkness. We arrived at the Whiterun stables in the late evening hours before midnight. A young man sat outside the stable in a chair. He had fallen asleep in an upright position with loud snores escaping from his upward craned neck. I took out my coin pouch and shook it. His eyes almost instantly opened at the familiar sound. Mahrig was lightly petting Arlow's mane. She giggled when he released a content snort into her hair causing stray strands to escape her from her braid. We walked up the winding path and crossed the mote style gate to the town's gates. A guard approached.

"Halt, the city is closed with the rumors of dragons about." This caught me off guard. The rumors of Dragons had already begun to circulate before Mahrig and I could even reach the city. Mahrig stepped forward.

"Please, Riverwood calls for Aid. I was at Helgen, I saw what happened. I need to inform your Jarl." Mahrig's urgency was clear, the guard could tell this as well.

"Fine, but go straight to Dragon's Reach. You will find the Jarl and his council in the main hall." The guard stepped away from the wall and looked up to the tower over the city gates.

"Open the gates!" The guard, just barely visible with his torch, waved from the tower in response. The doors made a loud creaking sound as they opened. They stopped just wide enough for Mahrig and I to gain passage. Once we were in the city I heard the gates begin to close. This wasn't my first time in Whiterun. I had been here many times before. Mahrig didn't seem interested in all the shops and inn's that lined the streets of the Plains district. We didn't slow our pace as I guided us through the streets and alleys. I could tell Mahrig had been struggling to keep up with her slight limp. I took us to a shortcut through the Plains district to a staircase that lead to the Wind district. The Wind district of Skyrim was mostly residential. It also contained the Hall of the Dead, a Temple of Kynareth, and The famous Mead hall of Jorrvaskr which was home to the Companions guild. Up above the Mead hall sat the legendary Skyforge. Legend had it that the forge's fire was as old as Skyrim itself. We made our way past the sacred Eldergleam heading towards the stairs that would take us to the Cloud District which was home to Dragon's Reach.

Mahrig stopped for the first time. At first I had thought her exertion on her ankle had been too much, but her attention was turned upward. At the top of the tree was a scorched scar that still smoldered. The leaves had already began to fall to the ground leaving pink blooms to lay at our feet. The tree was dying. It would seem something had struck the tree and sent it into a spiraling decline towards death. The last time I had seen the tree was about a fortnight prior to mine and Mahrig's journey here. The tree had been healthy and showed Kynareth's blessings upon the town of Whiterun. It was a sad sight to see the tree in such poor condition. Mahrig sighed and turned her attention back towards the flight of steps we needed to climb to reach the Cloud district.

I knew Jarl Balgruuf well. I had done all that was in my power to help the Jarl rid his hold of Banditry and the dark cults. He had recognized me as a great asset to the city of Whiterun and even offered me a position among his council. I had declined the offer due to my adventurous nature. Dragon's Reach seemed bigger each time I visited. I didn't know how that was possible, but my mind sure gave me the sense of feeling small within its walls. I made my way towards the dining hall that conjoined with the throne room. I could hear Jarl Balgruuf's voice echoing off the vast halls. After ascending the steps from the visitors area, the crowd of people came into my view. Jarl Ulfric was debating with many people from his council that, from overhearing, seemed to be trying to dissuade him from the rumor of dragons. Ireleth spotted me almost immediately and approached pushing her way through the riot of council members. She eyed Mahrig cautiously and then turned her attention to me.

"It's nice to see you in one piece Gareth, I gave strict orders for my men to not let anyone in, you must be here for a good reason." She motioned towards Mahrig who was slightly hid behind me.

"I see you brought company." I nodded in response to Ireleth.

"This is Mahrig, she is a survivor of Helgen and has much to discuss with the Jarl." I stepped out of the way presenting Mahrig to Ireleth. Ireleth eyed Mahrig suspiciously.

"Hmph, Helgen huh? Well, we've had reports that Helgen was attacked and lay in ruin. If you can tell us what really happened there that would be great. So far all we have are rumors of citizens who swear they have seen a dragon." She smirked slightly and turned giving us permission to approach the Jarl. Mahrig's face turned grim at Ireleth's sarcastic tone. I knew what must have crossed her mind. She was afraid no one would believe her. The doubt on her face made my heart sink. Mahrig...

After what seemed like an eternity of trying to quiet the room full of opinionated council members, Ireleth presented Mahrig to the Jarl. Mahrig had been hesitant at first to speak due to all the critical stares she received from some of the spectating council members. In the amount of time that I had known Jarl Balgruuf it had become apparent that he was good at reading people. He dismissed his council members and told them he would send a summons when he was ready for them to convene. Mahrig become noticeably relaxed. She told the Jarl what she had experienced. Ireleth's Skepticism vanished as Mahrig confirmed the rumors of a dragon. I noticed Mahrig's frame become tense and her words began to waver as she described the beast and the destruction it had brought.

Jarl Balgruuf considered her words, nodding in contemplation. Ireleth's normal gruff expression had melted away into one of sympathy for the shaking girl that stood before her. Before I realized what I had done, I walked up behind Mahrig and placed my hand on her shoulder as a gesture of support. Tears were now streaming down her face, cascading into pools of dampness on the fabric of her robe that was exposed under her chin.

"Well Ireleth, it would seem the reports of a dragon we have received were not simply cries for attention." Balgruuf pointed out matter of factly. Ireleth nodded her head in agreement.

"Ireleth, I need you to send a detachment to Riverwood. I'm not sure how much it will help if a dragon were to attack, but it will put the mind's of Riverwoods citizens at ease." I heard the chair from behind us scoot away from table. I turned to see Proventus, the Jarl's steward, hastily climb the steps. His face was etched with worry.

"My Jarl if we send troops to Riverwood the Jarl of Falkreath will think that we have sided with Ulfric and his stormcloak rebellion, he will take that as a provocation and-"

"Enough!" Proventus did not have time to continue as Balgruuf cut him off.

"I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people." Proventus cowered at the newly found vigor that Balgruuf seemed to weild. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Now Proventus, please gather my council, I wish to speak with them." Proventus bowed and hurriedly descended the steps. Mahrig was now leaning against me. Her eyes were tracing the warn floor board that sat under our feet. Balgruuf turned his attention back to us.

"I want to thank the both of you for bringing us this unfortunate news. I will make sure Riverwood gets the troops they desire. As for you two I have something in mind, follow me." Balgruuf motioned for Ireleth to leave and then rose.

He took us into a room that was conjoined with the dining hall. Inside the room was Farengar, the court wizard as he had pointed out to me matter of factly in a previous visit. He looked up from the book he seemed to have been lost in, completely oblivious to all of the events that had just been voiced in the open hall next to him.

"Farengar," Balgruuf began. "I have some people that may prove useful. These two individuals have proved most resourceful. I think that they can help you on your… little project." Farengar recognized me immediately but his gaze lingered on the now calm Mahrig who shifted uncomfortably under his stare. Farengar smiled a devilish grin as he spoke.

"Resourceful and beautiful?" Balgruuf grunted. "Keep it professional wizard, you have a lot of work to do." Balgruuf left the room. Farengar dismissed Balgruuf's comment with a wave of his hand.

"Work work work, all work and no play makes Farengar a lonely boy." He edged around his desk and approached Mahrig who was still clearly uncomfortable. He grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on the top side.

"Do forgive me…" Farengar paused waiting for the gap to be filled. "Mahrig." Her hesitant answer made me want to intervene but Farengar continued.

"Mahrig, what a lovely name. Do forgive me Mahrig. The female company around here is rather lacking in a certain area of softness. Ireleth can be kind of a prude at times and I find that trait rather distasteful." He winked. Mahrig shifted her weight once again and slowly withdrew her hand from Farengar's.

"Well now that all the introductions and pleasantries are out of the way I have a little task for the both of you." Farengar playfully poked Mahrig's nose with his index finger causing her to flinch. I stepped forward and spoke.

"Well then, let's hear it."

 _ **Mahrig**_

Now that the difficult part was over I could finally rest, or so I thought. Gareth had rented a room for us at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. After the events of the evening I had felt rather tired and Gareth had insisted we stay the night. Farengar had informed us that we would be traveling back to Riverwood. From there we would make our way to a place called Bleak Falls Barrow. He said that it rested on the mountain to the North of Riverwood. His contact, that he left unnamed, had told him this is where we would locate the Dragonstone. When I asked what the dragonstone was he had just simply replied with " _don't worry your pretty little head with such trivial things._ " I take it that he didn't know anything about it either. Gareth told me that Bleak Falls Barrow was a crypt and resting place for the Nord's Ancestors. The thought of robbing someone's grave made me feel ill.

Rest seemed so inviting at the moment. I had to recall my experience at Helgen while explaining the events that had occurred to the Jarl. They had been more accepting of my story than I had originally thought. Gareth had extended his support to me in a moment that I thought I would lose myself to my emotions. I was truly grateful for that. After we received our mission details from Farengar I had turned around to leave but Gareth halted me. He asked Farengar if he had any Flame Spell tomes available. Farengar opened a drawer and found one in which Gareth immediately produced coin to pay for. I was curious as to why he would need such a tome. I had read a little about flames in the destruction arts beginner manual I had picked up in Bruma on my way to Skyrim. I hadn't learned a whole lot before the book was taken along with my other things that the Imperials confiscated. I had thought about the focus of heat in invocating a flame I had read about. I even tested my ability on building the fire we had made while descending the canyon. I had been surprised that it had even worked.

When we reached the inn Gareth had presented me with the Spell tome. My surprise made him chuckle.

"I noticed your display of flames on our journey here. I could tell the amount of effort you put into invoking such a small flame. I thought maybe this would help you if you wanted to broaden your understanding of fire." He handed me the book and walked away not giving me time to protest as I normally would have. Accepting the book from him gave me the bleak feeling I had felt so often as kid when accepting books from my captors. I instantly pushed the notion away, not wanting to ruin my evening. I would accept the book and utilize it to make myself useful in our upcoming journey. Where would I practice though? Gareth had already taken his seat in front of the center fireplace where a few guards had mustered on their break. The inn was rather empty compared to the inn we had stayed at in our time in Riverwood. The only other people, besides Gareth and I, who littered the tavern hall were the few guards, A redguard barmaid, and a female barkeep who kept drifting in and out of sleep as she leaned against the bar.

I decided to retire to the room Gareth had rented. It was a much larger room than the one we had occupied at the Sleeping Giant Inn. This room had a double bed whereas the Sleeping Giant inn had only furnished a single bed. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I imagined having to share a bed with Gareth. Surely with him being a Paladin with vows and such this would be very improper. I instantly felt bad realizing the whole time I had been travelling with him I hadn't noticed him sleep once. I had involuntarily slept during our ride across the plains. I decided to retire in a chair that sat across the room from the bed. The little area was well lit by a platter of candles that rested on the dresser. I opened the spell tome that Gareth had given me and began to read.

* * *

 _ **Volume I: Invoking Flames**_

 _Table of Content_

 _Magicka Requirements_

 _Magicka Reserves_

 _Magicka Control_

 _Familiarity with Fire_

 _Precautions_

 _Envisioning the Flame_

 _Summoning of Magicka Reserves_

 _Invoking the Flame_

 _Controlling the Flame_

 _Uses for Flames in the Destruction Arts_

 _Uses for Flames in Studies_

 _Uses for Flames in Everyday Tasks_

 _Credits to The College Of WInterhold_

* * *

This would no doubt keep me busy for some time. Somewhere in my mind I had thought that a spell tome would just magically give me the ability to do whatever it was meant for. I had clearly been wrong. The spell of healing I had learned as a child, among a few other miscellaneous spells, had been verbally and visually taught to me. I suppose with as busy as mages and other who use the magic arts not all of them would have the time needed to teach people step by step the uses and process needed to use magic. It made sense that a good amount of effort and study would go into Spell Tomes.

I did notice the light shimmer that seemed to thread through the pages as I continued reading. No doubt the threads were pulses of an enchantment. I realized my focus, which had been lacking in the beginning, was now honed on the meaning and visualization of steps. This must have been the reasoning behind the enchantment on the book. A fast way to learn how to use the art described inside by enchanting the spell tome with some kind of Learning enhancement. No wonder the spell tomes were so popular and pricey.

Gareth came into the room as soon as I had finished the third chapter. Controlling the flow of magicka seemed easy enough to understand. It was something I had been aware of but unsure how to do properly. I closed the book, making a mental note of where I should begin later. Gareth caught sight of me in the chair and walked over setting his bag down on the dresser and his armor he sat against the wall on the floor. He now wore a white long sleeved cotton shirt. The collar surrounding his neck fell into a V shape on his chest that slightly revealed the Olive skin that lay underneath. He wore a simple pair of pants that were dark brown and presumably made from wool. Without all the armor I found myself instantly flustered. I could vaguely make out the shape of his well toned body. His muscles were now apparent. While he wasn't overly muscled like most Nords he had still inherited the races height and was clearly in good shape. His words brought me from my awkward averted gaze I had attempted after realizing I had been leering at him.

"I thought you would be asleep by now my lady." Gareth began unloosening the buckles on his bag. I looked down to the spell tome that sat in my lap.

"I wanted to get a head start on reading so that maybe I can lend you some assistance later if needed." Gareth's lips formed a tight line before he spoke.

"I want you to stay in Riverwood while I canvas Bleak Falls Barrow." My brow drew up in confusion as his words registered.

"Why?" I asked after contemplating his words. He pulled a tightly rolled bundle from his bag, a bedroll, and began unfolding it.

"The resting places of the Nords have become rather dangerous as of late. I'll spare you the details, but all kinds of dark cults have been drawn to these places due to these occurrences. It would be far too dangerous to bring you along." A bit of guilt creeped into my mind. _He's probably right, I would just get in the way._ I wanted to help though. He had already done so much for me in these past couple of days. It didn't seem fair that he would take on a task alone that had been assigned to both of us.

"I can stay behind you, it's not like I'll be running ahead with my limp." He flinched slightly at the mention of my limp. I wanted to kick myself for being so insensitive. He had done all that he could to help restore my ankle, it wasn't his fault that it had been too late for a complete recovery. I frowned down at my hands that were now fidgeting nervously on top of the spell tome.

"Nevermind, You are right, I would probably only make things worse if we did come across trouble." I stood up trying to ease the situation by agreeing with him. I placed the book on the dresser beside his bag.

"I'm going to bathe, I'll return shortly." I made my way to the door but was stopped by the sound of Gareth clearing his throat. I turned around to find him holding my white cotton dress toward me. He had stored it away among the other numerous things in his oversized traveller's bag.

"Uh, thanks." I grabbed the dress from him and turned swiftly.

The bathing room at the Bannered Mare was very spacious. A huge stone tub sat in the middle surrounded by a few tables that held baskets of soap and candle stands. There was a privacy divider to the far side of the room with a dresser that held a few clean wool towels. I quickly undressed throwing my robe up over the divider and hanging my leather cuirass on a hook above the dresser. The water was still warm and slightly foggy with a few suds dancing on the surface. The water was still fresh but at least one person had bathed before me. The realization dawned, and my cheeks became warmer than the water. Gareth's hair had been sleek compared to the normal disheveled look it had previously had. Gareth had bathed before me. Slight goosebumps started appearing on my skin. I wasn't cold, not with the warm water that caressed my skin. These new feelings that kept presenting themselves to me put me on edge.

I was clearly attracted to him and my body was responding.

I pushed the thought out of my mind as images of Gareth in the tub tried to surface and play through my head. I searched the Baskets of soap avoiding the freshly used bar of blue soap. At the bottom of the basket I found a yellow tinted bar that smelled very much like some kind of flora. I enjoyed the scent and began to lather up. The area of my stomach where the gash had been below my belly button was now smooth. The farther I moved down my leg I began to notice light pink indentions, and finally a pink scar that surrounded the entirety of my ankle bone. The limp was permanent and the scar was left as a reminder. The scars that bothered me most though weren't the physical ones. It was the emotional ones that threatened to surface at any moment. I squeezed my eyes closed and dunked myself into the water. I held my breath as visions of Helgen burst through. The Crimson eyes of the beast that had been moments away from claiming my life presented themselves. I surfaced taking a sharp intake of breath. The sobs began and I huddled myself in the center of the tub. I sat like that for a while, letting the emotions break free for a bit. Holding everything in for so long took a toll on me that I hadn't realized I had been paying. I finished soaping my hair after a while and rinsed.

I returned to the room expecting to see Gareth asleep in his bedroll. Instead he sat in the chair I had been in before reading the spell tome he had given me. He looked up as I entered. I sat my robe and cuirass on the dresser beside his bag. I wasn't really sure what to do. Did I lay in the bedroll, or lay on the bed? I kept glancing between the two awkwardly.

"You can take the bed. I will be up for a while before I am able to sleep." Gareth turned the page of the spell tome as he spoke. I walked over to the bedside and sat down staring across the room to where he sat. His eyes scanned the page he was on with such speed. Is that how I had looked while reading the book? He turned the page. Observing someone reading a spell tome was truly amazing. I had already discovered that some kind of learning enhancement enchantment had been placed on the pages within the book, but seeing its effects from observing another was truly astonishing. If he was still able to focus on events that were happening around him then I was willing to bet the enhancement included multitasking.

I sighed and laid back on the bed, deciding to leave Gareth to his sudden interest in the spell tome. I pulled the fur over my legs and let the top of the fur's edge rest at my waist. I placed my hands on my stomach and began staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

"Dragon's tongue, you should have gone with Lavender." My gaze found its way to where Gareth sat. He closed the spell tome and sat it on the table. I leaned up on my elbow and shifted my weight to my side facing him.

"What?" Gareth slightly smiled at my confused look.

"You chose Dragon's Tongue soap. I could smell it once you entered the room." I looked down, embarrassed that he had noticed. He continued after recognizing my discomfort.

"It's a very nice smell and suits you." It was his turn to veer his gaze toward the floor, I could see a slight reddening of his cheeks as he rushed to add to his statement. "I simply meant that Lavender would help you sleep. It's a very calming smell that aids in relaxing the body and mind." Gareth stood up, blowing out two of the candles nearby. Only one candle lit the dim room, the one on the nightstand beside the bed. Gareth moved toward the bedroll that lay by the far wall. He shuffled himself into the opening at the top and pulled the fur up to his mid torso, allowing his arms to rest on top. Silence filled the room for a bit. I leaned over to where the candle still flickered on the nightstand. With one quick blow, the room was dark. From the darkness I heard Gareth's low voice.

"Rest well my lady."

 _ **Gareth**_

The ride back to Riverwood was less treacherous than our journey had been coming to Whiterun. I left Mahrig at the Sleeping Giant Inn once we arrived. I could tell by the way her lip formed a small pout as I rented a room that she was not happy about being left behind. There was simply no reason for her to accompany me and put her life in danger. I was plenty capable of retrieving the dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow.

Mahrig had read most of the spell tome by the time I finally woke up in the Bannered Mare back in Whiterun. I presumed that the nightmares had eventually woke her up in the early hours and she had not fallen back to sleep. I had awoken numerous times to her small whimpers while she slept. Mahrig had given me a small wave as I left the Inn. Her attention immediately found its way to the spell tome in her hands. I decided in that moment to look into purchasing more spell tomes for her later. If she were to survive in these hard times, then she would need to be able to defend herself.

My trip up the mountain to the Barrow had taken almost 2 hours. A good portion of that time I had dedicated to ridding an abandoned watch tower of the bandit menace that had infested its weathered walls. Night time was approaching fast, and my light source became a torch I had found while searching the tower. Upon approaching the barrow I had also discovered that bandits had set up watch outside. There would no doubt be more bandits littering the halls of the barrow. I made my way inside after saying a prayer over the men and women I had been forced to kill. It would be simple for them to just walk away, but bandits are foolhardy and take pride in praying on others. It pained me to be forced into a situation of taking another's life. I know the lot of them just followed orders, but in the process they committed heinous acts against the Divines.

The burrow had been well lit in the beginning. That was probably due to the many bandits that previously walked the halls, but now lay lifeless among the Nord ancestors. The farther I progressed into the barrow the darker it became. I began to hear shouting. At first I had dismissed it as wind or some other element such as water echoing through the halls. The sounds began to form words, cries for help. I quickened my pace missing a few enclaves I had yet to search for the supposed Dragonstone. My torch began to flicker the closer I got to the end of the hall. There was a doorway, covered by a thick spider web that glistened in the torch light. The calls for help were coming from beyond the web. I began to burn the web with my torch, watching as the flame danced across the surface of the web and began to eat away at the layers.

Once the the fire reduced the web to nothing more than a memory, I stepped through. The corridor was littered with egg sacks and the bodies of the nasty rat like creatures known as Skeever. Gusts of wind poured into the open room, I looked up to find the source. In the peak of the ceiling to the corridor there was an opening that exposed the outside sky now glistening with stars, along with the silhouette of a huge eight legged creature. A Frostbite Spider. I instantly braced myself. I drew my sword as the oversized arachnid descended from its resting place. The beast spewed venom from a distance giving it an advantage. My reflexes were sharp and I continued to dodge the venom as I charged toward the spider. I maneuvered around the spider, trying to shield myself from its onslaught of attacks. Attacking the beast from behind was my best bet for success. I quickly sliced at one of the beasts hind legs, causing it to screech a high pitched noise that echoed off of the the walls. The once eight legged beast, now had seven. Seven legs or eight it did not matter, because the beast spun around with such ferocity my sword was knocked from my grasp. The beasts two front legs extended in an upright position, ready to strike. I stepped backwards, my foot catching awkwardly on the uneven surface I had stepped onto. Tripping backwards had thrown me out of the reach of the spider's attack, but at the expense of my torch slipping from my hand and falling through the slatted metal. I was now setting on what appeared to be a trap door. One of the many devices made by the ancient nords as a defense mechanism to keep looters from robbing graves. The torch landed at the bottom of the pit and rolled. The release mechanism to the door had not been triggered, yet. I rolled quickly off of the metal. The room was dark, I had no idea where the spider was. I would have to depend on my sense of hearing, which was greatly hindered by the man that kept yelling from the other side of the room.

The sense of dread washed over me. I couldn't see or hear the beast. I would have to still myself and hope that the beast couldn't hear or see me either. I needed to find my sword, but I couldn't risk making too much noise. I silently cursed myself for the Bulky armor I currently wore. Even the small act of moving my leg would give me away. I sat in silence for a while, letting the man at the other side of the room continue his wails of distress. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I waited for the man to take a breath. As soon as another round of wails began I jumped to my feet. I heard the sound beside me before I felt the hard force land against my pauldron. The spider had been closer than I thought, and was blindly striking. I fell backwards again. I noticed in that moment as I looked up, that I could see a small glimmer of light through the door that had led me into this spider infested room. The spider was in front of me now. He knew my location, I could hear the jitter of his legs as he charged. I could now…see the spider's silhouette? A pale yellow orb burst into the room, and not long after a stream of fire lit up the beast that stood mere feet from me in a lunging position.

The screech that had echoed earlier in the corridor escaped from the Spider again, this time the noise was continuous. I didn't waste time. The spider was now on fire and illuminated the area around me. I searched the ground for my sword, praying to the divines that it had not suffered the same fate as my torch. The divines answered my prayer with a small gleam the fire made on my sword's blade. I picked up my blade and turned back toward the spider. Its movements were drastic, the pain fueled the spider causing its movements to be unpredictable. It no longer attacked, but instead scurried away in retreat. I ran up beside the beast that was now cornered. The stream of flames had stopped, but the spider's body was set ablaze. I drove my sword into the spider's center. I twisted the blade until the beast's screech silenced.

I gave a small sigh of relief, withdrawing my sword. I turned towards the yellow orb that still lingered near the entrance where I had burned the web that sealed the doorway. A small figure stood underneath the orb. Mahrig stared at her hands in amazement. A hint of anger nipped at my mind at realizing she had openly defied my request for her to stay in Riverwood. It had been for her safety and yet there she stood. She looked up and walked over to where I stood in bewilderment.

"I can't believe I actually did it!" She beamed up at me, her expression faltering soon after as she realized I did not return the smile.

"Oh no, you're mad. Look I know you said to stay in Riverwood, but I'm not a child. This is our mission. It's time I start taking care of myself, you have already done so much for me and-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I'm not going to chastise you, I'm not your guardian. I don't make your decisions for you. You chose to come here of your own free will and I accept that. I just wish that you hadn't disregarded my warning of this place being unsafe." She clicked her tongue and tilted her head slightly to the side gazing up at me through humor filled eyes.

"I wasn't the one who needed saving this time…" Her words had clearly chipped my pride as I shifted awkwardly under her stare. This side of her was new to me. She knew she had me like a bear caught in a trap, and she was enjoying my discomfort at realizing this. The normally quiet girl that I was familiar with was now standing before me mocking me in a teasing manner. She had greatly increased my odds against the spider with her fire, the fire I had helped her advance in by purchasing the spell tome. I returned my sword to its sheath and turned toward the man who continued to cry for help. Mahrig's humored look was still apparent on her face.

"Do as you wish." Mahrig made an exaggerated series of giddy clapping sounds with her hands after hearing my words. She followed me to where a hysterical man began blurting all sorts of promises of treasure in exchange for helping him to escape the web that he was trapped in. I took out my sword and made quick work of the web. Once the man was free he tried to stand. His legs were slightly wobbly in the beginning, but soon became steady.

"How long have you been in here?" Mahrig asked as she came to stand beside me. The Dunmer man looked us both over and then replied.

"I don't know, probably about a day or so. Me and one of my...companions were exploring the crypt when we were accosted by that huge spider thing." He spat in the spider's direction and then turned his attention back to us. So, this man was a part of the group of bandits that had holed up in the barrow. He began eyeing us cautiously.

"Who might you two be?" Mahrig glanced up at me. Her earlier humor had vanished and her expression was back to normal. She answered the Dunmer.

"Just two adventurers looking for an old stone of sorts." The dunmer laughed a croaked bellow.

"Look around you silly girl, if you haven't noticed the whole place is made of bloody stone." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me. Mahrig gave a slight huff and crossed her arms. It was my turn to speak.

"Why are you here in the resting place of the ancient Nords?" The dunmer turned toward the doorway where he had been ensnared by the spider's web.

"My business here is none of your concern." He knelt by a web covered object. After ripping the threads away, he produced a small sack. He pulled out a small yellow vial and consumed it. With that he turned toward us and spoke.

"While I appreciate the help, you no longer have any use to me." He quickly slung the pack over his shoulder and summoned a ball of lightning in his right hand. Before I could react the ball of energy slammed into Mahrig. The room went dark. I heard Mahrig's body hit the ground. The only source of light left was the residual energy of the lightning that danced across Mahrig's skin. I knelt beside her cautious not to touch the area where the spell had hit. I heard her take in a deep breath. Her breathing was ragged, but I could tell her life wasn't in any danger. She was only stunned. Thankfully the Dunmer's Magicka stores were low from lack of sleep being caught in the web, otherwise Mahrig would have been in much worse shape. She finally came around and sat up.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Her observation didn't have time to settle in before we heard a loud strangled scream come from the direction the Dunmer had gone. I had to think quick. Mahrig had been hit with a ball of lightning that had probably drained the biggest part of her Magicka reserves.

"Can you recast your candlelight spell?" I asked.

I felt Mahrig's energy convene into one spot, with the snap of her fingers a dim light appeared above her head. The minimum lighting was all that I needed to dig around in my pouch. I Produced a small vial of potion that would restore some of her magicka. I handed it to her and she drank it without hesitation. The light above her head became noticeably brighter. I also produced another small vial that would help with her magicka regeneration. The lingering effects of the lightning ball that hit her would no doubt have hindered her ability to regenerate magicka for a short time. When that vial was consumed as well I helped her to her feet.

"What a nasty rude little man." She remarked. She brushed the back of her robe off and glanced up toward me. I didn't know whether to take comfort in this new side of Mahrig or be cautious. I had thought of her as the quiet shy type, or maybe this was a sign that she was becoming comfortable with me. Either way it was definitely an interesting side of her. I did prefer this Mahrig opposed to the ghost of a shell I had pulled from the debris of Helgen. My thoughts were interrupted by the all too familiar feeling of death that crept over my senses. The presence was coming closer. Draugr.


	6. Fire in the Plains

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights to Skyrim or any of the Elder Scroll games._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Feel free to point out any grammatical errors I have made. I can deal with constructive criticism to better my writing style. Thank you._

* * *

Chapter 6: Fire in the Plains

 _ **Mahrig**_

If I would have known Gareth would be the type to brush off my act of going directly against his wishes, I would have followed him to Bleak Falls Barrow sooner. Instead I had waited until he had been gone for some time. I had been lucky enough to arrive in time to assist him with the spider that had gained an advantage over him. Gareth didn't seem to be mad, but I assumed deep down he was disheartened by my actions. It was kind of cute the way his lips formed a tight line after discerning his situation had been greatly aided by my arrival. I'm not sure if it was the creepy feeling this place gave me, but I had let a bit of humor enter my character as I tried to lighten the mood. Gareth was just trying to protect me, but I had seen my share of battles as well and there was no need to sit around and do nothing when I could be helping. The spell tome he gave me that I had finished in Riverwood and had intended to use to aid him, did not however, aid me in any way as the Dunmer hit me with his lightning attack.

The little weasel slipped away further into the barrow as I recovered from the surprise attack. After regaining my composure I had commented on my dislike of the dunmer. Gareth was frozen in place now looking into the dark passage in which the dunmer had fled. His eyes searched the darkness. I was curious as to what had caught his attention so quickly. I recalled hearing screams earlier, but I had just assumed the Dunmer had ran into a rat. The rat bodies that littered the floor near the entrance of the barrow had certainly startled me.

"Come on, stay close to me. We are likely to run into some interference." Gareth nodded toward the dark hall and started walking. I did as he asked. I stayed beside him for the most part slightly falling behind only when the hall would wind into turn after turn. The earlier wind that had echoed through the halls was now only a faint whisper. The sounds that now filled the halls were eery. I could hear things scurry into the shadows, probably much smaller rats, but it gave me the creeps nonetheless. I knew this was a resting place, and I expected the place to be littered with burial cairns, urns and bones, but for the life of me I was not expecting those bones to be walking. Gareth and I had just rounded a corner that brought us to an opening to a much larger room than the suffocating halls we had previously been in, when a figure burst from the shadows. Gareth instantly took a defensive stance placing himself between me and the charging figure. A faint blue Aura engulfed Gareth's form growing brighter by the minute until the room was illuminated in hues of pale light. Gareth struck the figure with his sword, the inhuman growls and jumbled speech that came from the body of the attacker startled me. Gareth had knocked it backwards and caused the being to lose its balance. My attention was caught by the illuminated eyes that now stared at us from multiple places in the open room. I heard the creaking of bones without the cushion of flesh begin to move. Gareth stepped away from me and released the energy that had built across his being. The blue light burst from him in one powerful pulse knocking back the figures that had been coming toward us.

"Use your fire now!" Gareth's shouted request had caught me off guard, but I soon complied. I focused on the consumption of magicka and envisioned the flames from my palms. The flames burst forward. The beings that had been knocked back were trying to regain their footing. They were illuminated by the burst of power that Gareth had released just moments ago, and that made them easy targets to locate with my flames. Gareth rushed forward and struck down each flaming figure that struggled and flailed around on the floor. When the last being had been dealt with Gareth turned back toward my direction and motioned me forward. Beside the bones and hardened rotted flesh, still smoldering, that littered the floor lay the shady dunmer that had attacked me earlier. His eyes were frozen open in fear, but void of any life. Gareth knelt beside the dunmer and ran his fingers down to his eyelids, closing the Dunmer's eyes in a manner I had seen many times before.

Gareth grabbed the small satchel that the dunmer had been toting and began to rummage through it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he presented a large Golden claw. The realization dawned on me in that moment. My thoughts went back to the merchant of the Riverwood Trader. Lucan had mentioned his store being robbed of a similar object. Gareth must have realized this too because he handed the claw to me. I didn't have a bag so I tied the awkward bulky object to the belt of my cuirass to the best of my ability making sure that it was secure. When I was satisfied I looked up toward Gareth who was now reading a leather covered book he had pulled from the Dunmer's bag. His eyes scanned over the pages for a few minutes before he shut it and handed it off to me as well.

"It would seem his name is Arvel according to his journal. He stole the claw thinking that it would unlock a tomb in here with untold riches." Gareth shook his head as he spoke and continued.

"A shop full of riches to take, and he decides to steal the one thing of rumors that lead him to his death." Gareth stood up and looked around the room. My candle light spell was starting to dim again. He reached inside his small pouch that he had brought and handed me another vial. The contents were a light blue and I drank without even questioning it. I could feel the rush of Magicka envelope my being. My mind became clear and no longer fogged by my magicka's waning effects. We continued further into the barrow. We found ourselves in many more sticky situations involving the walking decayed bones of the ancient Nords. Our routine was a constant the further we traveled into the barrow. We came across a few traps that Gareth skillfully navigated and dismantled.

After what seemed like ages of battling through hordes of Draur, as Gareth called them, we came to a surprisingly illuminated hall. It didn't appear that anyone had made it this far in ages, so as to why the flames in the brazier's that lined the halls where still lit was a mystery to me. I examined the intriguing art that had been carved into the stones. The ancient Nords must have recorded parts of their history. Figures of authoritative women and men were visible in each section of the wall. Below their designs were other figures carved into the stone. It seemed to tell stories, but my mind couldn't follow the meaning because of interruption. Gareth stood at the end of the hall.

"My lady, have a look at this." I walked down to where he stood. Ancient Nordic architecture surrounded a series of segmented stones. In each segmented part of the stone was a metallic emblem of different animals. In the center of what we had surmised to be a door, was a series of four key holes. Underneath the keyholes were indentations leading down into a single indentation. It almost looked like… I glanced down to my belt. The golden claw still hung securely to my side. I untied the claw and inspected the underside. There were three engraved animal symbols from top to bottom of a bear, moth and owl. I looked back up to the door. The symbols were all present on the door, but they were out of order. I pointed this out to Gareth. He shook his head in agreement.

"This is a Nordic puzzle, I'll need to realign the sliding stones until they coincide with the order they appear on the claw otherwise we could be faced with a deadly trap." His eyes scanned the huge door before stepping forward. He started with the top column. I had assumed that he would have to use a greater portion of his strength to slide slide the ring of stone. Oddly enough it seemed quite easy to do. He didn't even make a sound as he continued to move the slabs until they presented the desired animal. He repeated the process until he came to the final ring that encircled the keyhole. Once he was finished he motioned for me to step forward. I cautiously lifted the bulky claw to the hole. The clawed fingers of the key easily fit into the holes. I twisted the key in both directions until I felt the wall begin to vibrate. Gareth pulled me backwards the key still in my grasp. The stone wall before us began to descend into the floor leaving another dark hall in wait.

We made our way through a few more waves of Draugr before entering a huge cavern that was illuminated by the bright moon light from an apparent hole far up in the cavern ceiling. It was truly a sight to behold. A small stream ran through the area, encircling the strange altar like object in the far side of the cavern. Gareth and I crossed the small stone bridge that led over the stream and started ascending the stone steps. When we reached the top I noticed a huge enclaved wall that contained strange symbols I had never seen. Gareth scanned the wall as well, but soon turned away to inspect the huge sarcophagus that lay beside a stone table. I continued scanning the symbols on the wall. Most symbols were different and there was little repetition among the designs. Repetition, like the sound of my heartbeat that was steadily growing in my ears. I began to feel a slight breeze in my hair, and my vision seemed to be drawn to one segment of symbols that began to glow within the wall. My heartbeat was like a drum now, and the wind I had heard began sounding like chants as the glow in the wall became more intense. My vision blurred as I stared at the wall, but the symbols drew closer and closer. The color in my vision faded to black and all that was illuminated was the the symbols that danced in my line of sight. It was as if the image had burned itself into my mind, an intangible piece of information that I couldn't quite grasp. A firm grip on my shoulder pulled me from the swirl my mind had entered. I glanced up blinking multiple times until Gareth's features bled into my vision. His stare was filled with concern.

"Are you alright my lady?" I nodded, not sure what had just transpired. I had prepared myself to voice my answer when I heard a loud thundering sound of stone breaking. Gareth and I both jumped and glanced back over our shoulders. The Sarcophagus that Gareth had been inspecting was now open. The huge stone slab that had been sealed over the top was now laying beside the personal tomb. A figure sat up from the center, turning its head in our direction. Two bright blue swirling orbs of light lay in place of where its eyes should have been. For a dead being its movements were swift. It lifted itself from its resting place and bolted toward Gareth and I. The blue Aura that Gareth had used before returned and danced across his skin building slowly in intensity. I readied the energy of my flames as they began to flicker across my palms.

Gareth and I both moved away from our position in opposite directions. The draugr's gaze followed me and it shifted its course to follow mine. I opened my reserves and brought forth the flames that welled behind my mind's gates. The fire didn't seem to slow the draugr, but I hadn't expected it to. The fire did however lower the draugr's defenses enough for Gareth to move in behind it and start and onslaught of melee attacks. I kept my stream of flame constant, trying not to accidentally catch Gareth in its path. The draugr turned toward Gareth facing away from me. My flames now pelted its back as it focused in on the surprise of attacks from Gareth. The sword that the draugr had been carrying crashed to the floor sending a ringing sound through the cavern. Gareth took this advantage over the disarmed draugr and sent his sword toward the center of the the flaming corpse. A loud thunderous sound escaped from the being and sent Gareth flying backwards. He landed painfully against the open sarcophagus and gasped for air. I didn't know what to do. I ceased my onslaught of flames and rushed forward to where the draugr had dropped the sword. The metal was still hot from where my flames had heated its surface. It was a pain I could deal with considering the circumstance. The draugr turned its attention to me. I froze momentarily. I could see the blue orbs through the flames that seemed to pierce my soul. I broke free of my state of paralysis just in time to evade the flaming body that charged toward me. Gareth had pulled himself from the heap he had collapsed to on the floor and was now moving in my direction. The blue haze was stronger now and I could tell he was preparing to release the energy. I felt a cold pierce the cuirass that covered my back, when I glanced back I noticed the draugr was concentrating a stream of frost towards my center. My movements were slowed and the draugr started gaining ground toward me. I slightly turned my body as the draugr approached and raised the sword. I saw the blue flash of light pass over every object, including me to hit its mark the draugr. I didn't miss my chance as the draugr collapsed into a kneeling position. Though my movements were slowed I brought the sword down with all the strength and speed that I could muster. I felt the crunch of bone as the sword penetrated the draugr's chest. I watched as the blue orbs faded into nothing but hollowed out sockets of dust. The draugr collapsed to the ground with the sword still in its chest. I glanced over to Gareth's position who stared in disbelief.

"I didn't know you had that kind of fight in you my lady." I awkwardly chuckled at the comment. I hadn't realized I did either. It had been a spur of the moment decision that I had made to try and stall the draugr. I had no idea that I would have killed it, if you can even truly kill something that is already dead.

We found the dragonstone, or at least an object that fit the description, inside the sarcophagus that had once contained the draugr. We didn't waste time in returning to Whiterun. After returning to Riverwood, Gareth had went directly to where he had stabled Arlow. No sleep for tonight. The early hours of the morning were dawning as the sky began to lighten and the stars began to fade. I couldn't help but to wonder, as I sat on the back of Arlow behind Gareth, what would have happened if I had not gone against Gareth's wishes to remain in Riverwood. Would I still be waiting for him in the Sleeping Giant Inn to return or would he have returned sooner and we could have already set out on our journey back to Whiterun? I guess those questioning thoughts didn't matter considering we had already completed the task that had been given to us. The thought of Gareth not making it out of Bleak Falls Barrow did sadden me. He was a very gentle person despite his dented scuffed armor and his rough scarred hands. He looked as if years of battle had consumed his life, and yet he kept living to do deeds for others. If there were ever a person to look up to in my life, It would probably have been someone like Gareth.

* * *

 _ **Gareth**_

We returned to the plains of Whiterun shortly after noon. The sun was directly overhead and another storm was brewing in the distance. We had the dragonstone that Farengar had tasked us with retrieving, and I was able to aid the souls of unrest in Bleak Falls Barrow. Mahrig had impressed me with exploits of battle while travelling through the Barrow. She wasn't as helpless as I had originally pegged her. I realized that assumption had been unfair towards her. Afterall I barely knew anything about her other than what little she had shared. She certainly opened my eyes to a new side of her closed off personality with her playful gestures and quick thinking. I could see the amount of determination she had held in her eyes while battling against the many draugr that walked the halls of Bleak Falls Barrow. Whiterun was in view now, but the sight that gained my attention was the distant smoke that filled the air.

I stopped at the stables and instructed Mahrig to return the Dragonstone to Farengar. I wanted to investigate where the smoke was billowing from. At first Mahrig looked like she would protest, but the urgency of the matter soon registered and she had hurried off toward the city. I rode toward the west where the smoke had begun to thicken and fill the vast plain area that lay before me. A fifteen minute hard gallop brought me to the edge of the smoke filled area. I slowed down once Arlow and I entered the wall of smoke but kept him at a hastened trot. Flames started coming into my view. The foliage and grass that covered the plains was on fire, and the distance behind the spreading flame showed barren scorched earth that had already burned. I stuck to the road, knowing that I could easily become lost or trapped in the path of the flames. A tower started coming into view, the Western Watchtower of Whiterun. The once sturdy fortress now lay in shambles and barely standing. The guard walk that had extended away from the tower now lay in ruin on the scorched plain.

I brought Arlow to a halt outside of the tower. I dismantled and made my way toward the door. Through the entrance I could see bodies litter the floor. I rushed in.

"Wait, stop don't make too much noise its still out there somewhere." A balding Nord stopped my advances once I entered the tower with his words. I looked into his terror stricken gaze. In a quiet voice I whispered.

"What happened here?" The Nord motioned me away from the door and I followed. He glanced out the window cautiously toward the smoky plains and then turned his attention back to me.

"We were just switching patrols when it attacked. A dragon. He swooped down out of nowhere and started picking off the guards that were on their way back home to Whiterun." He paused looking down toward an injured man that began making pained noises. He knelt beside the red haired Nord and tried to soothe him. Looking back up at me he continued.

"My men and I tried to take the beast down with our bows, but the dragon was too quick and his fire burned too hot. All we could do was retreat into the tower. I don't know if any of the other guards on the last patrol made it." He looked back toward the window. I tried to calm his fears.

"I didn't see the… dragon on my approach, but my vision was hindered by the smoke. I don't think it's still around though, I didn't notice anything strange." The Nord shook his head in exhaustion.

"We thought he had gone also, but as soon as the abled men had tried to make a run for it, he would appear. He is lying in wait I just know it. All we can do for now is wait as well. He knows we are in here, but I can't leave these injured men for the sake of my honor, and I'm not much of one for the act of sneaking." I glanced down toward the numerous wounded men the Nord spoke of. Some men had minor injuries, other's were more severe. My bag was still tied to a waiting Arlow outside. I would need potions, and a lot of them. I didn't have many in my bag, but I figured I could make up for lack of healing potions with my restoration.

"I'll return." The Nord's eyes widened as I made my way back toward the entrance to the open plains. Arlow's figure could be seen from the entrance to the tower. Though the area was filled with smoke, I could still see the lightened state of the sky, no dark shadows were looming around, and so I started off toward Arlow. I didn't want to leave my faithful horse out in the open, but it didn't seem that I had much choice, or did I? I walked Arlow back to the stone path that was barely recognizable as a road with all of the fresh scorch marks that lay on the surface of the stones. I turned him toward the way we had come. Arlow knew where the food and water would be waiting for him because we had spent most of our time in Skyrim in the plains of Whiterun and he had been housed in the Whiterun stables more than I cared to count. I untied my bag and threw it across my shoulder. I gave Arlow a forceful smack to his hindquarters and watched as he headed off into the direction of Whiterun. I could only pray to the divines that he wouldn't stray too far from the road and become lost in the smoke, but he definitely held a better chance of survival on the run than standing still and lying in wait like the rest of us. I made my way back into the tower, scanning the sky one final time. Upon entering the Nord man that I had spoken to let out a sigh of relief. I decided that I would need to tend to the severely wounded first.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but most of the men in the tower had now regained consciousness and began to move around with unease. I had spent most of my restoration powers healing the ones who had been badly wounded. Most of my potions had disappeared, used by those with wounds that were minor or bordering severe. The sky had begun to darken, not by the approach of darkness, but thunder could be heard. That must have been why we didn't hear the approach of people outside of the tower. A breathless Mahrig burst through the entrance to the tower. She had startled a group of the guards that had been setting against the wall beside the final person I tended to. Her frantic eyes scanned the room and finally rested on me. An expression of relief washed across her features. I could see the tint of torch light approaching from behind her. Ireleth came through the entrance next and began conversing with the Nord that had filled me in on my arrival. I stood up from my position and gave the man I had been tending to the last vial of healing potion I had to offer. He nodded his head and began to sip the contents. I turned back to be greeted by a wide eyed Mahrig. She stood mere inches from my armored body with outstretched arms.

"Thank goodness you are alright Gareth!" She flung her arms around my midsection. The foreign sensation of contact swept over me. _A hug? She's giving me a hug?_ It had been a long time since I had encountered such contact with another person, a female… I continued my efforts of understanding as she retracted her arms and instantly distanced herself from me taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, while leaving Whiterun I noticed Arlow trotting back from the west. You weren't with him and I automatically assumed the worst." The blue in her eyes was illuminated by the numerous torches that now filled the room. She had been scared for my life. She was the first person that had shown any concern for me in quite some time. I was always the replaceable one to most. If I failed at my job I had been tasked with, then I would just be replaced and they would send someone to finish the job. I quickly shook the swell of emotions that lingered in my chest. I brought my mind back to the matter at hand.

"What are you doing here my lady?" The change of subject didn't seem to phase her as she explained.

"Farengar and I were looking over the dragonstone together, he was explaining how the dragonstone could indicate the whereabouts of all the dragon burial sites in Skyrim. He said our best bet at discovering anything about the dragons would be to dig up one of these mounds and investigate their bones." She motioned back toward where Ireleth stood.

"Ireleth interrupted mine and Farengar's conversation we had been having and told us that we were both needed in the Jarl's ready room. When we arrived there was a guard explaining everything he had witnessed at this watchtower. I'm not sure why, but the Jarl thought it would be a good idea for me to come and witness this as well. He wanted as many able bodied people to come and gather information to report back to him. I guess I was someone he could spare." Mahrig's words registered in my mind and I slowly nodded in understanding.

Rain had begun to lightly fall from the approaching storm as Mahrig had finished her explanation. I glanced toward Ireleth who was now giving orders to the many men and women who surrounded her. A bright flash of lightning followed by a clash of thunder sent vibrations through the tower. The thunder echoed across the plains and even seemed break off into a completely different sound. If I had any other way to describe the sound it would be that the sky had began to roar. Most of the guards in the room went completely still, including the now very frightened ghost faced Mahrig. The bald Nord that had stayed behind to help his men spoke.

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again!"

A burst of panic rippled through the crowded tower. Men and women began to cower into corners. Mahrig was frozen where she stood. Her eyes were now glued to the entrance. Ireleth began barking orders to the few that had not been startled, the few who had not seen the beast yet.

"Men, lets hit him with all we've got, spell and arrows, we will exhaust everything to bring him down. Ireleth and her group of soldiers exited the tower immediately spreading out and taking cover among the debris. Mahrig shook herself from her trance and grabbed my arm as I stepped toward the door. I looked down to see her eyes had taken on shadows, an unreadable expression was on her face.

"Stay here my lady." I tried to step away but her grasp did not release me.

"I'm going also, I need to know that I'm not insane." Her words caught me off guard.

" I want to see the beast, and help bring it down in any way that I can." Mahrig had seen this beast before, and yet did not cower like the others had. I could see the look of terror bleed from her shaded eyes, into one of...anger? Her stride to the door was swift, and I followed.

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

The sound of the beast's heavy wings against the wind could be heard. My heart was pounding, but I had to know that it was real. I had faced the beast before and lived, and now my dreams were haunted by its memory. I hadn't had a decent sleep since Helgen and it was time to put this nightmare to rest so that maybe I too could rest. I would avenge all those lives lost in Helgen. I could hear Ireleth's shouts in the distance. Gareth trailed close behind me keeping up with my pace. I didn't even bother looking to the sky. The smoke and rain blurred my vision that had began to seep red. I was angry, anger was shaking my body in rolls of trembles. I readied my flames in both hands waiting for the beast to appear. Gareth had grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows that had been discarded by one of the previous fallen. He nocked an arrow and stood ready. Through the smoke and rain against the dense clouds a dark form appeared.

A strike of lightning from the ground struck the beast. Ireleth had been the one to land the first attack. Gareth wasted no time, he began firing an array of arrows at the large winged beast. The dragon was still out of my range. My flames would not reach the beast, there was no sense in blindly throwing the flames even though I wanted to.

"We need to get to cover!" Gareth shouted over the mixture of noises. The beast was circling the tower throwing balls of fire that landed with a loud impact in each place they had been aimed. He grabbed my arm and hauled me to what looked to be an old rundown stone fence. The Dragon was keeping a tight flight path around the tower and this gave us some distance from his attacks. Gareth notched arrow after arrow until there were none left. Another strike of lightning from somewhere on the ground caused the dragon to cry a ferocious wail that almost sounded like words. Gareth glanced in my direction the same time I had glanced in his. We had both heard the sounds, no the words. _You challenge Mirmulnir?_ The dragon had spoken the words. Another series of fireballs escaped from his jaws. These landed much closer to where Gareth and I had taken cover. Most of the arrows that were shot toward the dragon missed as he continued his erratic flight path , the spells were lost in the low hanging clouds.

We needed to keep him still and focused on something. My legs began moving before I even had time to consider the risks. A plan had surfaced in my mind, one that was more foolhardy than I had ever conceived. My legs gained speed as I ran toward the tower. I burst through the entrance and didn't look back. I began climbing the series of stairs that spiraled to the top of the tower. My breath was now coming in long jagged streams. I felt the rain on my skin again as I exited the shelter of the tower and stood on the roof. I could feel not only the wind from the storm but the huge gusts that hit me in segments from the winged beast that continued its flight circling the tower. It did not notice me, but it soon would. I released my flurry of flames from both hands lighting up the sky around me. I seen the glimmer of flame in the beast's eyes as it focused on me. The dragon came to a halt and hovered in one area. I had done it, the beast was in one spot.

"Joor, so arrogant are mortals!" The words the dragon spoke were as clear as if I had said them. I aimed my flames toward the beast and ran forward to the edge of the tower. The flames licked at the dragon's scales but didn't seem to inflict much pain. He opened his gaping jowls and a ball of energy began to form. The orange glow of the flames would be the last thing I seen before blinding heat would kill me. I braced for the familiar scorching heat to eat away at my flesh and bones, but it did not. I realized as I opened my eyes that Gareth stood in front of me, his magical ward that he had summoned stretched out in front of us like a shield, the flames passing around us in hot bursts. A barrage of arrows and spells hit the Dragon from below. His flames ceased and he took off this time away from the tower. His wings brought him back around in a wide circle heading back for the tower. He was in a straight dive toward the ground. Gareth glanced back toward me with a look of disbelief on his face. I had no doubt gained the privilege of a lecture if we survived.

The impact the dragon made when he slammed into the ground was louder than the thunder that echoed across the plains. Rock and mud hurled forward in waves as the dragon came sliding in toward the tower. He finally came to a halt. I watched as the grounded dragon was surrounded by groups of soldiers who still clung to their torches. Gareth took off down the stairs first. I followed shortly after beginning to realize what I had just done. I had intentionally put my own life in danger to give these people the advantage they needed over the dragon. The shock of my decision hit me. Did I not value my life anymore? The life I had fought so hard to obtain freedom for had just nearly been smothered out again, but this time it was from my own doing. I could hear the beast's snarls and pain. I had slowed to a walk my fear finally settling in. Gareth was already outside. I heard one last roar escape from the dragon, and the loud thud as his oversized body hit the ground. He was dead. They had killed the dragon. I wanted to see the beast up close. My flames had shielded most of the dragon's features from my sight, but now I could see him. I picked up my pace again. I ran straight toward the area where men and women cheered and voiced their victory. Gareth pulled his sword from the dragon's jaw and looked up at my approach. I froze in my steps. _This...this can't be. This isn't right._ My mind began to spin as the image of the dragon came into view. The large beast's eyes were open and staring right at me. His large green eyes that no longer held life did not hold my answers either. Gareth stepped toward me but stopped as a shout ripped from my chest.

"This isn't the dragon!" I began to panic. The world started to spin. Gareth ran to my side and shook my shoulders lightly.

"My lady look at me, what do you mean?" My hysteria was returning, I could feel my blood turn to ice as the realization hit me.

"This isn't the dragon that attacked Helgen. It's still out there somewhere." I had already began slipping into my thoughts that only harbored dark places. Gareth started to speak, but his words were lost in the echoes of my mind. My walls began to crumble like the walls of Helgen. The demon that had done all of that destruction was still out in the world somewhere. We hadn't stopped his reign of terror. I tried pulling myself together, not wanting to slip into the memories that threatened my mind. Tears were now streaming down my face as Gareth stared at me in complete confusion.

Some of the guards began shouting. I pulled myself out of my thoughts long enough to realize the dragon's body had begun to glow. Many of the men and women began to back away from the dragon.

"It's going to blow!" One of the men yelled as he took off in a sprint gaining as much distance as possible. A few others followed suit. I just stood in place, watching as the scales began to fall from the dragon onto the muddy ground. The flesh that lay under the scales began to disintegrate. I felt the wind around me pick up in an instant and the intensity grew. The swirl of orange and white rushed toward me on the trail of wind that engulfed my body. My confused and lost thoughts came into focus, my vigor returned and my body shook. The knowledge hit my mind like the dragon's impact had been with the ground. My anger burst out from my chest, no it burst from my soul and I could not control it.

"Fus!"


	7. Dragonborn

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own the rights to the Elder Scrolls Series. That honor belongs to Bethesda._

 ** _Author's Note: This chapter has small amounts of sexually themed content and references. It is nothing too vulgar but important enough to be pointed out. This will lead into some of the Struggles the Paladin will encounter throughout my fanfic. Thank you, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dragonborn

 _ **Gareth**_

Mahrig's eyes blazed with what looked like fire as the sound escaped from her knocking all that lay in her path away. The dragon that lay before her, only bones now, shuddered with the force that passed them. At first I was convinced that the dragon had somehow possessed her, it would have explained the earlier display of power that transferred from the dragon to her. The idea faded as did her eyes back to their familiar aqua pools. Her face was now calm, and she stared at the dragon before her. I was speechless, I didn't know what to do. Approaching her might have caused the fire to return and I didn't like seeing the fire in her eyes. I felt an emotion I hadn't felt since before becoming a paladin. I felt fear. _Am I scared of Mahrig?_ An awe struck guard approached her with eyes as wide as the plains.

"You're… Dragonborn!"

Mahrig didn't seem to notice the guard at first, but his persistence at gaining her attention prevailed. She glanced toward him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Her nervous composure she normally carried around others began to surface.

"You can shout now right? You couldn't before, that's what you just did, you shouted." The guards eyes wandered to another guard that made his approach. Mahrig began to shift uncomfortably under their gaze. The second guard spoke.

"I seen it too, you took that dragon's power, and then you used it." They were both staring at her in amazement now. Ireleth had heard some of the conversation on her approach and eyed Mahrig suspiciously.

"I'm not too sure about this dragonborn nonsense, what I do know is that over here," she pointed toward the dragon's bones, "is a dead dragon. I can understand a dead dragon. This means we can bring them down if there are more." She turned her attention to me. A couple of the other guards were now in a deep debate on the subject of the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn was an ancient warrior of legend said to have the body of a mortal, and the soul of a dragon. The Dragonborn was the only being that was said to be able to kill a dragon for good by consuming its lifeforce. Ireleth spoke breaking my attention from the guards who explained things a little too fast for Mahrig to keep up.

"As for you Gareth, I would like to personally thank you for investigating the western watchtower. If you had not arrived I would have no doubt lost more men. The guards you tended to can now return to their families." She smiled her rare smile. It wasn't much of a smile, but clearly it was a change for someone as stone faced as Ireleth. I overheard one of the younger guards asking Mahrig to display her shout again.

"Uh, I'm not really sure I should." She backed away nervously.

"You do remember how to right?" The guard prompted her.

"Yes, but...I'm really tired, I should go. This is all a little too much for me right now." She turned facing me. Her face had taken on an even paler shade. The rain was coming down harder now and the flames that had blanketed the area was now just a memory as smoke wafted in their place. I cautiously approached Mahrig. I noticed the way her body wavered as she too approached me.

"My lady, are you alright?" Her eyes found a comfortable spot on the ground and remained there. She wasn't going to speak to me. Ireleth came up beside me and spoke to Mahrig.

"Mahrig, I know this whole ordeal was spur of the moment. The risk you took for us did not go unnoticed. You gave us the advantage we needed to bring the beast down. I will inform the Jarl of your bravery upon my return to Whiterun. For now I'm going to stay here and see what I can discover about this dragon. I know it's just bones, but I've done a lot more with less before." Ireleth turned to me once more.

"I need the both of you to return to Whiterun and inform the Jarl of what has transpired here. He will be eagerly awaiting news from us, so please do rush." With that Ireleth took her leave from our company and made her way toward the enormous dragon bones that spread across the ground.

Mahrig and I had done exactly the opposite of what Ireleth had requested. We took our time getting back to Whiterun. I had slowed my steps to keep at Mahrig's pace. She was obviously deep in thought and kept her gaze low. She never glanced in my direction or spoke a word the whole walk back to Whiterun. What had taken me a 15 minute hard gallop on Arlow took a little over an hour walking at a slow pace.

We had just entered the gates to Whiterun when the ground began to quake. This brought Mahrig from her brooding thoughts as she grabbed onto my arm to maintain her balance. A booming chorus of voices sang through the air. After recovering from the mysterious event we made our way to Dragon's Reach. Jarl Balgruuf was just as shocked to hear the retelling of events as I had been experiencing them. The one thing that grabbed his attention the most, was the part about Mahrig being the supposed Dragonborn. Mahrig would not voice this occurrence, and so I had been the one to offer that tad bit of information. A look of realization washed over Balgruuf's features.

"So, It was you the Greybeards were summoning!" Balgruuf stared wide eyed at Mahrig. A look of confusion was on both mine and Mahrig's face.

"Did you not hear it? The voices summoning the Dovahkiin?" I had heard it, the word Dovahkiin had been familiar I realized. The moment Mahrig and I had entered the city when the quake began. I had heard the word Dovahkiin. Mahrig slowly nodded. She had heard it also.

"You should make your way to High Hrothgar as soon as you are able, the greybeards clearly wish to speak with you. It's been ages since they have openly summoned anyone. A summons from the Greybeards is almost as old as the legends." It was now Balgruuf's turn to lose himself in gossip with the surrounding people. Mahrig's nervous habit of twirling a stray lock of her hair started. After Balgruuf finished his heated debate with Proventus he snapped his fingers and a man appeared from one of the side rooms.

"Ah, Mahrig was it? I would like to thank you for your service to the City of Whiterun. You've been through quite a few trials since entering these gates and even before." Jarl Balgruuf was no doubt talking about the experience she had been through with Helgen.

"I know this isn't much of a token of gratitude for all that you have faced, but please accept this gift." He grabbed the war-axe from the man who had come from the side room and presented it to Mahrig. The steel war-axe wasn't quite as large as a sword, but it could be just as deadly. I noticed the red glimmer that pulsed across the head of the axe and the handle. An enchantment of consumption. This truly was a token of gratification. Balgruuf presented the war-axe to Mahrig who hesitantly accepted.

"Along with the Axe of Whiterun, I would also like to present to you the title of Thane. You have aided the City of Whiterun and proved to be a valuable asset. We would be honored to have you as our Thane Dragonborn." Everyone in the near vicinity, excluding Balgruuf who just gave a small bow, knelt before Mahrig and then rose. Mahrig's face was as red as the gleaming enchantment on her new weapon. Upon leaving Dragon's Reach we were approached by a woman who introduced herself as Lydia, Mahrig's new housecarl she obtained as Thane. Mahrig had explained to the woman that she would call upon her if the need ever arose and we were off.

The Bannered Mare was a bit more crowded than it had been the last time we had rented a room. I recognized a few of the guard's faces. There were men that I had tended to at the Western Watchtower here. The room fell eerily silent as everyone noticed our entrance. Whisper's began to interrupt the silence as I walked over to the innkeeper and presented the coin to rent a room. Mahrig immediately followed the innkeeper to the room, but I was approached by a guard who offered to buy me a drink.

"You, you saved our hides out there lad, allow me to buy you a drink, or two, hells I'll buy you three!" The room erupted in laughter and the bard began to play.

"Thank you, but I do not drink." I kindly declined his offer, but his already heated cheeks should have warned me that he would be the persistent type.

"Oh come on now lad, a drink won't hurt you." He chided.

"After the battle you witnessed you'll be wanting the small escape later." He smiled an all too wide grin. There would be no reasoning with this man. I accepted the offer of one drink. The redguard barmaid brought it to me with haste. A mug of Honningbrew Mead had been what the guard had requested. I took the mug and nodded slightly in thanks to the redguard who proceeded to hurry off into the crowd.

"Well, what are you waiting for, drink up!" The guard made a motion to clink our mugs and then began to down his own mug. I guessed that one mug of Honningbrew Mead wouldn't hurt, after all Mead was a lighter alcoholic beverage. The taste was bitter at first, but the sweetness began to wash across my palate. The more I drank the easier it become to endure the wild burst of flavor. It gave my stomach a warm feeling that I was not accustomed to. My thought process began to slow, and my limbs felt heavy, but in an oddly good way. Before I knew it I had consumed another mug that the guard had requested. I was still under my own influence, wasn't I? I wasn't drunk, no I could still think straight. A third mug was presented to me. I needed to stop, it was becoming harder to reason with myself. I knew I should have said no. I however did not. Mead truly was a light alcoholic beverage, but when consumed in great quantity, it became quite potent.

After finishing my third mug of ale I had realized the sluggish movements of my body caused me to stumble toward the stairs. I needed to reach the room and lay down before my body began making its own decisions. I didn't want to wake up to a night of regret, I had already began regretting my decision to drink the alcohol, but the guard had been right. I certainly did need the release. The past few days had been nothing short of what I assumed experiencing a realm of oblivion might be like. Surely the God's would not spurn me for escaping such a thing, would they? As a Paladin I had taken a vow to not partake in worldly pleasures. That involved anything recreational that could impair ones judgment and other pleasures that Dibella and Mara reserved for destined couples. I had consumed alcohol, but thanks to my inherited Nord blood from my father my tolerance had not reached its threshold. It was dangerously close though and that is why I had cut myself off at three mugs. I didn't partake in the drinking as a recreational purpose, but as accepting a gift and escaping the reality of what had transpired over the last few days. I would no doubt find myself in prayer come morning in the nice and quiet temple of Kynareth.

I walked into the dimly lit room that I had seen the innkeeper lead Mahrig to. It was the only room up the flight of stairs and the largest. The same room we had stayed in the previous visit. I could barely make out Mahrig's form huddled on top of the furs. She didn't move as I entered and I took that as a sign that she was asleep. I walked to the other side of the room where one candle was lit. I searched the room for my bag before realizing I had only brought my pouch that had contained my gold into the city. Before entering the city gates I had gone to the stable and paid the young lad to properly stable the squatting Arlow. The stable boy was familiar with Arlow and knew he had belonged to me. I thanked him and apologized for any inconvenience I may have caused him. I knew the lad was trustworthy and had left my bag with Arlow. Carrying the weight around could leave a man's shoulders aching if done for too long. You would think me to have already been inebriated before coming into the tavern at forgetting such a fact. I sat in the chair and weighed my options. A long stumbling walk to the stables, or the hard floor. It wouldn't be the first time I had slept on the floor without a bedroll, and would no doubt be my last.

I noticed a glint from a pair of eyes staring at me from the bed in the candle light. Mahrig was awake. I couldn't make out the expression on her face due to the shadows.

"Everything alright Mahrig?" I asked. She slightly shifted her position and propped herself up on one arm.

"I should be asking you that question." She replied.

"What do you mean?" After I inquired her response she leaned forward as if to examine me. I could see her face revealed by the candle light. She had a small smirk to her lips. It was the first positive expression she had exhibited since the incident at the Western Watchtower. She spoke.

"That's the first time you've referred to me by my name." She made a sniffing gesture towards the air causing her eyes to slightly widen.

"Gareth, have you been drinking?" Shame, in that moment all I felt was shame. The heat in my cheeks was joined by even more heat that made my face feel like the dragon had returned to finish the job with his fiery breath. I glanced down toward my hands that were clasped on my lap, but danced in my vision. I couldn't admit something so shameful to her, but lying was far more blasphemous.

" I accepted a few gifts from one of the guards. I made sure to cut myself off before I approached my limit." I paused waiting for a response. I didn't dare look up to see if she had accepted my use of the word gift instead of beverage. I heard the wooden bed frame creak and the patter of light footsteps. I looked up to a stunningly beautiful sight. Mahrig had removed her dark gray cuirass and now only wore her light blue robe that was loosely tied to reveal the white cotton dress underneath. Her hair that had been pulled back into a loose braid now lay across her shoulders and tumbled down in ashen locks to her mid torso. Her eyes were staring at me curiously, the soft blue pools questioning my own green ones. In the candlelight Mahrig could have rivaled the Goddess of beauty. Dibella had no doubt had a hand in the creation of Mahrig, that much was apparent to me.

A new heat rose to my cheeks and probably displayed all across my features. I had let my thoughts wander into forbidden territory. This act may have been even more shameful than my drinking had been.

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

Gareth's face was flushed with the evidence that he had consumed a good bit of alcohol. I had been so wound up in my own self doubt and pity that I had not recognized Gareth's struggle too. He was a Paladin. He wasn't supposed to delve into taverns and get drunk like commoners. Something must have pushed him to that point, and I was curious to see if he would confide a bit in me. I pushed all of my problems out of my mind. Gareth had helped me through so much and now it was my turn to aid him in his time of need. I feared anything I could have said would make him ashamed of his current state, so I settled with a simple question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His lazy gaze trailed away from me and settled on the candle.

"There is nothing to talk about, I'm still in full control of my thoughts, my body is just a bit heavy." His reply sent a pang to my chest. He didn't want to share his feelings with me. In these last couple of days I had come to consider Gareth a friend. I had never given myself the luxury of getting so close to someone. I had always feared that doing so would make me weak and they would become a liability. My biggest fear had been that my previous captor's would find out and use them as a bargaining chip to force me to come back. With Gareth though, it was different. He was fully capable of taking care of himself, and I doubted that if any of my past caught up with me that my captor's wouldn't dare mess with someone as well respected as a Knight of the Nine, at best they would try and persuade him. I could let my guard down with him as long as I didn't reveal too much about myself. Gareth wasn't offering me the same opportunity. I painfully realized that he had no reason to. I hadn't exactly been forthcoming with my emotions either and right now he was in a vulnerable state. He probably figured that he would let more go than he meant to. I stepped back and sighed. There was no use in talking to a reflection of myself. It would seem Gareth and I weren't that different.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down. Gareth stood up and balanced himself with his arm against the wall. When he was sure that he had his balance he began removing his armor. His gauntlets were first, and then his boots. I could tell by his muffled grunts that he was struggling to remove his pauldrons. One of the buckles had wedged itself to the backside of his arm and up under the edge of the pauldron. He was having difficulty reaching the buckle with his other arm due to the bulky torso piece he wore. I stood up again and made my way over to him. I motioned toward the buckle offering my help. He nodded.

"Thank you." He replied when the strap slithered loose. I made my way to the other side after setting the first Pauldron on the chair. I unfastened the buckle that secured the second pauldron and placed it beside its match. The next part was the tricky part. I needed to help Gareth take his bulky torso armor off. His already sluggish arms would prove difficult enough to lift.

The use of plate armor was not to be taken lightly as I soon discovered. There were too many accessory items for me to keep up with. I hadn't noticed most of the additional parts that needed to be removed until Gareth began slowly disassembling his armor until all that was left was his chest plate. _What trickery is this?_ I realized in that moment that you needed to be well trained to be able to dress and undress plate armor, maybe even other types of heavy armor. To my eyes it had looked like it was one piece that would be difficult to remove.

Gareth began the strenuous act of lifting the plate chest piece over his head. I grabbed the bottom and tried to help him by pushing upward. The chest piece was very heavy, even though Gareth, with his sluggish movements, did most of the lifting. His endurance must have been extreme to be able to wear that armor for prolonged amounts of time. I was secretly amazed. The chest piece was off, and now I was painfully aware of how close our bodies were to each other. One deep breath was all it would take for our bodies to make contact. My breath halted and I looked up to the blushing Paladin who might have had too many beverages. My obvious blush was because of an entirely different reason. He stood in his white cotton shirt and his leg plate armor still attached. I stepped back realizing that I was invading a comfort zone he might have.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He chuckled and replied.

"No need to apologize, it was necessary. Normally I would have leaned forward to help the chest plate slide off, but I don't think my lack of balance would have allowed that." He glanced down and began removing the plate metal from his legs. His dark brown pants came into view. I turned away, all of a sudden feeling like I was peaking on him. It felt entirely inappropriate the way my eyes had yearned to wander over his figure. The lean strong figure that I had been a mere inch from touching. I shook the thought from my mind and made my way back over to the bed. I sat down still averting my eyes.

I heard the floorboards creak. Out of the corner of my vision I caught gareth's figure set down and lean against the wall. I looked around for a moment searching for his bag. He was no doubt going to offer me the bed again, but he was in no shape to be sleeping on the floor.

"Where is your bag, and your bedroll?" Gareth let out another chuckle as he ran his hand through his dark locks of deep brown hair.

"I foolishly left my bag at the stables on Arlow. The weight was starting to wear me down." His comment seemed so trivial. He could wear the plate armor all day, but it was a bulky bag that wore him out? He truly was a mystery. I grabbed one of the furs that sprawled over the bed. I stood up and fluffed it out until I was satisfied and then sat down. There wasn't much support from the fur, but it was better than the hardwood floor. I had began to lay down when Gareth interrupted.

"What do you think you are doing?" I tried my best at a laugh and replied.

"Tonight you sleep on the bed, I had it last time. It's only fair." Gareth shook his head.

"No Mahrig, A gentleman would never allow a lady to sleep on the floor and claim the bed." He retorted. If he wanted stubborn, I could give him stubborn.

"This isn't up for debate Gareth, you are taking the bed and I'm sleeping on the floor. You need your rest, especially after today. You used a big portion of your energy healing those guards alone and you deserve a good night's sleep." Gareth sighed loudly and pushed himself from his sitting position. He blinked a few times after standing up, presumably from dizziness, and walked toward where I had laid out the fur. Without warning he grabbed me up in his arms causing me to lose my breath momentarily.

"Wait Gareth, what are you doing?" I squealed.

"Being a gentleman." He replied as he staggered under my weight with his already heavy limbs.

"You are going to injure us both!" I swatted his chest but that only made him chuckle again.

"I'm much more confident now that my heavy armor is gone. See?" As if on queue his step faltered sending us both toward the bed. Gareth clumsily maneuvered my body bodyweight so that I wouldn't hit the wooden frame.

We landed among the furs with my body directly underneath his. The force from the impact made me gasp. Gareth grunted as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Our legs dangled awkwardly off the edge of the bed. We were both silent. Gareth's gaze halted my breath. His eyes traced my lips, my chin, down the length of my neck and to my collar bone that was exposed through the V neck of my cotton dress. I began to breath under his painful stare. A heat began to invade my lower body, a painful tension that caused my breathing to speed up. Gareth's eyes wandered to my heaving chest that was now vigorous with panting. I felt a hard pressure against my leg. I could hear a loud gulp in the otherwise silent room from the now rigid Paladin. He quickly pushed himself off of the bed and made his way to the fur that lay sprawled out on the floor. He laid down and faced away from me. _What in Oblivion was that just now?_ The heat between my legs didn't disappear as I had hoped it would. It lingered quite some time as I replayed the events that had unfolded from the moment Gareth had tripped to the instant he had pushed away from me. The foreign feeling was almost painful and I didn't know how to make it stop. My lower body was clenched with tension, or anticipation? I laid back on the furs of the bed and just stared at the ceiling. I pushed it away from my thoughts and tried to focus on the low hum the lute made from downstairs. I'm not sure of the moment I had finally fallen asleep.


	8. To Serve and Protect

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights to any of the Elder Scrolls games._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _Sorry for the delay, I'm in the process of moving and had a few things to take care of. Publishing will now resume with a new chapter every 2-3 days as originally planned. The writing process can be vigorous and lonely at times. No I'm not a cat lady, though I do wear some ugly sweaters. I do hope you enjoy this chapter along with many more that I plan to crank out._

* * *

Chapter 8: To Serve and Protect

 _ **Gareth**_

The effects the alcohol had on me the night before had vanished with the realization of where my thoughts had lingered concerning Mahrig. My lack of good judgment lead to an inappropriate situation. I should have known I was in no condition to properly coordinate my movements and had landed Mahrig and I in an awkward situation. I had landed on top of her while trying to carry her to the bed in the inn. I had been trying my best to be a gentleman, and in my moment of weak disorientation after stumbling, my eyes had lingered along with my thoughts. I should have known better than to take the guard up on his offer of the numerous beverages he purchased for me. I however did not, and in turn the God's tempted me with more. I was tempted by the living soft flesh of a woman, Mahrig.

I sat in the temple of Kynareth praying in the silence that felt so peaceful and serene. My mind, though complexed, was slowly slipping into a feeling of calm. I could feel a breeze even though there were no windows, and I could hear the sounds of Nature. No doubt Kynareth's presence were within the walls of the temple. After my prayer was complete I continued to meditate in silence. I pushed all of the previous nights events to the back of my mind, hoping that they would stay there. I had done a terrible thing. I had vowed to give up pleasures of the flesh, and yet I allowed myself to become excited at the feel of Mahrig's body below mine. It was a blasphemous thing considering Mahrig held no desire for such things, and yet my mind had weighed the idea of intimacy. It was only a mere moment that my mind held those desires, but that mere moment was far too much. It should have never happened.

I heard the door to the temple open. I didn't turn around but I already knew who was cautiously approaching me. The slight limp sounded uneven footsteps across the echoes of Kynareth's domain.

"I thought I might find you here." Mahrig was standing beside my kneeling position in front of Kynareth's shrine. I didn't look toward her, fearing that Kynareth would smite me if any of my prior desires surfaced. I could feel more than hear her exaggerated shrug after silence filled the gap where my response should have been. Mahrig made her way to a wooden bench on the left side of Kynareth's shrine. Out of my peripheral vision I could see her head slightly tilt forward as she brought her hands to rest in her lap.

"I'm really sorry to bug you at this time, but you've been in here since dawn and three hours have passed." Mahrig cleared her throat and continued.

"I realize that your religion takes precedence over all things and I want to thank you for helping me. I realize that your aid has been due to your duties to the Divine's. It is a very noble cause." She paused for a moment and shifted her weight on the bench causing the worn wooden frame to creak.

"I suppose there is no reason to keep each other's company anymore, I would understand if you left. I just have one request." This peaked my curiosity. My eyes found an area beside the bench, Mahrig still sat out of my direct view. She took this as a sign to continue.

"I wish to return the Golden Claw to Lucan and Camilla in Riverwood. I will do it myself, but I will need you to fetch it from your belongings at the stable." I considered her request. It would be a simple task to complete and Lucan would have his prized golden claw back. The road to Riverwood was mostly safe despite the twisting path beside the waterfall through the canyon. I pondered the idea for a bit longer and realized that it would be for the best if Mahrig and I parted ways. My thoughts had turned vulgar so quickly the night before, it would be improper to stay in her company any longer.

The breeze within the temple shifted. I could feel the cool air on my skin shift toward Mahrig's position. For the first time I glanced at her face. Her eyes were slightly hidden under her thick lashes as she stared at the floor. She held a solemn look on her face but her features blurred as a blinding white light engulfed my vision. The breeze that had played across my skin turned into a wind that howled to my sense of hearing. The howls and whistling gusts that hinted to my hearing formed a word.

"Dragonborn." The blinding white light vanished and the bright colors of Kynareth's decorated temple came back into focus. Mahrig did not seem affected by what had just happened. No, Kynareth had spoken to me solely in the mysterious distinct way that most Aedra guided their devout. Kynareth merged my path with that of the Dragonborn. It all happened so quickly I had momentarily thought it to be a trick of the mind, but previous guidance from the Aedra halted that notion.

The Aedra had set me on my path twice before and had sent visions in similar ways but distinct to each. The first had been Stendarr. He had called upon me after my initiation into the Knights of the Nine. He set me on my pilgrimage through the land to help aid those in need of healing, curing, and ridding of dark forces. The second was Talos. My journey to Skyrim had been the will of Talos. Now Kynareth had decided to align my fate with the Dragonborn. I stood up from where I had been kneeling. Kynareth had not spurned my transgressions, but Kynareth was a Merciful God. Maybe this was my penance. I made my way over to the quiet brooding Mahrig. She shook herself from thought and glanced up toward me. I pulled my sword from my sheath and knelt on one knee in front of her. I presented my blade to her in gesture.

"I present to you my Blade. It is the will of the Divines that I serve and Protect you in your journey. My blade and skills are at your disposal to use as you see fit until the God's choose otherwise." Mahrig's eyes slightly widened at my pledge. Her brow soon furrowed and a confused expression washed across her features.

"I'm sorry, what?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"I am pledging my services to you, Dragonborn." I bowed my head and motioned for her to accept my blade. She awkwardly grabbed the silver engraved hilt and gently placed her hand under the blade and tried to balance the weight as she held it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do with this." Her eyes scanned the silver blade and stopped, no doubt taking in her reflection that looked back at her. She began moving uncomfortably in the silence of the temple.

"My lady, all you need to do is accept my offer and bind the agreement." I glanced up toward her. She stared back with her wide blue pools that held an untold amount of questions.

"I'm not really sure if I should, I mean, why me?" She placed the weight of the sword into her lap and glanced down tracing her fingers along the grooves of the hilt.

"My lady, the Divine Kynareth has guided my decision." She sighed at my reply.

"I'm not even sure what this Dragonborn business is about. If we have to deal with anymore dragons it will no doubt lead us to a painful demise. Why would the Divine's send one of their soldiers to such a fate?" Her eyes never left my sword. Doubt filled her countenance. She was clearly confused and maybe even scared.

"It is my duty to fulfill the will of the Aedra, and this is their wish." I had hoped my answer would suffice, but her expression became even more troubled.

"What do you want Gareth? Have you ever just thought about yourself, your own well being? Surely you don't want to be stuck with a clumsy girl who views the world through the eyes of a toddler. This is all still so new to me…" Her words trailed off and a look of panic filled her eyes. She glanced back down at the sword hurriedly. Her hands began to fidget with the hilt even more so than before. Clearly a thought had crossed her mind that she did not like. I watched her nervous habit unfold. The sword she had cradled now sat on her lap and one hand reached up to grab the stray lock that escaped her braid to rest on the side of her face. Her fingers twirled the lock of hair and her attention on me was lost.

I began to ponder her words. No, I did not think about my well being because my life was not my own. My life belonged to the Aedra. The wicked things I had experienced in this world during my childhood and in the years of becoming a man were enough to make me want to help bring change. The Aedra had been the answer I needed. I dedicated my life to their causes and spread their compassion, teachings, disciplines and will throughout the land. It was no longer about what I wanted, it was what the Divine's wished.

"I am content in my duty. I would walk the planes of Oblivion if the Aedra wished it to be." Mahrig gave a small sigh at my attempt to ease her doubt and worry. Her eyes glazed over, the tears that had soaked her face in previous days threatened to moisten her cheeks once more.

"I don't want to be the cause of anyone's death." She quickly wiped the tear that didn't have the chance to escape.

I didn't know what to say to her to help soothe her conflicted soul. My powers of healing as a Paladin were truly amazing, some may have even declared them miraculous, but they wouldn't be able to help the pain she was currently feeling. Her eyes held such depth. She claimed to see the world naively, but her eyes spoke leagues about her experiences in life. She had clearly seen her share of battles.

"My lady, I will do all that is in my power to keep you...and myself safe." I paused, hoping that my suggestion of my own well being would calm some of her fears. Her compassion toward others must have been the doing of the Divine Mara. It was a rare trait in these hard times, and so it was like a breath of fresh air to me. Mahrig had stopped twirling her lock of hair and just sat in silence while she closed her eyes. She sat there unmoving until a slow hum of speech began to play in her throat.

"I accept your offer Gareth, but please...Call me Mahrig." Her eyes opened and found the sword.

"What do I do with this?" She gestured toward the sword that still sat atop her lap. I grabbed both of her hands that now rested at her sides. I placed them both on the hilt and motioned for her to stand. She did as I instructed.

"Now, present my shoulder's with your burdens." The confused look crossed her face again at my words. She was clearly not familiar with binding customs.

"Place the tip of the blade to each of my shoulders starting with your left side and then lift the sword over my body and gently place the blade to the right." A small gulp came from Mahrig as she lifted the weight of the blade to my right shoulder, which was on her left side. She continued with an awkward sweeping motion to the opposite side and then glanced toward me questioningly.

"Now present the sword back to me, and I shall honor our agreement." Her outstretched arms trembled with the weight of the blade. I took the sword and spoke my pledge.

"I, Sir Gareth, Paladin Knight of the Nine, pledge my sword and skill to you Mahrig. Your purpose is now my purpose until the God's bid it different." I sheathed my sword and stood from my kneeling position. Mahrig's eyes caught mine. She looked up and tried to smile, but a frown still tugged at the corner of her lip.

"To Riverwood then, Mahrig." I turned toward the temple door and Mahrig soon followed.

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

Lucan had been ecstatic when I presented him with his lost treasure, the golden claw. Gareth had waited outside tending to Arlow while I made my stop in the Riverwood Trader. Lucan was so grateful that he offered me a permanent fifteen percent discount on all future purchases that were under two thousand gold, that is until Camilla nudged him with her elbow. My fifteen percent discount became permanent for all purchases with no maximum threshold. Lucan clearly wasn't used to being so generous, but he shrugged it off and even surprised Camilla with his next act of Gratuity. He slid a hefty bag toward me on the counter.

"It's not much, but this claw is well worth the value in sentiment to me." Lucan smiled and continued speaking.

"I realize that my sister has given you the impression that I'm a greedy man, and yes I may be, but I can't imagine the trials you must have gone through to retrieve the claw for me. There is 800 gold in that bag. It's a little something I've been saving up to hire the mercenary my sister kept nagging me about. You deserve it I suppose." Lucan turned toward Camilla who was positively beaming at her brother. I thought about his gesture for a moment. I couldn't accept the gold he was offering. It had been only by chance that we had found the claw while exploring Bleak Falls Barrow. If anyone deserved the gold, it was Gareth. Knowing him though he would decline the gold as well.

I pushed the weighted bag of gold back toward Lucan who searched my face questioningly.

"I can't accept this reward, consider this a deed done in return for the equipment you gave to us at such low price before." Lucan's lips formed a thin line as he stroked his chin.

"Sorry, no can do. The equipment you are wearing was paid for already, that business agreement has come to pass, however…" His words trailed off as he glanced toward Camilla who now had her full attention on me.

"I'll be willing to keep this gold and give you a store credit for 800 gold that you can use with your fifteen percent discount." Lucan's words halted me. That meant that my purchases could actually end up being worth more than 800 gold. I had Lucan all wrong I guess. He could be a weasel, but he gave gratitude where he thought it was deserved. This was a completely new side of Lucan that I didn't realize he possessed. Camilla had a small smirk on her face at her brother's words. Camilla probably knew this side of him and wished to see more of it. That is probably why she had been so straightforward with Lucan before when he had been bartering with Gareth. I was about to decline yet another of Lucan's offers when Camilla stopped me.

"Mahrig, the deal we gave you before was payment so that you would help Riverwood by contacting Whiterun. Whiterun sent guards, the debt was even in our eyes. You have protected the people of Riverwood and the security of our business." Camilla came around the counter to pat my shoulder as she spoke. Lucan added to her statement.

"Yes, and now with all of these guards stomping around they will need supplies, and who better to come to than me and Camilla at the Riverwood Trader?" Lucan pointed toward the coin and continued.

"So what is it gonna be? The coin or credit?" I mulled over the idea in my head and the perfect scenario presented itself. It was my turn to awkwardly proposition my own undeserved reward.

"How about I take the gold to purchase a few items I will need, without the 15% discount. Then whatever is left over, I donate to The Riverwood Trader?" Lucan and Camilla both shrugged. Lucan began to speak but Camilla cut him off.

"Choose to do with the Gold what you wish once it is yours." Camilla said with a smile and so I did. I purchased a few potions of magicka and minor healing. My eye caught a beautiful white fur bag that would help me in carrying the few things I decided to purchase. I purchased a waterskin, a few apples, some bandages, and a new ribbon for my hair. That was all that I felt was needed or wanted. I ended up donating 733 gold back to the Riverwood Trader. Lucan had shook his head and tossed a small pouch with the 33 gold back.

"Let's make it an even 700 shall we? You can have that for the road." I didn't dare reject his kindness. Camilla and Lucan both could be hard headed it would seem.

When everything was packed I gave them both a smile and waved on my way out. With the new white fur bag slung over my shoulder I went to find Gareth. He was by the River, no doubt waiting for Arlow to drink once again. When I got close enough I saw him shake himself from his thoughts and look up at me from his sitting place on the stump. He gave a small smile and then guided his attention to the new strap that was visible on my shoulder.

"Don't ask, it's a long story, you would have needed to be there to understand." He shrugged at my remark and then stood. Before he could speak I threw the small coin pouch with 33 gold inside to him.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"I know it's not much, but I fully intend to pay you back for all the items you have purchased for me thus far. It's only 33 gold, but its a start." I smiled, hoping to get no complaints, but it was for nothing. Gareth grunted and shook his head.

"I can't accept payment for such a small deed, the God's wouldn't approve." I made an over exaggerated sighing sound and threw up my hands.

"It is a gift, and if I recall...You shouldn't decline a gift, that would be disrespectful and I think the God's have their opinion about that too." I made my best attempt to throw my hand on my hip in a matter of fact way. Gareth only chuckled and shook his head. He slid the small pouch into one of his own pouches.

"I guess I won't win this debate will I?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled. Gareth playfully shook his head and then looked to the west where the sun began its descent.

"Where to now Mahrig?" I paused thinking about his question. Where would we go? I didn't have any sort of agenda other than meeting the Greybeards. I sighed, realizing the thought of meeting them made knots form in my stomach. I wasn't ready to face the whole Dragonborn thing yet. I doubt anyone in my situation would have been, unless I was just that weak of a person.

"I'm not really sure where to go from here. I'm not too familiar with Skyrim other than what I've studied on maps. I had originally planned to come here and try to make a life for myself, but I guess fate had different plans…" My words trailed off as I recalled my trip through the Pale Pass and my capture once I had made it to Skyrim. Gareth's gaze also found the rock I began to stare at. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Maybe you should speak with the Greybea-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

" I may be this Dragonborn everyone keeps talking about, but I'm still Mahrig as well. This world still frightens me. It's not something I can just get used to in the amount of time it takes my heart to make a beat." Gareth glanced up at me, his brow furrowed. I continued talking.

"Someone like you could probably easily accept such a fate, something you have done similarly in the past no doubt, when you decided to become a warrior for the Divines. I'm just a normal person who had no real purpose in my past and just scraped by day after day. I'm not even a Nord, I don't think… So it's really hard to come to terms with why I am the one who took that dragon's power and not someone else." Gareth nodded slowly at my rushed explanation, or was it an excuse?

"You will have to take things at your own pace. When you are comfortable there will be less room for error in your future plans. I can understand this." Gareth looked out toward the river and continued.

"I myself have made some hasty decisions in the past that did not pan out too well or left me feeling regret. You need some time away from these events, I understand." He motioned toward the inn.

"If you don't wish to immediately bow to your fate then we can take baby steps." Gareth's words made me slightly relax and chuckle a bit, then he continued.

"There is a notice board over by the inn entrance. I was looking at some of the jobs that were available earlier. This could be a good first step for you my lad-...Mahrig" He corrected himself upon using the formality.

"Maybe by doing some good deeds we can also get you battle ready with more than just spells." He motioned toward his sword.

"Using a one handed weapon alongside spells can greatly increase your chance of survival and defense, not to mention victory." A smile played at the corner of his lips. I shook my head while grinning.

"I guess I won't be able to talk myself out of this either then?" He glanced at me curiously.

"Oh nothing, nevermind. Let's go have a look at the notice board." I shook off the previous comment and started walking toward the inn.

Three weeks passed in our "pursuit of good deeds." I found myself a little more exhausted each day. I picked up a few fighting stances and techniques from Gareth after obtaining a sword from a bandit's den. The beautiful glassy texture of the blade showed hues of blue and green depending on the angle the light reflected off of it. Gareth told me the sword had been crafted using Malachite and would be perfect for me considering it was not as heavy as most weapons. He assured me that this did not mean it wasn't as deadly as the axe I had been using. The Axe of Whiterun had taken me a few days to get a handle on. The first few times I had attempted swinging the war-axe the weight of it had slipped from my hands nearly connecting with Gareth. Needless to say, the war-axe was more of set back than an asset. It was a gift nevertheless and so I kept it. The glass sword I now possessed was much easier to maneuver with my already clumsy stances. I even managed to multitask and use my spells with my free hand. Gareth claimed to be impressed by my progress, but deep down I knew my body was tired and my will to continue was waning.

In our travels we heard only few rumors of dragon sightings. No more attacks had taken place so far that we knew of. Gareth paid special attention to these rumors of sightings and listened through certain chains of authority for any rumors of attacks. Even so, the rumors of dragons were enough to keep people on their toes and no doubt a rumor of another attack would spread like wildfire. Skyrim was in no immediate danger at the moment, and so I took this as an excuse to continue helping those around me so that I wouldn't need to speak with the Greybeards. I'm sure Gareth was well aware of my hesitation due to the look of relief that always presented itself when the rumors only pertained to sightings and not attacks. Gareth could read me well enough I discovered. Being a Paladin probably gave him abilities to do such a thing. That's one reason I continued to keep my past guarded around him.

"Mahrig!" Gareth's yell brought me from my thoughts. A group of fireballs hurled toward me in the dim lit cavern. I instantly erected my ward which took most of the damage, but not all. After my ward was depleted with the maximum damage it could withhold I was left with nothing but an outstretched hand that sustained a blast from one of the attacks. I quickly hid myself behind a formation of rock that lay conveniently within the cavern. I dropped my sword down beside me and cast a small healing spell. The wound I had obtained was not severe, but would cause complications if I had tried to use it with spellcasting. Gareth charged forward with his own ward and began dodging another series of elemental attacks. I soon heard the muffled scream of what sounded like a male. It wasn't Gareth though thankfully. The sound of the body that hit the floor was clearly not wearing heavy armor. The meaty thud echoed through the halls chasing the scream that had already begun to fade.

I stepped out from my shelter grabbing my sword and stretching my freshly healed hand. I could see the glint from the torches that hung sparsely reflect on Gareth's armor. He was standing over a huddled figure. I approached silently hoping that the previous sounds of distress had not already gained the attention of anyone else lingering in the cavern. My limp was something I had grown used to, but still affected my abilities in stealth. The man that lay at Gareth's feet was in a dark robe, and the smell of death was thick around him. He was obviously a necromancer. I looked around the small area of the cavern that was littered with numerous pieces of furniture. There was a bookshelf that was filled with everything but books. Ingredients lined the shelf in an orderly fashion. I took the few Luna Moth wings and numerous nightshade blooms that lined the top shelf. I didn't dare touch the bloody ingredients on the bottom shelf. We continued as quietly as possible with only the light from the few torches that we encountered on the cavern walls. The cavern was quiet spacious when you weren't walking through the narrow halls.

It was the perfect place for a cult of Necromancer's to hide out and experiment with the dead. The smell of decay grew thicker the deeper we journeyed into the cavern. I could see an open area that was well lit farther down the long tunnel after rounding a corner. Gareth halted me. He glanced toward the opening and then back toward me.

"I'm not sure how many of these heathens we will run into, you should stay back until I call for help. If I tell you to run, don't hesitate you get out of here as fast as you can." Gareth's whisper was barely audible, but the close proximity of the tunnel walls made it fairly easy for me to pick up on what he had said. I shook my head and replied.

"I know a spell that might work, but I haven't tried it yet." Gareth looked at me questioningly and then glanced back toward the end of the tunnel leading to the open room.

"Now is probably not the time to experiment with your newfound passion for every spell you come across." Gareth's brows furrowed as he whispered in reply. I felt a little insulted at his suggestion. I didn't take an interest in every spell tome I came across, maybe the mechanics of it, but the only ones I cared to learn were the ones that seemed useful. Without even a reply or receiving permission, not that I needed it, I took a slow breath in an focused my magicka outside of my body. I didn't have time for Gareth's silly banter of protecting me, this would only take a moment. I pushed my mind from my body, or so it seemed. I could see outside of my living vessel, I turned slightly to glance back. My flesh body stood still and my eyes were completely vacant. I looked as souless as any corpse that these necromancer's could raise. The thought would have given me a chill if I had not been disconnected from my flesh and blood body.

I moved quickly down the tunnel toward the open room in my ethereal form. I needed to hurry before being snapped back into my body. The room was well lit by a flurry of magelights that illuminated the room from their position on the ceiling area. I quickly scanned the room and spotted three necromancers, one of which was being followed around by a summoned fire atronach. Dammit, why did it have to be fire? My vision began to pull, but not before I caught a glimpse of a pile of bodies and the darkness that surrounded them. Lost tortured souls lingered over the pile of corpses. The traumatic death's they must have encountered would not allow their spirits to rest. This would be a job for Gareth.

I snapped back quickly, the change in my vision was instantaneous. One moment I had been staring at the appalling sight of humans and elves piled together and the next I was staring down the tunnel that lead to the room where such an atrocity had occured. Gareth looked slightly annoyed at my disobedience, but I was more concerned with the urge I had to take a deep breath. I felt like I had been holding my breath for ages. I didn't realize the body didn't continue breathing while you were outside of it. Apparently I needed to go back over some of the things I read, because clearly I had missed something.

"There are three, one has a fire atronach." I said between small quiet pants for air. Gareth nodded, all signs of his previous irritation were gone, if you didn't count the small amount of sarcasm that entered his voice as he spoke his next command.

"Maybe give us something useful so that we can surprise them." I knew exactly what he had meant. This Paladin, Warrior of Light, didn't approve of my Ghost Walk spell. I couldn't really blame him though, it did seem a little on the edge of Necromancy which is the reason we were in the cavern in the first place. Some people had gone missing while journeying the through the pass in the mountains from Falkreath to the Plains of Whiterun. Rumors of a cult of Necromancers is what we found upon investigating, and had led us to this place.

I pinched my fingers together and then released them. A spell of muffle took affect around Gareth and I. Gareth nodded his head and hurried toward the entrance. He peaked around the corner and then motioned me forward. The atronach was dangerously close to the entrance, but the floating movements showed no signs of turning around. The table closest to the opening was occupied by a female necromancer who was faced away examining the body of a Altmer woman that was laid out across the table. The atronach stayed closest to her, so she had been the summoner I presumed. In all my recent reading I had neglected to broaden my horizon beyond Fire in the destruction arts. I could now use Fireballs instead of Flames, but that wouldn't help me against a Flaming Atronach. I would have to rely on my sword and somehow clear the blast that would happen at the end of the Atronach's cycle. _Unless…_ A plan started to form in my mind. Gareth was still scouting the room from the shadows of the darkened tunnel. I could use the blast of fire from killing the atronach to our advantage if played out right. I needed the Necromancer's to be in close proximity for it to work, but spell caster's always had the annoying habit of spreading out unlike melee users. Then it hit me...

* * *

 _ **Gareth**_

Mahrig's annoying habit of unpredictability was very common during battles, but sometimes they truly paid off. Mahrig's eyes were lost in thought as she scanned the room, but I could almost imagine a Dwarven gear turning in her head. She had a plan, whether she would brief me on it before acting was anyone's guess. A red glow began to illuminate her free hand as she backed quietly into the shadows and crouched. I followed her lead moving back away from the entrance. The female necromancer was still in view. I heard Mahrig whisper.

"Dammit." She moved a shuffled step back toward the entrance and then stretched her hand out toward the female that still had her back turned toward us. Mahrig was going to use Frenzy. This could play in our favor, or if not executed right, very badly. It was much stronger than the Fury spell Mahrig had practiced with on wolves in our travels. I wished more than ever in that moment that I had given her more lessons on correct spell casting rather than training her in melee battle. Her concentration was notably focused, but her distance to her target was questionable. If the spell did not reach its target, it could easily affect one of us in a backfire. Mahrig, now kneeling closer to the entrance stretched her body forward but kept her foot in the shadows ready to bounce back into position to hide from the Frenzied necromancer. She released the spell. The red glow engulfed the female necromancer causing her to stiffen and knock a wooden bowl containing only the Aedra know what onto the floor. Mahrig used the noise from the impact the bowl made to hide her quick descent back into the shadows where I readied myself.

The sudden loud clash of the bowl in the rather quiet chamber caused the other necromancer's to react and ready their spells. The offensive stance the other two necromancer's took were all that were needed for the frenzied female to begin her assault. She raced toward the other two necromancer's with a dagger and her spells. Mahrig jumped out from the shadows and began setting the rest of her untold plan into motion. The necromancers had been caught off guard by the sudden attack of one of their own and Mahrig raced toward the flame atronach with her sword readied. The atronach had began a series of attacks on the unsuspecting necromancer's once its summoner had begun attacking them. No one seemed to notice Mahrig's approach from behind. One of the visible male necromancer's was warding against the atronach's attack while trying to raise a corpse from the pile of bodies that were gathered against the wall closest to him. This is where I would come in. I let the familiar divine power's of Arkay flood my limbs and illuminate the dark hall with a pale blue glow. I stepped into the open room and rushed toward the many bodies that began to swirl with dark energy. I would use my gifted power of Rebuke and send the undead back to rest. The power continued to build as I watched Mahrig stumble toward the Atronach. Her footing was caught by an odd root that protruded from the ground. Such an odd thing in a place surrounded by rock and dirt.

The root began to move by itself. Mahrig had already regained her footing and continued her path to the atronach.

" _Not yet!"_ The words seemed like a whisper that could be heard over the loud commotion that erupted through the room, but soon faded. The root that Mahrig had tripped slithered forward to grab her ankle causing her to plummet to the dirt. I released the power that had welled inside of my being, begging to be released. The blue light burst across the animated corpses that began to move, and in an instant they turned to ash. One of the Necromancers caught sight of me, but he didn't seem to notice the confused Mahrig that now lay on the cavern floor. His bright red Dunmer eyes seemed to pierce me.

"You, you're the one who has done this to my wife!" He yelled across the whirlwind of spells that were being cast throughout the room. The other male Necromancer was now on his knees, barely containing the ward that kept the barrage of spells from killing him. The root released Mahrig's ankle and she clambered to her feet gripping her sword in her hand. The atronach's back was still to her, and she had the perfect opportunity to attack. The Dunmer man however was completely focused on me. He rushed forward as soon as Mahrig's blade pierced the Atronach through its torso. Mahrig, leaving her sword, jumped over the table that had been flipped in the scurry of battle. The explosion from the atronach surprised everyone in the room. The force of the blast knocked even myself off of my feet and the stone and dirt cavern began to quake causing rocks and clouds of dirt to fill the atmosphere of the room.

The dust cleared and the shaking stopped. I regained my footing rather quickly to asses the situation. The group of Magelights that had once illuminated the room dissipated and the only light left was the flames that danced around the room devouring numerous items. The Dunmer that had been in the process of charging me now lay impaled by multiple bones that had once occupied the cavern floor. The other two necromancers were dead as well their bodies engulfed in flame. I glanced over toward the table that was on its side. Mahrig had jumped behind it to shelter herself from the blast. I froze upon searching the debris covered area. The blast from the atronach had propelled Mahrig's sword straight through the table. All that I could see was the gleam of the hilt.


	9. Theodwyn

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own the rights to the Elder Scrolls series._

 _ **Author's Note**_ _: This chapter contains a new character of my own. Some of the Lore is greatly exaggerated and does not reflect upon Bethesda's version. It is still Lore Friendly, just not down to every detail. (_ _ **My version**_ _:)-Druids and Shamans in my opinion are very different. Druids deal in nature (Plants, animals, vegetation, etc,) while Shamans deal in elements and wisdom much like mages and scholars, but in a spiritual way. The mer or elven races are likely to exhibit the practices of the druids more so than men, but also can be shamans. The men, humans, are more likely to exhibit the practice of a Shaman, but rarely are there any druids among the human races. I'm not saying it isn't possible for a human to be a druid. Let's just accept that the Elder Scroll series is full of surprises, and I've added a few of my own._

Chapter 9: Theodwyn

 _ **Mahrig**_

The ground itself seemed to open around me just moments after I had cleared the table and hunkered down against it. By some force the ground, the nature around me, had decided to protect me from the explosion and the sudden familiar blade that pierced the table where I had originally sat. The shock the explosion sent through the cavern caused the ground below me to quake, and the dirt below me gave away even more leaving me to fall into darkness.

I landed with a painful thud, presumably I had fallen through to a lower level of the cavern. I couldn't see anything though. The place was in complete darkness. I dared not call out in fear of attracting anyone else to my location. I couldn't even call out to Gareth to make sure he was alright. The explosion had been much more intense than I had originally anticipated. I had never personally dealt with a flame atronach, but I was familiar with them due to in depth descriptions in my reading throughout the years. I guess it is true when they say words cannot explain something. Words definitely could not have prepared me for that.

Another small tremor shook through the dark room, causing small rocks and dirt to topple over my head. I moved away from the unstable ground I had fallen through, trying to gain some distance from a possible collapse. It was a good thing I did. I heard more than saw the ceiling collapse in on the room. Whatever was above would have to save itself. Hopefully Gareth was a good distance away from the ground that gave away. I cast a small spell of Candlelight to illuminate the scene around me. Huge boulders and piles of dirt were blocking the area I had previously fell through.

There was a tunnel on my side of the room. I wasn't sure if I should move from my location. Gareth and I were already separated and my survival instincts began to kick in. I needed to find a way out, and so far the tunnel was my only glimmer of hope. I hesitantly trailed the wall toward the tunnel hoping that the fragile structure would hold in the event that anymore surprise tremors would come. I could feel a slight breeze coming from the tunnel. I became hopeful in that moment that this meant there was a way out just ahead. What I was presented with at the end of the tunnel was far beyond what my mind could have imagined. The cavern tunnel opened up into a beautiful glade that was surrounded by a body of water. Mushrooms illuminated the great hall and wind poured in from darkened holes within the ceiling. I could hear the water running through the walls and cascading over the rocks into the gleaming waters that lay before me. In the center of the glade sat a figure illuminated by a green glow.

"Come forward." The sound was a whisper that seemed to carry on the wind. What other option did I have? Going back the other way would present me with a dead end. My only options would be to disobey or comply. If Gareth had been standing with me, he would no doubt have disobeyed until the figure introduced themselves. Gareth might not have been there, but I would choose to take a note from my experience with him.

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't realize how shaky my voice had become until the sound echoed through the glade. I felt something poke my leg and looked down. A root was sticking out of the ground attempting to gesture me forward. My first instinct was to scream at this foreign sight. What kind of magic was this? I stepped into the water hoping to gain a little distance from the root that had taken on some form of life. The water that soaked through my thin boots was oddly warm and welcoming to my feet. I glanced back toward the figure that now stood and began walking toward me. The closer the figure came, the more his features came into view as he approached my candlelight. He was… A human? No, an elf maybe? Maybe even a mix? His eyes were a dark mahogany color and his skin was a deep Olive color that reminded me of Gareth's only darker. His high cheekbones and slightly pointed ears were the only indicators of elven blood. Other then that he seemed human. His Disheveled Light brown hair framed his face and fell to his shoulders. He was quite a bit taller than me, but not as tall as Gareth. Ofcourse Gareth's height even made some Nord's look small.

He extended his hand toward me at the edge of the water. I stared at the scarred hand he presented.

"What do you want?" I looked back into his mahogany eyes that blinked back amusement.

"To know the woman who has set me free of course." _Set him free? What could he mean? I set him free? How?_ The questions in my mind clearly left some sort of hint on my face. He continued.

"You my beautiful lady, have set me free after five long years." He paused and leaned closer gazing into my eyes.

"A kindred spirit I suppose, imprisonment leaves a mark on the soul." I froze at his words. How could he have known something like that by just simply looking at me? Was he some sort of mind reader and what else could he find out? I quickly glanced down to the ripple his feet made in the water as he stepped closer. I didn't want someone reading me like a book, and I certainly didn't want any of this to get back to Gareth.

"I can see I've made you uncomfortable, perhaps I should stop prying where I'm not wanted." His linen pants were now in my view. I kept my gaze low trying not to meet his eyes. My efforts were however fruitless. His arm snaked out and his hand gently tilted my chin upward.

"Now my beauty, what is it that you go by?" I had no reason to tell this man anything. If I had actually been the one to free him than he should be the one indebted to me. I stood fast on that decision too.

"You first, who are you?" He chuckled and dropped his hand.

"You'll have to forgive me, it's been so long since I have had the pleasure to gaze upon such beauty." He stepped back. I let out a small sigh to unwind the tension that had built in my body.

"My name is Theodwyn. You can call me Theo, I would actually prefer Theo." He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I hesitantly followed him to the clearing where he had previously sat upon my entrance.

"Your companion is still safe by the way, he's in a bit of a panic, but safe." The silence was ushered out by Theo's words.

"Wait, Gareth? He's alright? How could you possibly know that?" My questions came out simultaneously and a bit rushed, but it didn't seem to bother the strange man who squinted his eyes as he smiled.

"Simple, look around you. These walls are not all rock, much of it is actually made up of dirt and clay that has hardened throughout years of Nirn's existence." He motioned all around us and continued.

"This place was my home for years before those necromancer's came, and I nourished the dirt and helped my roots flourish." His words confused me, but before I could inquire his meaning he answered.

"I'm a druid by nature. It's what I do, It's how I live, and it's what I know." The mention of druid made me search my memory of the knowledge I had on the practice. Druids were very rare among most races, but found quite often within the Bosmer's History, the wood elves.

"So, you're a wood elf?" My curiosity was peaked. It was almost too rare for a human culture to exhibit the powers of a druid. Human cultures centered more around Shamans than druids. Elven cultures exhibited both Shamans and Druids.

"Yes and no. A few generations have passed with my family mixing blood with humans. I still feel a strong connection with nature due to my… upbringing." It was his turn to slightly become guarded.

"The Necromancers that infested my home imprisoned me here. They experimented with my powers. At first I was reluctant, but the forms of torture they use...could break any man." His eyes found a root that gently brushed his leg. It almost seemed as if the root itself was trying to comfort Theo.

I didn't want to be the type to pry, it wasn't like me. After all I myself disliked those who seemed a little nosy, but I had so many questions. He didn't seem like a threat. If he had wanted to hurt me, he would have already right?

"So, can you read minds or anything like that?" His expression turned puzzled at my question.

"No, why would you think that? If I could, I would know your name by now." That was right, I felt kind of belittled at his reply. He had given me his name, and even told me a little about himself. I on the other hand had become the rude one, and had yet to share anything.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Mahrig. I was just curious as to how you seemed to know so much. You mentioned the roots and that was all." He smiled.

"Ah, I neglected to elaborate my meaning. As a druid I have a strong connection with nature. Kynareth blesses certain individuals with this gift every few generations, and sometimes far between." He chuckled.

"I was… an odd choice to be gifted with the connection. My mother was human, and my father was only partially Bosmer himself." He paused thinking of his next statement.

"I was abandoned here when I was only a child. I guess that abandonment helped nurture my bond with animals and anything of nature. The roots you see," he gestured toward the root that continued to stroke his leg.

"My powers help them stretch beyond their own impairments. They become more than just what normal people see. I can make flowers bloom in the harsh climates, I can feel all the emotions of these seemingly inanimate things. Plants are living things just as us. In return for the mobility and conscience I can provide for them, they in turn tell me things." He smiled down at the root.

"As a Druid I also have the ability to call upon animals for aid, but I've always had a better connection to Nirn." His gaze found me again.

"I could feel the change in the atmosphere at the arrival of you and your companion. One of my roots have been acting as a beacon to me and the tunnels above." My mind recalled the root that I had stumbled over while making my way toward the flame atronach. My eyes widened.

"It was you, the root I tripped over." He smiled at my surprise.

"Also after you regained your footing I halted you again, or at least the root did." I recalled the strange feeling that had seemingly snaked around my ankle causing me to fall again, and then the whisper... _Not yet!_

"So, it was you all along. You knew what was happening up above?" He nodded. So if he knew, then he must have been the one to cause floor to swallow me up. He had saved my life. This brought forth more questions. If he were able to have such an effect on things so distant from him, then why had he not battled the Necromancer's sooner, or tried to escape?

"You were able to do so much for me and my companion, why didn't you use your powers to try and escape before?" His mahogany eyes darkened at my observation.

"Like I said before, the torture, it could make any man break." He sighed and continued.

"I did try, multiple times before. They found a weakness of mine, and used it against me."

Theo and I both looked toward the entrance as a set of heavy footsteps began to echo through the dark tunnel.

"Hmm, It would seem your companion is near." Theo spoke as the dim torch light came closer from the tunnel.

"Mahrig! Mahrig, where are you? Say something." Gareth's voice was coming closer. I turned toward the entrance to meet Gareth but Theo's hand grabbed my wrist.

"What is your relation to that man?" His question caught me off guard, but I answered.

"He's my travelling companion." I paused and then added.

"He's also my friend." Friend. A word I never thought I would associate with anyone, but it was true. Gareth was the one person I could fully consider to be my friend. I had been less than forthcoming about my past, but that didn't seem to matter to him. He left the subject untouched. Theo smile and spoke.

"I see." He released my hand and I walked toward the entrance. Gareth burst through breathless. His sword was sheathed, and he carried my sword in his hand. A look of relief washed over his face at his approach.

"Thank goodness you are alright." He smiled down at me and handed me my sword. His attention turned toward Theo who was now eyeing Gareth suspiciously. Gareth mirrored Theo's stare and slightly moved his body so that I was shielded from Theo's line of sight. I stepped around Gareth and spoke.

"Gareth, this is Theodwyn. He was imprisoned here by the Necromancers." Gareth's eyes didn't move from Theo.

"What is the strange Aura you carry?" Gareth's voice held a bit of coldness as he spoke. I didn't give Theo time to answer. I realize it was rude, but if anyone was going to talk Gareth down, it would have to be me.

"He's a druid." A questioning look crossed Gareth's face as I answered.

"A druid? You mean like a forest nymph?" Gareth's reply was answered by a chuckle from Theo.

"Far from it, I don't really think wings are my kind of thing." Theo relaxed from his earlier suspicion, but Gareth held fast. Gareth was apparently not well read on Druids. Most people wouldn't be considering how rare they are. I took the opportunity to try and lighten the atmosphere even further.

"Believe it or not Theo helped us quite a bit earlier." Gareth nodded.

"I already gathered that much, I seen the root in the room we were in." He pointed toward the root that was now away from the water waiting at the edge. He turned his attention toward me.

"So what have you been doing this whole time I've been looking for you?" It was my turn to stiffen a little. In all honesty I had given Gareth little regard while talking with Theo. I felt a little ashamed of my actions.

"I was talking to Theo, he has been a prisoner here after all, and if you didn't notice this was the only way for me to go, the other way was blocked." Gareth's eyes narrowed.

"Once the ground caved in I continued my way through the cavern. There was a mess, but it wasn't blocked." I frowned at his words. Theo's slowly raised his hand.

"That would have been my doing, some of my little friends helped me clear the way." He smiled back toward the root that swayed back and forth. Gareth cleared his throat and spoke.

"It would seem all of the Necromancers have been dealt with, we should return to Falkreath and let the Steward know." Gareth glanced toward me and then turned on his heel.

"Wait Gareth, where are you going?" I glanced back toward Theo who gave me a small smile. Gareth continued walking until he reached the entrance. Gareth's actions were strange. He had never seemed so disconnected to people, but for some reason he didn't seem to like Theo. I turned toward Theo and spoke.

"What will you do now Theo?" Theo clicked his tongue and then walked toward the root that stood animated above the dirt.

"This was my home until it became my prison. I guess it's time to move on. My power took seed here a long time ago, and now a new colony will rise and undo the wrong that has tainted this place." Theo's hand began to glow green and the sound of swarming insects began to fill the glade. The green energy transferred from him into the root and then the root descended into the dirt.

 _ **Gareth**_

I stood at the entrance waiting for Mahrig to follow but she didn't. The presence I felt was one I had experienced many times wandering the wilderness of Skyrim. The druid was going to erect a colony of Spriggans to guard this cavern. I was no fool to what Theodwyn was. I knew a Druid when I saw one and it had probably been unfair to mock him considering I did not know him. The Forest Nymph comment had come from a dark place within me, one that I still shamefully carried from my life before becoming a Paladin. As a young boy I had been passed from owner to owner as a slave. I had crossed paths with a Druid once before, and it had not been pleasant. I knew very well what Druids were capable of. The Druid I had known with innocent eyes paraded herself as a maiden of Kynareth, until I became older and my innocence was taken by the Devious woman that hid beneath. A Druid's lust was like no other.

I shook my head clearing the thoughts that threatened to drag me into a memory I did not wish to revisit.

"You could come with us, until you find a new home." Mahrig's words sent a chill down my spine causing my body to stiffen. Helping the man escape was one thing, but offering him a position to tag along was another. This wasn't the Mahrig I had grown used to. She had certainly bloomed from the closed bud she had been in the beginning, but I would never have guessed her to openly invite someone else into our party. This little gesture irritated me a bit. Was I simply not enough for her? Did I lack in some area that caused her to feel unsafe with me? Did she not believe that I could keep her safe?

My mind soon began to rationalize my irrational thoughts. _She's a caring person, this has nothing to do with anything you have done wrong._ A small part of me still held doubts but I came to terms with her offer and waited for Theo's reply.

"Would your companion mind?" Theo motioned toward me. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until I felt the need to exhale. Mahrig's face looked toward me curiously.

"Whatever you wish my lady." Mahrig's left brow slightly raised at my reply. She held my gaze a few moments longer and then turned back toward Theo.

"I guess this means you can come with us." A feeling of dread began to grow within me as Mahrig spoke.

My suspicions of the druid never subsided. I kept watch over him through our travels. I could tell by the way he looked at Mahrig and presented her with small gifts, flowers he had made prematurely bloom, that he was clearly interested in her. How far he would go if ever the two were alone was a mystery to me because I never let that happen. We traveled this way for a few weeks. His skills were definitely useful and he had come to mine and Mahrig's aid more than a few times. Mahrig had taken a liking to his company, and for some reason this bothered me. It seemed the longer we traveled with Theo his interest in finding a new place to call home faded. Mahrig clearly brushed off his more amorous advances as a joke, but I didn't. I had come to realize that Mahrig was a very respectable lady. Nothing she had exhibited in the past led me to believe she had a vulgar side, her innocence was apparent enough through the many times she blushed at compliments or gestures the druid directed at her. She had even blushed a few times I had showed simple non-hidden motive acts of chivalry towards her.

The night was coming to an end, the morning sky of early Hearthfire was dawning. I sat by the campfire unable to get more than a few hours of sleep. Mahrig was still resting in her bedroll, and Theo had gone to fetch some water to boil. Mahrig's night terrors had returned since our battle with a recent dragon at Shearpoint. I'm not sure what had scared her more, the dragon or the ancient dragon priest that had burst from the sarcophagus beside the word wall after the dragon's defeat. Her night terrors had been one of the reasons I had not been able to sleep much the night before. The other was the fact that every time one of her terrors would jolt me awake I would notice Theo's bedroll had been slightly moved closer to Mahrig's. The lecher of a druid was starting to confirm my suspicions of him.

I had learned in my past that the sexual desires of the druids was nature's way of continuing a species much like the animals of the wilds. Procreation is what drove the indulgences, but many druids simply relished the acts. It was a wild and feral trait they often exhibited. Theo had been showing signs of this side for a while now to the oblivious Mahrig. My thoughts were interrupted by the sharp pain that thrummed through my palm. My fist had clenched around the blade of my sword that I had been polishing. I sat my sword down and cast a quick restoration spell. I wiped away the thin line of blood to reveal unscathed skin. This whole situation was bothering me more than I cared to admit. I simply did not want Mahrig to give into such a shallow man. She showed no signs of submission toward his advances, but if he continued she would have to acknowledge him at some point.

Theo returned from the nearby spring. Southern Eastmarch was home to a valley of a vast hot spring that dominated the Hold. Steam rose from multiple water sources as far as the eye could see. Dragon tongue, creep clusters, and Jazbay grapes littered the sulphur rich soil that covered the ground. Theo hung a pot above the campfire and emptied the contents of his waterskin into it. He sat back and returned my stare.

"So, how much farther is this Bonestrewn Crest place?" Theo asked as he glanced toward the sleeping Mahrig.

"I can see the peak of the mountain from here." I pointed toward the south east where the peak of the mountain snaked into view over the inclined hill we sat beneath. Theo sighed and sat back against a dried log we had been utilizing for firewood.

"Do you really think Mahrig should battle another dragon so soon? You seen the way it affected her after Shearpoint. I know you two have done this before, but Mahrig isn't as foolhardy as you." Theo tried to make his statement sound sincere, but he had let a hint of venom seep in at the last.

"It's her destiny, she's the Dragonborn." I simply replied.

"Oh yeah, says who? The Greybeards she has yet to speak with?" I had hoped to avoid a confrontation, but Theo swung the door open for me.

"The Divine Kynareth has acknowledge her as so, and I assume the other Divines would unison her decision. I would think you would respect such a sign coming from Kynareth." Theo scoffed at my remark.

"Kynareth blessed me, indeed she did. She blessed me at birth with her gifts. That however, is where the blessings ended. I had her gifts, and a father who didn't want a weird child who stood around talking to plants. No, my father decided to abandoned me and continue his wayward journey through Skyrim." Theo's disregard for Kynareth's intentions were sickening.

"Did the thought ever occur to you that Kynareth may have blessed you so that you could obtain qualities to survive because your father would have abandoned you anyways?" Theo's smirk disappeared at my suggestion. He turned his attention away from me back to the flame that licked the bottom of the pot above the campfire.

"Well, if you must know. My father was a rough character. After my mother died we started moving around a lot and he fell in with some shady people throughout Falkreath Hold before he abandoned me. He wasn't the honest living kind of man, even I knew that." Theo leaned forward and sighed rubbing his hands through his hair.

"If what you suggested was true, that my father would have abandoned me anyways, then why did he sire another child and stay in their life?" Theo's confession shocked me. It was clear to the both of us that there was a certain tension we felt between each other. Why he would open up to me like that was a mystery.

"My father abandoned me close to the cavern that you found me in. I made that place my home. When I was older I started to explore Falkreath Hold a bit, being a druid has its perks. Once you've been somewhere you never forget how to get back, so I never had to worry about getting lost." Theo cleared his throat and continued.

" I made my way to the Capital of Falkreath about 8 years ago. The amount of death in such a lively and bountiful forest perplexed me. It didn't make sense as to why Falkreath's people were not thriving. Upon exploring the city, I found myself in the residential area. Gardens bloomed as far as the roads stretched. Children and young men and women coming of age scurried around playing and doing chores, enjoying family time…" Theo's words trailed off as his stare deepened into the flames of the firepit.

"I came across a view of a slightly aged face that I remembered from my childhood. My father, the man who abandoned me, living happily as a ranger for the Jarl. I don't know why I stuck around, but I stayed close to the town for a few days and watched as his life unfolded in front of me. I soon discovered his residence and followed him. He was greeted in the yard by a small girl that couldn't have been more than six years old. Her features were even more to his likeness than my own." The water in the pot began to boil.

Theo's story came to an end as Mahrig began to stir. Theo straightened his back, all previous emotions toward his confession were gone. Mahrig's normally chipper mood was nowhere to be found, and her usual deep blue eyes were as dull and gray as the wintry skies toward the north. I had heard on many occasions that the eyes were portals to one's soul, and if that were the case then Mahrig was truly bothered by something. She didn't give us her usual smile, or even mutter a word. She grabbed a few bathing items from her bag and headed toward the spring. Both Theo and myself turned away from the direction she had headed in. Theo may have been lecherous man, but even he respected her sudden change in demeanor and mood.

I'm not sure what it was that caused me to consider Theo's earlier suggestion, but I too began to wonder whether it was a good idea for Mahrig to head into yet another battle with a dragon. My thoughts were cut short by the all too familiar roar that ripped through the skies like a sword through flesh. Theo and I quickly turned into the direction Mahrig had headed to see two dark silhouettes looming in the sky like dark storm clouds. Mahrig stood frozen at the approaching winged beasts, standing in nothing more than her white cotton dress. Her robe, cuirass and bathing supplies lay skewed on the ground where she had dropped them.


	10. Two is a Group, Three is a Crowd

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll series._

Chapter 10: Two is a Group, Three is a Crowd

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

I froze in my spot, completely aware that I had not even been able to bathe or put on my armor. I stood defenseless in my white cotton dress and had left my sword back at the camping site. The only protection I would have would be my arsenal of spells and two shouts that I didn't have the courage to use yet. I began hearing screams from the hill above us, the shouting was getting closer. The sound shook me from my frozen stupor and I instantly rushed up the hill toward the two dragons that grew ever closer.

"Mahrig!" Gareth's shout from behind didn't stop me. There were people in need of help and I had to do my best to assist them. The hill was moderately steep compared to most slopes of the hot spring valley, on top I could make out a plateau shaped crater that continued to let off steam. If I could make it to there, I would probably be able to see where the shouting was coming from. I pushed forward, my limp hindered my movement speed only slightly. I assumed that Theo and Gareth would have readied themselves by now and already started following me. They would no doubt catch up.

At the top of the hill I stopped only briefly to catch my breath and search the distance in the direction the screams had been heard. I saw a small camp surrounded by the springs. A few tents were erected in my view and a group of half dressed people were running frantically in all directions away from the approaching winged beasts. A male and a female wearing nothing but undergarments were headed in my direction. In the distance I could make out the Bonestrewn Crest where we had originally been traveling to. Rumors began to spread of nesting spots of numerous Dragon that began preying upon travellers and adventurers. Shearpoint had been the first place we had investigated. A group of hunters had gone missing in the area and we had been informed of their destination. They had been searching for their glory and fame that bringing down a dragon would present them with. Unfortunately all that they acquired had been a shallow snowy grave.

Upon travelling back to Whiterun Hold for some rest and recuperation we had heard of the beast that had brought terror to many who frequented the hot springs area of south Eastmarch. Never in the rumors had we heard anything about two dragons, and we were definitely not prepared to take on two beasts.

"Hurry, keep running, don't stop!" I yelled to the approaching man and woman. They had ran quite a distance in a short time and both seemed a little winded as they approached.

"By the Eight! The Dragons just came out of nowhere!" The woman cried frantically in my direction. The woman stopped beside me to catch her breath glancing back toward the two beast that now circled the encampment. The man did not stop, he continued down the hill from which I had came and yelled back in response to the woman.

"This is the Nine's punishment for people like you who would forget Talos!" He ran right past Gareth and Theodwyn who were now in close proximity to my location. I looked back to the frantic woman and patted her shoulder.

"I doubt this has anything to do with your religious orientation. I need you to keep going, get as far away from here as you can." The woman managed a weak smile in her fragile state and nodded.

"What about you, aren't you coming?" I shook my head at her words.

"No, my companions and I will hold these beasts off for as long as we can." Her eyes slightly widened at my attempt at bravery. I could tell she wasn't convinced though, I wasn't even convinced. My hands were clearly shaking and my legs had began to waver.

From my peripheral I caught a glimpse of blue and green. My sword came into view as Gareth stepped around me, his attention was in the direction of the circling dragons. Worry etched his face. Theo was next to come into my sights. He had a look of bewilderment on his face. He too was shaken by the fact that we would have to go up against two dragons. This was a dangerous situation that I did not want to put myself in let alone my two companions. I glanced between Gareth and Theo and then glanced back toward the direction that the woman had taken off in. She was hurriedly making her way toward cover wherever it could be found. I took my sword from Gareth and nodded in thanks. Without a word I darted forward. If I had waited any longer I might have turned and followed the retreating woman to somewhere safe. My courage was quickly fading as I seen the last few silhouettes of people escape from the area to a safe distance. No one was in immediate danger anymore. The dragons seemed preoccupied with the vacant camp and if I had wished it, I could have ran. I'm pretty sure in that moment that Gareth and Theo would have agreed.

My speed was steady as I sprinted toward the camp. The morning air was damp on my skin, aided by the steaming bodies of water that covered the spring valley. I readied a fireball and tightened my grip on my sword. This would be the first time I had ever initiated a fight with a dragon. The dragon at Shearpoint had surprised all of us. The blizzard we had trudged through helped conceal the dragon's presence until we had nearly stumbled right into his sight of attack. He had noticed us first and made the first move. Either I was growing foolish with my new freedom in the world, or somewhere deep down inside I wanted it all to just end. No one in their right mind would want to start a fight with a dragon, but I was about to start a fight with two.

"Spread out!" I yelled over the hastened wind and roars that ripped through the skies above us. Theo and Gareth both complied and went in opposite directions as I charged straight on. I released my fireball into the area ahead of one of the dragon's flight paths. It was a direct hit. The dragon wasted no time to recover from the blow. I was in his sights. I saw a green burst ignite around the other dragon, and a swarm of insects engulfed it. Theo was going to buy us some time by keeping the other dragon preoccupied. I released another flurry of fireballs toward the dragon who was now circling over top of my location. The wind around me caused by the beating wings of the dragon started picking up small leaves and ground debris mimicking a small cyclone. He released his first attack and I quickly jumped from its impact zone. A frost dragon. The ice made cracking sounds as it froze whatever it touched. The once warm soil now lay in a state of permafrost. I recovered from my dodge and quickly began another assault of fireballs. Each one lit up a small surface area of the dragon's hard scaly skin. Each one also served to madden the beast even more. The roars had now turned into something much more terrifying. I glanced over to check on Gareth's location. He was quickly moving in on my right to assist my dilemma.

Theo continued his attempt to distract the other dragon. Swarms of insects continued to block the dragons vision and eat away at his vast armored body of scales. I needed to ground my dragon. If I could somehow get this dragon to land we could start a ground assault and inflict more damage with melee. I quickly looked around keeping track of the hovering dragon above me. He was preparing for another attack and I was forming a plan. All that lay within the surrounding area were a few tents, a rock formation and a couple of trees that were spread out around the spring. I chose the rock formation. As another frost attack hurled my way I bolted. I wouldn't have much cover from the rocks, but it would definitely hide me from direct view of the dragon. Upon reaching the formation of rocks I noticed a slight dugout that would possibly fit my body and provide me with a little wiggle room.

Upon sliding down into the burrowed area I noticed a few small animal skeletons littering the den. This was no doubt a Skeever hole. The occupants didn't seem to be around thankfully. The dragon now circled the rock formation. Gareth waited patiently under a nearby tree trying to keep out of sight of the preying beast. Smart man, he had most likely already figured out my plan. I had assaulted the beast, challenged him more than once, and then fled out of his sight and attack range. This would either cause the dragon to land and try a ground attack at my level, or join its comrade dragon and attack Theo. For Theo's sake I hoped that the dragon would land.

As if on queue the dragon began to hover. I could see the wind impact the ground in a single area continuously until it's scaly skin came into view from my location through the hole in the ground under the rock formation. The ground slightly vibrated as the beast sat itself down. I seen Gareth's boots rush forward behind the dragon before it let out a gust of icy wind from its mouth. The ice covered the small entrance where I had squeezed myself into. On instinct I readied my free hand with flames. The ice was slowly spreading into the small area that my body occupied. I released the flame, hoping that it would melt the ice as soon as it formed. I held my breath. I knew fire well, no doubt the sealed area around me would not hold much air. The fire from my hands would burn through that air in no time. I could only hope that my flames would break through. The dragon's frost breath had stopped. The ice had halted in spreading, but the entrance was still sealed, and my flames could only burn so hot. The melting seemed as if it were taking ages instead of mere seconds. My already frantic body was air starved from the beginning and holding my breath was more of a challenge than I had anticipated.

My flames broke through. The hot spring air rushed in feeling cool compared to the heat I had endured from my flames in such close proximity. Sweat and moisture from the evaporated ice masked my forehead. I quickly glanced out of the sodden dirt entrance. Gareth repeatedly struck the dragon in its hindquarters and continued in a dance like motion evading the beasts attempts to turn on him. I noticed one of the dragon's wings had been badly injured. Gareth must have assaulted the dragon in such a manner to ensure that it would not take flight once more. A bit of relief washed over me at the realization that we could actually pull this off. I scurried from beneath the ground like the skeever that would return to its inhospitable home and stood up. I readied a fireball and reassured my grip on my sword. I rushed forward. I released a fireball that made direct contact with the dragon's right eye.

The dragon quickly turned causing its tail to quickly collide with Gareth sending him hurtling toward me. In an instant without even realizing what I had done I shouted.

"Fus!" The force from my shout slowed Gareth's sail through the air toward me. He fell just a few short feet in front of me. He rolled over, a group of gasps escaped his chest. The hit from the dragon's tail had knocked the wind from him. I left Gareth to regain his stamina. I rushed around him to avert the dragon's attention. If he attacked while Gareth was down, Gareth wouldn't stand a chance. I brought my sword up and readied my swing. The dragon blinked furiously with his left eye, the right eye was now rendered useless due to my fireball. The dragon lurched away at my swing, but I used my swing to my advantage twisting my body into momentum for the second swing that made direct contact with the dragon's exposed neck. The dragon attempted to pull further away dislodging my sword from its neck. I had already prepared a fireball and released it, hitting the dragon in the less scaled area of it's torso.

My attacks were wearing the beast down. The dragon's movements were less planned and more sloppy than they had been before. The only downside was that I could not see the logic in his attempt at an attack. He was fighting back blindly snapping his jaws in every direction. I readied another fireball and gripped my sword. I heard Theo's voice echo over the snarling dragon before me.

"Mahrig watch out!" I felt cold steel collide with my body, and then water began rushing into my gaping mouth. I instantly stopped my intake of breath as I sunk below the surface of water. A large metallic presence encircled me. A fiery glow illuminated the water's surface above me. I glanced beside me to see a dark head of hair sway beside me in the water's movements. I could barely make out Gareth's features in close proximity. He had been the one to charge into me throwing us both into the spring to evade an attack. When the flames ceased we both surfaced. Theo was now running in our direction. The grounded dragon was now in a form of retreat. He continued to back away from the approaching Theo. Theo's bow was drawn, and an arrow was nocked. He released the arrow sending it into the grounded dragon's left eye. The dragon was now blinded to sight. He would now only have his other senses to fight with. Gareth quickly pulled me to my feet as I searched the sky for the dragon that had attacked me unknowingly. The beast was swinging around for another assault.

"We need to deal with the one that is still flying. That dragon isn't going anywhere right now." Gareth motioned back toward the grounded dragon. I nodded still regaining my balance. I was still a bit dizzy from the impact Gareth's armor had made with my body. Standing up too quickly had caused me to become a little disoriented, but I tried to keep my focus on the sky. The dragon that was headed back toward us looked pretty beat up itself. Certain areas of its scales seemed to hang loosely from its body where the insects had slowly eaten away at the surface. Multiple arrows were lodged into the beasts flesh below the seemingly decayed scales. Theo's magic was definitely a force to not be reckoned with. The dragon had begun it's flight back toward us, but I noticed something strange. He was losing height quickly.

"By the Gods, he's coming in for a crash landing." I loudly observed. Gareth jumped quickly into action. Theo was the first to start moving. Gareth nudged me forward and motioned for a tree, but I stood in place.

"We can kill two with one blow." Gareth looked down at me curiously, the urgency growing in his eyes.

"You better voice your plan quick, because that dragon will collide with the ground and destroy anything in its path." I nodded at his statement.

"That is exactly what I intend for it to do." I pointed back toward the blinded dragon that continued to whip around in circles snapping at the air. Upon the dragon's blinded retreat he had cornered himself in a cluster of trees and bushes that lay on the outside of our previous battleground. Gareth's eyes widened at the realization.

"What do we do?" Gareth asked glancing wearily at the incoming dragon.

"You do nothing Gareth, I'll stay in its sight and slowly back toward the blinded dragon. If I can keep an attack of fireballs constant it will distract him and he won't notice the blinded dragon beneath the cover of the few trees we've backed him into." Gareth eyed the dragon and stood still.

"Then I'm staying here too. I'll make sure you and I are both out of the way." I started to protest but he stopped me.

"This isn't up for debate Mahrig." My previous use of that statement seemed like it was ages ago.

* * *

 _ **Gareth**_

Mahrig's plan was insane, but bloody brilliant at the same time. We could utilize this dragon's suicide collision to rid us of both dragons. Mahrig began her assault as the dragon neared. His attention was fully on her as he weaved in and out of his flight path to dodge her attacks. If she had wanted to hit him with her fireballs, she would have, but she was simply diverting his attention from the grounded dragon that lay in the cover of trees behind us. We quickened our steps backward as the dragon neared, the dangerous snapping sound behind us was also getting closer. There we were stuck between two beasts that could easily end our lives quickly. Mahrig's hand trembled but her focus was steadfast on her objective. The beast neared gaining speed toward it's decent. The moment I observed a point of no return for the diving dragon I pulled Mahrig from its path. The dragon collided with the ground sounding a thunderous boom that echoed through the hot spring valley. The distant southern mountains would no doubt echo the sound back to us briefly. The ground quaked as the dragon's body slid out of control toward the blinded dragon. Dirt, dust, rock, root, all things on the floor of the valley were now displaced by the dragon's speeded impact with the ground. I covered Mahrig's body with my own, being careful not to crush her fragile frame under the weight of my armor. Dust filled my lungs and I did not attempt to move myself or Mahrig from where we had landed just mere feet away from the Dragon's path. I heard the flesh and scale collide sending another wave of sounds through the valley. The roar of the blinded dragon faded, and a muffled snarl was all that remained. The dust cleared slowly leaving me curious to what kind of sight would unfold once the air cleared.

I pulled Mahrig up and scanned over her quickly. I could see blood seeping from her knee through a hole that had been torn through her white cotton dress. Other then that she seemed fine. A quick healing spell would take care of her knee. Mahrig's attention was on the dark figures that were slightly coming into view. Only one still moved. The dragon that had come in for the crash landing weakly tried to maneuver it's body away from the now gruesome sight of its comrade. The force from the impact had seemingly caused the other dragon's body to explode outward. The force to cause such a result must have been great, and something only a dragon could be capable of. Mahrig's eyes widened as the dust settled more. The trees that once shielded the grounded dragon from sight were now uprooted and some had even been thrust past the now distant camp. Mahrig quickly made her way over to the spring and jumped in. She resurfaced shortly with her sword that had been abandoned upon our recent impact with the warm water.

I watched her face turn into something cold and remorseless. She made her way to the still wriggling dragon. I hurried forward trying to make sense of her sudden step up onto the dragon's back. She walked up the length of the moving dragon. It's limbs had been noticeably crushed on impact, and its movements were severely hindered, still partially laying on the ground. She brought her sword up with both of her hands and quickly planted the blade through the beast's skull. The body went still, and the low growls ceased.

"Quickly help me, let's gather a few scales before the transfer happens." I rushed forward, following Mahrig's lead. We pulled loose scales, and carved around the ones that were still fully intact. A haze of orange began to engulf the giant body of the dragon.

"I can only hold it off for so long." Mahrig began to work faster. At Shearpoint Theo had come up with the idea of trying to salvage some of the scales before Mahrig consumed the dragon's soul, destroying the scales and flesh in the process. Apparently Mahrig wanted to attempt this also. Whether it was to see if she could hold off the transfer, or simply gather the scales, I didn't know. She worked hastily, and I tried to keep her pace. The heat beneath the scales began to rise and my steel gauntlets began to heat up in the process. A gasp from Mahrig signaled the beast's outer shell to burst into flames. I backed away from the almost instantaneous bout of flames that devoured the beast. The orange and white mist danced toward Mahrig in a swirl. She breathed deeply as the glow engulfed her skin. Fire danced in the shadow of her eyes sending a chill down my spine. She truly looked fearsome in those moments.

Both dragons lay before us as only bone. Mahrig's eyes returned to the gray that had been presented when she woke up. She now stared down at the beast, all traces of her previous cold demeanor were gone, and she almost looked...hurt. I wanted to ask about her about her sudden change in emotion, but Theo thudded to a halt from his rapid approach and wrapped his arms around her. My attention that had been divided between Mahrig and the bones were now solely on her. Tears threatened her eyes. Theo tightened his grip around her and shushed her nearing sob. Mahrig was fighting the urge to cry, and I found myself fighting the urge to unwrap Theo from her forcefully. I should have known Theo would take advantage of one of her weaker moments to get closer to her. I could see the way his hand slightly snaked to her lower back and began to rub small circles. He was clearly a scoundrel for feeling the poor girl up in her fragile state. Any sympathy I had felt for him in our earlier conversation vanished. His actions were inexcusable.

Mahrig pulled away and wiped her eyes. A stray tear had escaped, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry about me Theo, I'm fine." She assured him backing away and glancing back toward the bones. She bent down to a pile of scales and presented Theo with one.

"We managed to salvage a few and distance them before the fire took over." Theo's eyes widened at the discovery.

"Wonderful, imagine the armor possibilities if given to the right Blacksmith." His eyes gleamed as he accepted the scale. He turned it over numerous times inspecting the surface and observing the weight with an up and down motion of his hand. Mahrig turned toward me and tried a smile. It was a small weak smile, but it was a real smile.

"Well, I guess we did it." I nodded at her words and chuckled.

"That we did my lady." I teased with formality. She waved it off with her hand.

"I went into that battle not expecting to come out unscathed." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You aren't completely unscathed." I pointed out. She opened her eyes and I motioned down to her knee. Her wet dress clung to her legs exposing the gash in the dress that exposed her bleeding knee.

"Oh darn, I really liked this dress too." She giggled and looked back up to me.

"May I?" She nodded at my inquisition. I guided her to a nearby log and sat her down. I gently pulled the wet fabric of her dress away from her flesh and raised it just above her wounded knee. She slightly flinched as the fabric pulled away from the tender skin.

"Let Sir Holy Knight mend your knee. I'll buy you a brand new dress when we get back to civilization." I heard Theo scoff in the distance. I brushed off his obvious attempt to irritate me. Mahrig only slightly blushed at his comment, but her face turned a full crimson shade as I placed my hands on her exposed leg. Noticeable goosebumps appeared on her skin. I glanced back up to make sure that I hadn't caused her discomfort. She averted her gaze to her hand that rested on the log beside her.

"You know, I could have healed myself. You don't always have to do it for me." Her words were quiet, almost a whisper. I could tell that she, for the most part, wanted to keep this conversation between the two of us, and not catch Theo's ear.

"I know you are fully capable of doing so, but I am your Paladin. My service is to you until you or the Gods decide otherwise." Mahrig's face blazed an even deeper shade of red. A feeling deep within me stirred, a satisfaction at seeing her react such a way to my words and even the most innocent touch of my hand. The heat welled in my palms as the healing energy flowed through to her knee. I could almost feel the skin mend itself in the healing bond. I removed my hand and wiped the blood away.

"It feels good as new." Mahrig turned her smile back toward me. A small gleam had made its way back into her eyes, a gleam I hadn't seen since before Shearpoint. This realization caressed my conscience. I had been worried long before Theo had brought Mahrig's downfall of emotions to my attention. I had worried that everything thrust onto her so suddenly was destroying her from within. It terrified me that she might give into death easily in order to escape her nightmares, to escape this world. It's what, despite Kynareth's will, kept me close to her side in battle. I had even caught glimpses of her pure exhaustion before we had even met Theo, and it had irritated me that he would assume I had not noticed such a long lasting spiral toward the unknown concerning Mahrig. Mahrig was my ward from the moment I found her in the debris of Helgen, my friend. Yes, she was my friend.

Mahrig and I held each other's gaze. Theo's approach was announced with him clearing his throat. Mahrig snapped her attention toward him and feigned a small smile. It was nowhere near the genuine smile she had given me.

"I guess we should head back to our camp." She sighed.

"Yep, someone needs to take a bath and gear up." Theo smirked and held out his hand. Mahrig took it and he helped her stand.

I made sure Theo's attention was elsewhere while Mahrig tended to her bathing and dressing. Theo now toted a full bag of dragon scales that he greedily hoarded. I began packing the bedrolls and other miscellaneous things we didn't want to leave behind. My attention however drifted as I packed item after item away. Mahrig's form was visible beside a small bush that sat beside the spring to the east. She had just pulled her robe up over her shoulders. I had caught sight of her pale shoulders before they had been covered. My pulse quickened, and no doubt a foreign look had crossed my face at realizing I had been the one to eavesdrop on her. I quietly chastised myself. The temptation was back. For an instant I had longed to catch a glimpse of her unclothed figure. My face felt heated, and it had nothing to do with the close campfire.

"Some Paladin you are." Theo's voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced up toward him hiding any previous emotion that had been displayed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Spying on Mahrig. Even I have the decency to give the girl some privacy." He smirked and tossed a small rock in my direction causing a clunking noise as it bounced off of my armor. I had been caught. If I could have kicked myself I would have.

"Can't really blame you though, she is quiet the beauty. I just assumed you weren't allowed to harbor such desires." His stare made my skin seemingly crawl as if he had sent an invisible bug swarm to torture my senses.

"I hold no vulgar thoughts towards Mahrig. I unknowingly glanced in her direction. It slipped my mind that she was even over there." Theo snickered at my attempt to explain my actions.

"Sure, sure make up excuses Paladin, but you and I both know where your mind went." The heat in my face was more from irritation now than what it had been from before.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on ya. Wouldn't wanna get the poor girl's hopes up about someone who can never truly make her happy." Theo's words stung more than they should have.

In the weeks Mahrig and I had traveled together I had become comfortable in her presence, and she seemingly had become comfortable in mine. Our adventures reminded me of the only memories I had of being around someone I cared about. I couldn't deny that being around Mahrig made me happy in a way. She was someone I could jest with, or talk to. I watched her back in battle, and in turn she did the same for me. We were a team even after Theo's introduction to our little party. Things did seem to get a little crowded at times, but mainly because Theo would always try and sneak in to gain her attention whenever he could. Mahrig and I were rarely ever presented with moments where just the two of us could talk. I noticed sometimes how Mahrig would even sneak away in Taverns or send Theo off on little errands so that she could catch up a bit with it just the two of us.

I noticed these things about her, and Theo didn't. So who was he to assume what would make her happy?

"Her happiness is up to her Theodwyn." I glanced up, no longer feeling the awkwardness from before.

"Her happiness is with me." Theo retorted causing my body to stiffen.

"So you admit your intentions toward Mahrig to me?" I asked trying to understand his forthcomings.

"Well, yeah. Why not? I'm not a man who is tied down by vows. I can give her true happiness. I've seen the way she looks at you at times. I'd say she has a little crush, and probably her first considering her scent." His words confused me.

"Care to elaborate a bit before I assume your intent?" I raised a brow in his direction as I spoke.

"Her garden is untouched, but blooming." His words only served to confuse me further. My brow creased further which only made Theo laugh.

"My Druid Sexual Innuendos confusing you? She's never been with a man, but her body is starting to react to all the manliness she encounters on a daily basis." He motioned toward me and then himself. The shock of his statement hit me causing me to stiffen once more. He could tell those kind of things about Mahrig because he was so well in tune with Nature as was the mortal body. The changes that took place in Mahrig weren't seen by me, but he could easily sniff them out no doubt.

"So, what I'm getting at is, when the time comes don't try and stop me. When she's ready, I'll handle the situation where you cannot. You may be her bodyguard that makes her feel safe in this world, but I can make her feel safe in her desires. One day she'll realize this too." My vision blurred into a haze of red. I could feel the adrenaline pump through my body invigorating my stores of stamina. _His intentions are to bed Mahrig, My Mahrig!_ I stood up, towering over the campfire and the still seated Theo who continued to look at me with his devilish smirk. He was no different than the devious druid I had known long ago. His intentions were in the same bed, for lack of a better metaphor, as the female druid who had done such dispicable things to me as a lad coming into his manhood.

My anger faltered at the realization of what my mind had voiced. In my haste of anger I had claimed Mahrig. My thoughts had screamed ownership of her in some form. _"My Mahrig!"_ replayed in my mind over and over. My hesitation must have prompted Theo, because his next words caught me off guard.

"You can't give her what she wants. I might not be as tall or well bred, but I'm sure I can make up for that in experience." I took a breath, trying to steady myself. He had confirmed my suspicions of Mahrig's innocence, but that is something I wanted to preserve, not take away like the vile man before me was suggesting. My previous thoughts were lost as Theo continued.

"Lighten up Gareth, I'm stating the obvious. You know, it's bugged me for a while." All signs of humor washed away from his features as he spoke.

"Here I am so open, and forward with my feelings and intentions toward her. I give her gifts, I compliment her, I open myself up to her and show her a side I've never shown anyone else. Yet…" He paused and looked up toward me questioningly.

"She still only seems to have eyes for you. The uptight Paladin with vows." I would be lying if I said that statement didn't give my ego a boost. I would also be lying if I denied the excitement at hearing Theo's observation of Mahrig's attention. Then the guilt set in. He was right. I couldn't give Mahrig what she wanted. I couldn't give her happiness like other men could. I couldn't break my vows.


	11. Decisions

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series. The characters that are purely my creation are Mahrig, Gareth, and Theodwyn with a few extra._

* * *

Chapter 11: Decisions

 _ **Mahrig**_

Bonestrewn Crest was exactly what it sounded like. Large mammoth bones littered the area around the small mountain. Gareth left Arlow behind as we made our way up the littered path. The farther up the mountain we walked the bones that were strewn all over began differing in size and species. Either animals and men came here to die, or something had been hunting. Upon reaching the top, a huge word wall came into view. The Merethic Era Nordic stone work stood out among the numerous other rock formations. The only thing that made me slightly relax in the obvious graveyard was the fact that there were no dragons in sight. Theo focused on a near chest, while the weary Gareth kept his attention on the sky. I walked forward, my boots crunching through the smaller bones that had already been weathered by the elements of Skyrim. The familiar heartbeat in my ears began as I neared the massive stonework. A word began to glow in the left column of the inscriptions. I focused on the word and let things happen naturally rather than fighting it. The heartbeat began to form the sound of drums, and the familiar sound of chanting could be heard in the slight wind that picked up around my body.

Fo, or Frost Breath in the human tongue. The meaning wasn't clear to me, but I could guess. The knowledge of this word slowly slipped into my mind. I chuckled at realizing the possible reason for the lack of a dragon's presence. I remembered the icy attacks one of the previous dragons had used against me. It had probably been the one that claimed this place as its home. It only seemed fitting considering the odds. My mind drifted back to Shearpoint, where I had obtained three words to a single shout. It had been a complete shout that I had only partially understood. That is, until we brought down the two dragon's in the valley. Throwing my voice wouldn't have done us any good anyhow at the time. My understanding of the shout was a little more clear now. I would no doubt need to obtain more knowledge from the dragon's to fully understand the mechanics and usage of it. That however was for another time.

Gareth's gaze found mine at exact moment I had glanced in his direction. Our journey had been rather quiet since packing up camp after the whole dragon incident. I could feel a small bit of tension between Gareth and Theo. Theo didn't seem to be bothered as much, but Gareth's brow stayed tightly knit for most of our journey through the valley until reaching the Bonestrewn Crest. I caught myself a time or two humming to fill the awkward unusual silence. The moment my eyes found Gareth's deep green hues, they almost seemed to speak volumes on the amount of emotions he was hiding. Something was clearly bothering him. I could only guess that our last encounter with the two dragons would have bothered any man. Gareth did a good job of concealing his emotions, but he was just a man, he could only hide it for so long. I decided to find some time to talk with him later. I turned my attention to Theo who was fiddling with the lock on the ancient run down chest that occupied a small area that was clear of bones. His demeanor had turned rather irritated at the stubborn locks reluctance to give under his skilled hands and tools. I walked over and lifted my sword, clearing my throat to suggest my turn. Theo slid to the side and cocked his brow. A slight smirk crossed his face as I focused on the lock.

"Sometimes, all you need is a little pressure in the right place." I brought my sword down connecting with the lock in one fell swoop. The lock broke under the impact.

"Perks to having a lock on the outside of the chest, rather than a built in lock." I sheathed my sword and grinned. Theo snickered and bounced forward to open the chest.

"Yeah, it also helps that the lock was probably older than most of the settlements in Skyrim." I nodded at his remark and left him to dig through his bounty of treasure. Gareth had stayed in the same spot he had chosen since we had arrived at the top of the mountain. His attention was no longer on me, instead he had found something to his interest in a small area of the bone covered ground. The expression on his face was unreadable as he built his normal wall up around his emotions. He wouldn't want to talk about anything at the moment I decided.

I did however want to speak with him about a matter that seemed to be of more urgence than before.

"I think it is time that I speak with the Greybeards." My statement didn't phase Gareth's attention, he only slightly nodded and continued to gaze at the ground. I sighed and cleared my throat.

"Will you accompany me?" He nodded again, no emotion registered on his face. _What will it take to bring him back around to me?_ I paused and almost halted myself from my next actions, but something pushed me forward. Before Gareth could protest I wrapped my arms around his armored torso.

"Thank you Gareth, for all that you do for me." I didn't look up to see his face. I was afraid to. This was the closest form of affection I had ever given anyone. I had felt his body stiffen the moment I threw my arms around him. I didn't want to see his face, the thought scared me in a way. He didn't push me away, or even make a sound.

"Get a room!" Theo yelled from behind causing me to quickly step away and avert my gaze. I still didn't look toward Gareth, but I could feel the heat that had risen to my face permeate my features.

"Well, I suppose if we are going to see the Greybeards we should get an early start." I heard Gareth's body weight shift under his armor at my words.

"Yeah, I'll head back down and plot a course to Ivarstead." Without anything more Gareth began descending the trail. I watched until his gleaming armor faded out of my view.

My chest felt heavy. Heavier than it had felt in weeks, and it had nothing to do with our recent battles with dragons. Gareth was clearly bothered by this situation, and I had clearly disregarded his feelings toward these events. I felt lately as if I had been treating Gareth as a lackey rather than a companion. I rarely ever asked his opinion about things and I always made our travel decisions. I had attempted to hear his thoughts about seeing the Greybeards, but he had completely shut himself off to me. Was I truly that horrible of a person? Was he rethinking his decision of being my Paladin? He had seemed fine after our bout with the dragons. He even went as far as healing a minor cut I had obtained on my knee. Something had happened between the battle and our remaining journey to Bonestrewn Crest, and I needed to know.

I turned toward the open face of the mountain and peered across the valley below. Steam rose from multiple places causing a form of fog in the atmosphere that almost made it impossible to see very far into the distance. It almost seemed the perfect metaphor for Gareth. I couldn't see past his wall once he brought it up, his emotions were a mystery to me, but deep in my chest was a feeling of hurt. Hurt for him. I would force him to talk to me about what was bothering him, or make him leave my services. It is not what I wanted. I didn't want to lose the only person I could consider a true friend. If him leaving my side would be better for him, then so be it. I would have to make the decision soon.

Theo's already weighted bag of dragon scales now consisted of a few new items. I didn't really care at the moment. I just wanted to find time to talk to Gareth without Theo making things awkward as he usually did. I liked Theo's company. He certainly kept things lively and was definitely an asset to have in battle, but sometimes I missed the simple times when it was just Gareth and I. Theo sometimes overstepped my boundaries where comfort was concerned.

I found Gareth with his mapped sprawled out over a huge boulder that rested on the valley floor. His eyes scanned the intricately detailed roads and geographical structures. I paused beside him to take a look at the map myself. Normally Gareth would have chuckled and started explaining a proposed route, but today he did not. I glanced back toward the west. The light in the sky was starting to dim, and if the steam had not blocked my view I would have seen the sun begin its descent behind the western mountain ranges. We had spent the day battling dragons and traversing the hot spring valley. It amazed me how fast time seemed to slip through one's fingers.

"So Holy Knight, where to?" Theo's normally humorous banter seemed to irritate me a bit more than usual. Gareth was clearly not in the mood to jest, and for maybe that reason alone I wasn't either. Gareth didn't seem to mind though. Theo actually got more of a reply than I had gotten from Gareth all afternoon.

"From here we should travel up to Shor's stone. I know it seems like a little of a detour, but we'll need to resupply soon and it is the closest settlement without turning back." He glanced toward Theo who was standing on his other side, away from me.

"Maybe you can rid yourself of some of that weight in exchange for some of your own coin." Theo scoffed at Gareth's observation.

"I'll decide when to let go of these little pretties, for now I still find them interesting. Gonna hang onto them for a while." I closed my eyes as Theo talked. Ofcourse Theo would be the materialistic type. For some odd reason in the beginning I had imagined him as the nature loving type who only needed what the land provided. I had soon found out after travelling with him that he was actually far from the stereotype I had tagged him for. He loved his little play things, from rings and necklaces, to circlets and fine silks. He seemed far more like a child discovering new things for the first time and being reluctant to part with them, causing me to part with a bit of my coin to supply his needs. I'm sure he had experienced these things before somewhere in his past, but I could relate to what imprisonment does to one's mind. I guess that is why I had decided let him join us in the first place. A part of me sympathized with him.

Gareth honed his attention back to the map. He slightly motioned a circle around Shor's Stone, more than likely making a mental note, then continued.

"If we travel quickly we should be able to get to the top of the mountain before midnight. We could set up camp outside of Shor's stone and start fresh in the morning." Gareth sighed and continued.

"The road up the mountain is littered with bandits and wolves, so we can either travel quietly and try not to attract too much attention, or we can charge straight into the conflict." He tapped his finger on a small area of the map.

"Personally I would like to clear the path for any other travelers that might stumble into a predicament, but the choice is yours my lady." He glanced quickly in my direction and then turned his attention back to the map.

"I will understand if you wish to rush your journey to speak with the Greybeards." I thought about his remark and almost smacked him.

"We should clear the path as we make our way up the mountain. It may take some time, but the only reason I'm going to speak with the Greybeards is so that I can help the people of Skyrim. If clearing the path makes anyone's life a little bit easier, then I'm all for it." My reply was met with an eye roll that Theo failed to disguise, and a small hint of a smile played on Gareth's lips.

Something in my chest jumped at the sight. Gareth, who had previously turned all of his emotions off, displayed a small glimmer of hope for me. Maybe the reason he had been so distant since this morning was because I had neglected his feelings. I had drug him into a battle with two dragons without even asking if he was prepared, and Gareth had continuously put his life on the line to make sure I was safe. Maybe it had all started crashing down on him once everything was settled and he had time to think during our quiet travel. If all it had taken was me agreeing to his plans, I would have done so from the beginning.

"Alright then, we should head out now if we want to at least make it to the road by nightfall. If memory serves correctly the roads are in good condition. The Jarls pay specific attention to the roads of the rift. Riften is a trading post between Skyrim and Morrowind. They've been trying to get more Morrowind merchants to come to the rift instead of smaller merchants travelling from skyrim. Skyrim loses money and potential merchandise that way." I cocked my brow at Gareth.

"How do you know all of this? I never took you for the business type." My words weren't met with Gareth's reply, but rather Theo's.

"Oh Mahrig, our Paladin here is just full of surprises." Gareth cast a wry glance toward Theo.

"You learn a lot while traveling through these lands my lady. I try and learn as much as I can so I won't unknowingly step on anyone's toes." Theo smirked at Gareth's reply.

"I'll step on anyone's toes if it keeps me ahead." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That was Theo. Always butting in on mine and Gareth's conversation. Before I reconsidered my words, I spoke.

"Zip it Theo! I was honestly curious." Theo faked a wounded look and then smiled.

"Alright, alright I can take a hint. I'll just take my things and start walking, you two better keep up." Theo did just that. He headed east in the direction we would head to locate the road that would lead us up the mountain. I glanced back toward Gareth who looked at me with a bit of humor in his eyes.

"Where to from Shor's Stone?" I asked. Gareth glanced back down to his map.

"We could make our way through Riften, but we shouldn't stay there too long. One of my contacts from Riften suggested that the thieves guild has been taking cuts from most of the merchants. I wouldn't want to feed a bad habit, so that is why I suggested we do our business in Shor's stone. I know a couple of people there that are far more deserving of our coin." He sighed and continued.

"I'm not saying that all the merchants in Riften are associated with the Thieves Guild, but you never know who could be selling less than honest merchandise." He glanced back toward me. My focus had trailed to his disheveled locks of brown hair. He normally kept his hair slicked back in a more formal manner with one lock that normally strayed from the right side of his widow peak. It was rare that I ever caught sight of his normal head of hair without all of his prepping. He hadn't taken the time after our battle with the dragon's to comb his hair back and apply the scented oil I had taken a liking to. Our surprise dip in the hot spring to avoid dragon fire had washed away the oil and left his hair almost feathery after it had dried. I really enjoyed the way his hair seemed so fluffy, and in that moment I fought myself not to touch it. He seemed much younger, and less battle hardened that way.

I guess my gaze lingered too long. The self conscious Gareth brushed his hand through his hair and shifted his weight, causing me to lose my focus and snap back to reality.

"It's different, I know. I thought you would want to hurry our trip along after our slight delay this morning. I'll fix it once we stop for the night." I shook my head a little too frantically causing Gareth to eye me suspiciously.

"No no, you've taken me the wrong way. I think it suits you." My reply was hurried, but genuine. I didn't want to creep him out by giving him the impression that I had been ogling him. My cheeks began to heat up, my nervous habit of playing with my stray locks of hair from my messily prepped braid arose. Gareth nodded slowly and looked back to the map sensing my discomfort.

"If you wish for me to keep it this way then I will." There it was, the Gareth that always tried to please me. For once though, I wished that he would make his own decisions instead of being such a people pleaser.

"Gareth, I want you to make your own decisions when you are around me." He glanced up again, he was curious.

"What I mean is, if you don't want to charge into battle with two dragons, then don't. I realize my actions this morning may have been a huge risk that I did not consider. I knew you would follow, and I disregarded your safety yet again." I paused. His brows now mirrored the height of the distant mountains.

"That is my job my lady." His reply did nothing but to irritate me. He was always so selfless, and it made me feel selfish.

"That's what I'm talking about. Obviously my actions from this morning and the last couple of days have been bothering you, otherwise you wouldn't have shut yourself off to me and distanced yourself. It's okay to worry about your own well being. You don't have to bend to my every foolish whim, or risk your life and follow me to a careless death. I want you to think for yourself. If I'm doing something you don't agree with, then tell me." Gareth closed his eyes and sighed. He backed away from his hunched position above the map and turned toward me.

"My actions are inexcusable. I'm sorry if you have felt that my attention was elsewhere. I'm simply having a hard time dealing with the dragon threat and what it could mean for Skyrim. I don't follow you blindly toward death, I do my best to make sure we are both safe. You have done everything I would have done myself, so following you wasn't on a whim." His words seemed genuine, but the look he gave me revealed the pain he tried to hide inside.

"You try and soothe me with your words, but your eyes give you away Gareth. Something else is bothering you. I can't continue this journey with you if you are troubled by something that I could help you with. If I'm able to help you I will, but you aren't giving me the chance to. It wouldn't be fair for me to keep you around and let you suffer alone." I broke eye contact with Gareth. My words had rushed out without planning. I had intended on having this conversation with him, but I hadn't imagined it would be so soon. I didn't want to see what his eyes would hold after my words. The thought of him leaving made my chest tighten, but I had made the suggestion, and I would have to accept his decision whatever it may be.

We stood in silence a moment, a gust of wind threatened to carry the map off into its current. I rushed forward and grabbed the map. Gareth stood still, I took that as a bad sign and prepared myself for the worst. He was going to leave. I didn't turn around. Tears threatened my eyes, the stinging annoyance was all too familiar lately. I steadied my breathing and began rolling up the map. The parchment was weathered, and had obviously been used vigorously through Gareth's travels in Skyrim. I heard the creak of Gareth's heavy armor as he slightly moved. I braced myself for the decision he had made. I wished so dearly in that moment, that I wouldn't have been so hasty with my thoughts. Maybe I had been selfish in suggesting that he either share his burden or leave. It all seemed like such a bad idea the more I thought about it.

I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder as Gareth turned me to face him. I instantly closed my eyes and lowered my head. A gauntlet gently tilted my head upward from under my chin.

"Open your eyes Mahrig." He used my name instead of the formality. I squeezed my eyes tightly, hoping to erase the tears that had threatened to fall only moments before. I opened my eyes to meet Gareth's soft emerald gaze.

"It's a personal struggle Mahrig. Its something no one can help me with. You've mentioned that I need to make my own decisions more often, and I have been. Sometimes though, it's easier to follow the instructions of someone else. I follow the Divine's instructions, because I fear where my own mortal heart would lead me." He paused, searching my eyes for acceptance of his answer. He wanted to stay by my side, and so he had parted with his fear. He was afraid to slip into the many habits that mortals fell slave to. He was afraid of becoming a wicked man. There was so much to his words that made sense, and yet didn't at the same time. I could understand a bit of his struggle. He was a man who tried to do good, in a world full of evil. The Gareth I knew had a kind and strong heart. I couldn't imagine him ever giving in to the easy and sometimes tempting ways of life.

I slightly giggled at the thought of Gareth shacking up with a bunch of bandits wearing dinky unpolished armor while gorging himself on poached meat and drowning himself with ale. The Gareth I knew didn't belong in such a scene. No, he belonged out in the world, doing good deeds and helping people. Each time he had helped someone an air of calm surrounded him. It almost seemed as if that was what he was meant to do. It brought him joy to see others happy, even when it meant risking his own life. My experience with life taught me that those kinds of emotions could not be faked when felt so genuinely.

Gareth's eyes search my own for the reason behind my sudden unexpected giggle.

"Gareth, I don't think you could follow a wicked path if the Divines commanded you to. You aren't that type of person. There was a reason you chose your path in life, and I doubt it was to escape wicked thoughts. The Divine's themselves are not perfect, so why would they expect you to be? There are shades of gray in this seemingly black and white world. That is why we mortals exist after all, we serve as the middle ground between the Aedra and the Daedra." Gareth lowered his gaze and pursed his lips as he took my words into account.

"I realize you may think my way of seeing things is blasphemous, but haven't you ever felt like a pawn at the end of the day? I respect the Nine Divines and acknowledge their powers, and I would relinquish anything to do with the Daedra, but I am my own person. I make my own decisions based on what I feel is right, and I believe that is one of mortals greatest powers, free will. Through free will I believe we show the Divines what kind of people we truly are, and that decides whether or not they acknowledge us as one of their children." Gareth was now lost in thought to my words. I felt the urge to continue, but I gave Gareth a moment to register my meaning behind my beliefs. He soon looked up and searched my features. I took this as a sign to end my long winded speech with a few final words.

"All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't fear who you truly are, because I don't believe you are capable of being a bad person, even if a few decisions you make doesn't coincide with what you've been taught about the divine way." I thought back to the beginning when Gareth had accepted a few beverages from a grateful guard he had aided. Gareth had punished himself and sentenced himself to a long morning of penance within the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun. Gareth's gaze settled on the rock beside me where the map had previously been.

"I told you how I became a Paladin, my struggle as a child and my determination to make a change in the world." I nodded as he spoke.

"I was taught that the Divine's would help me achieve that goal, but I needed to give my life over to them, and serve only them in my everyday actions. I gave up my life as a man, and started my life as a beacon of the Divines. Sometimes…" his words trailed off as he brought his gaze back to my own.

"Sometimes, I feel regret, and I know the Divine's can sense it within me. The vows I took were witnessed by the Divines and the Priests that prepared me. I gave my word to live a pure life dedicated to Justice and the Will of the Divine, and yet sometimes I long to live a life for myself. Being in Skyrim during such hard times has worn down my resolve. I've seen families torn apart, never to see their loved ones again. I willingly gave away my right to a family when I pledged myself to this path of life. I so willingly gave away something that so many other people fight to preserve. I found the Divines in weakness, and sometimes I feel as though I continue to follow them out of that weakness." His eyes grew dark as the light the sky had provided began to dim with the setting sun. I wanted to comfort him, to let him know that how he felt was how most people felt. Doubt was one of the foundations that made up the mortal heart. Without doubt, nothing could truly be realized.

"I know how you feel. I never had a family or friends. I never got close enough to anyone before I met you. I consider you a dear friend, and to me that is just as good as family. Nothing in your vows says you can't forge a family from a strong friendship right?" Gareth's eyes softened at my words. A small smile began to form on his lips and the clouded aura he carried seemed to vanish.

"I suppose not." I smiled at the way his body seemed to relax as he spoke.

The wind slightly shifted, and a familiar whisper carried its way to our ears.

" _Don't take all night."_ Theo's form of communication registered to our senses once the breeze passed. We both searched the dim lit distance to the east. Most of the Hot Spring was now behind us, and the view was clear across the sulphur littered plain. On a distant hill a small flame flickered. I presumed that Theo had lit his torch upon the impending nightfall. I turned back toward Gareth and handed him the map that I still held.

"Let's just worry about making our way to Shor's Stone for now, you can update me on your route when we prepare to leave from there." I smiled up toward Gareth who now seemed somewhat at peace. This greatly aided in lifting my spirits and if it hadn't been for my limp a small bounce might have entered my step.

"We shouldn't keep Theo waiting too long. He might call up a few predators with his incessant chatter." Gareth chuckled at my joking remark regarding Theo. Gareth grabbed Arlow's reigns and we set off toward Theo's location.

* * *

 _ **Gareth**_

I didn't like the idea of using Mahrig as bait to lure out the bandits that were camped not far from the road. Theo and I circled the camp quietly preparing to move in as Mahrig approached from the path that led from the main road to the camp. I had tried to observe their numbers on my own previously, and tried to decide on a plan, but Theo had taken the time to undermine me and hatched out an entirely different route of action to Mahrig as I scoured the area. I noticed that among the bandits there were no visible women. Theo had suggested the idea of using Mahrig to get the men's "blood boiling." His plan revolved around the idea that they would take an interest in her and let their guard down giving me and Theo the advantage we needed to catch them by surprise. Every bit of the plan reeked with Theo's dark underlying personality and I was surprised when Mahrig had agreed to it. Mahrig eventually showed signs of her nervousness as Theo suggested she change back into her dress and leave her weapon. He surmised that a defenseless woman would seem less of a challenge and further our effort to lower their guard. My obvious distaste of Theo's plan was made apparent, but Mahrig insisted that she would be fine and that she would follow through with it.

Mahrig approached the camp armed with nothing but a torch in her hand. A few of the bandits had seen the glow coming from the dim lit path, and readied their weapons. Mahrig's limp was apparent due to her nervous composure as she came into view of the near campfire. She eyed the many men wearily, a few new figures appearing from the numerous tents that littered the bandit camp. I counted 8 men in the beginning and now 3 more were visibible. Mahrig stopped at the end of the path and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to bother you gentleman, but I've lost my way." She glanced around the area, secretly searching for mine and Theo's position. She continued the charade.

"I lost my bag that contained my map when I was attacked by wolves." The tear in her dress would no doubt convince the men that she had been in a previous scuffle. It sickened me though that a few of the men had already found the tear before her mention of wolves, and had been leering at the skin that was exposed from beneath.

"No worries little lady, we could do with some company." One of the men who remained seated snickered near the campfire. Mahrig shifted uneasily.

"I just need directions to Riften, then I'll be on my way." Mahrig replied. A tall Nord took a step forward causing me to stiffen from my position in the bushes a few meters to the south of the camp.

"No need to rush off on us lass, you might run into some more wolves." A few more of the men snickered and whispers erupted between a few.

"Best wait out the night and keep us company. We won't bite." Mahrig cringed slightly at his remark. I cringed at the remark made by a man closer to my location.

"Not too hard." The man who sat close to a tent near my location had said the words just out of Mahrig's earshot. I knew what these men's intentions would be before Mahrig had even walked into the camp. I had dealt with too many bandits before, and seen too many women abused to be comfortable with Mahrig's involvement in this plan. I noticed movement across my vision at the far side of the camp just opposite of me. Theo crouched down beside one of the tents, out of view from the bandits who's attention seemed to be solely on Mahrig. We would make our move soon, I just needed to wait for Theo's signal.

"Come, sit with us, it's not often we get visitors, and none of them are nearly as pretty as you are." Mahrig glanced toward the ground. I could see the nervousness begin to seep from her. Her hand tightly clenched the fabric of her dress at her side. I glanced back toward Theo, waiting for his signal, but he silently waited and watched. The more Mahrig's features showed signs of discomfort, the more I became Anxious. Theo, was taking his time, and it started to wear on me. I couldn't risk jumping in too soon though, I was pretty good at reading people, but Theo had proved many times before that he was better. He could sense things about them that was left a mystery to me. He would know when the perfect time to interject would be.

I noticed the Nord that was closest to Mahrig stepped closer. He held up his hands as Mahrig took a step back.

"Us or the wolves, you decide." I couldn't see his face, but his words hinted that a grin was on his face. Mahrig's breathing picked up. The heaving of her chest was now more apparent than it had been before. I gripped my sword tighter. The suspension of the situation was building for me. I didn't want Mahrig to be in this kind of situation, but Theo clearly didn't mind. I glanced back toward Theo who now seemed to be concentrating on what looked like a pile of furs. That is, until I noticed the eyes of the wolf that stared back at me from the pile of furs. I hadn't noticed it before, and If I were able to I would have kicked myself. I halted my breathing. The wolf clearly knew of my presence or atleast that something was occupying the bushes where I crouched. The absence of my breathing allowed me to hear the slight growl that began to grow in the wolf's chest. No one else had noticed thankfully, but the wolf could be a dead giveaway, and put Mahrig's life in even more danger if he alerted the others. This would be Theo's ground of expertise. As much as I hated to admit it, he was very useful in these types of situations being a druid. He had the ability to communicate or even influence animals behaviors. Even I knew this would be a little more of a challenge for him though. His bond was stronger with the environment that it was with animals, he had admitted it previously in our travels. Living the life of a hermit within his cavern had left little time to communicate with the outside wilds despite his few travels he had made during the time. The other problem was the fact that the wolf he now focused so hard to influence, had already been domesticated. The wolf's connection with nature was still strong, but his influence by man had already been imprinted. Theo's already weak bond would prove to be even weaker with the animal. In my passing moments of panic my mind had apparently missed part of the conversation. Mahrig's slight squeal brought my eyes back toward her location where the Nord man now had his arm around her slightly gesturing her forward.

"I won't take no for an answer. I wouldn't be much of a man if I let you wonder out into the wilderness alone now would I?" The man chided as Mahrig's face drained of all her previous flushed color.

"My name is Hagnor little miss, and what should I call you?" The Nord asked Mahrig as he set her down in front of the fire. Most of the other men who had been standing followed suit, but a few remained where they had been standing. I could see the unease as Mahrig answered.

"Morah, my name is Morah." She had decided to use a fake name. This meant she wasn't in complete hysterics if she were still able to keep up with her quick thinking.

"Well Morah, what brings you out this far into the wilderness so late at night? There aren't any settlements or houses for miles." Mahrig's answer was simple.

"I'm making my way to Riften to join the Thieves guild." A few men laughed at her answer causing her to flinch. An argonian man that occupied the opposite side of the fire inquired her.

"Why would one such as you want to join the Thieves guild?" Mahrig's gulp was noticeable to even me at a distance.

"I have no other options besides becoming a beggar. No one wants to hire a woman with a limp, It's bad for business." Her word registered to my hearing, and a small part of me, despite the anxiety of the situation, felt sorry for her. She wasn't entirely wrong. We were in fact in Skyrim. A place where people based their opinions on others solely around strength and honor. In Mahrig's case she never got close enough to anyone to display her many feats of honor, so all anyone ever saw was her limp and automatically assumed her to be weak.

The Argonian nodded and continued.

"What talents do you have that make you think a group of thieves would accept you?" Mahrig paused and thought about the answer.

"I'm not sure other than my spell of muffle. I guess I figured I could plead with them to start at the bottom, and work my way up. I would find a way to be useful to them." A scrawny red headed man chuckled at her reply and retorted with a fowl remark.

"Oh, they would make use of you alright. Maybe even make you a bar wench down in their Flagon to help relieve stress." Many of the men chuckled and Mahrig kept her stare on the flames of the fire. I could tell she was struggling to calm her emotions. If I knew Mahrig, a part of her wanted to retreat, while another part wanted to get even. She bit her tongue as the flames licked a hunk of meat that was suspended above the fire. The Argonian spoke again.

"It is unlikely that the thieves guild would have any use for a girl with no talent in the stealth arts. Your limp no doubt burdens you in such a way." The Nord, Hagnor, cleared his throat and nudged Mahrig's arm.

"Why don't you consider staying with us lass? We could use a cook. That is, if you can cook. Anything you could make would no doubt be better than the scorched meat Aldrin always serves." A pudgy dark headed Breton leaned forward and cleared his throat.

"Well I'm the only one who will do the cooking. All you tough guys think its a woman's work. I swear your pride would starve the lot of you." A burst of laughter erupted once more around the camp. The scrawny red haired man stepped forward.

Well now you won't need to cook Aldrin, we're gonna have a real wench do it. So now you can stop your constant whining and man up." A few snickered and another figure inside a tent replied.

"It's about time, I was starting to think we would have to off him and recruit a new cook." Aldrin narrowed his eyes toward the figure in the tent and crossed his arms.

"Well if I was that much of a burden why didn't you point it out?" The Breton retorted.

"Enough!" The laughter stopped as another figure appeared from the tent that faced away from me. Theo had calmed the wolf, but continued to focus on his influence over the beast. If there had ever been a time to step in and do something it had past, because every bandit in the camp now turned their attention to the tall Nord that had silenced the banter. An uneasy atmosphere presented itself in the awkward silence of the encampment. Many of the men that had previously been laughing and carrying on now squirmed awkwardly under the new authoritative figure's glare. Hagnor even seemed to shuffle himself away from the close seated position he had taken to Mahrig. He straightened his back and spoke.

"Sorry Ahnvir, we didn't mean to wake you." Hagnor's physique seemed to dwindle in comparison to the tall muscled man that now walked toward the fire. His gaze found Mahrig. I readied myself, with or without Theo's signal.

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

The uneasy feeling I had before doubled, no tripled at the presence of the man who now stared down at me. Hagnor had called him Ahnvir. _Is he the leader?_ I wondered to myself, the previous panic I had felt before was now returning. His long Black hair was tied back with nothing more than a leather strip, and the right side of his face was dominated by a long slash shaped scar that could have been made by either a bear, or a Sabre cat. I heard a muffled cry come from the tent he had previously been in. It had almost sounded like a female. The fur flap had fallen back over the door as soon as he had exited, leaving me no chance to see inside. Ahnvir looked over to a group of men who waited patiently for him to speak. He pointed toward the red haired man that had been more than the annoyance to my ego.

"You, go." He motioned back toward his tent and turned his attention back to me. The scrawny red haired man rubbed his hands together greedily and smiled. He made his way to the tent and disappeared inside. I heard a small growl from behind the group of men that stood. Ahnvir's look of annoyance sent a chill down my spine.

"Roran, get a handle on your wolf, or I'll cut off his head. This is your last warning." The Redguard that stood behind Aldrin took a step back and apologized.

"I'm sorry sir, he's been on edge since the woman arrived." He turned and walked away.

"Now, you!" He turned his attention back on me, his cold blue eyes seemed to freeze my body and my mind.

"What is a wench doing out this late with no protection?" I snapped out of my frozen state at his annoying use of the word wench.

"I'm travelling to Riften." The only thing that gave me the courage to answer his question was the slight irritation I felt toward his rude remark.

"You must be stupid to approach a camp of bandits with no protection." My eyes widened at his statement. He had clearly not been asleep when I had arrived. That lead me to wonder what he had been doing all that time. I wetted my throat and spoke.

"I was hoping to reach Riften soon and decided to travel a bit later than usual. I thought the trail up the mountain would be a better place to hide a small camp then out in the open in the valley below. I unknowingly attracted the attention of some wolves." He scoffed at my explanation and shook his head.

"Foolish woman, these parts are filled with wolves, and wolfishly hungry men." He laughed and looked back and forth to his men. They burst into an awkward bout of laughter, more nervous than sincere. He turned his attention back to me halting his laughter. The men around us fell silent as well.

"I'll make you a deal. Be my woman willingly for a few days, and I'll let you continue your journey to Riften when I've had my fun." His words left a feeling of ice in my blood. The fire that was only mere feet away didn't even seem to provide my body with warmth. _Please Theo, Gareth, do something._ I searched around for any sign of the two. I disguised my actions by glancing at a few of the men that sat around the camp. Some of them looked down in silence toward the ground, and a few others stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"So what will it be wench?" Ahnvir's use of the word "wench" served to thaw my chilled blood a bit sending a spike of anger through me.

"What if I refuse?" I stared up at the man, trying to muster as much intimidation as I could in such a hopeless situation. He didn't grin, or smirk. From his pocket he produced a small vial and sloshed the liquid in front of me.

"I'll make you my skooma whore." I took in a deep breath at his words. Surely Gareth and Theo should have made their appearance by now. My discomfort registered to Ahnvir causing him to snort.

A loud ruckus brought everyone's attention to the far end of the camp. My heart stopped at the sight I was presented with. Two men came into view hauling someone clad in heavy polished armor. Two men presented Ahnvir with an unconscious Gareth.

"Well, look what my scouts drug in." He turned toward the men who released Gareth's body sounding a loud thud as his limp body hit the dirt. My heart raced at the sight. If Gareth had been caught, where was Theo? I was now presented with the possibility of failure and instantly regretted accepting Theo's rash and rather risky plan. I wanted to slap myself. I wanted to bolt from my position and get as far away from these men as possible, but I couldn't just leave Gareth like that.

"Found him sneaking around in the bushes on our way back. Almost didn't notice him, but you can only hide so well with armor that sticks out that much." One of the scouts said, the other remarked as well.

"That's why I prefer fur." They both chuckled and looked up waiting for Ahnvir's orders. Ahnvir turned toward me and then back to Gareth.

"Looks like we're in luck boys. A new wench to play with, and some new armor to sell. I bet it'll bring a nice price on the market. Looks like he's taken good care of it." The scouts now focused their attention on me. They almost looked as if they could have been twins. Their height was matched and they had the same sandy blonde hair. The only difference between the Bosmer men was that one had long hair and the other wore his short.

"What do we do with the man boss?" Ahnvir looked back towards me and smiled. The expression of horror that marked my features must have given him some kind of pleasure, because his next words made him smile even wider.

"Bring me my tools, I wanna show the wench what happens if you don't play nice." Ahnvir's words made my gut clench in terror. He was going to torture Gareth. My mind began to scream. _Theo where are you?!_


	12. Breaking Point

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series._

 _ **Author's Note: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_ _This chapter involves very strong language, descriptive torture and sexual scenes. If you are not prepared for_ _ **my**_ _dark reality of Skyrim's Banditry, then do not read. This is your warning. In this chapter I will reveal a_ _ **potential**_ _forced sex scene. It is_ _ **strongly advised**_ _that if you are not_ _ **17+**_ _years of age then you do not need to read this. It is only detailed to an extent, the rest will be left to the imagination, but the motive of forced intercourse is still there. No this is not a lemon series, but this will provide a look at the darker side that Skyrim holds._ _ **If you wish to skip this chapter, you may.**_ _I will leave an opening in my next chapter to recap a rough scenario of what happened, a recollection of memories without the vulgar usage of imagery._ _ **This chapter will be shorter than most, allowing it to be non-essential to the story line.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Breaking Point

 _ **Mahrig**_

"No, Please! I'll do whatever you want, you don't have to hurt anyone!" My rushed plea caused Ahnvir to chuckle as he unfolded his leather pouch of tools on a nearby table. Gareth was still unconscious, his armor had been removed and taken to a nearby cave that we had failed to locate in the beginning. The entrance in the mountainside had been hidden in an area that was shrouded by large bushes and trees. Gareth lay clothed in his white shirt and dark brown pants he had been wearing under his armor. He was now bound to a table by his wrists and ankles. My panic was nearing a point of no return as Ahnvir scoured over his collection of bloodstained tools.

I myself was now bound at the wrists, the coarse rope only momentarily reminding me of my capture when I had first arrived in Skyrim. One of the scouts that had presented Ahnvir with the unconscious Gareth, now made sure I stayed planted in my position on the ground. Ahnvir had demanded I be tied, and forced to watch. Numerous other bandits were now drinking their beverages and feasting on the meat that had been cooking since my arrival. They all seemed to be waiting for the show Ahnvir would present them with. The sick twisted feeling in my gut threatened to project onto the ground before me, but I held it back hoping that my pleas would somehow stop this psycho from what he was about to do.

The sound of the forest was now eerily quiet as if the animals and insects were also anticipating Ahnvir's next move. He brushed his hand slowly over the tools finally coming to a rest on a small knife. The blade seemed dull, and the dark rusted texture implied that it had been used many times before. My already racing heart began to thrum in my chest causing an unusual pressure to build beneath my ribs. He turned the knife over painfully slow in his hands, his eyes taking in the blade as if he was seeing it for the first time. I knew by the a small smile that crept onto his lips that this was in fact not the first time he would be using it.

"Now, shall we wake him up?" He turned around as if waiting for an answer from me. His eyes searching my features with a devilish grin. He turned back toward Gareth's motionless body and grabbed one of his hands that were bound, extending the pinky to lay flat on the table's surface. Anger and fear fueled my body as Ahnvir trailed the dull knife up the side of Gareth's hand until he placed the blade directly over the width of the extended finger. Ahnvir pressed down slowly. I watched agonizingly as Gareth's body began to twitch as he regained consciousness. No doubt the pain from the dull knife was waking him from his sleeping state.

The first groan that release from Gareth's body was almost inaudible, but the following sounds filled the silenced forest. Tears began streaming down my cold face, all heat had seemed to seep from my body at the horror of what had started unfolding in front of me. Gareth, the man whose friendship I dearly cherished, was screaming in pain as the tyrant Ahnvir continued his relentless torture. I could see Gareth's blood begin to stain the table, and a sickening choked sound escaped from him as Ahnvir released his hold and backed away. The tip of Gareth's finger was now gone, it lay disconnected mere inches from his hand. I lost all control of the contents in my stomach.

"You see, I have no reservations when it comes to getting what I want." Ahnvir's words were directed at me. The anger I felt for the man in that moment boiled over causing me to lash out.

"I told you, I will do whatever you want you swine." Ahnvir cocked his brow and walked toward me with the dull blood soaked knife still in his hand. With the tip he lifted my chin so that my eyes stared directly into his.

"I have no doubt you will, I simply wish to show you what can happen if you choose to disobey me. Remember, you're the one who showed up in my camp. I didn't force you to come here." I furrowed my brow and spit at him. He burst into laughter.

"Save your spit slut, you're gonna need it." I lurched forward, but was quickly contained by the wood elf that had been standing behind me.

Gareth was now searching through blurred vision. His head violently whipped around to face in my direction. Our eyes met only moments before Ahnvir stepped between us and made his way back toward the table. I could see the sweat that soaked Gareth's brow in the light from the campfire. I silently cursed Theo for his absence. I had not thought of him as the kind of man to flee from such conflict leaving his companions behind. After all he had also charged into battle with me against two dragons without even voicing his own opinion or chastising me later. This whole scenario felt wrong. Theo was a lot of things, but he couldn't have been the type to just leave us here. Maybe something had happened to him as well. What if they had killed him and just left him laying on ground. The thought added to my already twisted gut. I would no doubt lose the remaining contents of my stomach soon.

"Ah good. You're fully awake now. I was a little worried you would provide little entertainment." Ahnvir's words were directed toward Gareth. Ahnvir picked up a long metal rod that he had previously leaned against the table, and walked toward the campfire. He placed the metal tip into the hot embers that covered the fire pit and left it. He made his way back to the table and picked up his knife.

"Shall we continue where we left off? I like taking things slow and doing things a little bit at a time." He turned toward me with the last of his words. I knew exactly what he meant, and that's why he had wanted me to willing accept his earlier offer. So that he could go slow and do things at his own pace. He wouldn't be able to have his way with me if I continually fought against him.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet though, I want to finish this finger first." He placed the knife back on Gareth's pinky finger that had already lost a tip. He pressed directly over the knuckle and pushed down.

Gareth gritted his teeth, and from my view I could see his face turn red with all of his effort not to voice the tremendous amount of pain he was experiencing. I heard the knife connect with wood, and Gareth's staunched groans ceased. Ahnvir slid the second segment of Gareth's finger with the knife to join the tip that had already been severed. I couldn't just sit like this and do nothing. I needed to think of something fast. I couldn't use my shouts in fear of harming the already tormented Gareth. Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing became ragged as his body dealt with the pain he had been inflicted with. I tried to stand once more, but was swiftly knocked back down by the man behind me.

"Stay!" I whirled around to glare at the bosmer who returned my expression. Ahnvir chuckled.

"Spirited young thing huh? That's alright, I'll tame you nice and slow once I'm done with him. I enjoy taming fiery natured women. They are always much more submissive after I'm through with them. You'll be no exception." Ahnvir turned his attention back to where he had left the metal rod at the fire pit. He pulled the rod from the embers exposing the tip. The bright orange glowing tip sizzled as Ahnvir spit.

"Perfect." He turned toward me and walked forward. He stopped in front of me and moved my stray locks to reveal the scar that ran across my right cheekbone.

"How about an example." His large hand snaked around the width of my neck and cupped my face around my jaw holding my head perfectly still. I tried to move but his strength was too much. He brought the heated metal to my face. The white hot searing pain that hit my senses temporarily blinded me in my right eye as he trailed the metal across the length of my scar. My scream was all that registered to my hearing even after my screaming had ceased. He removed the metal from my face. I realized the screaming that had continued after I had ceased was actually coming from a very angry Gareth.

"You Son of a Bitch, leave her alone!" I had never heard such language escape Gareth's mouth. His anger filled eyes almost seemed to glow. The Aura around him was either a bright white, or my right eye was still playing tricks on me as my vision slowly returned.

"Oh now, just having some fun with her. Thought I would give her a taste before wasting it on you." Ahnvir walked back to the table with the metal securely in his right hand. With his left hand he ripped the fabric of Gareth's white shirt, revealing a chest that was covered in multiple scars.

"Quite the story your skin tells. Let's add a few lines." Ahnvir did just that as he brought the metal to the center of Gareth's chest. He slowly weaved the metal in small patterns across Gareth's skin causing Gareth to hiss through gritted teeth. I screamed once more.

"Stop please, I'll do anything just stop. I promise! I'll submit to you!" My tears were streaming again sending jolts of searing pain back through the fresh burn I now carried where my scar had once been.

"Mahrig no!" Gareth urged through gritted teeth. Ahnvir immediately stopped his unpredictable trail he had been weaving with the metal on Gareth's skin. Ahnvir turned toward me.

"Mahrig...your name is Mahrig? I thought you said your name was Morah." He turned back toward Gareth and eyed him. Gareth met his gaze with wild eyes that were almost unrecognizable. He turned back toward me and hurried his steps until he towered over me. I stared up into ice blue eyes that were slowly filling with anger.

"You two know each other? Is that why he was snooping around?" He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me to my feet. I couldn't breath or even answer. His grip around my throat was almost enough to crush my windpipe, and he would have if he had not noticed the color of my features changing beneath his grasp. He loosened his grasp but kept his hand around my throat allowing me to breath enough to speak.

"You monster." Was the only reply I gave him.

"I really hate liars. I was going to do you a favor and take things slow, but now I'm just gonna fuck you senseless." I didn't hold back any longer, we were slightly angled away from Gareth, so I would have to take my chances.

"FUS!" The force that erupted from my chest sent Ahnvir stumbling backwards. Many of the men that had been setting around observing the events jumped to their feet and readied their weapons. I felt a body collide with mine from behind pushing me to the ground. The wood elf pinned me down and shoved my face into the dirt. He pressed hard causing my nose to make a loud crunching sound that rang through my ears as the pain spread through my face. I felt a warm liquid begin seeping from my broken nose.

The weight soon lifted and I was brought to my feet. Ahnvir towered over me. He proceeded to shove cloth into my mouth and tightly wrapped another piece around my head to secure the cloth from being forced out. Hagnor now spoke from his position on the other side of the campfire.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. She's Dragonborn." I glanced over to the nervous looking Nord who eyed me cautiously. Ahnvir spit in his direction.

"It matters not. I'll fuck her till she only shouts my name." With that his hands ripped the cloth of my white dress, removing the fabric that hid my body from view. I tried to struggle away from his grasp, but the intense grip he held on my arm was causing pain to shoot up into my shoulder, causing any movement to only bring more pain. He grabbed a dagger from his side and slit the wrapping that secured my chest area. Due to my bound hands I was not able to cover myself. The humiliation and panic both set in causing my heart to feel as if it would burst from my chest. He slammed me against the table where Gareth struggled with his binds. Gareth's eyes truly were glowing. I hadn't imagined the sight before, but my attention to detail was lost the moment I felt a hard body press against my undergarment from behind. The ripping sound of my last piece of clothing was all that I heard before the only thing that registered was the hardness I could feel pressing against my entrance. I screamed a muffled cry at the realization that this was truly about to happen. My innocence would be ripped away from me in this moment and my friend that I cared for so dearly would have to watch helplessly.

* * *

 _ **Gareth**_

I could feel the power seeping into my limbs, the divines had granted my wish and I would smite ever last one of these bandits. Mahrig's bloodied face was pressed against my lower abdomen as she screamed through her cloth gag. The wicked man behind her held eyes of wild lust. Mahrig's eyes found mine for only a moment. I heard the array of arrows whisp through the air before I seen them. Multiple bandits were struck including the man who had begun applying pressure against Mahrig's rigid body. The arrow struck his shoulder causing him to stagger backwards away from Mahrig. A familiar green glow engulfed him along with every other bandit that had been hit by an arrow. Theo finally made his move. The anger built inside of me at his postponed actions. He had nearly been too late and it would have been at great cost to Mahrig. Mahrig still leaned over the table, oblivious to everything that was taking place around her. In her moments of sheer humiliation and fear she had completely shut her mind off to the outside world. Her eyes that had met mine only moments ago had begged me to look away before fading to emotionless pools.

Another array of arrows zipped past mine and Mahrig's position and struck a few more bandits who were now confused and in panicked states. I could feel the binds giving under my new found strength. The glow around my limbs and through my body was growing. The divine power filled me. My restraints gave under the pressure I exerted against them. The snapping sound of the ropes brought Mahrig's attention to my now mobile body. I grabbed her pulling her to the other side of the table. Her skin was cold to the touch, that or my body was building with immense amounts of power that was causing me to overheat. I sat her down, averting my gaze from her now fully exposed body and removed my ripped shirt. Quickly I wrapped the shirt around her trying my best to give her some sort of security so that she might snap out of the emotionless shell she had become. Her balance swayed as I wrapped the shirt under her bound arms and tied the sleeves around her body securing her dignity the best that I could. I made quick work of the gag that the bandit had secured around her head. I pulled the cloth from her mouth causing her to slightly choke. Blood continued to seep from her nose. I looked back to the camp that was now engulfed in multiple green swarms of panicked shouts and muffled screams. I picked Mahrig up and quickly carried her into the darkness. Small little whimpers now escaped her chest, but her eyes were still as empty as I had felt not being able to help her while the bandit had threatened her innocence. This horrible plan of Theo's had gone terribly wrong very quickly. I held Mahrig tightly to my raw chest as I weaved around rocks and did my best to get Mahrig to safety. The pain from my now four fingered hand danced up my arm in jolts. I found the area where we had left Arlow and quickly sat Mahrig up on his saddle. I tied him to a near tree, hoping that this would discourage him from rearing backward incase he became startled. Mahrig slumped against Arlow's neck.

Theo had taken Mahrig's sword with him. The plan had been to incapacitate as many of the bandits as we could before reaching Mahrig to give her the weapon. My anger had only built the further I had journeyed from the camp. I would return there and take care of the heathens. My stride was faster than normal, my strength was returning. I cast multiple restoration spells to stop the bleeding of my missing finger, and heal the raw burned area of my chest. I wanted to be in mint condition when I sent every last bandit that still stood to their demise. I would take special pleasure in ending Ahnvir's miserable life.

Upon approaching the camp I noticed the green glow around the place had dissipated, and Theo was now in melee combat with multiple foes. I specifically searched the area for Ahnvir. He was nowhere to be found. The place where he had fallen after stumbling backward was vacant. A few of the bandits were dead, two lay by the campfire, one was in the fire. I grabbed a sword that had been discarded beside one of the bodies and made my way toward Theo who was spinning in an assault of attacks that were aimed toward his multiple opponents. I grabbed one of the unsuspecting men who had been ready to make a strike toward Theo. I brought the blade to his throat from behind and pulled his head back.

"Where is Ahnvir!" My voice was almost unrecognizable. The echo that my voice seemed to carry startled everyone in the vicinity including Theo, who now looked in my direction with an astonished expression. My Frenzy of God given power must have looked terrifying. The other two bandits that had engaged in combat with Theo began to back away. The trembling man under my blade whimpered.

"He's gone, I don't know where he went." I applied more pressure to the man's neck, causing a thin line of blood to seep down the blade of the sword.

"I'll ask one more time. Where did he go?" The man in my grip answered in a high pitched tone.

"Check the cave." Theo motioned toward a thick area of bushes that was slightly shrouded by low hanging limbs of the nearby trees. The sword in my hand sliced through the man's neck with ease. The other two bandits turned to run, but Theo's quick reflexes stopped them dead in their tracks as he grabbed his bow from his back and sent an arrow in each of their backs. I briskly walked past Theo and made my way toward the cave.

After moving a few branches I could see a dim lit area of the cave. The entrance was lit by two torches. I made my way inside. I could hear echoes of screams through the halls, a few yells and the hard impact of footsteps coming toward me. Ahnvir rounded the corner. He was clad in Dwarven armor that he had no doubt came into possession of by nefarious means. He held two dwarven swords to complete the outfit. His nostrils flared as he caught sight of me.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled as he charged forward. I brought my sword up to block his first attack. The swing of his second blade sliced at the leg of my pants causing only slight discomfort in my overpowered state. The hum of energy that built in my body was almost complete. I would finish this man with the Righteous fury from the God's. Ahnvir continuously swung his blades in a frenzy of anger. His focus was lacking due to his lack of strategy which more than likely had to do with his uncontrolled rage. I kept my focus on blocking his numerous attacks, waiting for the right moment to release the power of the Gods. Ahnvir, in his realization that he could not connect his attacks with me, decided to try and make a blow to my own emotions.

"Tight little friend you have, that Mahrig wench." His words escaped his clenched teeth, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"I wouldn't have been able to fit even if she had been wet." One of his swings slid down my sword slicing my leg. I tried to block out his attempts to anger me further, but his words were tearing at the memories of Mahrig's horror stricken features. I watched as the emotion faded to nothing and Mahrig had become an empty shell.

Mahrig had pleaded with Ahnvir to cease his torture of me. She had even gone to the lengths to agree and give herself to him willingly in hopes that he would stop. No one had ever shown such devotion to me. No one had ever risked something so precious for me. Mahrig, the precious woman who would now be forever scarred by this man's actions. Mahrig truly cared about me. Her words had not been empty promises. The resolve in her eyes was clear. She would have given herself to him in a heartbeat. That was why I had tried so hard to stifle my pain, so that Mahrig wouldn't continue her attempts to make him stop. I was supposed to be the one protecting her.

Ahnvir swung again and I easily ducked below the sword's path. Ahnvir growled and backed up. He sized me up and down.

"Too much woman for you huh? She play hard to get or something? You obviously haven't been in her." I ignored his remarks and took a step forward. I could feel the power in my body begin spreading through the blade I held in my hand.

"Don't worry though, after I kill you, I'll take real good care of her, promise." He mockingly winked in my direction. The hot searing heat I had felt earlier from Ahnvir's exploits of hot metal returned, but this time it was in my hand. The sword burned with pure energy that was ready to be released. I wouldn't even need to make a direct hit to strike him, the Divine's were guiding my hands now. I rushed forward. The threshold of my breaking point had been reached. I felt as if my motions were a blur. The last thing I saw was the terror I had wished to see in Ahnvir's eyes, and it brought me an unimaginable amount of pleasure. My vision of Ahnvir faded to white.


	13. Misguided Impressions

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series._

* * *

Chapter 13: Misguided Impressions

 _ **Mahrig**_

I slowly drifted in and out of my thoughts. I was aware of my surroundings now, and my surroundings were the only thing keeping my mind from being completely taken over by my memories. I was alone on Arlow. My hands were still tied, reminding me of more than just the horrible events that previously unfolded. I kept my mind away from the dangerous temptation of shutting everything off. I just sat on the horse and listened to the sounds that echoed through the forest. I heard the clash of weapons, and the cries of men in their final hours. I drunk in the fresh air that no longer smelled of alcohol and blood. Blood, Gareth's blood. I quickly shook the images of Gareth's body tied to the table as the bandit leader Ahnvir had embarked on a series of tortures.

Tears once again threatened my eyes. I could feel the burn on my face as the slight breeze swept across my skin. Ahnvir had traced my scar with hot metal, covering up the not only physical scar, but the emotional scar it had once carried with a new kind of emotional scar. I had obtained the original scar from my first battle I had encountered after gaining my freedom in Cyrodiil. I let my mind slip back into a seemingly simpler time.

The Imperial city had made its way into my view. I had been making my way to anywhere that was away from Kvatch when I had stumbled upon the run down tower. I remembered encountering a group of bandits there as well, but they had been less in numbers, and more greedy toward gaining coin. My scuffle with one of the women had left me with the scar that once decorated my cheek, but was now covered with a fresh burn. It had been my first encounter with anyone outside of Kvatch, and for an instant I had wished that I was still behind the bars that had imprisoned me before. It was the first time I felt fear outside of Kvatch in the real world, and it was a reminder that this world could be ugly. I was now reminded of that very fact once again.

Ahnvir, the bandit leader, had attempted to force himself on me. My memories after that were a blur. I know that Gareth brought me here, or was it Gareth? He had seemed so different, not like his normal self. The glowing eyes only now sent chills down my spine. My memories registered his appearance, the way his skin had glowed a faint white in the beginning that grew in intensity and engulfed me as he had carried me. His skin held such heat, it had felt as If I was being cooked within his grasp. Finally the realization hit me. Gareth had witnessed everything that had happened, up until the very last moments and even after my memories had blurred. Gareth had seen my naked body, and the man that sought to defile it.

The tears escaped cascading down my face and leaving red smeared droplets on my tied hands that I looked down at. My nose had stopped bleeding at some point, but now the dried blood caked my face causing me to feel the need to itch. I didn't however, because the need to itch was exactly what I needed to keep myself sane. I focused on the way my skin felt like it was crawling, and how my hands sole instinct was to want to reach up and make the feeling disappear.

I heard footsteps approaching. I stilled my body and my breathing halted as I scanned the area where the footsteps neared. Out of the shadows stepped a worried Theo. He glanced up to me, the notable pain marked his face as he took in the sight before him. I must have looked terrible, because for the first time since I had known Theo, he looked as if he could burst into tears. I turned my head away from him as he made his way to my side. I didn't want to catch a glimpse of myself in the reflection of his wide eyes. I felt a his hand rest on my leg and I involuntarily flinched away from him.

I felt a tugging motion at my hands and they were soon free after hearing the sound of Theo's knife rip through the rope.

"I'm so sorry Mahrig, this is all my fault." Theo's words tugged at my heart. This was his fault. It had been his plan that I had stupidly went along with. Yet again I had disregarded Gareth's concerns after assuring him that I wouldn't't and Gareth had payed a steep price for my decision. This was mine and Theo's fault. I couldn't hate Theo for what happened to me, but I could hate him for what happened to Gareth.

"I had no idea things were going to go south so quickly. I didn't notice the scouts in time. One of them struck Gareth from behind and I panicked. I knew I wouldn't be able to engage the whole camp by myself." Theo paused as I threw up a single hand.

"Where were you?" I looked toward him as the croaked words formed from my hoarse voice. His eyes quickly found the ground before he answered.

"I went back to where we left our things to gather a few ingredients from my bag. I had to make some swarm arrows before I started my assault." The shame was thick in his words. I almost felt sorry, but the anger slowly boiled.

"I'm so sorry Mahrig, please forgive me. I stopped him before he could do anything." My hoarse voice found strength as my chest released the anger I felt inside.

"You didn't stop him before he mutilated Gareth! Why? You couldn't have been gone that long. This was your plan, and Gareth unwillingly followed your lead and now…" Theo's face turned to an expression of anguish as my tears and sobs cut off the continuation of my argument. Theo stepped forward once more and placed his hand back on my leg trying to calm the waves of sobs that overtook my body. I pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Mahrig please!" He grabbed my arm to try and contain my flailing limbs. I pushed him away, but in the process lost my balance on top of Arlow, sending me falling toward the ground on the other side. I hit the ground with a hard thud that sent pain up my side. I heard the gruesome crack in my side as I landed. I had thrown my arms up in an attempt to grab onto Arlow's mane during my fall, and had landed with great impact on my unguarded ribs. The sharp intake of breath I tried to inhale sent even more pain that spread through my chest cavity originating from my side. I stayed still in my position on the ground taking small breaths to avoid pain. I heard Theo's footsteps rush to my side.

"Mahrig are you alright?!" He gently touched my arm.

"I said don't touch me, leave me alone." My voice was unfamiliar to even my own ears as I gasped for the air I had lost at my words that were laced with such hate and malice. I couldn't see Theo's face, but I heard another set of heavy footsteps charging up from behind him.

* * *

 _ **Gareth**_

I knew Theo had only been trying to comfort her, but in the moment I saw him reach for her arm and grab her, my temper boiled over once more. How dare any man lay a hand on her if she did not wish it. I burst into a sprint from my previous hurried steps. Mahrig had pulled her arm out of Theo's grasp, and in the process sent herself tumbling off of the opposite side. Theo raced around the startled Arlow and knelt beside Mahrig.

"Mahrig are you alright?!" Theo's voice was trembling.

"I said don't touch me, leave me alone!" Mahrig's voice was full of anger and desperation to breath.

I grabbed the caller that was visible from the back of Theo's leather tunic and picked him up. His shock registered only moments after I had thrown him to the ground away from Mahrig's form. I glared down at the elven mixed bastard for a moment longer, and then turned my attention to Mahrig. She stayed in the position she had landed in. Her eyes were wild and full of tears, her hair was now a mess and dampened strands from perspiration stuck to her face. Her eyes lingered on me as I knelt to her side. I quickly scanned her body, averting my attention from the area of her body that had become exposed once more due to my quick attempt at a knot with the sleeves of my shirt that was now loosely draped around her. At the time it had been the only thing I could think of to cover her, and I had quickly wrapped it around her and tied it in haste.

Her frame was slightly shaking, either from anger or pain, but I guessed it could have been from both. I let the heat fill my hands as my restoration awakened. I gently placed my hand over her ribcage and released the flow of energy. I quickly felt my powers take hold and mend the bone that had been broken. Her breathing became noticeably stronger than it had been before, and a small sigh escaped her mouth. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths after the energy from my hands ceased. My power had sought other areas of injury within her body, but I had kept them focused on the rib for a speedy process. I scanned over the area's that had made my magicka react. I caught a glimpse of a dark bruise that had begun forming on a small area of her exposed hip. I placed my hand over the area, careful not to touch the skin and hovered. I slowly moved my hand following my magickas pull. It seemed as if the bruise stretched across the width of her left hip, to her right. Most of it was still covered by the shirt, but my senses told me that if the fabric were to be removed, Mahrig's lower region would be painted by bruised skin.

My mind flashed back to the memory of Ahnvir throwing Mahrig's body against the table. In my panic I hadn't realized how hard the action had been committed, but it was clear now that he had used great force. I felt the heat build in my palms once more. I glanced up to Mahrig whose eyes were glued to my actions. Her small hand reached out and pushed away my glowing ones.

"No, don't" Her voice was shaky, and her hand matched it.

"You're in pain Mahrig." Her eyes glanced down to my hand and then back up to me.

"No I'm not, you are." tears glazed her blue orbs once more as she reached for my hand. I glanced down, and noticed what her attention had found. On my right hand where my smallest finger should have been was a small nub. I had healed the injury in my haste to make it back to the bandit encampment, and had neglected to retrieve the lost morsels in my hurried attempt to evacuate Mahrig before. It was too late for anything to be done now, but it no longer hurt. My restoration had completely sealed off the wound, and mended new skin around it. I was confused by Mahrig's words.

"It is completely healed, There is no pain Mahrig." Her faced twisted at my reply.

"You endured so much, and now you would simply brush it off? You are missing a finger because of us." She motioned to herself and the still grounded Theo.

"You may not even have the scars now, but your chest was covered in burn marks, and all I could do was watch. So please. Spare your magic where I am concerned. I do not deserve it." Her words didn't make me angry toward her, but for some reason a rage began to boil in my very being. Theo stood and began walking away. I sat in silence staring down at the weeping Mahrig who felt such sorrow for me. She had placed herself among the guilty party that had consisted of mainly Theo. She blamed herself along with Theo for what had happened to me. My torture was the only thing she had mentioned. She didn't even seem to be phased by the fact that she had almost been raped by a mad man.

She was being so damn selfless. In my mind I couldn't understand how someone could go through something so traumatic, and only seem affected by something that had happened to another. Then the realization hit me like a landslide. I had felt the same way concerning Mahrig. Mahrig had pleaded with the man during his exploits of torture to my body, and had even gone as far as offering to give herself to him willingly if only he would stop. Panic had built in my chest at her words causing me to forget the pain Ahnvir was inflicting on me. I begged Mahrig to not continue her efforts, and in the process had given mine and Mahrig's knowledge of each other away. Ahnvir discovered that we knew each other, and it angered him to the point of no self control. He targeted his rage toward Mahrig and had proceeded to force himself on her. He had been stopped by one of Theo's arrows and hadn't been able to continue, but he had come dangerously close to robbing Mahrig's purity. That had been my fault, and yet she was only worried about my well being.

Theo returned holding Mahrig's blue robe, and the cuirass I had purchased for her after nursing her back from her encounter at Helgen. It seemed like it had been such a long time ago, but the reality was that it had only been about a month and a half. I glanced toward Theo's direction. His face was calm unlike it had been earlier, and his eyes scanned Mahrig's body. Something about the way he looked at her in her current state didn't set right with me. I knew he was only scanning her injuries that I had earlier observed, but I knew deep down that something in him had wanted her before, and it angered me. I stood from my kneeling position and before I could stop myself my fist connected with Theo's face.

I could feel my bare hand connect with his flesh and crush it against his bone. He stumbled backward, and I proceeded to follow. Another strike to his face sent him to the ground. Mahrig's robe was now discarded as Theo scrambled trying to regain his footing.

"Stop Gareth, I'm not your enemy!" Theo begged.

"Why didn't you intervene sooner?" I kicked him with my unarmored foot, sending a small pain through my exposed toes. I ignored the pain and and leaned over Theo.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat you like those worthless bandits." Theo cringed at my words and held up his hands.

"I wasn't prepared to take on a whole encampment by myself." He gasped, catching his breath.

"You were captured and I needed a backup plan." He glanced toward our bags that were near a tree where I had left Arlow.

"I came back here for ingredients I would need to put a spell on my arrows." A bit of anger registered on Theo's face.

"My magic can't be summoned from the God's like yours, I actually have to prepare mine. I may be a druid because Kynareth _**blessed me**_ as such, but most of my strength comes from things I've taught myself over the years." Theo spat blood toward me. His lip was now seeping the crimson liquid where my second punch had connected with his face.

"Why didn't you prepare them before we decided to approach the encampment? Why didn't you come up with a backup plan?!" A mocking smirk crossed Theo's face as he prepared to answered my questions.

"You didn't have a backup plan either. Why waste ingredients on something that should have been a piece of meat pie? I hadn't anticipated that you would be captured. Originally I was going to rely on you to take the bulk of them out while I attacked from a distance. I was going to cover you." Theo stood up at my break in assaulting him. He stepped back gaining some distance. I lowered my gaze and spoke.

"At what point did you arrive back at the encampment?" Theo's gaze held my own as he pondered how to answer my question.

"I don't need this, I'm not the bad guy here." Theo spat in my direction.

"When did you leave, and when did you come back?" Theo eyed me, realizing I would very well continue my swarm of attacks if he didn't give me some kind of answer.

"I left as soon as they started removing your armor Paladin." Theo narrowed his eyes.

"I got back in time to see Mahrig use her shout toward the leader. Why?" I glanced back toward where Mahrig had pulled herself into a sitting position and was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't wait around a bit to see if they would kill me?" I lowered my voice so that Mahrig couldn't hear. We were a few long strides from where the fighting had started. Theo's brow furrowed.

"What?!" Theo hissed.

"I know you want to make a move on Mahrig, you admitted as much. I'm guessing you thought it would be easier if the Paladin wasn't around to keep her safe." I let the accusations fly. My emotions were on the edge of every direction. I could have easily been influenced by any emotion that presented itself, and right now it was anger. Theo scoffed in my direction in disbelief.

"What kind of a man do you take me for? If I'm going to lay with a women, I'm gonna make damn sure she agrees to it." Theo snarled his reply lowering his voice to match mine.

"You said before that you thought her attention was for me only. Whether that is true or not you believe it, so what better way to avert her attention than to get rid of the object of favor?" I could feel the hate seether into my voice. My whole being began to shake with my anger. I could feel the hot seething heat under my ribs as the adrenaline burst through my body. Theo shook his head in defeat at my words.

"Do you honestly believe I would hurt Mahrig like that, just to get you out of the way?" Theo's body relaxed from the rigid stance he had taken in defense as he spoke.

"Not to mention it would no doubt hurt her if anything happened to you. She cares a lot about the stuck up Paladin with vows and such." Theo waited for my response to his words.

"You claim you wouldn't want to see her hurt, and yet it was your idea to use her as bait in your less than dignified plan." My words caused Theo to flinch slightly.

"It wasn't supposed to get that complicated. I haven't been out in the world as much as you Paladin, I'm not prepared for most things. I don't plan ahead. I had a good idea, or at least what I thought was, and ran with it. I wanted to be useful to Mahrig, like you always seem to be." His words trailed off as his eyes fell.

"Yeah, well your efforts to gain Mahrig's attention almost ripped her innocence away. The very thing you want was almost taken because of your plan." I saw the spark of anger return to Theo's eyes at my words.

"Alright Mr. High and Mighty I can do no wrong, if you didn't notice, Mahrig was okay with the plan. We didn't have one, and you sure didn't bring one to the table." Theo spat.

"You didn't give me time to come up with a plan, you were too busy hatching out a quick one that suits your dark personality." This time Theo came toward me as I spoke my last words.

He swung toward my face, which I dodged, but in the process he brought up his knee catching me in my chest as I dodged his swing. I let out a groan as his knee made contact. I staggered backwards and brought my body back up to an upright position. Theo glared at me, the wild look was thick in his eyes.

"You have had an obvious dislike of me since you laid eyes on me in the cavern where we met. You obviously didn't know who I was then, and you don't know now." He took a few ragged breaths as he spoke, the anger continued to build.

"I haven't done anything to you besides accompany and help you in our travel. Sure, I have taken an interest in Mahrig, but it's not a vulgar endeavor. I truly care about her. I admit, in the beginning I was attracted to her looks, but I got to know her. She's a kind, intelligent and strong woman. Any man would be lucky to have her. Don't take your anger out on me, because you are missing out on the chance. That isn't my fault Paladin, its your own."

His accusation of making this about an emotional reaction irritated me. I wasn't jealous of him, or was I? My dislike of him had nothing to do with seeing him as some sort of competition. It was because he was a druid. My experience with druid's was laced with dark memories that I tried hard to forget and somehow I had let affect how I seen Theo. It wasn't fair to him, but his actions toward Mahrig had only fueled my dislike. His dark lust filled personality was hid under his little bouts of flirtation he often exhibited toward Mahrig. I knew deep down what kind of desires he held, and it maddened me at him and myself for being able to see it. I had seen the look in his eyes that the female druid had shown me so many times before in my adolescence. What was I to do other than to submit to her. She had been my slave owner after all. I lowered my voice even further, securing what I was about to say from Mahrig's hearing.

"No, I just think that your dark druid indulgences wanted to see Mahrig in such a fragile state. You wanted to see how she would look scared into submission. All of you druids are alike." Theo didn't even blink as he withdrew his dagger.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you!" He came toward me with speed I had never imagined he could posses. The dagger he wielded was an extension of Theo's anger as I continuously attempted to dodge his strikes. He snaked around my body like a shadow leaving his next strike a mystery. I blindly swept my leg hoping to knock Theo off his balance, but in the process failed to dodge a strike. The blade of his dagger grazed my skin on my shoulder. I couldn't feel the sting that should have been presented, only the urge to get my hands on him.

"Stop, please no!" I felt small arms slide around my stomach as Mahrig pressed herself against my back.

"Both of you stop please!" Theo halted. As I glanced over my shoulder. He was frozen mid execution of his attack, the dagger mere inches from me.

"This is my fault, please stop fighting." Mahrig continued to wail. Theo withdrew from his stance and sheathed his dagger. His attention was on Mahrig. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was crying again. I could feel her moist tears against my back and her hot breath as she buried her face against my skin.

"Please don't hurt him Theo." Theo closed his eyes at her words and took a breath. He glanced back up to me, anger still danced in the shadows of his eyes, but his body relaxed. Theo walked back toward Arlow.

"I'm so sorry Gareth." One of her hands slipped up to my shoulder. I felt the small pool of heat form in her palm. Her flow of restoration was weak, but plenty enough to heal the small cut that had been left by Theo's dagger.

I didn't turn around to look at Mahrig, It didn't even register when Mahrig stepped around my body. I had closed my eyes and let my actions replay in my mind. Mahrig's touch had instantly brought me out of my angered state. The moment her arms reached around my body, I ceased everything. I felt ashamed of the way I had reacted, of the words I had spoken. I had lost control of myself and became riddled with such anger and bias toward Theo. I had dishonored myself in the presence of the Divines. I slandered Theo's personality because of my own whims. I became too personal with Theo and he probably hadn't even deserved half of the accusations I had voiced. I assaulted Theo first out of anger, losing control and ignoring my vows of justice. What I did was not justified.

Mahrig's eyes were searching my face as I opened my own. A deep sadness etched her face and accented her eyes. Mahrig's tears had been so consistent recently that the crusted blood no longer painted her features. The bridge of her nose was darkened with deep hues of purple. It was no doubt broken. I brought my hand up without thinking and released the energy of my restoration. This surprised Mahrig and she tried to pull away, but I halted her by wrapping my arm around her scarcely covered body and pulled her back to me. She gasped as the heat from my hand spread out across her face. I was half tempted to release a burst of restoration from my other hand that was now holding Mahrig in attempt to heal her bruised hips, but I wanted to focus on her nose before she decided to attempt to move away from me again.

The scar that had once marked her cheek was now covered by a burn mark that slowly disappeared as my magic ebbed through her face. The pink scar from before surfaced as the burned skin receded to its former state. Mahrig closed her eyes and didn't open them until I finished.

"If you are going to be mad at Theo, you have to be mad at me too." Her words were like ice through my veins. I couldn't be mad at her. I shouldn't have even been mad at Theo. Looking down at her solemn stare, and the hurt that lingered in her eyes broke some kind of barrier that I had erected. My heart ached, and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms, and try and make her forget, make us both forget if only for a little while. I wanted to hold her, to make her feel safe and lov-… _By the God's_. I knew that I cared for Mahrig. A great deal more than I had cared for anyone in such a long time, but I never thought I would…

"We have to go back!" Mahrig pulled away with a sudden wide eyed expression. My thoughts were lost to the new emotion of urgency Mahrig displayed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Mahrig squinted her eyes and her hand found her forehead as if she were combing her thoughts.

" I remember hearing something, I think there was someone else there." I glanced curiously toward her as she walked toward her discarded robe. I averted my eyes as she walked away. Certain parts of her makeshift cover, were starting to come loose. My mind now buzzed with what Mahrig could have meant, and slightly lingered on the word I had almost uttered within my thoughts. A certain feeling I harbored for Maharig that had snuck up on me in our darkest hours.

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

I fumbled with the loose knot that kept Gareth's shirt loosely tied around me. I remembered the small cry I had heard from the tent where Ahnvir had come from. I wasn't completely sure what the sound had been in the beginning, but later revelations led me to believe a suspicion I had. There were a few things I needed to clear up between Gareth and Theo, but this was more important at the moment. I glanced down at my bare hips, the bruising that appeared on my lower abdomen was a reminder of events that I currently pushed from my mind. I pulled my robe on and tightly fastened it, my cuirass followed.

I sent Theo into the cave to retrieve Gareth's missing armor. Him and Gareth needed some time apart, but Gareth had been reluctant to leave my side as we entered the camp. Bandit bodies now cluttered the area causing me to keep my eyes straightforward as we approached the tent. The scrawny redhead that had entered the tent after Ahnvir left was dead just a few feet away from the entrance. An arrow was lodged into the base of his throat. I stopped before entering the tent. I mentally prepared myself for what I might find behind the fur flap. A bit of fear trickled back into my mind. I glanced back toward Gareth who stared at me wearily. I took a deep breath and slightly moved the flap that served as a door. The tent was dark inside. The campfire that had been burning earlier was now only dim embers that held no aid for me. I cast my candlelight spell and my heart stopped at the sight that lay in front of me. In the corner of the tent was a huddled figure.

I crouched even further to gain entrance, and slowly crawled toward the figure. I was half expecting whoever it was to be startled at my approach, but the stillness of the body was rather eery. That's when I noticed it. A startled gasp escaped from me at the realization of what I was looking at. A dark pool of blood had formed on the fur beneath the unclothed woman who sat huddled in the corner. A bloody dagger sat beside the still form. I rushed forward. I felt Gareth's presence behind me, he too was now inside the tent and starred in the direction of my attention. I shook the woman before me, hoping to get some sign of life. Nothing, her skin was cold to the touch, and her body had already began to stiffen. It was far too late to do anything for the poor woman who had taken her own life. I could see the deep gashes in her wrist. The blood no longer flowed from them exposing the depth. Her hair was a few shades darker than my own, or it could have been the lack of hygienic practices.

I swallowed hard, the tears threatening my eyes once more. We were too late. She had been the person I heard cry out in the tent. The men had no doubt been keeping her as a slave, and when she had gained the opportunity, she ended her suffering. Why she hadn't tried to escape during all the commotion I will never know. I felt Gareth's hand on my shoulder. I turned away from the scene before me. The woman couldn't have been much older than me. Her body was thin as if she had been starved, and her skin was smeared with dirt where she had gone days, weeks who knows, without bathing.

"We will give her a proper burial." I looked toward Gareth who now eyed the horrific scene as he spoke. His face was grim as he glanced back toward me. I couldn't control the swell of emotion within my chest. I collapsed into Gareth's arms. This time he didn't go rigid, or slightly move away. Instead his arms embraced me, and his hand gently caressed my disheveled hair. He was attempting to comfort me, and through all of our travels, if I had ever needed comforting it was in that moment. His kind gesture and low sounds of shushing my sobs only succeeded in making my waves of emotion intensify. The woman who sat before us huddled in the corner had experienced so much pain, that she would have rather died than live through anymore of it. I felt sorrow for her, and I felt a sick realization hit me. That could have been me. I could have been the next body the bandits used to satisfy their indulgences.

I placed a small blue mountain flower on her grave. We buried her away from the bandit encampment in a small little grove that lined the side of the mountain. Gareth was now clad in his armor once more, and Theo walked farther behind us than usual. Whatever they had been arguing about was a mystery to me. They had both lowered their voices as the fighting had taken them farther from my spot I had been in on the ground. I wished I knew what words had crossed their lips, but a part of me felt ashamed at wanting to be so nosy. We all walked in silence for the remainder of our trip, disposing of wolves as we crossed them.

We arrived in Shor's stone about mid morning. The sun slowly climbed in the height of the sky still shy of its highest point. My feet felt heavier than usual, and the pain in my hips was now apparent from the sore feeling I experienced every time I took a step. I hid my discomfort, knowing full well that Gareth would attempt to heal me again. I had disliked the sneaky way he had healed my nose, pretty much not even giving me a choice. I still felt horrible and held such guilt for putting Gareth in the situation he had been in. Gareth was tortured because of my ignorant acceptance of a plan that was shy of being thought through. This was my way of reminding myself of what I had done. It was my form of penance as Gareth often referred to his personal punishments he put himself through when he acted in a way he thought below him. I decided to carry this injury as reminder that I had done Gareth wrong. I couldn't even bring myself to gaze at his hand anymore. The pain I felt was heart wrenching.

We set up camp just outside of Shor's stone. The guards had eyed us wearily at first searching for any sign of ill will. They soon lost interest once Gareth approached the Khajiit merchant that shared a tent with an argonian alchemist. The familiar atmosphere of old friends reuniting filled the area as Gareth spoke to the Khajiit. I could see in the distance how the two smiled and laughed. It was clear that they knew each other. I sat my bag down just inside my tent and pulled out a few linen cloths. I sat on my bedroll and grabbed my waterskin. I wetted the cloth with water and washed my face and hands. After finishing my small effort of cleaning up, I propped myself up on one arm and gazed across the sight that was Shor's stone. It wasn't much of a town. There were a few houses, a blacksmith, a mine, and what appeared to be a bunk house for the workers. A few people sat out around a fire eating and carrying on in laughter. Theo stayed quiet in his tent. I assumed that he had already fallen asleep.

A few new figures appeared in the town center. The robes they wore registered a dark feeling of dread that grew in intensity. I recognized the robes. Templar robes, and one of the robed figures headed straight toward Gareth with a folded piece of parchment. A parchment that no doubt held an illustration of my likeness. A sight that had sent me running from previous places I had tried to call home.

I gripped my bag and held my breath.


	14. Carry On

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the rights to any of the Elder Scrolls games._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _The cover for Weaver is my own original piece. Now you can see what Gareth and Mahrig look like in my mind._

* * *

Chapter 14: Carry On

 _ **Gareth**_

"Are you Sir Gareth, Paladin Knight of the Nine?" I looked over my shoulder at the two forms that approached me from behind. I had been exchanging coin for merchandise with an old acquaintance, Vashj'ir, when I heard the first one call out.

"Yes, that is me. May I ask whom it is that I'm speaking with?" I turned around completely taking in their appearance. They were templars from Cyrodiil, not so much unlike myself other than they are the lower branches of peacekeepers among anything considered Holy. Many of them line the cities of Kvatch, and one or two normally litter the countless other temples and Priories around Cyrodiil. They act as guards for Holy orders. Priest's trained to defend their God's and the work mortals do in the name of the Gods. These two Templars were clearly from Kvatch, they wore the symbol proudly on the robes they were clothed in. The crest was also engraved on the light armor they toted above the robed fabric.

"I'm Vahrius, and this is Daegun." He motioned to the slightly shorter man beside him.

"We are Templars from Cyrodiil, from the city of Kvatch." They both slightly bowed and I did the same. I was curious as to why two templars from Cyrodiil would seek me out personally.

"What is it that you require of me Vahrius?" Vahrius smiled slightly at my inquiry and began unfolding the piece of parchment he held in his hands.

"We've been trying to locate someone that may or may not have been in your company." He turned the parchment around for me to see. The shock must have registered on my face quickly, because the two templars glanced toward each other and smiled.

"We've been searching for her for some time now. When we first arrived in Skyrim we followed the rumors and clues. A few people in Riverwood confirmed that she was traveling with you. They gave us your name and sent us to Whiterun, and from there we've just been scouring the countryside. It is a relief to finally catch up to you, or you to us as it may seem." Vahrius chuckled, hoping to receive a response from me.

My eyes scanned the sketched parchment that presented a great likeness to Mahrig. The only missing feature was the scar she had on her right cheek. There was no scar on the presentation. I slightly rubbed my chin, trying to decide how to answer. I had no idea why templars from Kvatch would be searching for Mahrig, but Mahrig had been quite secretive about her past.

"Why are you searching for this woman?" I asked. Vahrius and Daegun both gave each other a wry glance, and then Daegun spoke.

"She's potentially dangerous. We can't give you all of the details…" He trailed off and then continued.

"Has this woman been in your company or not?" I looked them both over. Their white and red robes were in rather good condition despite the lengths they had described traversing to find her.

"What's her name?" I asked. Daegun creased his brow, but it was Vahrius who answered.

"We only know her as Weaver, it's possible though that she has taken on another name. A woman we spoke to in Riverwood obviously knew her, but was less than forthcoming with any information." I glanced over toward the area where we had sat up camp. Mahrig's tent was closed, and Theo had presumably gone out, because his tent was currently vacant. They followed my line of sight. Vahrius kept his attention on the area while Daegun spoke.

"We know you've been travelling with a woman that fits her description perfectly. There were too many witnesses to correlate it, and I'm sure you are probably the only Paladin named Gareth in Skryim that fits the description given to us by others. You would be interfering with the will of the Divine's if you did not cooperate with us. I'm sure a man of your position can understand that." Vahrius turned his attention back toward Daegun after hearing his words.

"Now Daegun, give the man some room to breath." He chastised Daegun and then turned his attention toward me.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's been on edge lately. Our travels have been rather tiresome and we were sent here to Skyrim at a rather bad time." Vahrius shrugged and patted Daegun on the shoulder. I began to eye them both suspiciously.

They had described Mahrig as potentially dangerous, and right they were with the dragon blood that coursed through her veins. So many questions still presented themselves. Had they heard of her being the Dragonborn? What did the officials in Kvatch want with the Dragonborn? I did not feel the need to share any more information with them. It almost seemed wrong even talking to them. The feeling deep within my own being was aching to step away that very moment. They had mentioned finding her was the will of the Divine's, but Kynareth had tasked me with her protection. I did not know their intentions, but it was clear that they didn't travel all this way to have tea with Mahrig.

Vahrius watched me, as if he were looking for any clue that would hint to my thoughts.

"Even if I did know this woman you are searching for, its not my responsibility to cater to your needs. Know your rank men. When I'm contacted by a higher order or someone of equal standing, I will impart with my knowledge." I turned toward the slightly red faced Daegun.

"As for this being the will of the Divine, I have my orders as well. From my understanding you two are far away from home." I pointed toward the Kvatch crests on their robes.

"Whatever your reasons for wanting this woman has led you into a land filled with dragons and Civil War. If you cannot give me more information on her than you are offering, than I cannot oblige." I quickly turned on my heel, heading toward the group of people that were gathered around the fire out front of the miner's barracks. I needed to keep them away from the campsite, and could only hope that my earlier observation had not led them straight to Mahrig's location.

"Wait, please!" I heard Vahrius' voice call out. He rushed around me throwing up his hands as if to halt me.

"Please, Daegun did not mean to try and intimidate you. We realize your rank is supreme to us, but our orders come from the top. This woman is top priority, and many Templars have been dispatched over the last two years in hopes to recover her." He sighed as I came to a halt. His face became slightly hopeful.

"I can't give you anymore information, because I don't know. The top Priest's at Kvatch are the ones that commissioned this endless search. Daegun and I both have been away from our families for many months trying to track her down, having nothing to go on but rumors."

I could feel the urgency in this man's plea. He was trying to reason with me. I could sympathize with being disconnected from your home, and I knew what it was like to not be able to talk to those you loved dearly, because I had lost my father at a young age and was faced with the urge often growing up.

"When we heard that she accompanied a Paladin from the Knights of the Nine we became overjoyed that we finally had a solid lead. I guess finally finding you was a hint of hope that our journey was coming to an end and Daegun became too hasty and overstepped." He sent a disapproving look behind me to where Daegun stood unmoving.

Two years. Why would anyone be searching for someone like Mahrig for two years. It was clear now that they were not after her because she was dragonborn. The thought puzzled me. Sure she was dangerous now, but when I had first met her, her only offensive spell could barely light a campfire. My brain raced with possible reasons that could lead the High Priest's of Kvatch to commision such a long winded search. _What did Mahrig do in her past that had put her as top priority to the Highest ranked Holy men in Cyrodiil?_ The Mahrig I knew went out of her way to help others. Not because it was her duty, but because she genuinely wanted to. These men must have been mistaken, or Mahrig had a doppelganger.

"I know of her." I began to speak. I now had Vahrius' undivided attention. His dark blue eyes bore holes into my mind. He searched my face, waiting for me to continue. I felt a twinge from deep inside. I waited for a bit longer. I wasn't sure what to do, but as a Paladin it was understood that I had to remain honest, and these men would believe me.

"She is the Dragonborn." Vahrius' face turned into an expression of confusion.

"I'm sorry, she's what?" I heard Daegun's footsteps come closer as his words drifted into my range of hearing. Vahrius spoke next.

"Paladin, are you humoring me?" I narrowed my eyes, and replied.

"I would not joke about such a matter. She's Dragonborn, I've seen it with my own eyes. I'm sure if you take this news to the Priest's of Kvatch, you will be reunited with your families. She is out of their hands now. Her fate will be decided by the Gods." Daegun and Vahrius glanced toward each other. Their brows were raised in unison.

"We heard the rumors of what happened to the small town we passed through on our way to Riverwood. Helgen was it?" Daegun nodded toward the speaking Vahrius.

"We also heard of your heroics at the western watchtower, and how some strange occurrences had happened around Weaver...the girl. We had no reason to believe the rumors that spread, but coming from you…" He paused, waiting for my reaction to register.

"You have no reason to lie to us, if you say she is dragonborn than so be it Sir Gareth. I'm afraid this news will not change our course of action though. She will still need to return with us. We've been instructed to use force if necessary." Vahrius eyed me wearily. I considered his words, a slight bit of irritation settled in the back of my mind, waiting to present itself.

"I can't allow that. Now, If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." Daegun stepped in front of me this time.

"Give us something to go on. Is she here with you?" I would have chosen to ignore his comment if I hadn't noticed his attention dart back to where Mahrig's tent sat. Something in me jumped at the sight. Fear, or maybe dread. I'm not sure what it had been that caused me to react so, but for the first time, in a long time I broke my vow of honesty.

"No, she's not here." They both gazed toward me questioningly.

"We parted shortly after leaving Whiterun, that's all I can give you." I should have felt horrible for my dishonesty, but something inside of me was at peace with the fib I had told. I felt as if I was simply protecting Mahrig as Kynareth had commanded of me, and that helped ease the guilt I should have felt. My allegiance as a Paladin was to the Divines afterall, not an order of mortals.

"Where was she headed?" Daegun's composure was slipping. He was obviously the hot headed one of the two. I stepped forward closing the gap between us. I glared down at the Imperial and spoke.

"I told you, I won't allow her capture. Therefore, if you'll excuse me, I have some questions of my own for the people of this town." Daegun hesitantly stepped aside allowing me to finally pass.

"Come Daegun, we'll refer to the map." Vahrius slightly bowed in my direction and led Daegun away.

I hoped with every part of my being that Mahrig would stay in the tent. I knew that she was exhausted, and for a moment I was grateful for that. I slightly felt guilty because of previous events that had unfolded, but right now, it was for the best until I could talk to her.

The templars kept their attention on the area where I had helped set up camp. Theo had not returned, and I seen no sign of Mahrig from her closed tent. I sat around the fire with a few of the citizens and miner's that were taking their break. No rumors of dragon's had surfaced in the rift so far thankfully, but they shared the rumors that had passed from other regions.

My bag was slung over my shoulder. It contained the merchandise I had purchased earlier. I made my way toward the camp when all of my other loitering options had been exhausted. I needed to sneak inside Mahrig's tent and let her know to stay hidden. Mahrig was a lot of things, but I had never been given a reason to suspect her to be a bad person. A lot of things about Kvatch didn't add up, but I had never really paid attention to the city much. It was said to be a place for the weary to go to be rejuvenated by the Divine's and yet most of the town was closed off. During my time at the Priory outside of Kvatch many scholars had come and gone, and many other shaded questionable figures. I knew of corruption even among men who claimed to be Holy, but my mission was not at Kvatch, it was out in the world. I didn't make it my business.

I took a few items from my bag and laid them in the entryway to Theo's tent. He was still missing. I thought back to our fight, the guilt still tugged at my mind. I had said some things that had not been fair to him. It was obvious he cared a great deal for Mahrig, and I had let my emotions cloud that fact. I had felt so guilty that I had purchased a quiver of arrows to replace the numerous ones he had used in our recent encounters. I looked back over my shoulder and spotted the Templars. They were now at the tent where Vashj'ir and his wife Solja sold their miscellaneous wares.

Every little bit I would catch them glancing in my direction. Having Theo here would have aided in convincing them that Mahrig was not here. We only had two tents, most of the time we didn't even use them. Our bedrolls were plenty enough, but the clouds in the distance were now rolling in. Theo's prediction of rain had been correct. The sun's rays were staunched out by the billowing masses that wafted in from the southwest. I tried not to make too much noise, hoping to not wake Mahrig. I placed my bag down beside the entrance to her tent, and when I was sure the Templars were preoccupied with Vashj'ir, I slipped inside.

The tent was empty. Mahrig was gone.

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

My heart beat like a drum as my legs struggled to keep up with the pace my mind had set at getting away from the templars. As soon as I had seen the shocked recognition on Gareth's face I bolted. My chest felt heavy at leaving his side. I should have known that making friends would only hurt me more in the long run, but I had been foolish enough to let myself settle into a routine. A routine that I would now have to let go. I cut through the woods, heading toward a small path that would lead me back down the mountain where we had come from. There was no use in going to see the Greybeards now. I may have wanted to help the people of Skyrim with their dragon problem, but I couldn't do that if I was taken back to Cyrodiil to be imprisoned once more. Gareth knew where we were headed, and his duty as a Paladin would make him give up my location. He wouldn't be able to help it, his order was afterall associated with Kvatch.

The small path back down the mountain was not as well groomed as the road had been up the mountain. Wild plants and underbrush grew along the path, even overlapping the scarcely tracked dirt. I could feel small droplets of rain begin falling, pelting against my skin as I continued my sprint. My mind raced at the thought of everything I was giving up, yet again. This time, the hurt was far worse. Gareth was my strength I had come to rely on often. I enjoyed his company. I also enjoyed Theo's company, even with as obnoxious as he could be at times. It truly did seem that no matter how far I ran, the templars would always be on my trail. I would never be able to live a normal life. What was normal? My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jolt as my foot landed unevenly on a rock that protruded from the ground. I felt the pain in my already inflicted right ankle. I landed in the overgrowth of flowers and weeds that lined the path descending the mountain.

I felt a firm grip on my arm, and my mind panicked. I lost my self control and began swinging my arms in an attempt to get away.

"Leave me alone, I won't go back. I'd rather die!" I could hear my outer voice echo the thoughts that mirrored in my mind. My scream was followed by a crack of thunder that only added to the panicked state I was already in. The hand on my arm released me for a moment. I rolled over partially. My bag that was on my back stopped me from rolling any further. My panicked mind only saw a figure in my peripheral, and that was all I needed before I sent a fireball blindly in that direction.

"Woah, watch it Mahrig! Calm down!" The voice was familiar, and my mind registered the owner almost immediately. It was Theo. I pulled myself up to a sitting position in the now moist dirt that covered the ground. The rain was steadily picking up, and the wind made the towering trees above us creak with resistance. My mind was still slightly panicked. If Theo had followed me then it only stood to reason that Gareth would be right behind him shortly.

"What are you doing Mahrig" Theo's stared at me cautiously, taking a step at a time toward me.

"Don't, don't come any closer." I scooted away from the now curious Theo.

"What's going on Mahrig? Why did you leave in such a hurry and why did you try to incinerate me?" Theo was obviously oblivious to everything that had occured back in Shor's Stone. My recollection slowly came back to me. Theo had been laying down in his tent when the Templars had approached Gareth. I had taken my leave shortly after that, darting into the bushes behind our little encampment to get away. Theo must have heard me leave. To keep up with me he must not have stayed behind to see how Gareth's conversation with the templars panned out.

I slightly lowered my guard and cast a small restoration spell that I centered on my ankle. The urgency to get away was still strong, but I had a feeling Theo wasn't here to drag me back. The pain in my ankle subsided as the restoration spell took hold. I could feel the instant heat surround the twisted muscles and tendons. I stood up without taking the help that Theo offered.

"I'm leaving." I told him. The question on his face turned to concern.

"Is this about what happened between me and Gareth?" His question caught me off guard. It wasn't about that, but how was I supposed to explain the situation to Theo?

"No, I just need to leave, quickly. I need to get as far away from here as possible." Theo stopped me with a wave of his hand.

"Why are you heading back down the mountain?" He asked and then continued.

"This obviously isn't the way to Ivarstead and doesn't consist of your Paladin's little planned route." He motioned to the vast wilderness that surrounded us.

"I'm not going to see the Greybeards anymore." With that I continued on my way. Theo followed.

"Were you just going to ditch us without a goodbye?" Theo's words sent a pang through my chest. I had done it so many times before. Leaving without telling anyone goodbye. I was used to it. In my past though, I had failed to forge a bond with anyone, especially the strong bond I had with Gareth and even Theo. His words sliced through making a fresh wound in my heart.

"It's too much to explain." I quickened my pace, hoping that Theo would be discouraged to follow. He however quickened his own pace to keep up with mine.

"Well, as it is I'm a little tired of the Paladin too, so I think I'll join you." Theo's words slightly irritated my already fragile emotions.

"Dammit Theo, this has nothing to do with Gareth!" Theo grabbed my arm after the words escaped my lips causing me to come to a halt. He whirled my body around to face him.

"Then what is the problem Mahrig? Why are you running away from us?" His eyes held a shadow of hurt.

He was right. In the process of running from my past, I was also running from my friends. I didn't think twice before leaving. My instincts had kicked in, and no one else had mattered. Only my escape. The hurt and feelings of regret had only surfaced after gaining a great distance from the place where the templars had no doubt informed Gareth of their need to apprehend me.

"I'm not running away from either of you. It has nothing to do with our group. It's just too difficult to explain to someone who doesn't know my past." Theo shrugged as I finished speaking.

"Then tell me because I'm not gonna let you run blindly into the forest without an explanation." Theo waited for my response to his resolve. I sighed letting my shoulder's slightly slump as I prepared my words. This would be the first time I parted with information concerning my past, and it would prove to be very difficult.

"I seen a group of people that caught up to me from my past is all. People I don't wish to return to, but will force me." Theo's eyes searched my face, looking for the meaning to my words.

"I was held prisoner for most of my life, that is until two years ago. Those people will force me to go back, and I'm scared Gareth will help them." Theo frowned.

"That Paladin is a lot of things, but he is loyal to you. There is no way he would turn you over to a group of thugs." If the circumstances had been different I would have smiled at Theo's attempt to defend Gareth. The two had been at rather odd ends with each other lately, but that wasn't the case. I shifted my weight slightly and tried to wriggle free from Theo's grip. He slightly loosened his hold on my arm, but kept his hand in place. His Mahogany eyes danced with questions.

"It's not a group of thugs. The people who want me are from a group that is associated with the Knights of the Nine. They are stationed in Cyrodiil, and still traveled all this way to find me." Theo slightly raised his brow at my words.

"Wow, what did you do to piss off a bunch of Holy nuts?" Theo asked. I shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

"I have no idea. My first memories were of the cell they kept me in. Like I said I was imprisoned most of my life. I've been running from that past for the last two years. I don't know my crime, or if I even have one. One thing is obvious though, they will do anything to get me back." Theo nodded.

"I should have known as much. I've never been big on religion because I see how wild and caught up in it people can get. I never understood why people couldn't tone it down. They start doing crazy stuff, imprisoning babies…" I shook my head and threw up my hands.

"Now isn't the time to joke, I'm leaving. If you want to come, feel free, but I'm not going back there." Theo nodded and followed my pace.

"Where to Mahrig?" Theo asked.

"Anywhere." I answered.


	15. Sun's Dusk

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series._

Chapter 15: Sun's Dusk

 _ **Gareth**_

 _ **16th of Sun's Dusk, Solitude**_

Mahrig often crossed my mind in the two months of her absence. Little things would remind me of her. The giggle of the children that lined the large stone streets of Solitude is what had made me think of her recently. It reminded me of the way she would giggle at my attempts at sarcasm, which led me to think of her long locks of ashen blonde hair that almost looked Silver in the candlelight, or her Ivory skin that seemed to glow as she would bask under the dim light of the night skies. I sat in the Winking Skeever Inn sipping on the mountain flower tea that the inn keeper had suggested. The warm hearth blazed, warming the chill that had creeped into my bones from being so far up North. I was followed by the templars for two weeks before they disembarked. I assumed they had hoped that I would lead them to Mahrig, but in reality it was I that hoped I could follow them to her.

I did end up following them for a short time after their departure of my surveillance. They travelled vigorously, never stopping to take care of any problems that presented themselves. Cleaning up their neglect of the bandit ridden roads of Skyrim had caused me to lose them rather early in my efforts. I had given up hope of ever finding Mahrig until rumors began to spread. The College of Winterhold had a new Arch Mage named Tolfdir, not the first choice. Rumor spread that Tolfdir was appointed Arch mage after someone else Declined the position. This "someone else" used their Thu'um to aid in protecting The College of Winterhold. I wasn't sure if the stories were true, but I couldn't think of anyone else that could shout like a dragon, besides Ulfric Stormcloak. There would be no possible way he would have taken an interest in the college though, and only Mahrig would be humble enough to turn down such a position. Mahrig had been very busy in her efforts to forge an alliance with a very powerful group to ensure her permanent residence in Skyrim. No doubt her high standing with the college would deter the lesser branches of Kvatch officials. My only fear was that they would send higher ranking men and women after her, not just Templars.

It was clear that she didn't want me to find her. Whatever she had done in her past life had caught up to her, and she left me behind with her fear of being caught. That day in Shore's Stone felt like an eternity ago, but something inside of me hoped that she would walk back into my life as swiftly as she had left. Theo had no doubt went with her, he never returned. I couldn't exactly look for them at the time. I had no idea that they had left for good. I simply thought maybe Mahrig had taken Theo with her to lay low. I was wrong. No matter how far I had traveled no one had seen her or the peculiar man I described as Theo.

It was in Ivarstead that I decided she had left for good. Her efforts to learn more about her inborn gift of being the Dragonborn were forgotten when the Templars had arrived. No one in Ivarstead had seen the two prepare for travel up the seven thousand steps. I offered to carry supplies to the top for a man named Klimmek. He claimed to take the steps once every month to provide the Greybeards with supplies. I offered to make the trip for him that time. Deep down I knew it was because I hoped that Mahrig would be at the top, fulfilling her destiny. I met a few people on pilgrimages along the treacherous path that led to the top. It almost pained me to hear of the absence of two travelers while in their journey and meditation up on the mountain. I had to face the fact that Mahrig wasn't there.

I prayed to the divines night after night. There were never any answers, but I was often taught as a young man that if ever the Divines did not answer, it was because I was asking the wrong questions, or was simply missing the signs. I almost gave up, until I began hearing the rumors about a week ago. I was convinced that if Kynareth wanted me to continue my journey with Mahrig, then she would give me a sign, and she did. She gave me a few actually in the form of two women scurrying through the city of Whiterun. Rumors about the new college Archmage Tolfdir and his Dragonborn Master Wizard surfaced fast considering most of the people in Skyrim disliked the college. I almost left immediately after hearing the shopping rush hour chatter, but a completely different line of overheard dialogue stopped me. According to a passing courier a dragon had been spotted on the peak of the mountain above Solitude.

Mahrig may have given up the chance to learn more about her dragon blood, but she wouldn't turn her cheek to rumors of dragons. I had seen the fierce level of hatred she felt toward the beasts, and knew in an instant that Solitude is where she would be heading to if she caught wind of it. That's how I ended up in the Winking Skeever, sipping my tea. I arrived the day before and just waited. Mahrig would no doubt visit the city first to get the specifics, and I would be waiting for her.

I sat in my chair by the hearth, sloshing the last bit of tea in my mug around. Many bards littered the inn. Solitude was home to the Bard's College, so it was no surprise that a few of them spent their evenings practicing their arts on the ears of the tavern patrons. I didn't mind the sound, a few bards compared skill, while a few others that gathered in a corner battled for the small audience that had gathered around them. The people of Solitude didn't seem to mind throwing around their gold for entertainment. I guess it happened everywhere, I just noticed it more in a heavily populated area. The evening crowd was growing as the work day was coming to an end. Many guards sat in the inn ordering beverages and food, while numerous merchants that I recognized ordered beverages before returning to their families.

A few men disappeared with the less than dignified female entertainment to the top floors of the inn. I knew that the night ahead of me would be filled with the similar sounds I had heard the previous night. The thick fur cover's and feathered pillows that covered my rooms bed would come in handy once again. Finishing my last bit of tea I stood. I made my way toward the bar where the owner, Corpulus Vinius, made eye contact with me. He knew fully well that a Paladin did not condone such acts, but it was legal and only considered morally wrong. A big part of his business was made through the exchange of money for sexual favors by his many tavern women. Since the Civil War began more women flocked to the profession with the loss of family, suitors, or husbands. I did not judge these women for what they had to do to support themselves or their families, but I couldn't imagine being a customer of a woman who thought that was something she had to do to survive.

Corpulus took my mug and gave me a small smile. I returned the gesture and headed for the stairs. In my room I sat at the small table on the far side of the room and picked up reading where I had left off earlier that morning. The Wolf Queen Vol. 1 had caught my eye on the small shelves that lined the wall. There were a few other volumes of The Wolf Queen present in corresponding order and some other miscellaneous reading material, but reading The Wolf Queen just seemed fitting considering Potema, the Wolf Queen, once occupied the Blue Palace in Solitude.

Reading was something I used to do often as a young lad in training. Many Scholars would pass through the Priories I sought residence in. In return for services of cooking and shelter for the night they would sometimes pay me in books instead of gold. My father had taught me to read at a young age, and I'm thankful that he did. Reading was an escape from reality, something that I often found myself drawn to, especially recently since coming to Solitude. The sounds I could hear coming from the other rooms were easily forgotten with a good book. That is, until a familiar voice registered above the combination of noises coming from the hall.

 _ **Mahrig**_

"I thought you said we would be in and out." Theo exclaimed loudly as the barkeep showed us to our room. Normally I would have rented seperate rooms for Theo and I, but the Barkeep had informed us that his inn was booked due to visiting wedding guests for the town's very own Vittoria Vici, cousin of the Emperor and high ranking business woman within the East Empire Trade Company. I knew of her from a recent trip I had made to Solitude, she had been planning her wedding then. Now it would seem her long awaited wedding day was quickly approaching. I was happy for her. She was in fact a hard worker, and very kind considering most Imperials that dwelled within the harsh climates of Skyrim.

"I know what I said Theo, but I didn't realize your little detour through an ancient Spriggan infested glade would cause us to lose so much time. We'll rest tonight and find out what we can in the morning." I tried to ease Theo's nerves, but he wouldn't comply, and in turn made me regret even renting a room.

"I really don't like crowds Mahrig, maybe we should just stay in our room and snuggle or something. That will keep the tension away." I turned swiftly to glare over my shoulder at the teasing Theo before entering the room that the barkeep had designated as ours.

Relief washed over me at the sight of two beds instead of one. It was a smaller room considering the lush luxuries of The Winking Skeever. A room that was no doubt meant for common folk instead of visiting nobles. I sighed and sat my bag down on the bed closest to the door. Theo tossed a few gold to the Barkeep and shut the door. He slung his bag across the room. Surprisingly it landed on the bed without spilling it's contents. A new bounce entered his step as he came to my side while I rummaged through my bag for a new pair of clothes.

"So, you didn't say no to snuggling." Theo beamed a smile in my direction. In all that I learned at the College of Winterhold, still nothing helped me deal with Theo. His flirtations had increased recently, putting me on edge. I didn't mind the compliments and flattery, but what woman did? It was nice to be complimented, but at some point I fear I had given Theo the wrong signals. We spent quite a lot of time apart while I attended classes at the college. He did however accompany me many times on business I had away from the college. In his spare time he even learned a few new spells which impressed me considering he didn't really seem to care too much for anything besides his nature spells.

"Theo, we need to find you a hobby." He chuckled at my reply and spoke.

"I already have a beautiful hobby, one that many men are jealous of dear." Theo's smile grew as I felt the heat seep into my cheeks.

"I'm not a hobby, and no one is jealous. If you don't mind I'm going to bathe." Theo's smile turned into a full on grin at my reply.

"Can I join you?" I snorted at his persistence.

"In your dreams Theo. Since you hate people so much maybe you should stay in the room." Theo sighed with humor.

"Ah, very well my dear. Maybe one day you will finally submit to me my flower." I scoffed at his use of my newfound nickname, " Flower." I had guessed that my obsession with collecting herbs for experiments while in our travels contributed to the nickname. I didn't mind much, but having a nickname reminded me of someone I tried my best not to think about.

 _My Lady…_ I found myself replaying those words in my head often. Pain normally followed the memories, but I couldn't look back to the past, not in a moment like this. I done what I had to do then, and it brought me here. A free woman, educated in all branches of magics, creating a life for myself in Skyrim. The things that often haunted me most, were the fears I had of how Gareth perceived me after his run in with the Templars.

I guess my face had taken on an image to mirror my thoughts, because Theo's grin disappeared as he creased his brow.

"Hey, Mahrig I'm only jesting. What's wrong?" He tilted my chin so that our eyes met. I blinked rapidly and clutched the blue silk dress in my hands I had chosen before putting on my best smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Everything has just been a blur at the college recently. I guess my mind was trying to figure out how things went so badly so quickly." I made a small gulping sound, hoping that Theo would buy my story. His features didn't indicate any change.

"I really haven't had time to ponder anything with all that has happened. We dealt with it as it came and didn't really have time to plan all the unexpected trips and races against time. I'm just glad its over." Theo shrugged and stepped closer placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Well in that case you should be smiling. You landed a great spot among the college." I sighed and shook my head, secretly relieved that Theo humored me on this.

"We lost a lot of good people after the Thalmor ambassador ran mad with power over our discovery of The Eye of Magnus. I never intended to increase my rank by those means." Theo's smile turned to one of sympathy.

"Mahrig, there was nothing you could do. It's not wise to be a milk drinker in these lands. So don't cry over spilled milk." Theo's words made me want to smile, but the subject was still a bit touchy. I had covered up a painful memory with another one. I shook it off and turned toward the door.

"I assume this discussion is over?" Theo's voice sang from behind me. I glanced back to see him crossing his arms and plopping down onto the edge of my bed.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"Anything I can do to help lift your spirits a bit?" Theo winked before I turned back toward the door.

"If you're feeling so generous, how about you have a sweet roll waiting for me when I come back?" I answered only half serious.

"I thought we went over this, I don't like crowds." Theo retorted. I opened the door and turned for one last reply.

"Hey, you offered remember? Anything that will lift my spirit." I smiled and left.

By the Nine. I waited in the tavern for almost an hour before finally being able to use the bathing room. My recent thoughts had guided me toward a few mugs of Alto Wine while I waited. Two people were ahead of me, and everyone thought it best to take their time, so when I finally entered the room I decided to relax and do the same. Another reason I took my time was because of the dizziness I encountered when moving too quickly. I sat down the bottle of red wine I had purchased after finishing my two mugs of Alto wine. Red wine didn't taste quiet as well, but it was cheaper to buy in the bottle, and in that moment I needed it. I watched as a few people brought in buckets of fresh hot water to pour into the stone tub. I waited patiently sipping on my wine. The sound of the drain beneath the tub rushed with water below. I sat in silence until the group returned with more water. It took a few trips, but eventually the tub was full and I was presented with a fresh bath. I guess the waiting was worth it. Unlike most taverns in Skyrim there was a limit to how many times bath water could be used before it was changed. This was probably due to the populated Imperial presence within Solitude. Their bathing practices were much more sanitary than the Nords. I personally didn't mind bathing after a few people, but there had been a few taverns where I had decided to wait and bathe in a river or stream because of how murky the bathhouse water was. A shiver passed through my body at the thought causing me to involuntarily giggle as I slid my body into the tub.

By the end of my bath I couldn't tell whether the heat was coming from my flushed drunken state or the water. I was engulfed in a warmness that wasn't necessarily physical, but emotional. My earlier thoughts were just echoes in the halls of my mind. My drunk mind fumbled with the mechanics it would take to dress myself properly. My slurred speech was almost inaudible as I peeked my head outside of the room to inquire a barmaid for help. A flash of something familiar crossed my vision. A silver chest plate that I couldn't quite place in my memories. The sight was gone as soon as the barmaid shut the door behind her and attempted to help me dress. The chestplate was forgotten, until my drunken mind slipped into sleep once I returned to my room.

My dreams were filled with dark halls. I was in a lighted area that seemed to sway and mix with the darkness that lay at the edge of each entrance. Four halls surrounded me, I sat in the lit intersection. I gazed into the darkness of each hall, trying to figure out where I was. My mind did not realize at the time that I was dreaming, and so my panic was real as the silver glint of steel caught my attention. Someone was approaching me from one of the halls. I kept my attention astute on the approaching figure. The light danced around the features, never giving me a clear view, but I heard the familiar deep voice. _My lady…_ It was only a whisper, but it was enough to send me running down the opposite hall. I ran blindly, trying to disappear from the one person that I missed most. I couldn't return now, or ever.

I kept running until the light behind me from the intersection of halls faded and the dim light of a torch appeared in front of me. One torch became two, two became three and so on, until I realized I was heading toward a group of men and women. The group of Templars I had spent most of my free years evading. I tried to stop running, but my legs wouldn't listen. I grew closer to the group dressed in Templar attire. My breathing was not ragged from running. It was the terror that was slowly seeping into my dreaming mind. My body involuntarily pushed forward, as my fears tried to pull me away. I felt something hard and cold grab my shoulder and stop my movement. The shock from the foreign feeling jolted me awake, but not before I turned to see Emerald eyes. After waking up I wasn't sure if the shock had been from the armored hand, or the eyes that I had seen.

I woke in a cold sweat, my hair clung to my face. The sick feeling that washed over me signaled my need to find a bucket, and soon. Thankfully Theo had observed my drunken state upon my return and already prepared. I didn't like to admit it, but this was a normal occurrence. Once a week I would be careless and spiral into a drunken mess, while Theo safeguarded my fragile and vulnerable self. It wasn't something I was proud of, but my life wasn't exactly sunshine and red mountain flowers. I was thankful however that my past indulgences had prepared Theo for this moment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Theo swing his legs over the side of his bed and grab the nearby bucket he had set aside, no doubt for a moment like this. I grabbed the bucket without a word, and buried my face. I swore lightly under my breath between my gasps for air after each interval of my stomach emptying its contents. I didn't dare look at Theo. I couldn't bare to see or even imagine another disapproving look from a friend.

Gareth crossed my mind as another wave of nausea hit, sending convulsions through my abdomen muscles. I sat gasping for air, remembering the voice I had heard in my dream. Gareth's voice, and eyes haunted me. I straightened my back and Theo looked me over. I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was observing the mess before him.

"Too much wine again my flower?" I nodded slowly wrapping my arm around my stomach as I clutched the bucket with my other arm. It wasn't safe to put the bucket down yet. I had made that mistake before and poor Theo had paid the price.

Theo made his way over to the small water basin and dipped a cloth rag inside. He brought the rag back to me and offered it. When I felt safe enough I distanced myself from the bucket and accepted the rag. I wiped my brow, face and finally my mouth, giving the rag back to him when I finished. Theo discarded the rag on a dresser and came back to sit at the edge of my bed. I sat the bucket in the floor and sat back up to meet Theo's gaze.

"When will you learn you can't find happiness in a bottle?" I shrugged at his words.

"I don't do it to find happiness. I just like a little escape is all. I'm always so on edge, you can understand why I'm sure. I've told you about the people who keep looking for me." Theo nodded slowly.

"Yes, but you never did this before…" Theo's words trailed off as he tried to figure out a way to word his thoughts.

"What I'm trying to say is, you didn't have this problem before we hightailed it away from the Rift after you saw the Templars." I didn't want to talk about my problems, but it was quite clear that Theo did.

"It's not like that. The college put a lot of stress on me is all." I shrugged and laid back against the wooden headboard of my bed. Theo shook his head slightly.

"So that's why this started before we even made it to the college? This began in Windhelm Mahrig. You drank most of the Nords under the table and almost ended up in one of their beds." I frowned as a blush heated the cold clammy skin of my cheeks.

"That's not what I intended to do. I had no desire to sleep with that man. I just got a little carried away with the singing and dancing and he got the wrong idea." Theo gave me a sly glance before turning his attention to the footsteps that seemingly paced the hall on the other side of the door. It seemed that we weren't the only ones that couldn't sleep. He turned his attention back to me as he spoke.

"I didn't say that was your intention, I just meant that alcohol gets you into trouble, and right now you don't need anymore trouble." I nodded slowly. A bit of irritation entered my emotions at Theo's patronizing speech. Theo sighed and leaned in to catch my gaze. His deep mahogany eyes seemed to search my own for the source of my behavior.

"I don't mean to sound course, or bring up anything, but I realize what's hurting you." Theo raised his eyebrow looking for a response as he spoke. I sat quietly and listened no longer hearing the footsteps outside of the room.

"You left a friend when we departed. You didn't get to say goodbye. I'm no expert on the subject, but I imagine not saying goodbye and just leaving without notice can weigh on a person's conscience." I sighed as Theo spoke.

"Do we really have to revisit my shortcomings?" I asked.

"Yes we do Mahrig, because obviously something is bothering you, and while many things bother you, nothing before that incident had led you to drinking, at least not as heavily as you do now. I say we get your feelings out on the table, so we can put this behind us." Theo crossed his arms and tried to give me a stern look. He wasn't going to back down, so the only two choices I had was to either put him out of the room for the night or hear him out and comply with his terms. With as shaky as my body had become from the weakness I felt, putting him out of the room would be a long shot.

"Gareth was a dear friend, and I hid a lot from him. I'm the bad guy here. I wouldn't blame him if he hated me. So really there is nothing to talk about. I'm sure you probably already knew how I felt, but making me say them out loud isn't going to change anything." I stared down at my shaking hand that rested on my covered knee.

"Mahrig, that's just it. How could Gareth hate you for doing nothing wrong? Unless you lied to me, those people had no reason to be holding you prisoner. Who imprisons children? Hell, who imprisons babies?" I shook my head after he spoke.

"No, he would hate me because I never told him. He shared a lot about his childhood with me, and even his years as a teen. I couldn't give him more about myself because I was afraid he might figure me out and turn me in or something. He probably hates me, because the people his order is associated with probably made up lies about me. There is no way to know what they tell people about me to scare information out of them. I know they won't tell the truth about imprisoning me without ever giving me a reason. I grew up in imprisonment, it was all I knew." Tears began streaming down my face, and Theo's demeanor changed. Before I knew what was happening I felt Theo press my face against his chest. My sobbing involuntarily grew louder as Theo soothed and shushed me.

"No, that Paladin was a lot of things, and I still think he's a jerk, but he could never hate you. Even if by some twisted chance he did harbor ill feelings toward you, it wouldn't be hate." Theo patted my sweat dampened hair as he spoke.

"Speaking of shortcomings my flower, he had a lot of them, but that man seemed to care for you more so than he cared for himself. That says a lot about a person. Him and I didn't get along, but that was partly my fault for being too forward with you." I sniffed rapidly to keep my blubbering mess from soiling Theo's shirt. I pulled away and glanced up at him. His eyes were not on me. They rested on a small spot of his pant leg where he had attempted to patch a hole. I had promised over and over again to fix it properly, but instances like this and other chaotic events in my life kept leading me to forget. I always felt so guilty for everything I did. It didn't matter how small or big my discretions were, the guilt played out the same.

Theo's words, whether meant to calm my worries or were genuinely how he perceived things, did not go unnoticed. His lighthearted approach to describing Gareth surprised me considering their last encounters before our departure. It was clear to me that Theo had pondered the subject often, whereas I had avoided thinking about it as much as possible, which I will admit had lead to a string of drinks I consumed in the past. Theo knew what he was talking about, or at least he had prepared this lecture long before I was willing to admit to my own woes. Being more prepared for the matter led me to feel inclined to Theo's view on things. Even so, I couldn't return to Gareth. I had caused him so much pain and then up and vanished without a trace. I wouldn't have forgiven him, so why should he forgive me?

"I hurt him." I whimpered. Theo creased his brow and slowly rubbed my shoulder to soothe the tears that had already swelled my eyes once more.

"Everyone hurts everyone. It happens." Theo replied in a low voice.

"No, I hurt him. I let that bandit mutilate his body. I could have shouted sooner, but I was too afraid with Gareth so close. I begged the man to stop, but he didn't listen. I know if I had tried I could have done more. Gareth was only in that position because I willingly put him there." Theo shook his head as I spoke.

"No, you didn't get him caught Mahrig. His big bulky armor did the trick." He snorted trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work.

"I hastily agreed to your plan without much thought." Theo flinched at my words.

"I'm not saying it's your fault. No, Gareth always let me make the calls. I made that call, you only presented the idea. It was all we had and I wanted to deal with them quickly." I shrugged.

"All of that happened because of me." Theo had silently been shaking his head as I spoke.

"No my flower, that wasn't your fault. I don't think Gareth thought so either. If you could have seen the look in his eyes when he came back to take care of the leader, you would have known he wasn't doing it because of the torture he endured. He did it because of what that bastard did to you. I've never seen a man look so fierce, and for a moment I thought he would take me out too." Theo chuckled as I stared at him with wide curious eyes. He brushed his hand through his sand colored hair.

"For an instant I actually feared the man." I sighed as Theo spoke. I had been too wrapped up in my own emotional baggage to notice much of what transpired after Gareth had taken me away from the campsite. I found my next words easier to say as Theo's own admissions were out in the open.

"I told myself Gareth would be better off without having to tag along with me. He saw it as his duty, but I saw it as blindly following someone that could get him killed, and I almost did get him killed. I kept telling myself he would be happier and safe if he wasn't with me. That was the only thing that kept me from turning back and trying to convince him of my innocence after I fled when the Templars arrived."

Theo let out a long sigh after I spoke. He snorted and turned his attention to his own bed, his eyes were lost in thought for a moment before he replied.

"You did it out of love. No one can blame you for that." Theo glanced back up at me, with an expression I didn't recognize. A sudden racket outside of our door caused both of us to jolt upward off of the bed. Heavy footsteps quickly hurried down the hall. Theo bolted for the door and peered out. When I looked to the area beside his feet I noticed a vase had been knocked from the table near our door outside in the hallway. The porcelain vase was shattered, and the beautiful floral arrangement lay in disarray on the wet floor.

 _ **Gareth**_

The cold night air of Solitude soothed the burning heat that formed in my cheeks as I walked the darkened streets. I had shamefully been eavesdropping when I heard the conversation between Mahrig and Theo unfold. It hadn't been my intention to eavesdrop and it wasn't a habit I wanted to exhibit ever again on unsuspecting people who had done nothing wrong. I just couldn't bring myself to knock on the door and face Mahrig. I had so many questions, and some were answered, and even more had been realized. Theo had said Mahrig made her decisions out of love, but I never imagined her capable of having those type of feelings for me. She had revealed a side of herself to me that she showed no one else but that just meant we had forged a strong friendship, and with friendship comes a form of love. That must have been what Theo meant.

I argued with my thoughts for a long time as I travelled the deserted streets. The lack of guards patrolling the streets was rather peculiar for such a large city, especially in times of Civil War. I was in the residential area before I realized how distracted my thoughts had made me. Upon turning back onto the main street I peered down the long valley that extended past the Bard's College and lead to the brightly illuminated Blue Palace. One of my questions was answered. The palace garden and walls were heavily populated with guards toting torches and weapons. It would seem most of the security had been diverted from the streets to the palace, and rightfully so with the war growing in intensity by the days. Solitude was the main base of operations for the Imperial Legion. General Tullius operated from the Citadel within the city arranging scout squads and his different branches of armies that spread across the land of skyrim. Couriers and even legion men delivered orders to different hidden encampments all across the land. Solitude was where the strategy come from, ordered from the very top, and so Solitude was a high priority for Ulfric's Stormcloak rebellion.

I rubbed my hand through my disheveled unkempt hair. Prior to two months ago I would have slicked it back in an acceptable fashion with my herbal oils, but I rarely found the motivation to keep up my appearance. The stubble my hand found while rubbing across my features was proof enough that my discipline was slipping. I realized previously after my separation from Mahrig what was happening, but I never admitted it to myself. I sighed deeply and continued walking. I couldn't return to The Winking Skeever just yet. There was no way I would be able to tell if Theo and Mahrig had exited the room after I had foolishly knocked over the vase while spying. My surprise at Theo's words had sent a shock through my body causing me to jerk. My gauntlet caught the table causing it to jar, and the vase was knocked off balance causing a loud crashing sound as it hit the floor. Panic had filled me. I knew I was going to be caught, so instead of returning to my room I headed for the stairs. The stairs had been my closer option, and I wasn't ready to face Mahrig. Not with the confusing emotions that surfaced after seeing her drown herself in wine, or hearing the reason she thought I would hate her.

I walked a while longer, hoping things would calm down at the inn. I wanted to be sure Mahrig and Theo returned to bed before I made my way back to my room. I didn't want to chance any awkward meeting. Most of all I didn't want Mahrig to panic and run away from me. The thought almost terrified me. As to why I couldn't guess. I needed to find a way to let Mahrig know I wasn't mad, more importantly I wanted her to know that I would do everything in my power to protect her from the people she feared. My only regret in doing so, would be the act of going against my own order, The Knights of the Nine. I'm sure that if the path I had chosen was the wrong one, then the Gods would have intervened, that or my emotions toward Mahrig were clouding my judgment. I could only pray that Kynareth would allow me to protect her. If she didn't, I wasn't sure where my allegiance would stand, and this did terrify me.


	16. Into Darkness

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series._

* * *

Chapter 16: Into Darkness

 _ **Gareth**_

The early morning sky illuminated my once darkened window. I snuck back in shortly before dawn approached, getting no sleep the night before. I didn't want to risk losing Mahrig again to this vast land, so I stayed close and observed. Theo was the first to leave their room. I had no interest in following him, so I waited for Mahrig who exited shortly after. I had caught a glimpse of Mahrig the night before when she had peeked her head out of the bathing room, but that had done her no justice compared to the sight I witnessed through my slightly cracked door. I kept absolutely still as I watched Mahrig rummage through her bag at the door of her room. She was no doubt checking to make sure all things were accounted for before leaving the room permanently. I had witnessed her do this on many occasions in our past travels.

Her face was kept from my view by her long blonde locks that tumbled around her in waves. She was dressed in battlemage armor. The light blue robe I had purchased for her was now adorned with a new open front cuirass that hugged her body tightly. She had no doubt had a seamstress refit the once loose robe and trim the length. Knowing she continued to wear the robe I had purchased for her gave me a feeling of pride. She kept something I had given her, she hadn't completely thrown her memories of me away which gave me hope. After she finished with searching her bag she turned to shut the door to her room. Her face came into view as she sighed and placed her hand to her head as if to soothe the headache that she no doubt had.

The night before I had witnessed Mahrig drink heavily. Never in all of our travels had I witnessed her do such a thing. A few times she had even scorned Theo for having a few too many drinks. Overhearing part of her and Theo's conversation had shed some light on recent developments about Mahrig, but I doubted the only reason she took up drinking was because of leaving me. It sounded as if Mahrig had quite a bit on her plate at the moment. She was still running from something and keeping her mind busy so she wouldn't have to think about it.

I thought back to the Templars that had approached me in Shor's Stone two months back. They had mentioned that numerous templars had been trying to locate her whereabouts for about two years. I knew Mahrig for three and a half months, well, a month and a half before she up and disappeared. In the month and a half that we traveled together we found ourselves in many dangerous situations, including dragons. Though through all of it she never ran away. I couldn't quite understand why she would be running from these people, or why they even wanted her. One thing that I was for sure on, was that Mahrig was a good person, and she never gave me a reason to think otherwise. She cared far too much for me for me to turn my back on her.

I wanted so badly to open my cracked door farther so that I could take the sight before me in completely. I wanted to get her attention. I wanted to see the look on her face turn to relief after not seeing me for two months. I wanted to see her smile, but all that I could see from the crack in my door, was a broken woman with dark circles around her eyes that pushed herself forward in life. She didn't look like the Mahrig I was used to, but she was still...beautiful. A beautiful mess that pained me to gaze upon.

My hand gripped the door handle tightly as I watched her prepare to leave. With a long sigh she started toward the stairs. I waited for the footsteps to disappear before leaving my room. I had already prepared my bag and it sat on a small table by the door waiting for me to make my own departure. The muffled sounds from downstairs became clearer as I descended the steps slowly. I waited in the hall hiding myself behind a wall as I peaked around the corner to get a view of the tavern area. Mahrig and Theo were both gone. I wore a dark black fur cloak, with a black hood that would easily conceal my features, but Mahrig would no doubt know who I was if she caught sight of my unique armor.

I followed Mahrig and Theo around Solitude for a while. Mahrig spent a big portion of her time within the Temple of the Divines. She definitely wasn't the zealot Theo had claimed me to be, but she did respect the Nine Divines, not just eight. I was glad to see that her faith had not wavered in her time away from me, but a small bit of anxiety entered my mind. The people who would be looking for her often visited the numerous temples around Skyrim. I had noticed a flux in travelling priests and had even crossed paths with a few Templars that were new to these lands. The two templars that had come dangerously close to finding Mahrig that day in Shor's Stone were probably still scouring Skyrim with a fine tooth comb, but I had yet to cross paths with them since I lost them.

I could understand why Mahrig would be so on edge all of the time, I myself had given into fear at seeing this increase in foreign Holy men and warriors. I had even feared at one point that they would find her before I was able to. I had later reasoned with myself that these Holy men were travelling due to the increase in the Empire's presence in Skyrim. After the Great War ended, and the White-Gold Concordat was signed, Talos worship was outlawed. The Aldmeri Dominion negotiated these terms with the Surrender of the Imperial City, which left most of the people of Skyrim in outrage. The Nine Divines became only eight, but most Nords would not have it. Still though, many Imperials and other provinces that were affected by this continued to worship Talos in secret. Removing him from the temples was simply a formality and a cosmetic touch to appease the Thalmor. Ulfric's Stormcloak rebellion rose in Skyrim, and many nords became weary at the presence of foreigners in their lands. Even the men and women who were born in Skyrim, but weren't Nords were ostracized causing a tense relationship between Skyrim and Cyrodiil. Many claimed that Ulfric's rebellion was a desperate attempt to grasp power and become the High King of Skyrim, but many believed that he was doing this for Talos.

Mahrig talked to a few people and visited a few shops after they opened. I stayed out of sight, but made sure I was able to spot them easily if they started to move. That's when I noticed him. Another man skulking around in the shadows like me, watching Mahrig's every move. I would have thought I was looking at a reflection if I hadn't known otherwise. He wore similar armor to mine, the crest of the Paladin was boldly engraved into the Chestplate. He however, did not hide underneath a cloak as I did. In his right hand was a piece of parchment, and he was no doubt making a comparison. I had been right to be weary. It had been years since I crossed paths with another Paladin in my travels, and this couldn't be a coincidence. The Authorities of Kvatch took the seriousness of Mahrig's capture in strides if they were recruiting the Knights of the Nine. I stood frozen watching the man's expression as a small smile formed at the corner of his lips. I needed to do something, and I needed to do it quickly, but I risked losing Mahrig in the market rabble. I stepped away from the wall I had been leaning against and made my way toward the Paladin that had obviously made the connection.

"Strange seeing a fellow Brother in these lands." I cleared my throat awkwardly before speaking as I approached. The man's features came into view as he turned his attention on me. At first his features registered irritation, but that soon faded as he noticed the matching Paladin emblem that sat mirrored on my own armor. The man's auburn hair was littered with streaks of grey, but his strong jawline and alert eyes showed no other signs of the age he carried. He was no doubt a middle aged man, but by the way he straightened at my approach I could tell he still had many years left wearing his armor.

"Strange? I've seen quite a few recently." I cocked my brow in curiosity hoping that he would indulge his meaning. He however did not.

"I'm brother Gareth, and you are?" I extended my hand toward him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the parchment in his grasp. No such luck would beseech me as he folded the parchment and placed it in a pocket on his belt.

"I'm brother Krahmer." He extended his hand. We shook then stepped back placing our right hand over our hearts and bowed to each other. It was a custom shared between meeting Paladins, Clerics, Seers, Battle Priests and other various classes of the Knights of the Nine. The Paladin Hammer on his armor suggested that he shared a class with me.

We both straightened from our formalities and I took the opportunity to extract an answer to my questions.

"What brings another Paladin to Skyrim?" Krahmer licked his dry lips and answered.

"The scenery and dragons." His answer was plain, but it wasn't that much of a surprise considering I had clearly interrupted his earlier sightseeing.

"Is that it?" I asked. He snorted at my question.

"Does there have to be any other reason?" He retorted.

"No, I just rarely see any brothers or sisters of the order in Skyrim." Krahmer took a quick glance in Mahrig's direction and so did I. Mahrig was slowly making her way to the outside of the crowded market with Theo in tow. She was getting ready to leave. Krahmer turned his attention back to me after undoubtedly coming to the same conclusion.

"I hate to chat and run, but I have places to be." I couldn't think of any other way to stop him, so I stepped in his line of sight blocking his view of Mahrig.

"Oh come now, it's been three years since I've been in the company of a brother Paladin. I've been in Skyrim this whole time, please humor me on this." Krahmer didn't seem bothered by my actions. Instead he smiled.

"So, You've been in Skyrim for three years?" I nodded at his sudden question, curiosity now filled the older gentleman's features.

"Have you met the Dragonborn yet? I only ask because it would seem you are running some sort of interference." His question was straightforward, which caught me off guard.

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

A small part of me wished that I had stayed in bed a bit longer, but Theo's close bond with nature meant he was up with the Rooster's crow and had no reservations when it came to being loud while other people tried to sleep. This often meant I was up before the sun was even in view above the Eastern horizon. Theo and I had finally gathered enough information on the supposed dragon that could be spotted periodically flying high over the peak of the mountain above solitude. Taking the roads would be a much longer trip, and I had hoped that someone would know of a, not necessarily easier, but faster route to the top of the mountain. I soon found out that I would have to take the roads, unless I could sprout wings like a dragon instead of just being able to shout like them.

The road Theo and I took lead us up to the Thalmor Embassy of Skyrim. A heavily guarded place for Thalmor Ambassador's and visitors from the Summerset Isles. After explaining our reasoning to a nearby guard, they confirmed the dragon sighting and directed us to a path that would lead us up the mountain. The trip to the top only took about two hours. The day was quickly slipping away, the sun now basked the Western skies with vast colors of red and orange as it slipped slowly toward the Western mountains. The trip through Solitude, gaining information and shopping for supplies, had taken up most of the morning. The trip to the Embassy had set us well into the afternoon hours, and the two hours it took to reach the top of the mountain was headway into dinner time, which Theo and I would have to postpone.

"There he is." Theo whispered, pointing toward the large Bronze scaled beast that occupied the peak. Its large wings were folded around its body, and it almost seemed to be in a slumber. Its breathing was steady, and its eyes were closed. I motioned for Theo to retreat farther behind a cluttered formation of rocks so that we could devise a plan of action. His eyes were on me, waiting for my orders.

"I say we take care of it quickly. I don't want to fight a dragon after dark. You remember how difficult it was to fight the dragon at Dawnstar?" Theo shook his head as I spoke. I remembered the crowd of guards that had rushed forward with their torches, only to become easy targets for the beast that lingered in the dark cloud shrouded sky. The sky was moderately clear in this area, but I still liked having the advantage of a clear view of my surroundings.

"We could always wait until morning, we have no idea how long this battle could drag out. He doesn't look like he's going anywhere, and so far he hasn't attacked Solitude or the Embassy yet." Theo exclaimed.

"How do you know its a he?" I asked curiously in a low voice.

"Isn't it obvious? Look at those muscles." Theo jokingly replied.

I slightly rolled my eyes and thought about his proposal. It wouldn't be wise to spend the night so close to the beast. We would have to travel back down the mountain to gain a reasonable distance in order to build a fire. Being up north made having a fire crucial for survival when spending the night in the cold. I didn't want a fire to alert the dragon of our presence, so Theo's idea was a no go. We would have to work quickly to bring the dragon down before nightfall.

"We can't build a fire too close, and I don't feel like trekking back down the mountain. If at all possible this needs to happen now, and we need to move in quickly." Theo sighed at my resignation of his plan.

"Alright, but we atleast need to get a feel of this landscape. The terrain is too rocky for a full on attack, but we can use it to our advantage with a surprise attack, and we might even be able to stay hidden and wear him down if we time our attacks right." I nodded slowly.

"That's a good plan, and the rocks will keep us from being out in the open, so even if we are spotted, we'll have cover." Theo smiled as I spoke.

"Exactly my flower.!" He beamed his infectious grin toward me, causing the muscles in my own face to react in a similar way.

Our plan to end the battle before dark failed miserably I realized as the two moons lit the night sky. The dark silhouette of the dragon hung in the sky in front of my view of the beautiful moons. He was approaching once more, and my magicka reserves were dangerously low considering the amount I had used to heal Theo on numerous occasions. Theo was wounded once again, the left side of his face was badly burned, and his cloth shirt that slightly showed from underneath his leather armor was smoldering. I myself was suffering from a sharp pain that ebbed through my right arm. I had been caught off guard by the dragon's low descent as it swooped into striking range with its tail. I had been expecting another torrent of flames to strike me and had erected my ward. The ward did not protect me from the physical contact as the dragon's tail collided with me, sending me sideways into a large boulder.

I was simply lucky that the impact hadn't crushed me, the force from the beast had been great and my breathing was still painful as I calmed myself. Our terrain had been terrific for hiding, but after the dragon discovered our location, we found it difficult to maneuver around the uneven landscape. Every step had to be taken with caution. Our battle zone was now dangerously close to the side of the mountain. The cliff hung above Solitude, and the lights from the blue palace were barely visible in the distance below. My heart had taken on an irregular rhythm that felt increasingly painful with each beat. The hard thrum in my chest, and heartbeat in my ears accented the horror that registered at the sight before me.

The dragon was coming in for another attack and I was defenseless. My sword was long lost to my view as its whereabouts lay hidden among the many rock formations. Though my body was absolutely still as my breathing halted, a word flooded my vision. A word I had obtained within Skyrim's very own Labyrinthian.

"Tiid" Time, though intangible, seemed to wrap around me in tendrils, slowing as the shout escaped my being. I however, was completely unaffected by the change and so I had plenty of time to summon the last vestiges of my magicka, aiding the regain by using my health in exchange for magicka with my knowledge of Equilibrium. The beast, mere feet away with gaping jaws lined with dagger sharp teeth, was in mid swoop of taking my life. I watched painfully slow as his jaws opened wider. I moved my body out of his path, and sent a wave of fireballs toward his gaping maw while continuing to use my pained right arm to siphon my health in exchange for Magicka. Time was beginning to speed up as the effects of my shout faded. I felt dangerously weak, nearly sacrificing too much of my health in exchange for the magicka it took to cast my entourage of fireballs.

`Time snapped back into a normal perspective. The heat from the fire gorged dragon passed me quickly and sent tremors through the mountainside as the gigantic beast collided with the ground behind me. The roars that escaped from the dragon were muffled by the flames that engulfed its body. The tremors from the dragon's impact only grew. I seen the ground beneath me start to crumble as a section of the mountain threatened instability. I quickly tried to distance myself from the section, but tripped due to my lack of sight in the darkness. I blindly fumbled for anything that would assist me in gaining my footing, but my body was weak, and my fingers were slowly becoming numb. I had not anticipated that my attacks would cause the dragon to crash land on the edge of the mountain, and so I held no reservations while using Equilibrium. I had no clue that I would have needed to run for my life, but there wasn't a shout or spell that I knew that could go back in time. I could hear the landslide begin behind me as the dragon tumbled and stones of the mountain collapsed toward the darkened forest below. The ground gave below me, and all that I could feel was my body being pulled toward the downfall of dirt and stone. My scream echoed through the valley below as I fell into darkness.

* * *

 _ **Gareth**_

Krahmer and I made camp at the foot of the mountain near the Thalmor Embassy. We were a few hours behind Mahrig and Theo, but we were informed by some of the guards that a woman and man had already set out for the peak of the mountain. I wanted to follow them, but there was only one trail up the huge mountain, and neither me nor Krahmer wanted to gain their attention at the moment. Krahmer knew of Mahrig, but wasn't in Skyrim to harm or take her back to Cyrodiil. After a rough start to a heated conversation, we both discovered that our need to protect Mahrig was something we had in common.

I thought back to our earlier conversation.

* * *

" _Yes, I know of her. Why do you ask?"Krahmer eyed me suspiciously and observed my aura, looking for any signs of dishonesty. He blinked a few times before crossing his arms and spoke._

" _I figured as much, I noticed the urgency in your aura. My perception of those type of things comes from years of service to the Divines. No doubt the news will reach you soon enough, especially if you frequent populated areas. Our order is at a standstill with the Kvatch officials. The Elder council in Kvatch has put out a bounty of sorts on the dragonborn. Normally the Knights of the Nine would abide by the decisions the Elder council in Kvatch has made, but this was different."Krahmer motioned for me to walk with him in the direction Mahrig headed. We stayed behind keeping a slow pace while he continued._

" _The Senior council of our order met with the Elder council in Kvatch. It would seem there were some unanswered questions. The Elder council was unwilling to provide an explanation for retrieving the dragonborn. The Elder council attempted to Usurp our own Senior council and in the process we unveiled corruption within Kvatch and some questionable motives. Needless to say, our order will have nothing to do with the movement to capture the dragonborn made by the Elder Council." Krahmer glanced toward me as we continued to walk._

 _The meaning of his words caused a flood of relief to fill my rigid features. I had relaxed at the mention of the Knights of the Nine denying the Elder council support in the retrieval of the dragonborn. This, however, brought another question to mind._

" _Well, if that's the case, then why are you here?" Krahmer glanced back toward me. His features hardened a bit before he answered._

" _I have more personal reasons for being here." He fixed his attention toward the crowd that continued to grow in size on the streets of Solitude._

 _He took the folded parchment from his belt and handed it to me. I assumed to already know what was on the parchment, but I unfolded it anyways. At first I thought that it was Mahrig that stared back at me, but something was different._

" _This does look like Mahrig, but then again it doesn't. This picture makes her look older, and the hair is too straight." I kept staring at the perfectly sketched woman on the parchment. Every detail was well defined and the artist was clearly a perfectionist._

" _Mahrig you say? Is that what she's decided to call herself?" I looked up toward Krahmer, pulling my attention back away from the parchment. I had let Mahrig's name slip, unveiling that I had a more personal relationship with the dragonborn than I had admitted before._

" _Uh, yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to withhold my knowledge of knowing her, I just needed to be sure your intentions before imparting with much." I paused for a moment, registering his earlier statement while concocting my own reply._

" _Are you saying she used to go by something else? In that case you probably know her right?" Krahmer nodded slowly as he reached out for the parchment in my hand._

" _The woman depicted on the parchment isn't the dragonborn, Mahrig. It's her mother. If you'll tell me about your knowledge of Mahrig, I'll tell you what I know."_

 _Krahmer's words caused me to halt in my footsteps as he walked over to a group of people and began chatting with them. I had seen Mahrig talking to them earlier and we had approached after she had long departed. Krahmer was no doubt gathering information on her plans, but I already knew where she would be going. To the mountain peak above Solitude. Upon finishing the interrogation, Krahmer came back to me. I watched as Mahrig and Theo left through the gates of Solitude._

" _If you would like to accompany me, I know where they are headed. It's best we give them a good head start. I'm going to stock up on some supplies before we leave."_

 _Krahmer had taken a while gathering supplies as I waited by the gates for him anxiously. If he was going to follow Mahrig around then I was going to go with him. I didn't completely trust the man, but he was a Paladin such as myself, and all that I could gain from his aura was a sense of sincerity. He was an honest man, whether he hid motives or not, and I didn't get the uneasy feeling around him that I had gotten from the many Templars that now scoured the land of Skyrim._

 _During our journey toward the Embassy I had imparted on a few of my own experiences in Skyrim, some including Mahrig. He was interested to hear of her feats, and was already aware of her position at the College of Winterhold._

* * *

Most of our journey up the mountain had consisted of tales of my own travels with Mahrig. I told him things that wouldn't necessarily put her in danger if he did in fact have an ulterior motive. We both sat quietly staring at the flames that heated the bottom of the pot that hung above the fire. I wanted to ask him how he knew Mahrig, but I knew that it could come off a bit nosy. I wanted him to part with the information willingly as I had my own.

Krahmer poured a cup of tea and handed it to me. The Lavender scent wafted from the cup, causing my body to relax aided by the heat from the fire. Krahmer slowly sipped his tea as he gazed down at the parchment with the depiction of Mahrig's supposed mother. Mahrig had always told me that she didn't know her family, or ever have one. In fact she had led me to believe that she had been a drifter of sorts in Cyrodiil. She hadn't given me a timeline, but I had assumed she meant all of her life.

"Who was she?" Krahmer glanced up toward me as I pointed toward the parchment he held. He slightly chuckled before setting down his own tea to fold the parchment.

"An old friend." He closed his bluish green hazel eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I knew Adria a long time ago. She was a well known Scholar from High Rock. Most of her work was Archived and used as reference to most novelists and other numerous Scholar's that visited the Imperial city. She prefered anonymity when it came to her work due to her shy nature. Her understanding of the world was truly immense and outlandish, but it all made sense. We met in Kvatch where my initiation was to take place the next week." Krahmer brought his cup of tea to his lips and sighed.

"We became very close before, and even after my initiation, much like you and Mahrig were before your separation." He glanced up toward me before continuing. His focus was completely on me now.

"I followed her everywhere, until I realized that my feelings were becoming unorthodox toward her. I left for a long time until Akotosh guided me back to her. I knew my feelings were unacceptable because of my vows, I was too tempted to be around her. I'm not afraid to admit that now, but now she's gone, and I regret the time I spent away from her, because she was so abruptly taken from this world."

Krahmer's eyes dropped back to the flames. His grip on his cup tightened as white washed across his knuckles.

"The people of Kvatch are not what they seem. It's more like a cult if you ask me." Krahmer's expression turned dark as he spoke. My eyes widened a bit at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Our order should have never turned the place over to the Elder Holy men, but our order had no idea what to do with what had been discovered in Kvatch after the reconstruction." My brows creased at his words. The meaning was unclear and I became confused.

"What do you mean?" Krahmer sighed and replied to my confusion.

"I know Mahrig was secretive with you about her past life, but she had reason to be. It's been a few generations since the discovery ceased circulation within our order. The Elder Council in Kvatch seen no reason to let such sensitive information flow too freely. The Knights of the Nine were kept in the dark about it, but certain members of our Senior Council remembered the rumors dating back to the beginning of the fourth era. It was passed down through generations of Knights of the Nine but is barely heard of today. I had no idea about any of it, until Adria was summoned back to Kvatch." I listened intently as Krahmer spoke. His dark demeanor vanished as he furthered his statement, but a bit of sadness entered his tone at the mention of Adria.

"Adria and I were in Morrowind when we received the summons back to Kvatch." Krahmer unsheathed his sword. He slid the blade under the handle of the pot, and slid the boiling stew to the side of the flame. When he was done he sheathed his sword and continued.

"Our journey led us there to help with ongoing restoration efforts. Many generations of dark elves and other residence that inhibited Vvardenfell were killed during the Eruption of Red Mountain and many were able to flee the Vvardenfell Province of Morrowind, to the mainlands of Morrowind. Still, all that lived on the coast were forced to evacuate, and only now in this time and era are some returning. The Red mountain still to this day spews ash and cinders from its 200 year old Eruption. Adria and I were both trying to help the many refugees spread across tamriel have a place to return to. There wasn't much we were able to do, but help rebuild the many civilizations that were covered in Ash and ran down from Neglect. It was a harsh environment, but still people wanted to stay because they felt unwelcome in foreign lands. Morrowind was their home." Krahmer pulled two wooden bowls from his bag and dropped a ladle inside of the soup.

"When Adria and I returned to Kvatch, I learned the reason she had been in Kvatch when we had met. She didn't even try to hide her excitement or reasoning for being back, and even let the templars know that I was her supposed "associate" helping to gain my entry." He paused and glanced in my direction handing me a filled bowl. I took the steaming soup without hesitation letting it rest in my lap with the help of my hands.

"Tell me Gareth, what does your generation of Knights know about Kvatch?" I searched my memory of my own experience there. It had seemed like a quiet place. Not too many people had trafficked the streets, and most areas were barricaded by templars. Kvatch contained no residential district for Civilians considering the Empire had deserted the place after the Oblivion Crisis. Kvatch had served as a settlement for Holy men, and travelling scholars for as long as I could remember, but had originally been a settlement erected and reconstructed by my order the Knights of the Nine who later turned it over to the Elder Council and their many branches of officials. The main temple became a place where travelers could come to ease their weary hearts and find Serenity within dark times, strengthening their ties to the divines, or even discovering the divines. It was a place of pilgrimage with a past of light overcoming darkness. It was a Holy place, so I had been taught.

"From my experience and what I've been taught, it could be considered Holy land." Krahmer nodded as I spoke.

"It was for my generation also, until I discovered what went on in the caverns underneath Kvatch."

Krahmer paused to take a bite of his own soup. He blew the steamy substance that danced around his spoon. I was anxious to learn the meaning of his words, so anxious that my body began to shake. I looked down at my bowl of soup that was now beginning to force ripples to the center. The ground beneath us was emitting a low rumble, and a distant scream echoed through the valley. A woman's scream.


	17. Premonitions

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series._

* * *

Chapter 17: Premonitions

 _ **Mahrig**_

The bright flash of light blinded all of my senses, including my hearing and the feel of the ground giving beneath me to pull me to my death. I could no longer smell the dirt that was once so close to my face. Instead I felt heat enter my body where the cold Northern wind once brushed across my skin. An image of dark wings filled my mind, as a chorus of words entered my mind.

" _When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world,"_ A vision of a staff flooded my vision, many images of destruction entered my mind. Worlds beyond our own lay in waste as the staff slowly fell apart. World's made of fire, and worlds like our own. I caught a glimpse of a world basked in beautiful light, and then the staff was broken completely into eight parts that disappeared one at a time. The bulb at the end of the staff was all that remained as it began to glow a blue light that swirled and drew my mind into it. I could hear a series of words begin to echo through the sphere that drew me closer.

" _When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped,"_ Visions of Kingdoms fell in numerous loops all with different outcomes while mirroring the fallen kingdom as if it had not fallen at all. A large Golem walked across the ever changing, yet similar, land. People would die, yet people would live on. The same people stuck in a loop, with different outcomes at the same time. The massive Golem that towered over the land turned toward my perspective. The vision around him blurred into a large mountain, a volcano that threatened to explode. The sky turned a dark red, as the wind carried the next words.

" _When the thrice-blessed fail, and the Red Tower trembles,"_ Three celestial beings came into my view, the light around them faded quickly as they plummeted to Nirn causing the volcano in the distance to erupt sending fire and lava into the sky. I began to choke as the ash and smoke filled my lungs, the visions were becoming more realistic. I could feel the blood within my own veins burn hot as images of a sword came into my vision.

" _When the Dragonborn ruler loses his throne, and the White tower falls,"_ The sword dug deep into a dark silhouettes form. The body collapsed against the bright light of my vision, images began to appear behind it, large gates opened sending hordes of daedra toward me. My heart felt as if the fire within my veins would boil the painful beats that continued to pass through it. A large figure appeared, a huge Daedra that was hideous beyond compare flooded my vision and came toward me. I could feel my own skin stretch as I glanced down at the Golden specks that appeared on my skin. An amulet that adorned a broken red ruby lay in my now golden clawed hand. A bright light threw me forward and a vision of Golden claws now turned to a White and Gold tower that sat in the Imperial City where I had once held the amulet. The Aldmeri Dominion soldiers surrounded the tower forcing the Imperials to surrender. Blood soaked the ground and many of the forms before me. The reflection in the blood was not my own, but snow capped mountains. The howling wind I began to hear sent an intense set of words into my mind.

" _When the Snow Tower lies sundered, Kingless, bleeding..."_ Visions of a crown rolling around on a marble floor danced in my vision the circling pattern the crown made eased my vision into a perspective of a dragon circling a battlefield of people wearing blue and red. I could feel the pain and suffering of the people in Skyrim, the confusion they had, and the fear of what was to come. The Civil war unfolded before me as I watched countless people lose their lives. The shouts and sounds of weapons colliding below formed words within my shaken mind as the land itself seemed to tear and swallow the bodies of the men and women below.

" _The World-Eater wakes, and the wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn…"_ From the dark crevice within the land, the Beast appeared. The dark haunting image of smoldering red eyes held my own vision. Dark wings filled the sky as my horror from the past resurfaced. Helgen lay in Ruin before me, and my body was yet again trapped beneath debris. I could feel the the pressure of the rubble pressing against my body as my vision began to blur into darkness, the pressure I felt surrounded my wrist.

"Mahrig! Hold on Mahrig." Theo's voice brought me back to reality. I must have passed out from my exhaustion. I could feel Theo's hand tightly clasped around my wrist. I tried to lift my head, but my body wouldn't comply. Instead I simply stared at my feet that were dangling over the dim lights of Solitude below. I could see a ball of fire hurling toward the West Gate of Solitude. Hopefully it would miss the city entirely. My dreams, or whatever they had been had drained the last bit of my energy, and it was taking all of my focus not to slip into an unconscious state.

I could feel Theo's grip tighten around my wrist as he attempted to pull the weight of my body back up. Dirt and rock continued to give around me. The rest of the segment including the one Theo now stood on, was dangerously close to giving like the one I had previously been on.

"Theo, let go." I could barely hear the weak words that left my lips, but Theo had clearly heard them.

"No, There is no way in Oblivion I'm letting go." He continued his attempts to pull me up. More of the ledge he stood on collapsed. I tried my best efforts to wiggle my hand loose, but to no avail.

"You damn woman! Are you insane? I'm not letting you die like this." Theo was obviously struggling against the pain from the burns he had sustained from the dragon previously in our battle.

"Theo, the ledge is going to give underneath you. Save yourself." I managed to voice the words before I felt a wave of fatigue. Theo's irritated grumble was the last thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Gareth**_

I could feel the familiar presence of Kynareth guiding me up the trail on Arlow's back. The trail wasn't as dangerous as I had thought it would be, and that had been a good thing as well because the urgency I felt within Kynareth's presence mirrored my own. Something had happened at the top of the mountain. Something that could be felt at such a great distance was no doubt disastrous, and all I could think about was that Mahrig was at the Peak. I could have sworn that I had heard a woman scream, but I had heard nothing prior to that. I didn't hear a dragon's roar or even the slightest hint that a battle was taking place at the peak. The slow trot that Krahmer and I had taken to get to the embassy was long forgotten as Arlow sprinted headway into all the curves and sharp turns of the path before us. Krahmer kept his horse at a sprint also, riding on Arlow's heels to keep up.

What would normally take a person on foot about an hour and a half to two hours depending on pace, took at most 35 minutes on horseback. The peak of the mountain was in view as I slowed Arlow's pace. I didn't know what to expect once reaching the top landing, but I assumed caution would be best. The top of the mountain was vast, but wasn't nearly as large as I had assumed it would be from the ground perspective I had observed in Solitude. A small glint caught my eye in the distance. I moved toward the location cautiously until I realized that the glint was a torch. I hastened Arlow's speed toward the area maneuvering around a few rock formations that led down to the illuminated ledge, but slowed as two figures came into view.

Theo was leaning over Mahrig's still body. I could hear his quiet pleas as I came closer. He was begging for her to wake up. I didn't hesitate as I jumped down from Arlow. I didn't even wait to see if Krahmer would follow. Theo glanced up quickly at my approach and his face twisted from fear to anger.

"Where were you?!" Theo yelled. I halted only momentarily before kneeling beside Mahrig. I ignored his furious tone and grabbed Mahrig's hand. Her skin was cold to the touch only providing patches of warmth where her flow of blood had slowed to a dangerously slow pace. Mahrig was near death, and time couldn't be wasted.

"I asked where you were dammit!" Theo shoved me away from Mahrig as hard as he could muster in his weakened delirious state. My calm demeanor broke at the urgency of the situation.

"What are you talking about Theo?!" I snapped back at him as I pulled myself up to a sitting position.

"I knew you were following us in Solitude, but you weren't man enough to confront Mahrig. I knew it was you eavesdropping outside of the door. I watched as you skulked around the streets while we shopped trying to stay out of view. Well guess what? It didn't work." Theo spat his words toward me as his hysterical gaze turned toward Mahrig. He grabbed her hand and I noticed the tears that threatened his eyes in the torch light.

"Where were you? Why didn't you help us?" I heard his words, and knew what he meant. He was blaming me for Mahrig's current state. He had known it was me stalking them in Solitude, and if I had not been so worried, I would have felt ashamed of my actions. Krahmer knelt down beside me and examined Mahrig's body. Theo's attention was caught by the new presence, or not so new presence it would seem.

"And who the hell are you? You've been following us since we left Winterhold." Krahmer didn't answer Theo's question, but instead continued to examine Mahrig's body. Theo's hysteric eyes glanced toward the Paladin symbol that was engraved into Krahmer's armor. He scoffed before pulling Mahrig's body into an embrace.

"Mahrig was right wasn't she? You're going to take her back so they can torture her some more aren't you?" He turned his attention on me as he spoke.

"All this time I thought Mahrig was just being paranoid, but you tracked her down to take her back didn't you?" I shook my head slowly as I reached out for Mahrig's body that was now in Theo's embrace. He pulled her farther away wincing as the sudden movement irritated the many burns that adorned his complexion.

"You can't take her. Skyrim needs her, the college needs her… I need her." A tear fell from Theo's eye causing him to wince once more as the salty liquid came into contact with the burns that littered his features. My heart ached at hearing his words. All this time I had searched Skyrim because I had needed her as well. She gave my life the feeling of purpose.

While travelling with Mahrig I felt as if my deeds were noticed by someone. I felt that someone was witnessing me make the changes in the world that I had wanted to make for so long. I knew deep down that I would have followed her anywhere our journeys had taken us and I had followed her to this mountain where I could have intervened and helped in any way that I could, but Theo was right. I had decided it best to not approach her and make my presence known. I wanted to figure out a way to confront her without sending her running out of my life again. It was my selfishness that put Mahrig so close to death. I knew it, Theo knew it. The twisted sense of irony that washed over me was almost sickening. If Mahrig could observe the situation at hand, she wouldn't blame me. She never did. She always put my safety before her own, along with my feelings even when she felt that she neglected me. I wondered if that had changed in the time we had been apart. Was I still her Paladin?

Krahmer's voice broke the silence that fell over the group.

"We don't have time for this. She's dying, but the only wound I can find is in her arm and it isn't serious enough to put her this close to death." Theo's attention as well as my own found Krahmer. He peered at Mahrig's body that was still in Theo's arms.

"What happened up here?" Krahmer asked, directing his question at Theo.

"We fought a dragon, what do you think?" Theo's sarcasm was clearly forced as concern sculpted his features.

"I realize you care for the girl, but that won't do much good if you hold out any information that could help us help her." Krahmer narrowed his eyes at Theo who sighed.

"We were fighting the dragon when it caught her off guard. She put up her ward thinking the dragon was going to spray the area with flames, instead it caught her with its tail as it flew by. It slammed her into some rocks but she recovered quickly." Theo placed Mahrig's body back onto the ground laying her limp form before us.

Krahmer bent over Mahrig once more examining her.

"Anything else?" Krahmer asked.

"Well, Mahrig shouted something and then became a blur for a few moments. I'm not sure what happened, but the dragon went up in flames almost instantly. It crashed behind her, and the side of the cliff started falling. The dragon went down, and Mahrig would have too if I hadn't rushed to grab her. She fell, and her energy just seemed like it had vanished." Theo's rushed explanation caused Krahmer to nod slightly.

"Look, I was in too much of a panic to notice much else, Mahrig was dangling from the cliff and I barely had enough strength left to pull her back up before the rest of the area collapsed." Krahmer continued to nod toward Theo as he finished.

"That's fine young man, I think I know what's wrong with her." He motioned to grab my attention.

"What do you notice about her reserves of magicka within her aura?" I honed in on the area around her head where Magicka normally materialized within a person's aura. The soft yellow glow that normally encircled Mahrig was now white as I focused and the colors came into my vision. The area around her head where Magicka entered the mind was a deep blue with tinges of red swirling within. I brought my focus away from my ability to sense another's lifeforce and the colors faded. All that I could see was Mahrig's form bathed in the warm flame from the nearby torch.

"She exchanged her life force for Magicka." I stated.

"Exactly." Krahmer stated as a dark feeling filled the atmosphere around our group. Krahmer and I both fell silent as dread slipped into my already anxious mind.

"What does that mean?" Theo glanced back and forth between Krahmer and I with wide eyes. I spoke, hoping that the news coming from someone he knew would soften the blow.

"It means there is nothing we can do for her. She willingly gave her life force to receive magicka. Her ability to heal is up to her. We have to leave it up to her body to heal itself." Theo's eyes widened even more at my quiet explanation. Listening to my own words caused a sick feeling to enter my own body. The dread I felt earlier was now something entirely different. I felt helpless and useless in that moment. I couldn't do anything to help the one person I had dedicated my life to, the one person I had made an oath to protect. There was no use in pondering what might have happened if I had intervened sooner and aided them in their battle.

Theo's frame shook as he glanced back down toward Mahrig's body. His long Sandy colored hair fell around his face, providing a curtain that blocked my view. I too glanced down toward Mahrig. Her ghostly pale skin was a far cry from the beautiful pale Ivory that normally painted her features. I saw a glow out of the corner of my eye as Krahmer did his best to at least heal the injury she had sustained in her shoulder and arm.

"There is possibly another way, but I've never tried it." Krahmer's eyes focused on his hand that sent the caressing golden glow into Mahrig's arm. Theo and I both looked toward Krahmer at the same time. Theo's face was hopeful, but mine retained the grim expression that reflected the emotions that swam around within me.

"It's a little taboo for someone like me, but I'm willing to do this for the Dragonborn." Krahmer found my eyes with his own Hazel ones.

"Some would say this borders on Necromancy." My grim expression changed to one of horror as my body went rigid. Krahmer noticed, and had been seemingly waiting for my expected response.

"It is of course not Gareth, It's part of the restoration arts that has been passed down through my family for generations. A long forgotten practice that was kept away from the restoration schools and teachings because of the great risk it poses to the caster." Krahmer sighed and closed his eyes.

"If you don't trust me, I will understand. Remember though that we are out of all other options, and this poor woman has nearly drained her entire life force. It's unlikely that she can pull through on her own." Krahmer spoke in a low even tone.

"Do it." I glanced up toward Theo who had spoken the demand. His eyes were wild with determination and his mind was made up about what had to be done. I glanced back toward Krahmer and opened my mind to his Aura. He was clearly nervous about something, but didn't show any signs of deception.

"What can you do for her?" I asked in a level tone, masking the fear that grasped my mind.

"I can give my own raw life force to her. With this comes great risk to my own health, but if I can stop in time, it will give her a fighting chance instead of the helpless situation she is in now." Krahmer and I both glanced toward Theo who had gained our attention with a wave of his hand.

"Can it hurt her any worse than she is right now?" Theo asked. Krahmer shook his head.

"Even if I was to fail in the attempt, it would only risk my life, not hers." Theo nodded and pursed his lips. Krahmer turned his attention back to me.

"I'm willing to do this, but I need your permission." Theo scoffed gaining Krahmer's upright palm as a sign of silence.

"Why do you need my permission?" I asked slowly.

"You are the one that has been entrusted to protect her. It's your call." I thought about his words. Kynareth had guided me into the service of Mahrig, and Mahrig's life was mine to protect. Krahmer understood this, but Theo did not.

"That bastard hasn't been around. He doesn't know what's best for Mahrig. Just do it." Krahmer ignored Theo and kept his attention on me. I thought about what this man was willing to do, and many questions arose. Why would he be willing to take the risk of sacrificing his life for Mahrig? I knew a bit about his past with Mahrig's mother, but it still did not shed light on his ultimatum.

"Why would you do this for her?" I couldn't stop the question before it escaped. Theo's expression turned to one of sarcastic surprise.

"Does it really matter Paladin. This will give her a chance, something she is extremely lacking right now." Theo glanced back down at Mahrig. I knew that his impatience and exasperation was due to his fear, but I wanted to make sure this was indeed in Mahrig's best interest. I wanted more than anything for Mahrig to be alright, but I couldn't willingly let Krahmer risk his own life without giving me a reason. I couldn't selfishly miscalculate things for my own purpose and have someone's blood on my hands. Krahmer knew why my skepticism was present. He understood the burden of making decisions when it came to life or death.

"I can explain it all later. It's a very complicated matter and we don't have much time. I only ask that you trust me. I cared greatly for Adria, and will do all that I can to protect her daughter. That's my reason for being here. To protect her as the two of you wish to do." I closed my eyes and nodded. It would be his decision to make, and his resolve was beyond my questioning. Mahrig was indeed running out of time. Her life force was even weaker than it had been when we had arrived.

"Do what you must, but be careful." I agreed and gave him permission.

"Thank you. It would probably be best if the two of you gained some distance. This could take quite some time, and I will need my complete focus to be on her. Any distractions could cause error." Krahmer glanced toward Theo who was a little more skeptical than he had been earlier. Theo glanced back and forth from Krahmer to Mahrig, until his gaze finally rested on me.

"Let's do as he says Paladin."

* * *

 _ **Mahrig**_

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. I peered around the small room where I rested. A small window was open across the room letting in a dim light from outside. I couldn't tell whether it was late evening or early in the morning, but my first instinct was to stretch. I pulled my legs to the edge of the bed while rubbing my eyes. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here, but I felt as if I had been sleeping for ages. The wobble to my legs as I tried to stand only furthered the idea. I sat back down quickly on the edge of the bed. My balance was slightly off and I took the time to think back. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head enough to remember what had happened. The events came back to me slowly, even the dream I had prior to regaining consciousness. I had been dangling from the cliff held by Theo. The piece of the cliff we occupied threatened to collapse sending us both down toward the distant Solitude and surrounding forest. I blinked a few times trying to remember our exchange of words, but was interrupted by a familiar voice from outside.

I attempted to gain my balance once more as I stood. When I was confident enough I made my way to the window. I could see a large stone bridge from my view. At the Center of the Bridge was a stone formation that was similar to a dragon's head. I was in Dragon's Bridge. I had never stopped in the town before, but I had passed through it a few times on my way to Solitude. I searched for the familiar voice that had graced my hearing. My sights rested on Theo who was in conversation with another gentleman. I watched them a bit longer before turning back toward the bed. I noticed a piece of parchment on the bedside table. It was probably one of Theo's little letters to let me know he had gone out and would be back soon. I picked up the small piece of parchment and read it anyways.

 _Mahrig,_

 _I'm sorry how events unfolded in Shor's Stone. I wish that I could be there to greet you face to face when you wake up, but I've decided this way is better. As soon as I heard the news that you would pull through I decided to make my departure. Theodwyn agreed that it would be best to keep my distance until you had time to think things over. I have no intention of turning you over to the Templars or anyone that they may send to retrieve you. My order, The Knights of the Nine, have your back Dragonborn, and I will continue to be your Paladin if you so wish it. I wish that there was a way for me to guarantee that my intentions are honest, but you will simply have to trust me. If you wish for me to return Theodwyn has agreed to come find me in Solitude. Until you decide My Lady, Farewell._

 _Gareth, Paladin_

 _Knight of the Nine_

I knew the instant my eyes glanced over the familiar handwriting who had written the letter. His unique form was engraved into the parchment I held in my hand. He had been here with me. Gareth, the man who haunted my dreams and left an empty feeling in my chest at his absence, had been here. I slowly sat back down on the bed as the rush of emotions gripped my body. Confusion at the ensemble of feelings left me light headed. I was excited, overjoyed, relieved and even terrified. I didn't let go of the note that my Paladin had left me. Of course I wanted him to be my Paladin, but I hurt him. Deep down I was afraid of him. I was afraid of who he was associated with, and more so I was terrified at what he must think of me after finding out about my past. The image of Gareth's face flashed across my vision as I sorted through the mix of emotions that I was experiencing. I could feel the tears swell behind my closed eyelids.

I took a few deep breaths before standing again. I noticed that I still wore my robe, but my cuirass and belts lay on the dresser beside the door. Bathing would no doubt help me think. My skin felt clammy and my hands were covered in smudges of dirt. Dark thin lines of dirt were edged under my nails. I dreaded the thought of even catching a glimpse of myself in a mirror. I grabbed a few of my things and headed out into the tavern area of the Four Shield's Inn. I needed to find a bathing room, and I wanted to do it soon before I presented myself.

I found Theo outside after finishing my bath. I felt guilty for not going straight to him after waking up. It would seem by Gareth's note that I had been in terrible shape before, and probably had them all worried. Theo would no doubt spurn me once he noticed I had decided to bathe first, but I was still complexed by the knowledge that Gareth had found me. I had spent months keeping a low profile. I knew that mention of the Dragonborn in the College of Winterhold would lead him to me. It was one of the main reasons I had begun distancing myself from the college more and more. I knew that he would get wind of it sooner or later and fear had convinced me that he would drag me back to Cyrodiil when he did.

At the time I knew that the Templars and Priests would be warded off by such an alliance as the College, but I knew that Gareth had a foolhardy side that wouldn't be so easily swayed. I had pictured it many times after beginning my classes at the college. I pictured him marching past Faralda, the Altmer Mage that guards the bridge, and bursting through the College gates to find me. I could always imagine the anger that was in his eyes more clearly than the events that unfolded in my little daydreams. I worked myself into the fears that Gareth despised me, and rightly so. He was a Paladin, a Holy warrior for the Divines, and somehow in my life I had angered them and so the Priest's of Kvatch had imprisoned me. Most of all though, I tried to escape the emotions that leaving him thrust upon me. I felt the constant wave of anger toward myself for not being honest with him to begin with. I'm not sure what was worse, the fear of going back or the fear of having Gareth hate me.

I didn't intend to use the College as a way to gain a powerful position that would thwart any attempts anyone made to take me back to Skyrim. I had originally gone to the College because of my desire to learn more in the magic arts. The longer I was there, the more comfortable I felt with the idea of being able to confidently protect myself so that the need to be on the run would fade. The Templars could not legally drag me back to Cyrodiil as long as I resided within a city or faction of Skyrim. That didn't mean that they couldn't attempt it in private, and I had wanted to be prepared for such a moment.

Theo looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps on the grass behind the inn. His eyes lit up and he bounced up from his sitting position on the grass to greet me with a bear hug that almost sent me back into unconsciousness due to the pressure. I finally pulled away to meet Theo's wide smile as his Mahogany eyes scanned my face.

"Tsk, you didn't invite me to join you yet again." He pulled at a strand of my damp hair that hung loosely from the failed attempt I had made at braiding my hair. I smiled up at him and playfully patted his shoulder.

"And yet again it didn't kill you to miss all the fun." He attempted a staged pout with his lips before turning serious.

"So how is my flower feeling?" I chuckled at the familiar nickname.

"I'm not really sure. I woke up feeling like I've been asleep for ages. Being dirty wasn't helping my mood so I took a bath. I also needed a little time to think things over in my head after finding the note on my bedside table." Theo nodded slowly as his gaze fell.

"Well, you didn't sleep for ages, but you have been out for almost five days." The shock his words sent through me made Theo glance back up toward my reaction.

"Five days?! What in the Nine Divines happened?" Theo forced a small smile at my question.

"Well Mahrig, first of all, you almost died twice. Then you actually died. On top of that Sir Holy Knight had a mental breakdown. After you were revived through some twisted Pally magic by some stranger, Gareth wouldn't leave your side." I stood in shock at his explanation of events. The shock brought out the more twisted side of my personality, and the sarcasm creeped into my words as I spoke.

"Goodness Theo, did you have to be so thorough with your explanation?" Theo slightly rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's okay now. You aren't dead, or on the brink of death, or talking in a weird voice that creeps me out. I was worried too and you'll have to excuse me if I try to bring humour to the situation." Theo's smile faded as he glanced down to his trembling hands. I instantly felt bad for belittling Theo's method of communicating past events, especially ones as serious as my own death.

"I'm sorry Theo, that's just a lot to take in. I don't remember. My last recollection of anything was Solitude below me in the distance while you foolishly held onto me trying to pull me back up, and some weird dream I had before I realized you had ahold of me." Theo's expression no longer held his previous humor.

"You drained most of your health to gain magicka. Your body was too weak to heal itself and no potion or healing spells could help you in your state. The only reason you had to do that was because you spent so much of your magicka reserves to heal me." His eyes fell to where his feet were.

"Theo, that wasn't your fault. That dragon was unlike most. It was stronger somehow and our environment was difficult to get around in the dark." My excuse clearly didn't help Theo's guilt.

" How did I survive then? And why was I out for five days?" I asked the questions that lined up in my mind, hoping I wouldn't swamp him with a flood of questions too soon due to his current state of melancholy. Theo sighed.

"Gareth had a stranger with him. I think he is a Paladin too. He's still here with Gareth. You'll have to check him out for yourself." My breath caught at Theo's words.

"What do you mean he's here with Gareth?" Theo's brow creased at my question.

"His letter said he would be in Solitude." I pointed down toward the parchment that stuck out of a small pocket of my belt. Theo's sharp intake of breath was followed by an uncomfortable look.

"Yea, about that. He returned this morning. He was worried because he hadn't received word from us. We were all starting to worry about you a bit considering you should have woken up within the first two days. We were worried you had slipped into a coma." I heard everything Theo had said, but my attention was on the bit of information about Gareth arriving this morning.

"Where is he now?" I asked. Theo snorted before pointing toward the campfire across the road toward the west. There Gareth sat staring in my direction with an unreadable expression. My heart beat hastened and even seemed to skip, but it wasn't from fear.


	18. Weaver

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series._

Chapter 18: Weaver

 _ **Gareth**_

A feeling of unease spread through me under Mahrig's stare. Her eyes were darker than usual. The sun was beginning to set and the last rays of the sun danced across her ashen hair illuminating the silver streaks giving them a more golden hue. Her skin was the normal flushed Ivory I was used to, which had caused a flood of relief as I had spotted her walking toward Theo across the road from where I sat. I had initially been in a state of shock to see her up and about after having worried myself that she had slipped into an eternal slumber. That feeling faded as I watched her converse with the obviously relieved Theo. I didn't even mind the way he grabbed her up into an embrace. The only thing that had mattered in that moment was that Mahrig was alright. That is, until her gaze had found mine.

My blood ran as chilled as the Northern Wind that had picked up at the approach of night. Mahrig's eyes were wide with the discovery of my presence. I couldn't find the will to move under her stare. It was as if her gaze had petrified every fiber of my being, and all I could do was wait for her move. Her eyes eventually, but hesitantly, left mine to glance toward where Krahmer sat by the fire. I couldn't hear the words that were exchanged between her and Theo, but by his composure and uneasy stature I assumed he was filling her in on all that had transpired.

I glanced over to Krahmer who seemed unfazed by Mahrig's newfound curiosity. He sat silently sipping his waterskin as the fire before us crackled with embers of lively warmth. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular, he just sat in a trance like state, waiting for the world around him to make the first move. He no doubt wanted to speak to Mahrig, but he wanted her to approach him, not the other way around. That is why he had been following her prior to arriving at Solitude. His predicament could almost have matched my own. He had been afraid that she would flee from him on sight.

Mahrig and Theo settled in around the campfire shortly after the sun sank below the western mountains. The chill of the wind had no doubt drawn them to the fire like a moth to a flame. I wanted to speak with Mahrig, I wanted to say anything to make her notice me, but it appeared that I didn't have the same effect on her that she had on me. I wanted to understand what could possibly be running through her mind in that moment as she sat quietly, enthralled by the flames of the fire as Krahmer had been. Theo pulled a few pieces of dried Venison from his pack and offered to the lot around the fire. We accepted, all except Mahrig who lightly shook her head and smiled.

"You should eat something Mahrig, I bet you're famished." Theo insisted as he motioned the jerky toward her.

"No, really. I'm honestly not hungry. I think I may have overdone it with water while I was still in the inn." Theo nodded slightly in reply and withdrew his hand.

"Suit yourself flower. I'll save this for later, because the hunger will no doubt kick in once you lose the water weight." Mahrig slightly smiled and returned her attention to the fire.

I heard Krahmer clear his throat as he shifted his weight to prop his elbow on his knee. His movement caught Mahrig's attention before he had even made a sound. Her eyes were alert and ready, the flames of the fire forgotten. I sat observing her, it was all that I could do. The words I wanted to say, and the things I wanted to do were too much. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let her go, make promises to protect her, follow her to the ends of Nirn and back, but as I sat by the fire next to one of my own kind, a Paladin, the hope of ever being able to do those things were quickly fading. As my oath as a Paladin was under scrutiny, I was beginning to wonder just how far I would go for this woman. The woman that was intentionally averting her gaze from me.

"Who are you?" Mahrig's voice yet again nourished the void that had been gnawing at me for weeks. Krahmer looked up from his sitting position to where Mahrig sat. His eyes came back into focus, and even seemed to soften at her question.

"Sir Krahmer, Paladin Knight of the Nine." He slightly bowed his head as he waited for her reply.

"Yes, I'm aware of your name and title, but who are you, and why have you been following me?" Mahrig's voice held no malice as she spoke, but she clearly wanted him to get straight to the point. Krahmer lightly chuckled before he answered.

"I'm not really sure how to answer that yet. I can promise that I bear you no ill will child. I simply came on a whim. An old whim that I had hoped would die as I came closer to the end of my life." Krahmer shifted again, this time sitting in an upright position, reaching for his bag.

"Unfortunately, age plays tricks on a man's resolve. You can go through life convincing yourself that the past should be left where it is, but the closer you come to life's end the more the past weighs down on you. You run from the past your whole life, speeding away from it. That is until age slows you down, and the past catches up." Krahmer presented something wrapped in Leather to Mahrig. She hesitantly accepted.

"What is this?" Mahrig asked as she looked up.

"It's something that can answer a few of your questions you may have about your life." Mahrig glanced back down to the leather bound object in her hands.

"Ah, also you'll want to see this." Krahmer grabbed the folded parchment from his belt and handed that to her as well. Mahrig unfolded the parchment slowly. I watched as her chest ceased to rise with breath.

 _ **Mahrig**_

The longer I stared at the parchment, the colder my fingers became. I couldn't move. It was as if the eyes of the figure staring back at me had paralyzed me. The familiar eyes that held so much depth and detail to be a drawing. The woman who was so like me, but yet not me. Without knowledge my once paralyzed hand reached to grab a strand of my own hair, subconsciously comparing my waves to the straight hair depicted on the parchment. I couldn't speak, I couldn't ask Krahmer who this woman was, because somehow I already knew the answer.

"You can keep that one. I've illustrated many others over the years." Krahmer's voice brought me back from my bewilderment. I sat frozen with the parchment in one hand, and a lock of hair in the other. I couldn't speak. I didn't want to ask the questions that swirled around in my mind, I didn't want to sound stupid and make assumptions, but the obvious shock in my features must have been apparent.

"Her name was Adria. Her formal name, Adriahnna Talyssa Letrav of High Rock. She was a respected Scholar within all of the Provinces. Her work opened doors to a better understanding of this world, and maybe even the next." Theo and Gareth both looked confused as Krahmer spoke.

"What do you mean the next world?" Theo asked as he ruffled his hair and glanced between the depiction on the parchment and myself.

"Every culture has their own beliefs of where their souls will ascend or descend to once their time within Mundus expires. We know that there are many dimensions of Oblivion, not one of them has a select preference as to whom it consumes as long as the soul is tainted upon death or a deal has been made in life. Adria, in her final years opened up a pathway to knowledge of the many different realms of the Aedra within Aetherius, in the process however she lost her life." Krahmer's expression dimmed as he spoke.

"So, you're saying that mortals could walk within the realms of the Aedra as they have the realms of the Daedra?" Gareth's eyes were serious as he voiced his understanding of Krahmer's words.

"I'll never know, only Adria knew for sure. It's one of the reasons the Elder's of Kvatch kept her hidden away." Without realizing I had been holding my breath my body reacted to Krahmer's response by taking a sharp intake of breath.

"They imprisoned her like they did me?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I could only see Krahmer's.

"Like I said before it was her knowledge that intrigued them and led them to keep her hidden away, but they imprisoned her because of you." I sat frozen once again. Krahmer's face became cold, not toward me, but toward the memories that must have surfaced as he spoke.

"I wasn't able to recover many of her things. I was exiled from Kvatch after everything happened. It could have been worse. I could have been silenced, but that wouldn't have faired well between the Knights of the Nine and the Priests and Templars. I didn't doubt that wickedness had touched the hearts of the men and women within those walls. Their very actions were of greed. They were running wild with the power of knowledge that Adria was able to give them." Krahmer turned without notice and began walking toward the inn.

"Wait, please. I need to know more." I begged as I shakingly jumped to my feet. Krahmer stopped only momentarily and voiced his words over his shoulder.

"Read her journal. It has more than enough to suffice for answers. It's not one of her journal's that explained her work in detail, it was a personal journal of hers. She gave it to me as soon as she went into labor. I think she knew what they were about to do." With those words he continued his journey toward the inn.

I sat frozen in place with the key to my life's beginning in my hands, and a picture of my mother at my feet. I wanted to read it immediately. I wanted to unwrap the journal and pour myself into the pages that held her handwriting. I wanted to see her life splayed on the pages so that I could better understand my own, but something was stopping me. If her life, her journal, ended where mine began, I feared that reading the journal would only hurt more than not knowing. I hadn't even noticed the warm tear slide down my cheek until a hand swept into view to wipe it away. I was half expecting the hand to be Theo's, but it wasn't, It was Gareth's hand. His strong warm hand that held the comfort I had longed for. The comfort I needed more than ever was right beside me with concern filled emerald eyes.

"What a horses ass!" Theo's voice rang out disturbing the silence that had engulfed the area.

"He followed us from Winterhold, stalked us in Solitude, waited this whole time for you to wake up so that he could confuse the dung out of all of us, then leaves." Theo scoffed at Krahmer's retreating form.

"You Paladins sure like to play some twisted mind games." Theo shook his head and turned his glare toward Gareth. Gareth's eyes slightly narrowed as he spoke in response.

"Don't forget about what he's done for us, for Mahrig. I doubt he came here to play games considering the sacrifices he's made." Gareth's voice was steady as he replied.

"For that I'm grateful, I really am, but what he's doing to Mahrig is just wrong. She doesn't need this, not after what she's been through." Theo was clearly aggravated.

"He has his reasons, just as you have your own to defend Mahrig, but he isn't doing this as some sick game. There must be a reason he gave that journal to Mahrig, and the picture of her...mother." Gareth hesitated to add the last part. His hesitation matched the way my heart skipped as he uttered the last word. Theo's irritation should have been culled at Gareth's explanation, but his unease only grew.

"That brings me to another problem I'm trying to deal with at the moment." Theo spat hastily.

"I'm sure our little tea parties over the last few days have been fun for you, but just because Mahrig is back to full health doesn't mean you can just wiggle back into her life like a skeever burrowing in out of the cold." As Theo spoke he pushed himself between Gareth and I. My footing slightly faltered as my weight shifted to my right ankle. Gareth almost looked taken back at Theo's intended insult.

"I'm not wiggling my way into anyone's life." Gareth voiced as he too shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Then why are you here? Why did you follow us from Solitude, only to come running when it was too late?" Theo's features darkened as his words carried venom to Gareth's ears. I wanted to intervene but Gareth choked out his reply.

"I needed to see her." I froze as I peeked around Theo to see Gareth's face. He almost looked as defeated as I felt concerning the situation. There was no fire in his eyes that Theo had intended to fuel. He wasn't going to make excuses for his actions. I had hurt him in leaving, and the thought was almost too much to bare. Without even thinking, or realizing what I had done, I pushed past Theo and wrapped my arms around my broken Paladin.

Gareth's discarded chest plate sat by the fire, the flames gleaming on the surface was my main focus through my blurry tear filled eyes as I listened to his heartbeat through the cotton shirt that fit snuggly to his chest. Gareth's body had went rigid as soon as I had made contact with him. I would have been embarrassed if the sorrow and guilt had not been the only thing weighing down on me.

"I'm so sorry Gareth." I choked out. I didn't know what else to say to the broken man I held in my arms.

"I never meant to hurt you if that's what I've done. I would never have left if I had known you wouldn't turn on me. I had so little faith, and you deserved more than that. I've never been able to trust anyone, and I panicked." My sobs overtook my frame as I shook against my rock that I had caused to waver.

"This is what I'm talking about Paladin. She blames herself, for all of this. She hasn't blamed anyone else since the day we took off. I thought she was getting better, but here we are back at square one." Theo's anger sounded as if it had diminished, and now he simply seemed as if he was pleading with Gareth to understand something. I pushed away to look up at Gareth. His eyes were closed. His face was almost serene as I stared up at him. The peaceful air around him was almost tangible.

"If she wishes it, then I'll leave and never seek her out again." Gareth's voice was calm as he slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at me. His eyes, the deep emerald color was even more mesmerising than the Forest's of Falkreath. His pupils were wide, seeming as if they were about to devour the emerald pools that surrounded them. I could never wish him away, even if it was for the best. In that moment, he was my only source of comfort. I knew he would be the only thing that was worth waking up for the next day and every day after that. My life was in shambles without him, he was my order, my discipline.

"I want you to stay, but not as an obligation. I want you to stay if that is truly what you want to do." My words were spoken softly, almost a whisper. Gareth creased his brow slightly as he stared down into my eyes. The uncomfortable realization that I was still holding onto him was slowly setting in as I waited for his response.

"If I had come back because of obligation I would have confronted you in Solitude my lady. I've been conflicted because I was unsure of the complete reason behind your leaving. I wasn't sure that you wanted me to find you. I knew Kynareth wouldn't have guided me into your service if you were not worthy and I understood that the people that were after you weren't being honest with me. I never gave up your location, or the knowledge that you were in Shor's Stone. I'm not sure I would have been able to, even if the Divine's had commanded it." My grip on the back of Gareth's shirt tightened as he spoke the last of his statement. What had I done to this man to make him even consider defying the very beings he devoted his life to? Had my corruption of him began before my departure?

I slowly released Gareth and tried to step away, but his hand caught mine as I had retracted it.

"You're the only one who cares to know me. The only one who actually listens when I speak. I bet you didn't know it, but you drive me to be my own person, a better person. In the years before I met you, I blindly walked around doing the Divine's work. I can't even remember half of the names of the people I've helped, or even remember what I've helped them with. I've been a shell of a man, an instrument living to serve. Being a Paladin is a lonely journey, but when I met up with you I began carving out a place in this world." He paused before continuing, taking in my expression.

"I can remember all that we've done, the days no longer bleed together, my life has more meaning than just to a be a man that wanders Nirn. I'm no longer a shell, I feel like I'm someone when I'm around you. If it's wrong to feel this way, then the Divine's have failed to show me the error. Your companionship brought me to life. I feel like everything before becoming a Paladin is just a bad dream, everything I suffered through. You are the closest person to me since my father." The tall man before me was pouring every ounce of his soul out for me to dissect. All I could do was hang on to the words he presented.

Theo's form could no longer be felt. He had seemingly swallowed his pride and left. When was unknown to me.

"I waited in Solitude once the rumors of the dragon spread. I knew you would go there. I pondered day after day on how I would confront you, or if I would even approach you at all. I was afraid the moment I laid eyes on you that you would just up and disappear like a magician's trick." I stopped him and shook my head.

"Gareth, I can never apologize enough for what I've done. I panicked, and that's the only explanation I have. I would have never left any other way. If I could go back in time even without knowing what I know now I wouldn't have left. Even if you had decided to turn me in. I would have stayed to avoid hurting you." Gareth slowly shook his head.

"No my Lady, you didn't hurt me. It was I who hurt myself. You've never become close to anyone because you felt you couldn't trust anyone. I never let myself get close to anyone because I didn't want to. The clarity I have now in your presence was worth the wait. I knew you must have had your reasons for doing what you did. If anyone hurt me, it was myself for being too blinded by my own emotions to make sense of things."

Hearing Gareth blame himself was what I had feared the most. It was my actions that had gotten us into this situation, and it was yet again him who blamed himself. In that moment I wanted nothing more than him to just give credit where it was deserved. He needed to blame me. I wanted him to blame me. This was in fact all my fault and he was rationalizing it as his own.

"Gareth, its alright to blame someone other than yourself, especially when the culprit is right in front of you." Gareth's half lidded gaze softened as I broke my free hand away from his grasp to touch his face. His palm rested on top of mine as he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Your friendship means everything to me Mahrig. I would never do anything to jeopardize it." I could feel his warm breath that smelled of juniper berries on my face as he spoke. Our faces were so close I could see the slightly raised veins on his eyelids. I clutched the journal in my right hand as my left hand rested under his, cupping his cheek. I wanted to comfort him, in any way that I could, and so I did the one thing that I saw many women do to young children. It may have been foolish to treat him like a child, but in that moment he was being as stubborn as one. I pushed my weight up onto my toes and placed my lips to his forehead.

 _ **Gareth**_

Making sense of the world was something I had longed to do in my journey as a Paladin. I didn't necessarily need to know all of the world's mysteries to be able to do so, because the moment Mahrig's lips pressed against the skin of my forehead, the world's beauty came into view and with it my own meaning was formed. Life had been a complicated feat for me, so complicated that I needed guidance. I needed something to show me how to live it. I hadn't joined the Knights of the Nine purely to change the world because I was afraid of what had happened to me in my past. I had joined because I didn't know how to live anywhere but in my past. I still felt like the slave boy I grew up as, even as a Paladin. The Divines were my saviour's, but Mahrig was what kept me free.

Her scent filled my senses as her lips lingered on my skin. I didn't dare open my eyes in fear that she would pull away and the feeling of having her so close would be gone. I wanted to stay like this as long as she would permit it. I could feel her frame begin to shake as the awkward pressure she was putting on her ankle began to take its toll. I put my arm around her, holding her up to relieve some of the burden off of her ankle. For a moment I feared she would stop as the pressure of her lips disappeared from my skin, but was soon replaced by the feeling of her cheek against my head as her other arm surrounded me in a cradle.

Happiness. Something I had come to feel quite often in her presence, something that had eluded me for the past two months. Happiness was moderately new to me. Not completely new, but an old stranger that resurfaced after many years. Being around Mahrig reminded me of a time before I knew all of the evil in the world. Evil has always been there, but in life there are things that can drown it out. A child's oblivious nature, an addiction, a woman with a smile that can make you forget even the darkest realities in the world. That is what Mahrig was to me. She was my light in the dark world, something I had been robbed of as a child. Mahrig was my Happiness.

I heard the loud hoof beats against stone that would end my moment of serenity. I opened my eyes as Mahrig pulled away. A rider crossed the great stone dragon bridge clad in Imperial armor. He stopped shortly once he was in town. The distraction was only momentary, but had robbed me of her. I wanted more, more of her, so much more. I wanted all of her. The thought stopped me dead in my tracks as I felt the heat rush to my face. Thankfully Mahrig hadn't noticed the change in my features. Her attention was now on the journal that was wrapped in worn leather that she held in her hands.

It was as if nothing had transpired between us. I almost felt as if I could slide right back into our old routine. The hurt that had been welling in my chest was somehow consoled by just being near her. Mahrig, the woman who was one day at a time saving me from my past, was about to discover hers. I couldn't imagine the thoughts that must have been clouding her mind as she stared down at the leather wrapped journal.

"You don't have to read it all in one sitting, you don't even have to read it if you don't want to. Sometimes it's easier to let things be and continue how things are." Krahmer's voice startled both Mahrig and I. I hadn't heard him approach, and it made sense considering he was now in his civilians clothes. The heavy armor he had once toted was probably tucked safely away at the inn.

"I want to know, but sometimes knowledge is terrifying." Mahrig's voice was calm considering not moments earlier she had been startled.

"Knowledge can be bad or good. It just depends on what you do with it. It took me years to understand that." Krahmer took a seat by the fire as Mahrig nodded her head in agreement.

"I can assure you though that everything in that journal, Adria wrote specifically for you." Krahmer's gaze found Mahrig across the fire as she settled down into a sitting position beside my legs. I began to move around her to give her some space, but she stopped me, and motioned for me to sit beside her. I obliged her unspoken request as she began to unwrap the journal. Krahmer spoke up again.

"They let me stay with her till her final minutes. I think she knew what was about to happen. She always had a sense for things. After her labor started she snuck this journal to me along with a note that was for me. When she notified them that she had gone into labor I was ushered out of the room, and it was the last time I seen her. They made me leave. I wasn't even permitted to attend her funeral. My access to Kvatch was denied. I never knew what had happened to you until about two years ago, and even then I only knew that you were on the run." Krahmer sighed and rubbed his eyes. I could see the age start to show in his features as he became tired.

"I figured it was high time I track you down and fulfill my promise to Adria. I sure wouldn't want to die and come face to face with a furious Adria. I would beg Oblivion to swallow me up." He lightly chuckled at his attempt at humor. Mahrig smiled slightly at his words.

"So, she was my mother. There is no denying that, it didn't even have to be voiced." Mahrig grabbed the parchment that she had dropped earlier. The face of the woman staring back at her was just as stunning. She had definitely inherited her mother's looks. Which lead me to question who her father was. As if Mahrig had read my mind she asked the question herself in her own way.

"That just leaves one question. I know who my mother was, but who was my father?" Krahmer's eyes darted up from the fire as he shifted uncomfortably.

"If these are questions you truly seek, then read the journal. I can't give you the answer's that your mother can even in death. She had a way of making even the most complicated things simple. I would just confuse you further." Krahmer shifted back into a more comfortable position.

"Where is that other kid, I really liked the dried Venison he had. I've never tasted anything like it, and I've eaten a lot of meat before."

"I'm not sure where he went." Mahrig replied.

"I've got his bag though." She reached over and grabbed the brown fur satchel from its resting place.

"He makes his own jerky. He also seasons it himself. It's one of my favorite treats, and the only reason I keep him around." Krahmer and I both looked up to Mahrig in surprise. She chuckled lightly and waved her hand.

"It was only a joke. He's been a good friend, and a pain in my back side, which by default gives me the right to make such jokes." Mahrig handed Krahmer a few pieces of the Jerky. He nodded in thanks.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Krahmer asked before standing up.

"No, He still has plenty. It's good to have around considering it doesn't go bad nearly as quickly as other food." Mahrig beamed up at Krahmer.

"Well, give my thanks to the young man. I think I'm going to retire for the evening. I shall see the lot of you in the morning?" Mahrig nodded her head and waved as he turned to head back toward the inn.

Mahrig glanced back down at the now uncovered Journal. The red leather bound journal almost looked as if it was unused. The binding wasn't cracked, the surface was smooth and in good condition. I began to wonder if Krahmer had just left the journal wrapped up all these years. Mahrig hesitantly opened the journal.

"I'll give you some privacy." I said as I started to stand.

"No wait, please!" Mahrig said as she grabbed the sleeve of my shirt.

"Please stay. I don't really want to be alone for this, and I don't want to hide anything else from you." Her lips slightly parted as she steadied her breathing and stared up at me. The yearning in her eyes was more than enough to make me resume my sitting position beside her. She moved closer to my side, giving me a complete view of the journal.

"If I'm going to discover something about my life, something that could change the way I see myself, or those around me, even just finding out about my mother, then I want you to be here with me. I'm not sure this is something I can do on my own." I slowly nodded to show my support as she spoke. I completely understood how she felt. Something in me even reeled at the thought of our mutual feeling.

Mahrig's shaky hands opened the journal to the first page.

 _ **To my dearest Weaver**_

 _ **With love, your mother**_


	19. Adriahnna

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series._

Chapter 19: Adriahnna

 _6th of Last Seed, 4E 181_

 _To my daughter. I can't explain how it is that I know you are going to be a girl, or even how I know you will ever read this, but faith is starting to play a role in my life. I'll admit, my years as a scholar have left me with many questions concerning the Aedra and the Daedra as it has in the lives of many who follow a similar path. Most of my life was spent in seclusion, a hermit to the outside world. My studies were all that I knew. I had hoped that if ever, by the Divine's grace, I was able to have children, that their lives would have been more fulfilling than my own. I however, could never have anticipated you coming into my life._

 _By all accounts taken from multiple healers and practicing physicians, I am currently in my fourth month of carrying you, though, you have only existed within this plain for about a week. This may confuse you as it has many of my colleagues. I can't explain the events that have led up to this moment anymore than I can explain how I know who you are going to be. I can however tell you of my experiences, but that is all that I will be able to offer._

 _I'll begin with my earlier years. The name my mother and father gave me was Adriahnna Talyssa Letrav. I grew up among nobility although, I myself was never considered so. My mother was one of three mistresses to a duke within one of High Rock's more wealthy regions. My father, Brenin Letrav was not able to produce any children with his wife Cleona. My mother, Azalia, was the first to become pregnant. It wasn't unheard of for a mistress to birth heirs for nobles, but it was definitely not the same in eyes of many. I would always be known as the illegitimate child of duke Brenin Letrav. My mother knew what my life would be like, and I often witnessed her tears as she served as one of my nannies. Cleona was my mother in the eyes of the public, but the people within my father's estate knew my mother was Azalia. It wasn't long after my 9th birthday that my mother attempted to escape with me. Her efforts were thwarted, and she was soon after exiled from the region._

 _My father was a stern man, and often ruled his mansion with a firm hand. I was not excluded. I was put to work studying scrolls and learning new languages as early as 10. My father wasn't the brightest man, he was more brawn than most Bretons. However, he sought an intellectual prowess through me. At first everything was tedious, learning languages I could barely pronounce or trying to decipher symbols in ancient languages. I had almost given up at the age of 12, two painfully long years after beginning my studies, when my father hired a very well known tudor. This man, Silamoore Rykur, was a genius in deciphering the symbols and teaching me the different dialects of ancient and nearly extinct languages._

 _My father was amazed by my improvement and even seemed to lighten his mood around me more often, engaging and indulging on my newfound knowledge. A relationship was formed, a short lived one. I hadn't seen my mother in over 3 years, and my father's wife, Cleona, grew ill. Cleona had always been kind to me. I was not her flesh and blood, but that was not my fault. She was truly the most understanding person within my father's estate. My father remarried after her death. He married a young noblewoman that was barely older than myself. Cleona passed away shortly after my 15th birthday. She fought off a wasting sickness for many years before finally succumbing to an eternal rest. My father spent a lot of time away from the Estate after her death, even after remarrying._

 _Jasquelin was my new stepmother. A woman with beauty of a Goddess, but a soul darker than a Hagraven. When my father was home she paraded as a saint, and even spoiled me in his eyes. She became someone different when he was away on his business trips. She became pregnant, and bore my father a son. My father was overjoyed with the outcome. That's when I noticed his attention toward me slipping. He had a legitimate heir to his throne. I knew what this meant, and in all honesty I was relieved that the responsibility would not fall onto my shoulders when the time came. Jasquelin was not pleased. She clearly seen me as an obstacle for her son. Her expertise in deception was put to work weaving a plan to rid herself of me for good. Unfortunately my father did not see past her rouse and sent me away._

 _Jasquelin claimed that I had stated an intent to burn the Estate down. She forged journals and planted them within my quarters. When the place was searched, the journals were conveniently placed so that they were found quickly. Under any other circumstances I would have fought to prove my innocence. I gave up the chance to plea for myself after my father banished me from his estate to never return. I soon found myself an apprenticeship within the School of Julianos. My hunger for Knowledge was truly satiated there. During my Apprenticeship under Nayla Aethod, a Renowned Mage within the Institution, I learned to wield and control many different types of Magics. I studied a great deal on all branches of magic, hoping that one day I would be able to understand the bond between mortals and magicka. In my 17th year I had made quiet a name for myself among other scholars without even realizing it. I had written many journals with my own views on certain subjects pertaining to history and culture and how each had their own unique utilization of magics. The study of religion was also one of my fields of interest. My journals were archived in the private library, but were soon found by more elite Scholars that would visit the School._

 _I've never been a very social person. My upbringing contributed to my nature I believe. Most Scholars would have their voice heard, but not I. I only wished to record my thoughts and findings for myself. My mentor, Nayla, pushed me into the public's eyes. Along with the praise also came scrutiny from the more skeptical scholars. My ideas were a tad bit outlandish for their taste. I cared not, for the contents of those journals had never meant to be seen by the public's eyes. There was no reason for me to defend my ideas. I soon after started travelling, taking a hiatus of sorts, but in reality I wanted away from the controversy my journals had stirred._

 _I spent three years away from High Rock. In my time away I pursued more knowledge. I didn't just want to read about it and make assumptions. I wanted to experience it all. I started my journey in Hammerfell, and made my way across cyrodiil. I visited the swampy lands of Black Marsh, and the ashen wastes of Morrowind. I could never reach Vvardenfell, but I knew a great History lay there under nearly 180 years of ash. I was set to make my way back to the Western Coast of Tamriel to set sail for the Summerset Isle when I was sent a summons. I had already made my way back into Cyrodiil and was visiting the Imperial city. I had been there for two days awaiting an order I had made for alchemical ingredients. I had booked a room in one of the taverns when a flushed courtier burst in asking people if they had seen a particular person etched on a worn piece of parchment. A few heads in the tavern had turned in my direction before the courtier finally made the connection. He made his way to me and handed me the sealed envelope that would change my life forever._

 _27th of Last Seed, 4E 181_

 _My Journal entry has quiet the gap I would say. I've been put on bed rest for a while. It would seem that you are eager to arrive early. I'm sorry my dear, but it is too soon for you to grace Nirn. In my last entry I ended with the courtier bringing me a summons. I'm nearing my 5th month of pregnancy and I can feel you move so clearly now. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I want to gaze upon you and cherish the gift I have been given._

 _I was summoned to a settlement known as Kvatch. I had heard rumors of the once great city being rebuilt, but I had wouldn't have known that it had ever been destroyed when I arrived if I had not read about the Oblivion Crisis that plagued Tamriel at the end of the Third Era. Kvatch was a magnificent place with towering white stone, so different than all of the other cities and settlements within Cyrodiil. The Stone work was so foreign, almost Divine. I'm currently still within Kvatch, although I did leave for a time after my work was done. My first visit was simply a briefing. It would seem that my old mentor Nayla Aedroth had been summoned as well, and referred my attendance. Most of the City was off limits to outsiders, and only special privilege, such as I had, could get you into certain areas of the city._

 _It became clear to me the reason behind such secrecy. The city of Kvatch had been erected as a type of memorial for those lost in the Oblivion Crisis, and as a refuge for those seeking knowledge or guidance of the divines, but it was also so much more. It was a turning point for scholar's all across the land, a building block of infinite knowledge. The only issue was that no one knew how to control or even trigger the process. Deep within the underground ruins of the old Kvatch was a portal. It was inactive during my first visit, but I will iterate later events soon. I'm quiet fatigued at this moment, I'm sure I will continue my entry when I awake._

 _28th of Last Seed, 4E 181_

 _I know you must be curious of the portal I mentioned, but my mind as a scholar is quiet jumbled, and I wish to organize my thoughts in writing. That is why I have kept so many journals in my lifetime. The portal was not the only thing of interest within the Kvatch, but it was certainly the most intriguing. The portal was well below ground level in an old run down cavern that once served as a hall for the departed. Coffins and urns littered the spacious cavern, and antique trinkets littered the floors. All was left untouched in fear that disturbing the resting souls of the departed would interfere with research of the mysterious door to untold mysteries. In all senses it was a portal, but the flow of energy around it was void._

 _In other parts of Kvatch weird anomalies would take place, a flash of inexplicable light, instrumental sounds, almost as if the place was being haunted, but no signs of unsettled spirits could be found. It was as if part of the town was experiencing some sort of "glitch" in time. I tried to reason with myself and my colleagues that what we could be experiencing was a rift in time. I remembered that my arduous, although short lived, studies on the Oblivion Crisis revealed that the Individual last heir to the Septim Dynasty had resided within Kvatch at the time of the first Oblivion gate opening just outside of the City. Akotosh had been the Divine that blessed St. Alessia with the Dragon blood that enabled the Septim Dynasty to block all efforts made my the Daedra to enter Tamriel. Akatosh was the crown Divine, and Deity of time. My reason behind my Rift in time theory was that Martin Septim was the last living heir, and his destiny to his final fate and sacrifice began as soon as the Oblivion gate opened outside of the city. My theory was that Akotosh touched Martin Septim through time and set him on course to his final fate, and ultimately death through his sacrifice._

 _At the time I wasn't sure how to describe my reason any clearer than I can describe it now. Anything is possible when you are dealing with the Divine. It doesn't have to make sense, but in my heart and mind it does. Other's were less accepting of my thoughts. Even my previous mentor, Nayla, had her doubts. The portal was void, and I couldn't devise a way to activate it, so my work was done. It wasn't until much later that I realized they weren't looking for an explanation as to why there were so many different anomalies within Kvatch. They simply wanted to control these events and objects so to speak._

 _My visit to Kvatch wasn't for nothing after all. Sure I was sworn to secrecy, but as you can tell by my writing this journal I haven't taken it too seriously. I didn't leave empty handed. I left with knowledge, and new hypothesis' that I would later be able to test out in the field. I also came away with a man that would later become my other half, a man who has stuck by my side for what seems like ages. His name is Krahmer, He is here with me now, though he is oblivious to my mentioning of him. Right at this moment he is in the process of reading a few volumes we picked up before returning to Kvatch this time. Our lives have been quite hectic recently and I'm glad to see that he is finally giving himself some time to rest. Rest sounds so peaceful right now. You have been still for a while, I take it you are already resting within my body._

 _ **Gareth**_

Mahrig's eyelids began to droop as she finished reading the entry. A small yawn escaped her mouth. I could tell she wanted to continue reading, but her body would have no more where pursuits of the mind were concerned. She had been reading in a voice low enough for only her and I to hear. The place around the campfire was deserted except for a goat that was grazing nearby. She closed the journal slowly, but made no effort to rise to her feet. She stayed snuggled close to my side as she rested her head against my arm and wrapped the journal in an embrace against her chest.

"I almost don't want to finish, because I already know how it ends for her." Mahrig's gaze was on the flickering campfire that presented flames that swayed in the cool breeze like a curtain. In that moment I realized that I was probably more content on reading more than Mahrig was. I had been intrigued about the description of Kvatch that Adriahnna had given in her journal. The strange occurrences, the mystery portal, and even her complex theory of a "time glitch" as she had called it. I was never one to seek knowledge, but I had been in Kvatch, and never knew that it had held such mysteries. I was even more intrigued by the fact that I was finally seeing into Mahrig's past. Granted it was before she was born, but I felt as if I was beginning to know her a little more.

Mahrig clearly shared an affinity for Magic with her mother. It might have also been the Breton blood that the magic called to, but the connection was almost uncanny. I felt a bit of relief while glancing down at Mahrig's peaceful face. Her eyes were now closed and her head tilted slightly back as she continued to lean against me. I glanced up toward the night sky. The stars didn't only twinkle, but almost seemed to dance across the night sky. I felt one of Mahrig's arms snake through mine. She pulled herself slightly closer. We stayed like that for a while until I heard soft snores begin their escape from her slightly parted lips.

Under normal circumstances I would have stayed up and kept guard while she slept, but it would seem there would be no need with the increase in guards around Dragon's Bridge. I could see lanterns far off in the distance across the bridge. I also had no doubt that Penitus Oculatus Scouts were hiding out in the nearby forests. Dragon's Bridge was a main station for the Penitus Oculatus afterall. The place was heavily guarded, and any danger that could approach wouldn't make it too close to the town without the bell tower ringing an alert. I slightly relaxed, and allowed myself, along with Mahrig who still clung to me in her sleep, to lean back in a lying position.

Mahrig only stirred slightly as I changed our position. When I was comfortable I turned my attention back to the stars. I was starting to drift when I heard footsteps approaching. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Theo approaching. He stopped and looked down at the sleeping Mahrig. I hadn't noticed he had been carrying a blanket until he slowly draped it over Mahrig, and partially on me.

"Thank you." I voiced in a whisper. Theo slightly nodded his head. It almost looked as if he wanted to say something, but he instead grabbed his bag that was nearby and headed for the inn. It wasn't like Theo to be so nonchalant, especially in this kind of situation. In our travels before Shor's Stone, any kind of physical contact Mahrig and I would make was always met with a scoff from Theo, or a wry glance aimed at me. I guess Theo had matured a bit on his journey with Mahrig in my absence. He could still be obnoxious at times, but it would seem in this moment he understood that Mahrig's emotions would be running wild, especially after all that she had already been through. She had died. I didn't want to relive the still fresh memory, but my mind took on a will of its own.

 _Mahrig's eyes fluttered open briefly before they rolled into white and the chilling shrill voice escaped her. In a language I couldn't understand it almost seemed as if she began chanting. Krahmer almost collapsed in that moment. If any passersby had seen_ _the events unfolding before us, they would no doubt think that necromancy was at work. I however, with my keen senses, detected nothing of the sort. Instead there was a strong sense of pure power emitting from Krahmer, it filled the air around us. Theo had already frozen in horror as he gazed from our position a few meters away. My fingers were as cold as the steel that armored my body, and my blood began to follow suit. The sight before us had been terrifying. I could see tendrils of some kind of void battling with the seering white light that was emitting from Krahmer. The Tendrils, dark and wispy, seemed to dance across Mahrig's sickly pale skin as Krahmer's light swatted them. With each blow the tendrils would retreat, but almost instantly regain ground with more ferocity than before. Theo was likely unaware of what I was capable of seeing. Many years of practice and discipline went into my ability to sense and see such things. It was almost as if a different plane of time or another world was trying to grab Mahrig and drag her in, and the only thing stopping it from succeeding was Krahmer's selfless actions and determination._

 _I dared not disturb Krahmer in a time like this, I feared that my interference would only hinder his concentration, which he seemed to already be struggling to maintain. Whatever was transpiring before us was clearly putting Krahmer in distress. That's when it happened. The dark seemingly void wisps disappeared, but instead of Mahrig regaining consciousness like I had hoped, Mahrig's body went limp. The whites of her eyes were no longer visible as her eyes closed. One last breath escaped her chest as Krahmer collapsed beside her. My mind stood frozen in horror at the sight before me. I knew not what had happened, only that Mahrig was now deathly still. My mind stood as still as Mahrig, but my body raced to her side instantly grabbing her into my arms. I would have done anything in that moment, I thought that by sure will I would bring her back. I couldn't lose her, not like that. I searched my mind for anything, through everything I had been taught over the years, everything I had learned in my journeys, but nothing I had experienced or knew could possibly bring her back from her current state. My hands trembled, and my body had begun to shake as I clutched Mahrig's body tightly in my grasp. A scream of anger? Sorrow? Guilt?, escaped my chest ringing out into the canyon below as Mahrig's voice had earlier that night._

 _The emotions that washed over me had not been felt since I had been a child and witnessed my own father's murder. The pain I felt was almost blinding, I began to suffocate on my own emotions as I held Mahrig's lifeless body. My emotions were beyond control. I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes as the ripping continued in my chest. My gut churned with vile threats of losing everything I had consumed prior to my journey up the mountain. The sting of tears rolled down my cheek as a warm feeling began to engulf my frigid being. It started in my icy finger tips that clutched against the once clammy skin against my hands._

 _I felt movement. It was subtle, but enough to drag me out of my own self pity. I glanced down through a blurry haze just in time to see Mahrig's chest move. The intake of air was small, almost unnoticeable, but it was enough to break me free of the panic that had imprisoned me. It gave me hope._

I will probably never understand what Krahmer did for her, or how he did it. All that I do know is that mahrig was breathing, and alive, and laying beside me in a sound sleep. Reliving those fresh memories was bearable with her by my side. It brought so many things into perspective for me. It brought my past, present, and future into question. Mahrig was my world and I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant giving my own life in exchange. I fell into a deep sleep that would prove to be the best rest I had received in a little over two months.

 _ **Mahrig**_

I woke to the warm feeling of Gareth's breath in my hair. The sky was starting to turn orange in the Eastern sky, and the sound of guards changing shifts could be heard in the distance as a group of them headed for the tavern. Their laughing jesters put a small smile on my lips as I gently raised myself up onto my elbow. I gazed down at the sleeping man beside me. The dark circles that had been under Gareth's eyes the night before were now gone as his face seemed to be in a relaxed bliss of slumber. I glanced back to notice his outstretched arm that I had been unknowingly using as a pillow as I slept. His arm was no doubt muscled, but rather soft to the touch as I remembered the comfort I had felt upon awakening.

I glanced back down between our bodies where my mother's leather journal rested. I was finally seeing into a past that held answers. It might have been before my time, but it seemed to shed some light on my ties with Kvatch. The lighting was still dim outside. The smoldering ash I expected to wake up to was actually a full fledged fire. Someone had rekindled the fire for Gareth and I while we had slept. I would have to thank whoever had been kind enough to see to our needs while we were unconscious. It would seem though I would be able to thank the person sooner than later.

Krahmer made his way back from the small mill beside the falls. I caught notice of his figure approach as he quite noisily dropped a stick of wood. He started to bend down to retrieve it with his arms already full, but I bounced to my feet, careful not to wake the sleeping Gareth. I retrieved the wood, and even grabbed a few more pieces from Krahmer's arms to lighten the load. A look of thanks crossed his features.

"It's the least I could do Sir, in exchange for stocking the fire while we slept." Krahmer nodded and slightly shrugged after unloading his arms.

"You don't have to Thank me. It's the right thing to do. It does get cold this far up North. You can call me Krahmer. Sir makes me feel well beyond my age. I'm not claiming to be young, but I'm not ready to head off with the ancient greybeards." I slightly giggled at his reply. It was the most humor I had witnessed from the man.

Krahmer's eyes fell to the journal that rested beside Gareth's still sleeping form.

"So, you took the leap and read a bit I assume?" Krahmer gestured toward the journal.

"Ah, yes. I did." I paused before continuing.

"Though, if there is anything useful I have learned over the years it is to take things in stride. I shouldn't read it all at once. I'm afraid at some point it would be too much for me to handle." I slightly bowed my head and continued.

"Besides, I have it now thanks to you, my answers. At a time like this there is more than just my own problems to deal with. I can't have my past dragging emotional baggage that could hinder my work here in Skyrim. The darkness that is spreading across the land is so much greater than finding out where I come from." Krahmer slightly frowned at my half hearted explanation.

"I'm not saying that I am not grateful for what you have given me. I will hold my mother's journal above any other possession I have. All I'm saying is that it shouldn't be rushed if I'm going to face this Dragon situation." Krahmer raised a brow before responding.

"I assume that means you are finally going to speak with the Greybeards?" I nodded in response to Krahmer's question.

"If I'm going to delve into my past I will need to make up for the lost time by pushing forward to the future by still participating in the present. It seems that would be the most logical course of action." Krahmer's eyes slightly widened as a smirk crossed his aged, but chiseled features.

"You sound just like your mother, even the way you think makes it almost feel like she is here, speaking through you." He closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the dawning sky.

It wasn't pain I seen on his face, not like before when he would mention her. It was love, love in the purest form.


	20. The Way of the Voice

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own or claim any rights to the Elder Scroll Series. This is purely fanfiction._

 _Author's Note: For any of you wondering why I have "cut" the greybeard visit short, Since 2008 I have played more playthrough's than any living being should be able to play. I can quote the Main quest line word for word. If I change things up, it is simply so that I will not tire of the material and lose motivation to continue writing. If you haven't played Skyrim and just stumbled up onto this by accident, feel free to google the Wikki._

Chapter 20: The Way of the Voice

Mahrig

Having been to the farthest reaches of Northern Skyrim and back, one would think that I would have developed some kind of endurance to Skyrim's icy clutches. This was simply not the case. I'm not sure if it was the numerous Ice Wraith's we fought during our journey up Kyne's Sacred mountain, or the horrible Snow Storm that blew in the night before forcing us to make shelter and freezing the path of the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar, but my body felt numb. It had all started with a dull pain that began in my feet and resonated through my legs. I began awkwardly limping with both legs, however that had been possible. After the pain in my feet and legs faded, I was simply numb causing my balance to be off considering I couldn't feel where I was stepping.

Our long tedious journey up the mountain was nearly complete, and the temple I had longed to lay my eyes upon was in sight when my legs finally gave underneath me. I just sat atop the frozen ground and silently chided my regrets.

"You okay flower?" Theo was now kneeling in front of me with an outstretched hand. He knew my weakness to the cold all too well. Gareth hadn't noticed my current dilemma. His attention was on the great stone temple in the distance as we had rounded the last corner of our ascension. I pushed with all my strength to regain my ground, but my legs wouldn't comply.

"Uh, yeah. I think my lower body needs a minute to thaw out." My sarcastic reply gained a chuckle from Krahmer who, without my permission, scooped me up from the frozen ground almost effortlessly. Theo shrugged.

"I could think of a way or two to heat your lower portion up." Theo Winked.

"I'd rather go back and cuddle with the frost trolls," I remarked before Krahmer started off in the direction of the temple, toting me without effort. I could see rather than hear Theo's mock exasperation. The wind began to pick up sending howls through the nearby trees. The closer we came to the top of the mountain the more sparse any type of scenery became. Large boulders decorated the distance, and only a few trees were splayed out ahead. Without having to use much effort to drag myself up the mountain, I had time to contemplate my surroundings. We left the coverage of the forested area and headed out into the vast wide open cliff side that held the temple.

I tried multiple times to reason with the ideology of erecting a temple so far up the mountain. There was no use in trying to count the supposed 7,000 steps, because in the back of my mind I was sure there were much more than just 7,000. My mind, however, was known to over exaggerate. Especially when manual labor was involved. I wasn't completely to blame though. Being locked in a single prison cell for most of one's life can lead to a more complacent life style with underdeveloped muscle structure. The last few months had been more exercise than my whole two years of evading the Templars in Cyrodiil. I wasn't fighting dragon's then either, so that contributed quite a bit. I most certainly felt stronger than I had been before, but with great exertion and effort.

Gareth noticed my Dilemma as Krahmer hastened his pace to keep up. His eyes widened a bit before before I waved my hand in dismissal.

"I'm fine, just a bit cold." I smiled toward Gareth. His expression went grim and his attention immediately found my legs which hung limp from Krahmer's arms.

"We are almost there, we should probably hasten our pace a bit. We can rest once we reach the temple, provided they allow our entry." Gareth paused before stepping in front of Krahmer. With a gesture of outreached arms he continued.

"Pardon me if this seems rude, but you seem a bit winded. I can finish carrying her to the temple." For a moment I was almost insulted. Sure I had gained a few pounds since Gareth and I had met, but it was healthy weight. My eating habits had improved with Gareth around, and I had even reminded myself to keep up my routine while we were apart. It wasn't until I glanced up to see Krahmer's previously rosy cheeks that were now pale and the thin line of sweat that was forming on his brow, that I realized something was indeed wrong.

My first instinct was to hop down and unburden the poor man, but I couldn't even feel my legs to move them enough to wriggle free.

"It's no problem I can assure you." Gareth gestured once more. Krahmer didn't seem as if the assumption had wounded his pride at all. Most men would have put on a tough face and pushed through, but I had the eerie feeling that Krahmer was feeling a bit under the weather, it wasn't just my weight that was causing him to over exert himself.

Gareth clutched me to his chest as we pushed forward. Krahmer fell behind a bit, but I caught a glimpse of Theo slowing his pace a bit to match the older man's. Gareth kept his eyes straight ahead as he took each weighted step. I couldn't imagine the strength it must have taken to tote such heavy armor a day at a time, and sometimes more. My mind went back to when Gareth and I had just met. He had gotten carried away with drinking at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun when a guard had gifted him with a few mugs of Mead. I had attempted to help him take his armor off in fear that he would lose his balance and do more damage than good. I could feel my cold cheeks start to heat up at the memory of how close we had gotten that night. In Gareth's drunken state he had attempted to assert his chivalry by making me sleep in the bed while he slept on the floor, and had picked me up in a manner so like the one he held me in now. One faulty step had placed us in an awkward mess among the furs on the bed.

I shook my head slightly to clear my mind of such thoughts. My movement caused Gareth's eyes to catch my own. Lines formed at the corners of his eyes as a slightly worried expression sprawled into a squint.

"Are you sure you are alright? I can walk faster." Gareth asked.

"I promise I'm fine. I was just…" I paused for a second wondering how to word such intimate memories.

"Remembering some things from when we first met." Gareth's expression didn't change.

"What kind of things?" As soon as the question left his lips I mentally kicked myself for not fibbing to him. My mind did however race in another area to come up with a reasonable subject to discuss. One that was a bit less lude than what I had allowed my mind to previously arrive at.

"Oh, just how warm it used to be. It seems I'm not cut out for cold weather. I thought the time I spent in Winterhold would at least harden me a bit, but I don't think it worked." Gareth chuckled and his expression relaxed, along with my own inner conscience as he accepted my quick reply.

"Well, we did spend a lot of time in Whiterun Hold, and small regions of Falkreath. It stays warmer in those areas almost all year around." I smiled slightly at his quip.

"You may have spent time farther up North, and it's no doubt cold up there, but we are on the highest mountain in Tamriel. The cold is much harsher up here because of the wind." I nodded at his explanation and sighed.

"I still think I'm just a wimp when it comes to the cold." Gareth shook his head.

"I wouldn't sell yourself short. We can all feel the effects of the cold. The difference is that you are wearing a robe. You have less coverage than the rest of us." I nodded once again, realizing my ignorance of the situation. What it boiled down to was that I should have come better prepared, but Gareth wouldn't say it.

 _ **Gareth**_

The Greybeards. Four elder's that occupied the Temple, and one other member occupied the very peak of the mountain, otherwise known as The Throat of the World. The Greybeards were Hermits who kept up the temple's appearance and spent their lives studying and meditating on something known as The Way of the Voice. From my understanding of Arngeir's long winded explanation, He and the other members of High Hrothgar follow in the footsteps of a man who was known as Jurgen Wind-Caller. Jurgen built the temple atop Kynareth's Sacred Mountain in hopes that he could meditate and understand the true uses of the Dragon Language. He felt that men were misusing the power of the dragon tongue, and using their Thu'ums to dominate and conquer other civilizations. This was a misuse of power in the same way that dragon's had used their own voices to enslave the mortal races. The God Akatosh, crown deity of the nine, had blessed certain mortals with dragonblood. Kynareth, mother of all creation, had given those mortals their voice or Thu'um. Early men were given these gifts because the God's felt pity on them after the Dragon's enslaved them and reigned over them with chaos. It was a way for mortals to rebel, and fight back against their unjust and bloodthirsty rulers. Arngeir went on to later explain that using the voice for anything other than what the God's had intended it for was blaspheme. Jurgen Wind-Caller had devised a path of discipline and study for many generations to follow and keep on the pure path the Voice was intended to be used on.

Mahrig questioned Arngeir about her destiny, and what it meant to be Dragonborn. Arngeir speculated that with the return of the Dragons she would soon find what she was looking for. He explained that there would be no answer that he could give her that would be completely correct.

"I only know that the Dragonblood was given to you for a reason child. It is up to you to decide how to use it. Your voice is strong as you have demonstrated, and you learn new words like a master. It's almost hard to believe that the Dragonborn graces us with her presence." Mahrig smiled slightly at Arngeir. I could see a light in her eyes that I had not seen before. Four new words in one day was definitely a record for her. The Greybeards taught her the second word to the Unrelenting force shout, Ro, and all three words to a completely new shout called Whirlwind Sprint. The exchange of knowledge between Mahrig and the Greybeards could be seen in a rush of orange and white energy that resembled the transfer between Mahrig and a fallen dragon.

Whirlwind Sprint was a truly astonishing feat. Having the ability to sprint a great distance away in an instant was almost incomprehensible to my mind. I knew of teleportation, but this was much different. I could see Mahrig become a blur as she sped toward her destination arriving as if she was simply coming to a halt from a slow jog. Her voice carried so much power I could feel the atmosphere change the instant she shouted. It was as if time stood still for a portion of a second as her power from the God's was released into this realm. The bright light in her eyes was not as fearsome as it had been when she had absorbed the knowledge from fallen dragons. I did not think that the knowledge she gained from the Greybeards was lesser than that of a dragon, but the difference between the two was that the Greybeards were peaceful men, whereas dragons were ravenous beasts that lived to spread chaos.

I feared that in time Mahrig would see and feel the evil from the Dragon's she had slain. I mostly feared that it would change her. I wasn't sure how, but she was already stronger than she had been before, and her demeanor in battle was to be feared.

 _ **Mahrig**_

A week passed before we finished our visit to the temple and made our way back down to the small settlement of Ivarstead which occupied the bottom of the mountain and the only road leading to the 7,000 steps. Krahmer's health had dwindled further atop the mountain, but Arngeir had given him a regiment that seemed to help and put him on bedrest in Wind-Caller tower. Arngeir explained that some people were weaker further away from the surface, and that the air proved harder for them to breathe. Krahmer's age only added to the condition. The reason the Greybeards were not affected was because they had spent most of their lives at the temple, beginning at a young age. They grew used to it over time.

Reaching Ivarstead certainly aided in returning color to Krahmer's features. His health had begun to return to normal before we left, but he was no doubt feeling much better now. I could even see the sly hint of a smile as he watched some of the village children race home before sunset. I didn't know the man very well, but he seemed as if he was a good person. I certainly had no wishes of ill will against him and could only hope he would recover completely.

I offered a small pouch of gold to Theo, knowing well his intentions for the inn. Theo liked a nice hot meal, he was quiet the glutton, and a bed with furs as thick as the animals they were harvested from. I however, sought nothing more than a nice warm bedroll beside the river that cascaded into rapid miniature falls. Seeing as Theo was the Druid, one would assume him to have a natural pull toward nature. I knew of his struggles to be normal though. Yes, he did have his weakness for nature, but more than anything he just wanted to fit in and have some kind of life that resembled those around him. He sought companionship more than I could ever comprehend. I knew of his fears of being alone. In a less philosophical way, he had abandonment issues because of his father leaving him at such a young age. We had discussed the matter briefly once, but I had learned so much about him in those few moments. I could understand the feeling of wanting to live a free life the way you choose. In a way his druid side was a prison, constantly hindering him to his set of skills that was, for the lack of a better term, "imprinted" in his blood from birth. He would always feel nature, no matter how hard he tried to shut it out.

Gareth helped me set up camp which consisted of two bed rolls and a small campfire. Krahmer had decided to join Theo in the inn, and I had no complaints. Spending time alone with Gareth reminded me of how it used to be before things become hectic. Gareth shared no complaints either it would have seemed. He seemed more tired than usual. His movements were a bit more sluggish than they had been before our departure back down the 7,000 steps, but that was only to be expected.

We finished setting up camp, including a fire shortly after sunset. It was just Gareth and I except for the few guards that lit the road with their torches in passing. A few times I could have sworn I heard someone speaking across the river, sometimes it even sounded as if there were shouts, but then there was just silence. The only thing at the other side of the river was an old rundown abandoned house that no one seemed to want to speak about. I had questioned a few people before making our trip to high hrothgar, but they had all been less than forthcoming. It was a rather warm night considering the winter months were nearly at hand. The stars shone bright above the dim lit town of Ivarstead. If I hadn't known better, I would have mistaken us to be in the middle of nowhere. Its funny how I seemed to get lost in my surroundings when it was just me and Gareth. I held a special place for the man that had saved my life almost 4 months prior. Time seemed as if it had started flying by, when only recently it had consumed all of my patience to get through each day. Time had been slow, and maybe I had a hint about what had changed my outlook towards each day. He was sitting right next to me as I poured his bowl full of beef stew. He nodded his head in thanks without even uttering a word.

I hadn't touched my mother's journal in a while. As I sat eating my own bowl of stew, I was ironically stewing in my own thoughts about it. I knew the journal was within grasp, but for some reason a part of me begged not to pick it up. I wanted to know more about my past, but sometimes things were better left unknown as Theo had pointed out to me numerous times before when I had shared with him my curiosities. I sat my half eaten bowl of stew to the side, and reached for my bag. I slipped my hand inside to find the cool leather cover of the journal instantly. I slowly pulled it out, and set it infront of me, afterwards picking my bowl back up to continue eating. Gareth didn't give me the puzzled look that so many others would have. He knew that I struggled with the knowledge that lay within its pages. He too was curious about my past, but I knew he would never question me about my hesitations.

I finished my soup shortly after Gareth finished his second bowl. It was no surprise that Gareth's appetite had increased after our journey back down the mountain. Descending the mountain had taken a shorter amount of time than our journey up it. The absence of a snow storm certainly aided us this go around. We hadn't needed to stop and make shelter and simply pushed on, enduring the temptation to rest. I could positively say we were all rather spent. Retrieving the Horn of Jurgen Wind-Caller would take us back up North into the Frozen Marshes near Morthal. We would certainly need our strength to return and plenty of rest over the next couple of days.

"What's the plan Mahrig?" Gareth's voice cut through my own inner voice as I searched through my thoughts for something that was more entertaining than the thought of reading my mother's journal. I was putting the journal off as I had put the trip off to High Hrothgar before, and I knew it.

"Plenty of rest I suppose." Gareth chuckled as I replied.

"That's a given. What I meant was, where do we go from Ivarstead?" Gareth cocked his brow in a way that I found absolutely adorable each time.

"Isn't it obvious? We head to Morthal." Gareth nodded slowly and sat down his empty bowl.

"I see you want to face this head on. Not that I doubted you, but I thought you would at least need some time to… deal with things. There is no need to rush all of this." Gareth returned his gaze to me as he spoke.

"You know, at one point I would have taken those words as refuge, and used them as an excuse to evade all of my problems. I think it's time I start acting like an adult, and run head first into the mix." Gareth's eyes widened a bit as I spoke.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate that-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"You didn't offend me in any way, so there is no need to apologize. I was simply voicing my determination. In a way I'm still terrified. Getting those words out in the open helps my resolve a bit more." I grabbed Gareth's bowl and placed it inside my own, standing up.

"Care to join me at the river?" Gareth quickly stood as an answer to my question grabbing a stick from the fire that would serve as a torch for the short distance.

I quickly washed the bowls in the cold water as Gareth towered over me providing a useful source of light, and watching for any slaughterfish that sought a quick snack of fingers. I started back toward the camp, but something had caught Gareth's attention from across the river. I turned my attention toward the general direction he cast his gaze in. In the distance I could make out the faint structure of the abandoned house.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly. Gareth's eyes seemed to squint as he focused his vision on the area.

"Something isn't right. I'm not sure how to explain it other than a feeling of absence in the location." I became confused as he spoke, wondering what he meant in absence. The place had been abandoned as far as I could tell. I raced through my memories only to recall the sounds I had previously heard, but brushed off as small animals within the bushes.

"I thought the house was abandoned, why would anyone be in a rundown house like that?" I asked, but before Gareth gave me any sort of answer he stepped into the river and pushed forward against the side swiping current. I followed of course. The current was strong, and the water was frigid, but I pushed forward. The other side of the bank was nearing as I saw Gareth recede from the water. He held the makeshift torch out in front of him as he krept near the house. My path was dimming the farther he moved away. I didn't want to seem helpless, but a bit of panic had creeped into my mind as I blindly pushed forward in the current. Gareth had not noticed me following him.

I finally made my way to the bank. My teeth were chattering even though the water never rose above my waist. My lower body was soaked and the warm breeze helped to dampen the chill that had started to set in. The light from Gareth's torch could be seen around the corner on the far side of the house. I slowly made my way toward him, trying not to stumble and make a scene in the process. I rounded the corner to find Gareth leaning over something. The closer I got the clearer the shape became. It was a body, a body of a man. I slowly peered over Gareth's shoulder, not wanting to disturb his observations. I closed my eyes quickly to try and erase the sight I had witnessed. It was to no avail as images of the man's neck washed through my mind. A deep seething wound, still fresh, and presumably warm to the touch. I mentally and physically shook at the discovery.

In the middle of the Man's torso was a blood soaked piece of parchment held only by a dagger that had been driven through the rough surface of the paper, along with the flesh of the deceased. I watched painfully as Gareth slowly removed the dagger, and raised the parchment to better see in the torchlight.

"The dark Brotherhood…" Gareth's whisper was hardly audible, but the blood soaked parchment spoke volumes on what he had murmured. A bloody handprint was visible in the light, with a small bold scripted text below.

 _You're next!_


	21. Reality

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the Elder Scroll Series._

Chapter 21: Reality

 _ **Gareth**_

The reality of any situation is that no one can see death coming. No common person can anyways. Clerics and few priests are ever gifted with the double edged sword of insight into those matters. It can be a blessing or a curse. A blessing to try and save others, and yet a curse for the sheer utilization that lords, emperors and darker denizens will hunt you for. The power to see one's death is sought after by most, especially in times of war.

This war however, had been locked away in the back of my mind for nearly a decade. As a young man preparing myself for the path of the divine I had been given the opportunity to see my own fate. It was a tradition amongst the priests and monks that resided within the priory, readying the young minds of the men and women who would live a life dedicated to the nine. In my young mind I had seen it as a motivator, to do as much good as I possibly could before leaving this world. In my matured state of mind, holding the blood soaked note, I realized it was a fear factor. Let the future Holy warriors see their own demise, so that they are less likely to stray from the path that leads them from oblivion.

My death had been revealed to me once, an honorable end protecting someone close to me. The dark brotherhood would claim my soul in the name of Sithis, but it would be a dagger meant for someone else. I had been assured that with good deeds Sithis could not hold power over my soul, and that I would escape the void and be embraced by the Divines. I could almost taste the bile that rose in my throat as I realized who their next dagger would be for.

I turned toward Mahrig, cloaking my grimm expression by shifting the torch light away from me. Mahrig's eyes scanned the note, as my own scanned her expression. She was oblivious to the thoughts that darted around my mind. I lowered the note and looked down to the poor man who had been targeted as the messenger of doom. It was either a coincidence and a contract had been put out on him, or they had randomly chosen the lad. The thought of either option made my stomach churn as I was sure Mahrig's was doing at the moment as well.

"We need to find out who he is." Mahrig whispered slowly as she knelt down to try and get a better look at his face. He looked to be a lad in his prime, probably not much older than myself.

"We should start by scouting this rundown shack. By the look of his rags I would say this is probably where he stayed." I motioned toward a hole in the shack wall where a door might have been at one point. The roof had collapsed in on one side, and a corner looked as if maybe a fire had broken out that had been stopped. It was no place for a man to live, but probably better than sleeping out in the elements constantly. I concluded that the man who had been murdered was probably a beggar within Ivarstead.

Mahrig quickly rummaged through a small sack that occupied a corner that also contained a ragged worn bedroll. I watched all the shadows, anxiously awaiting something to appear. My senses were on edge with Mahrig near the scene that was meant as a warning for her. She didn't seem as bothered by the note as I had been. Mahrig was trying to find out who this man was, so that she could no doubt put him to rest and notify the townspeople of the tragedy. That was Mahrig, always putting others before herself.

"Narfi…" Mahrig murmured as she slowly traced her fingers over the barely legible writing of a torn journal page she had produced from the sack.

The innkeeper later informed us that Narfi had been ill since he could remember. Narfi's parents had died when he was only a child, and his older sister had cared for him since then. Narfi's sister had disappeared a few months back leaving Narfi to fend for himself. Rumor had it that she met a merchant and fell in love, leaving her responsibilities and obligations to Narfi behind. A few other mournful faces in the tavern surmised that his sister had been killed or lost while hunting for her alchemy ingredients out in the dangerous wilds of the Rift.

We laid him to rest against the mountain near the falls not far from his family's home. I felt content with the location of his burial. Kynareth's waters flowed true purifying the fowl deeds that had been committed nearby. The villagers stopped in the distance to glance in our way from across the river. I watched their torches come to a halt for a while before continuing on their way to their homes as the night sky came into full bloom.

The moon illuminated the dark clouds that began to creep over Kynareth's mountain above us. I hadn't noticed the change in the weather until the slight rumbling of thunder could be heard. Back at camp Mahrig sat up a small cover made from a few large branches to shield our fire from the impending rain.

Krahmer and Theo had decided to stay in the inn. Krahmer seemed to be a bit under the weather, and Theo was just Theo. He loved ogling the tavern women when he wasn't trying his luck with Mahrig.

I still refused to let my guard down. I half wanted to convince Mahrig that we too should consider staying at the inn, but I knew Mahrig would insist on me staying in the inn and her staying right here. I dismissed the thought and continued to scan the shadows around us. Surely the dark brotherhood wouldn't dare strike so soon after delivering the warning. Our alert level would be too high, or maybe they knew that is what we would expect. The risk was too great.

Mahrig noticed my disheveled demeanor, and jumpy mood.

"Who would put out a contract on your head?" Mahrig's words caught me off guard.

"I doubt it was for me." I replied. Mahrig shrugged and poked the fire.

"You were the only one able to detect it that fast. I can't think of anyone else it would have been meant for." She glanced up at me with fear in her eyes. I wanted to soothe her, and make her not worry so much, but in doing so I ran the risk of her letting her guard down.

"Mahrig, I don't want to frighten you, but you are the Dragonborn. I could think of a few factions of people that may want to see your demise." Mahrig turned her gaze back toward the fire and continued to stoke the flame so that the embers could breathe.

"What use is there in being a legend who saves people if it only gets others killed?" She glanced toward the direction across the river where Narfi was laid to rest.

"That was no one person's fault Mahrig. Not yours at least. My instinct tells me that someone in the village was responsible for that outcome, the Dark Brotherhood took advantage of a convenient moment. Narfi wasn't in his right mind, meaning he could have made someone uncomfortable. Maybe even someone who just wanted to expand their own land. There are so many more explanations than to just grab your attention." Mahrig's eyes lowered away from the flames and rested on her hand as I spoke.

"You can't save everyone, and you can't blame yourself when you aren't able to." My words were true, in fact and opinion, as if the Gods had guided my tongue.

Mahrig's form went sluggish as she collapsed into her own turmoil. She had heard my words, but I doubted she had accepted their meaning as a resolve. I shifted my weight toward her, and brought my hand up ready to touch her own hand that was now grasping her robe on her lap and that's when it happened. Her broken form sprung to life and lunged her body colliding with my own. The sudden motion almost caused me to topple over with her on impact, but I held my ground as her form finally settled into my lap. She went limp in my arms and began sobbing into my chest, the white cotton shirt I wore caught her tears and ragged breaths.

"Why me?" She sobbed in repetition. I couldn't help but to feel bad for putting so much fear into her. I had voiced my opinion, my thoughts, of the Brotherhood's intended target, and now she was terrified, or so I thought.

It took awhile for Mahrig to calm down enough to voice anything other than her inaudible sobs. However, when she did I was slightly shocked as the revelation of her outburst hit me.

"Why did the God's choose me to be Dragonborn? Why did they not choose someone more capable than I?" Her breathing had become eerily calm as she continued to cling to my chest. She had not been crying out of fear of the Dark Brotherhood. The more I logically assessed her situation the more sense it made that her fear wasn't based on someone pursuing her. She was used to that kind of thing. She was broken by the knowledge that the God's had placed so much responsibility on her that she feared she was unable to handle. I could empathize with her to a certain point. It was my duty to help others, but in no way had I ever been chosen to save the world. My deeds could help change the world one person at a time, but this little woman I held in my arms was supposed to save the world from Dragons?

"They wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't worthy of it. You were born with the blood of Dragons coursing through your veins. You were chosen from an unfathomable amount of souls to be gifted the blood. The choice of how to use it is your own." My words were clearly guided, and deep in my chest I felt the pain of knowing my place in Mahrig's life was clearly to help keep her on the path to her destiny. I hated myself for guiding this woman to an unknown fate, this woman I cared so deeply for, even in ways that I shouldn't.

I'm not sure if it was Mahrig's uncertainty that caused me to question my own path, but my next words even shocked her.

"We could disappear. We can leave Skyrim, maybe even pick up where your mother left off in an attempt to restore Morrowind. I'll go wherever you wish me to go. I'll follow you to the end of Nirn. You don't have to do any of this just yet, or ever if you don't wish it." My blood heated as I for once felt anger toward the God's. I could understand her fear, and someone as pure and caring as Mahrig shouldn't have had to fear not being good enough. I had already tasted losing her a few times, and holding Mahrig in my arms reassured my urgency to not lose her.

I heard a caustic laugh escape Mahrig before she spoke.

"I must really look and sound pitiful right now for you to say such things." She tried to pull away from me, her melancholy written all over her face. I tightened my grip only slightly keeping her in place.

"I mean it Mahrig. I meant every word I have spoken." I didn't dare look down at her. I only continued my grip on her to reinsure the urgency in my voice. I could sense my selfishness in my actions and words. The God's would not allow me to stay blind to such greed. In truth I was very greedy with Mahrig. She was the one person I had allowed myself to grow so closely to, and I didn't want to let her go. I couldn't let her go. I also couldn't tell her how I felt in fear of losing her, because losing her would mean losing myself. I couldn't face what life had been like before Mahrig again. I didn't even feel like I had been living before her, and I was still shook by how one woman could bring such change in me. It wasn't Mahrig who made me defy the God's wishes, it was me. It was however my feelings for her that led me to suggest such a thing. I could very well lose her in this battle to the dragons. I could die by the hand of the dark brotherhood on this path, and leave her to fend for herself in this world. Sure she had Theo and Krahmer, but I couldn't be certain that they could protect her the way I could. The path we were currently on was leading us to the dreaded end. I wasn't ready to let this feeling I had around Mahrig go.

I lightly brushed the dampened strands of hair away from her cheek. I caught her eyes and sighed as I gazed into the blue depths that made me feel more than just duty to the God's.

"You can be a normal woman, or the Dragonborn, maybe even both. I only wish for you to know that I will stay by your side in whatever path you choose." I softly stroked her cheek as she leaned into my touch almost cooing as her eyes closed, taking in the sensation from the contact.

"You, you are one of the reasons I can't give up being Dragonborn. I want to protect you as well Gareth." Mahrig lightly clasped my hand that stroked her cheek and turned her lips to place a soft kiss on my palm.

"So I guess our first plan of action will be to take out the Dark Brotherhood once and for all." A dark feeling crept into my warm intoxication that Mahrig's lips on my palm had filled me with. My grip on her slightly tightened at what this meant. I couldn't possibly tell Mahrig about what the Cleric had revealed to me many years ago. She would only leave me behind and deal with them on her own like the foolhardy person she had become.

Her gaze found mine with concern on my suddenly darkened mood. I could feel my brow furrow even deeper as I tried to hide my discomfort. Mahrig was no fool though, but instead of calling me out in my sudden change, she chose to comfort me with an embrace.

We sat there, Mahrig's arms still around me, until I heard soft snores escape her slightly parted lips. I had noticed her weight had shifted, and her body relax about half an hour before I decided to take her to her bedroll. I would get no sleep that night, I had decided. I needed to watch over her. The rain was another factor that helped me decide to move ourselves into the tent. A light drizzle began to fall, and even though we had made camp under a huge tree near the river, the precipitation founds its way to us through the canopy of leaves.

I tried to move slowly, but efficiently enough to not harm or wake Mahrig. The tent was only illuminated by the outside fire through the open flaps. With the sound of thunder growing closer I foreshadowed the fire only had a few minutes before it would be vanquished.

I checked Mahrig's collar to make sure that she was clothed properly underneath her robe. I unbuckled the belt that she fastened around the robe. It contained small vials of potions and a few purses that held coin and small ingredients, laying it to the side. I pulled her robe off slowly to reveal a light purple cotton dress that had once been white. It was a dress I had purchased to replace her old one that had been torn and stained from our adventures. At the time Theo had been put off by the idea that I had beat him to obtaining her new attire first. In lieu he decided to take it upon himself to dye the dress a color more suited for "his flower."

After I was certain Mahrig would be comfortable while she slept, I gently draped a fur over her to keep the chill the storm brought away. I sat back getting a good view of the entrance to the tent, and forced myself to stay awake. My mind wandered for a while. Mostly of Mahrig, and partly of my new feelings that were recently evoked toward the Gods. The life I lead as a Paladin was a crutch, it was plain to see. I did sincerely mean the good deeds I had accomplished, but in truth I had been running from my past for way too long. I had made decisions for my future out of fear and regret, but deep down I was grateful and sorrowful. It was bittersweet being with Mahrig. It was all too clear that I had grown to love her, and yet could not show it because of my vows. Yet, it was my vows and duty as a Paladin that led me to her in the first place. The irony of the situation made me feel almost sick. Mahrig was so close, and yet I couldn't touch her the way I yearned to.

I heard a small choking noise followed by a whimper. Mahrig's hand gripped the fur I had thrown over her. She was becoming restless in her sleep, a bad dream perhaps or maybe even aches and sore muscles catching up with her because of the storm. Whatever the reason had been was enough to cause me to want to comfort her. I laid my hand on top of her shaky form and sent an Aura of soothing across her body. When I was sure she had been soothed, I instinctively flicked a small healing spell into her frame as well. The golden hue that filled the tent from my spell was bright enough for me to catch a glimpse of light reflected in Mahrig's eyes. I was slightly embarrassed that I had been caught healing her without permission. I pulled my hand away once I was finished and tried to sit back against the other side of the tent, but Mahrig's voice halted me.

"Lay with me?" There it was. The words that brought the scoundrel from deep within my conscience. I knew what she had meant, but my mind thought of many more things than just innocently laying with her. I hesitated for a moment, my breathing even halted. The light outside from the fire was barely enough to see Mahrig's brow furrow a bit.

"I'm sorry, I was too forward with you." She turned over and huddled herself in the fur.

I hadn't meant to imply with my silence that she had offended me, or caught me off guard. In fact it was I that had offended Mahrig's honor without her even realizing it. I had hurt her feelings unwillingly and I wanted to remedy the situation. Without further hesitation I removed my shoes, and laid down beside her. I had to calm my breathing. The nerves in my stomach and in my mind were on edge, but for different reasons other than there could be a dark brotherhood agent lurking about. The woman I secretly loved had asked me to lay with her, most likely out of the need for just knowledge that someone was there with her so that she wouldn't feel alone. I laid still, not sure how comfortable Mahrig would be with me so close, even though she had requested it.

I felt her weight shift enough for her to turn her head in my direction. I could see the hint of a smile on her lips with the last of the fire's embers quickly smoldering outside.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Gareth, it was a stupid request." Her smile I finally realized was inner defeat. She felt pitiful for making such a request from me. I didn't want her to feel that way. I gently grabbed her hip, to turn her body toward mine, pulling her to me. Her face rested below my chin, and I could feel her breath halt on my neck.

"I want to Mahrig. It wasn't a stupid request. You shouldn't doubt yourself." I sighed and squeezed her form against mine. I could almost feel the slight hum she gave off in satisfaction.

"Thank you Gareth." My heart rate was finally slowing, and I could only hope that Mahrig couldn't sense my pulse through my neck. Being so near to her was intimate for me. I would have stopped time If I were able to. For all I knew it would be the first and last time I would be able to hold Mahrig like that.

 _ **Mahrig**_

This wasn't a dream, like it had been so many times before. Call it foolish of me, or simply childish, but my body felt completely alive laying so close to him. His strong arms wrapped around me was all that I could feel other than my own heartbeat. This man, my Paladin Gareth, was holding me. I had sensed his hesitation at first, but it felt different. I could tell he wanted to hold me, but something was holding him back. I instantly felt belittled for making such a request of him. I knew the boundaries were thick, and here I was pushing the limit and trying to cross the lines. It was selfish, but I needed him. I wanted him. The woman inside of me wanted so much more, but I wouldn't allow her the chance to sully her Paladin. It was not his way. It wasn't as if I hadn't read about the things men and women do, I knew very thoroughly the actions shared between men and women in more intimate situations. I personally had never been involved with anyone, much less attracted to anyone. That is until Gareth. He had been the only man to wake up the woman that laid dormant inside of me. His body somehow communicated with mine, causing my limbs to feel weak, and other parts to feel warm and livid.

Gareth's body had finally relaxed, enough so that I was sure he had fallen asleep. I glanced up to try and make out his features. They were only visible momentarily when the lightning outside would flash. I could make out the shape of his chin, and the next flash his lips. His soft lips in which I now trailed with my finger tips. This beautiful man created by the God's would never be mine the way I wished him to be. The more I thought of him living a life alone, without someone to love, the more something within my own chest stung. He had a life before he became a Paladin, one that had sounded less than ideal to anyone, but had he ever loved anyone? Was there ever someone in his life that made him feel the way I felt about him? I had thought about it many times, but never found the courage to ask such personal questions. So many horrible things would be brought up about his past that I didn't want him to relive by telling me of. I know something disastrous must have happened, the level of distress he sometimes experienced while he slept lead me to believe that.

I wanted to find a way to erase every bad thing that had ever happened to him. I wasn't sure what all of it was, but I was sure that no person should have to experience something so traumatic that it pushes them into a life of giving up everything the mortal world has to offer as happiness. Deep down I wanted him to know that he was loved. I loved him very much as a friend and companion, but I also loved him as a man. I stroked his cheek as softly as possible. It wasn't often that I was afforded such opportunities to touch him. My chest was full, the feelings within wanted to overflow with each stroke my finger placed on his cheek. His scent was intoxicating. He smelled as if he belonged to the surrounding land, but there was also a sweet smell that I could not place. Maybe it was a soap he had recently used. I leaned in a bit further until the tip of my nose was touch his neck and lightly inhaled. Honey, he smelled like honey. I inwardly giggled at the thought of my big strong Paladin bathing with a scent as simple and sweet as Honey.

I mentally had to chide and coax myself to pull away from his neck. If he were to wake up he would think me to have gone insane sniffing him like a dog. The lightning kept sending images of Gareth's face to my vision. He seemed so much younger when he slept. He was only in his late twenties, but he almost seemed like a boy as he slept. I would never be able to show him how I felt about him, how much I appreciated all that he had done for me. It would be an impossible feat to expect anything from him. He couldn't possibly return my affections. I hurt with that knowledge. The stinging in my chest returned as I soaked up every image of Gareth's face that the lightning would afford me. I would never have a better chance than now to show him, even though he would not be aware. Someday in the afterlife he would look back on this moment and know how I felt, he would know that I never took his actions for granted. I didn't even have to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. Slowly I shifted my weight onto my elbow, and partially raised my body so that my face was slightly hovering over his. His arms were still around me, but more limp than they had initially been.

I gazed down at the beautiful man before me with each lightning strike. My pulse rose the closer I came to his lips with my own, but I didn't stop. I placed a soft kiss on his lips holding them together and letting every emotion this evoked sweep over me. He wouldn't be able to feel my gratitude, or even my love for him in this life, but maybe the God's would have mercy on him in the afterlife, and show him just how loved he truly was. The moment felt so innocent to me, although I knew I was crossing so many boundaries. He wasn't doing anything wrong, it was me. I was the one that forced the situation. Surely the God's would not punish him for my deeds. I kept my lips on his, inhaling his scent and letting my own senses become intune with him. I could feel the pulse in his lips, his breath...the tightening of his arms around me.

The shock of realizing he was moving caused my eyes to burst open. Gareth was awake, and now returning the kiss. Panic flushed every inch of my body as I realized I had been caught. This was reality, a reality where Gareth didn't push me away, but instead pulled me closer and even deepened the kiss. I pulled away momentarily to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, please forgive me." I blurted between breathes. The embarrassment was slowly creeping into my features and actions. My fingers now fumbled with the fur instead of stroking his cheek.

"Shhhh…" Was the only reply Gareth gave me before pulling me back into the kiss.

My heart was soaring, and yet so many things threatened to take away its flight. I didn't want to corrupt Gareth. He had already started speaking out to comfort me instead of letting me hear what the God's wanted me to hear. I didn't want to be the cause of Gareth losing himself, losing credibility for all that he had done. I half thought him to be sleep walking and returning the kiss only out of unconscious delusion. My name however kept slipping from his lips in small moans until he rolled me onto my back where he gazed down at me. We were now in reverse positions than we had been when I had decided to steal a kiss. My breathing was ragged, but his seemed so calm, almost like he was unaffected, in a trance even. He pulled himself upward, and left my bedroll feeling awfully bare in the moment. I saw his arm snake out and grab the leather strip that secured the tent flap. The rain was starting to blow in the entrance until Gareth secured the flap to the small stake that protruded from the ground. I wiggled in my embarrassment as I expected him to sit up and distance himself from me. I squeezed my eyes shut, disciplining myself inwardly and accusing myself of being the fool. Gareth however, returned to my bedroll.

I could have sworn the heat in his body had increased by a few degrees in the small amount of time he had been absent from my touch. He still seemed so calm, and even experienced as his lips found my own again. He moved his body skillfully between my legs but stayed upright resting on his knees. I felt his hands grasp my back pulling me in an upright position to straddle his lap. Pulling me tightly against his own body he buried his face in my neck, unleashing a horde of kisses that sent sparks across the surface of my skin. Visible sparks surprisingly. Not the pale blue or bright white that lightning gives off, but a golden web of sparks that seemingly traveled from Gareth's skin to my own. His Aura was now visible, a deep yellow, something he rarely revealed to anyone, and yet he was revealing it to me in this moment. I could make out his features in the dim light that his aura provided me with. The heat against my skin from his body was almost suffocating, but exhilarating at the same time. His eyes were half lidded as he brought his face from my neck and gazed into my own eyes. I could see so much emotion in them, pain, fear, love?

His kisses had sent a signal to my most personal areas. The ache within me was almost unbearable, but I wanted it. It wasn't an ache that I wanted to lose. It was my body responding to Gareth's. This was reality indeed. Not even a dream could produce such feelings and sensations. His eyes were asking my permission, a permission that I would give without hesitation. I found his lips as his fingers found the lace at the back of my dress. Gareth tilted me forward and leaned back slightly so that he could stretch his legs, and sat my body back down straddling his lap. The lace of my dress seemed to melt at his fingertips, coming unraveled rather quickly. I inhaled his scent once more before I felt the cotton dress slide from my shoulders as Gareth's hands guided the fabric down my body to rest in a pile at my waist. My torso was now bare, and Gareth's eyes slightly widened as he took in my form, naked before him in the pale light of his aura. The collar of his shirt was already loose, and before I decided against it I placed a trail of kisses along his collar bone until I reached the small of his neck. I felt his hand slide underneath my chin as he lifted my gaze to meet his own. His eyes were almost glowing, or maybe my vision of him was biased by the pure ecstacy of the moment. I searched his eyes for a moment longer, but couldn't find the regret I thought would be present within them.

"Is this not wrong?" I whispered breathlessly. A lump in my throat formed as I realized my mind was thinking of a way to convince him not to break his vows.

"Will the God's see this as wrong, what about your vows?" Gareth didn't answer. His only reply was laying my body gently backward against the bedroll which now seemed cool because of the lengthy absence of my body. Goosebumps formed on my skin as I watched Gareth remove his shirt, carefully tossing it aside. I could still feel the heat from his body where his skin made contact with my bare legs. The Yellow aura that engulfed him was slowly changing with hues of orange, almost as if he was bathed in a golden light. The aura showed no sign of a man who was breaking his vows. This comforted me in the knowledge that maybe I was somehow right. Maybe the God's wouldn't deny him of such a mortal happiness. Love was something worth living for, and its something he as a Paladin needed to serve the Divines and help people, strangers even. My mind didn't let me ponder on the subject very long, as the warmth of Gareth's hands grabbed the fabric from around my waist, sliding it down my legs where the dress soon joined his shirt on the ground beside us.

The undergarment I wore was less than desirable, and merely made of linen. Gareth's lips found my own again causing my breathing to hitch as I savored the taste of his lips. He pressed his body against mine, letting my own feel every muscle, curve, and scar. My hands found his back, and the many scars that littered the surface. I had seen him without his shirt on once before, but the memory was too painful to recall in a moment like this. I could see glimpses in my mind of the scars that littered his torso, but I had not seen the scars that were on his back. _By the Gods, what happened to him?_ My mind couldn't fathom such a fate being given to my Paladin. Whatever tortures he had been through in life were permanently scarred into his flesh. I'm not certain if it was the rush of many different emotions at once, or the pain I felt for Gareth, but I began to cry.

Gareth instantly noticed the change in my mood and halted his movements. The fear I had glimpsed earlier in his eyes returned as he gazed down at me. He gently started to stroke my hair as he shifted his weight off of me to lay beside me.

"I'm sorry Mahrig, I didn't mean to push things too far for you." The panic in his voice was clear. I instantly shook my head, trying to exonerate his fears.

"No, I want this, I do. I'm only saddened by the scars your past has left on you. I can't understand how someone as amazing as you could go through such torture." Gareth's eyes softened as I spoke.

"You shouldn't worry about my past. All things done to me do not matter any longer." His voice was low, although I could still hear him over the rain that pelted against the tent.

"But I do worry. I worry so much about you every day. I can't help but to fear for someone I love." The words were out of my mouth before I realized they had even formed in my mind.

 _ **Gareth**_

Love, a gift from the Goddess Mara. The Goddess that had allowed me to taste Mahrig without regret. The Goddess that saw mercy on my wounded soul, and led me to that moment with the woman I loved. My vows were to the God's and Mara was one of them. Mara blessed me that night with the words that seemed to stumble out of Mahrig's lips. I wanted Mahrig in that moment more than I had ever before. I wanted to silence her fears with my lips and body once more, but I knew that going any further would only hurt Mahrig in the end. I couldn't let myself take her innocence knowing that my death was looming on the horizon. Not just as a Paladin, but as a man who loved her. I wouldn't rob her of something she could offer a future husband. I also couldn't tell her that was the reason I instantly distanced myself. Touching her, feeling her, even seeing her would cause me to break and give into Mara's Passion. I would deny myself the one thing I had come to long for, even with the Goddesses permission. I wouldn't make love to Mahrig that night. I could feel Mara's hand trying to guide me back to Mahrig. It almost made me feel sick knowing the Goddess knew of my fate to come. Mara would give Mahrig to me, and then take me away from her. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it back over my head.

The panic in Mahrig's eyes was clear, but I couldn't find any words that would take it away. I had to leave. I needed fresh air.

"Gareth wait!" Mahrig grabbed her dress as I opened the flap to the tent and headed out into the rain. I needed to distance myself quickly. I knew in a way I was being selfish for just leaving like that. There was no telling what thoughts and fears Mahrig's mind had presented her with. Afterall, I had foolishly darted after her admitting her love for me. I wanted to explain to her that it was nothing she said or done, but my mind kept telling me to distance myself from her. I couldn't think clearly with her in such a state of beautiful glory, and Mara aiding my passion. The rain was pelting down soaking me no sooner than I had left the tent. I sprinted my way past a few fences until I found a small wooden bridge that lead across the river. I could see a small cave entrance into the mountain on the other side as lightning guided my sense of vision in the low lit surroundings. Most torches that lined the streets and the bridge were now put out by the onslaught of rain. The water from the river was rapidly rising, and lapping over the surface of the boards of the bridge under my feet. The rainfall from upstream must have been heavy compared to the rain we were currently receiving.

I sat at the entrance to the cave that sheltered me from the outside elements. I watched as the lightning struck the valley below the falls, leaving chaos in its wake. It was much how I felt in the moment. I loved Mahrig, but my death would only hurt her, even more so if I had decided to bed her. It was selfish of me, and I only wished that Mara could sense my worries and subside the storm that was currently raging in my heart. I instantly regretted ever letting the cleric show me my future, but at the same time I was thankful that I could avert the damage it could have possibly caused Mahrig. Mahrig was pure, and needed to stay that way until she could find someone to love her as much, if not more than I did. I so badly wanted to be that guy, but death wouldn't allow it.

I slammed my hand into the cave wall and blasphemed everything that I had fought so hard to accomplish. It was a cruel twist of fate I realized. I had helped so many people in my life after been given a twisted hand in my childhood. I finally had the chance to experience love, real love, and not the forceful lust that had taunted me in nightmares and memory alike. I wouldn't allow myself to experience it in fear for how it would affect Mahrig.

I caught sight of the blue glow travelling toward the bridge I had crossed earlier. The storm was beginning to pick up, and the river water was now cascading across the bridge. Mahrig had no doubt followed me and pursued once she had redressed. I knew the lace of her dress would take time and skill to redo and that was what had given me time to make my escape.

"Gareth!" I heard her shout just barely over the wind and rain. The glow of her light was barely visible through the downpour, but I could tell she was preparing to cross the bridge.

"No, it's too dangerous!" I tried yelling through the sound of the thunder that conveyed my forced shout. I darted toward the bridge. The water was already to my ankles before I even arrived at the first plank that was now submerged. The only thing visible of the bridge was the rickety rails that now swayed with the motion of the rushing water. I crossed the bridge quickly, praying that Mahrig would not be foolish enough to attempt what I had just done.

By the God's graces the bridge held through my crossing, but arriving at the other side presented me with an image I had not expected. I could no longer see the blue light Mahrig had cast to see in the dark. I no longer heard her calls either. I searched the area where I had last seen her light. It was hard to make anything out in the mud. The ground had clearly been travelled, especially by more than one person recently. My mind started to calm, convincing myself that Theo or Krahmer had come to check on her during the storm and realized she was gone. The thought of them taking her back to safety soothed me until lightning illuminated my surroundings and something caught my eye. Something shiny was protruding from the mud. Another strike of lightning revealed the crimson water that was quickly fading into streams. Panic instantly filled my being. How could I have been so naive?

I pulled the dagger from the ground where Mahrig had previously been, blood soaked the leather handle and stained my hands along with a soggy note that was tied to the hilt. I panicked looking around as the lightning continued to illuminate my surroundings momentarily. There was no sign of anyone. I took off in a dead sprint with the dagger and note in my hand. I passed where our tent was and headed straight for the inn. I burst through the doors making the late night drunks rouse from their drunken slumbers on the tables and floor. I quickly, but carefully unfolded the soaked parchment and tried my best to read the bleeding ink. I could barely make out the three letter sentence that formed a question.

 _ **Hide and Seek?**_

My fear that I thought had arrived at the threshold boiled over. It was clear to me now what happened. The dark brotherhood. There was only one agent that I had heard rumors about that would be childish enough to refer to child's play as a threat or challenge. Babbette, the Unchild. I had heard rumors and talk of her before. One of the brotherhood's most well respected members, if you could call it respect.

Babbette was known for taking a liking to contracts that involved older men with a taste for children. If I were a regular man I would probably applaud such a resolve, but the Dark Brotherhood was evil nonetheless, and dealing with evil by committing evil was no better.

Krahmer and Theo presented themselves from the same room surprisingly. Krahmer looked as if he had just woken up, but Theo had seemingly been awake already. Their attention was gained by the note in my hand and the dagger in the other. Theo hastened his steps toward me with a look of worry sprouting across his features.

"Where in the hell is Mahrig?!" Theo snapped as he grabbed the note, nearly shredding it in its fragile state.

I couldn't find my voice, I could only stare at Krahmer pleadingly.


	22. Unfathomable

Chapter 22: Unfathomable

 _ **Mahrig**_

It might have been days, maybe even weeks since I had been captured. I constantly felt drugged, and slipped in and out of consciousness. Or maybe it was the infection that set up in my arm that I could barely keep at bay with my less than adequate healing abilities. My foggy mind didn't help in the restoration efforts, and no one here seemed too inclined to help my suffering. They kept me in a cage like an animal, and glared at me as if I were about to be slaughtered like one. A blonde woman made an appearance often, Astrid, I believe I had heard her called. She seemed to be the lion keeper around here, and kept the other's with the murderous stares at bay. A young vampire girl kept me fed and watered, and didn't seem as ill toward me as the others did. Though I knew her intent was not of a saint due to the fact that she was a vampire. She was just merely keeping me alive, barely. I had no doubts that this was the dark brotherhood's lair. The skulls and bones that scattered the shelves were hint enough that people didn't survive long around here.

I tried so desperately to remember the events and the route that they took to bring me here, but the pain from the wound in my arm had left me delirious and unable to think. It was a deep wound that needed treatment, but I surmised that a drug had been introduced into my veins during the scuffle. It all had happened so quickly that I scarcely remembered much. Even in my current situation I doubted my mind would clear of the events considering the pain I had felt before being abducted. I had felt helpless after Gareth had rushed out of the tent. I had revealed too much and scared him away. I should have just left him alone. If I had maybe I could have avoided this situation altogether. Instead I had stumbled out blindly into the storm away from the guards and security the town provided. I didn't listen to Gareth's warnings and this was my punishment. It served me right for always charging into the unknown.

I tried moving my arm, immediately halting the action as the pain rendered my body paralyzed. I couldn't even make a sound. The only thing echoing off the earthen halls was my sharp intake of breath, and the joyful laughter that could be heard from farther down the dirt and stone corridors. As the pain slowly subsided my body shook with tremors. I could feel the swell in my throat as tears threatened to break the surface. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't allow my captors the pleasure. Here I was, trapped and imprisoned once more in my life. I had failed miserably at making a life outside of captivity and this was my punishment. The God's were punishing me for loving a man that was not allowed to love me back. So many different possibilities swirled around in my already dizzy mind.

"We decided it's time to talk, so you can move freely around your cage now. We won't administer anymore drugs." The small voice shook me from my own inward spiral of emotions. The Vampire girl stood at my cage with her hand outstretched holding a mug. I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes. Such eyes did not belong to a child, it was blasphemous. I was hesitant to receive the drink she presented me which gained a chuckle.

"You never turned down sustenance before, even now after reassuring you that we will no longer drug you, you refuse?" I nodded slowly, which took more strength than it should have. The girl sighed and placed the cup on the ground inside of my cage, withdrawing her hand.

"It's medicine for your arm. It took a bit of convincing, but Gabriella finally made it." I turned my gaze toward the cup. It could be a trick, it could be the last thing I would taste before death. Maybe they were done with me. I wasn't much entertainment for them, and most of them looked as if they would rather just end my miserable life than watch me take another ragged breath.

"Why would…" My voice came out as a croak. A frog could have made more of a human like sound. It was the first time I had attempted to use my voice since being captured, the first opportunity really.

"It will help with that as well. We don't want to kill you Dragonborn, or do you prefer Weaver?" I froze as the usage of my past name crossed her cold dead lips. My half lidded eyes finally found hers and I mustered the coldest glare I could possibly imagine.

"There's the fire I was looking for. Drink up, Astrid will be in soon to talk to you about a deal we have in mind."

With those words the unchild left. Leaving me with nothing to contemplate but drinking the contents of the mug. My curiosity had been sparked. A deal? What kind of deal could they possibly want to strike with me? They must have been insane to presume I would agree to any sort of deal after the way they had abducted me, or the way they had treated me since my abduction. After all they were the dark brotherhood, so their sanity had already been in question. I tried to move once more but was paralyzed by the pain once again. I thought long and hard about my options. If they had wanted me dead they would have immediately done it. They would have left my body for the villagers, or worse Gareth, to find. No, they had plans for me. Plans I wasn't sure I was going to like. My options were few. Refuse the mug and suffer, or suffer trying to make my way to drink the mug. The only option I had that would seemingly sustain me would be to comply. I was about to experience an unfathomable amount of pain.

 _ **Gareth**_

Krahmer had become quiet in our search for Mahrig. Too Quiet. He only seemed to talk when locating contacts and using bribes. He seemed less than inclined to share his thoughts and simply urged us to follow suit. He had a few contacts in Skyrim that had information on the whereabouts of the dark brotherhood, or branches of different informants that could possibly point us in the direction. Some of the contacts he spoke to were less than dignified, but I didn't care. I simply prayed to the God's that Mahrig was still among the living and to find her before anything happened. Our odds of finding her had been looking slim, but on the fifth day, we struck a plethora of information from a little witch that Krahmer called "The Widow Maker." Her real name was Anise. She was an old woman who occupied a shack just outside of Riverwood below the mountain that contained Bleak Falls Barrow.

"The Dark Brotherhood puts fear into those they have dealings with. I won't lie, I've had a few of my own." The little woman motioned us into her small shack. At first I was hesitant, but Theo barged in giving my doubts a push to the side. I followed. Krahmer sat in a chair and produced a small sack from his larger bag, giving it to Anise. She opened the bag and peered inside. Whatever the bag held filled her features with delight.

"I'm getting too old for my line of work, thank you. Collecting these would have taken quite some time for me. I doubt you collected them yourself, so I know the price you paid was well worth the information you seek." Krahmer nodded, not breaking eye contact with the little woman. She chuckled.

"Well, I suppose I owe you anyways for sparing me back in Cyrodiil. I told you it would pay off to have friends in low places." She sat the bag on her bed and sat down.

"I can tell you where the Dark Brotherhood Lair is, but I will need to add a memory block for personal reasons. I can't have you revealing where you obtained the information from if things don't go as planned. I may not have many more years to live, but I want the years I have left." She winked at Krahmer and gave a devilish grin to Theo and I.

"Whatever you need to do. We just want the information." Theo blurted. Anise nodded in his direction.

"Can I offer any of you some tea? It's a special blend I came up with myself. A little bit of Snowberry mixed with Nirnroot, and a tad of cinnamon to knock the chill from your bones." Krahmer kindly declined as did the rest of us.

"Fear not, I won't kill you. Age has softened an old woman. My mortality is more in question each day, and one thinks of all the bad they have committed when so close to death's door. It's true I am a necromancer, but I have never killed an innocent for my work, Not directly anyways. I mix poisons for people, but I have no say in how they are used. The dark brotherhood has come to me many times in need, often leaving me with threats instead of payment. I say it's about time I repay the favor in kind." She poured herself a cup of tea and started to take a sip, lightly waving her hand over the steam that wafted from the cup.

"Rumor has it that the Brotherhood Sanctuary is West of Falkreath, hidden in an enclave in a meadow below the surrounding surface. You can't miss it really if you know what you are looking for. Just follow the scent of death." She paused and raised her hand as if remembering something.

"Also you should know that the door will not open for you. It is sealed by dark magics and will only open for those who know the incantation. More than likely it is a riddle that you must answer." Krahmer raised his brow.

"I've heard of these doors, each one containing a different incantation. Would you happen to know the specific one?" Krahmer asked as Anise sat her cup down on a side table.

"I'm afraid I do not. In my years of youth I did most of my dealings with the brotherhood in Cyrodiil. You know very well how that turned out for me and them." Her eyes wandered the wooden planks of the shack floor.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did for me In Cyrodiil, but you must understand its not easy for one to turn away from a life of darkness the way you expected me to. My ties to the Brotherhood weren't broken even after the sanctuary in Cyrodiil was destroyed. Remaining agents sought me out and requested my poisons. They killed my sister and have been using my niece as leverage to do as they please. I've begged my niece to seek me out so that we can disappear, but she never replies." Krahmer nodded as the old woman spoke.

"All I ever expected of you was to move on from your late husband's lifestyle. It got him killed, and I knew you would be next." Krahmer's words confused me. I understood that they knew each other from the past, but I wasn't very interested in the moment as to how.

"I suppose you are right, and I have done my part." She sighed and glanced in my direction.

"I can sense your urgency as clear as if it were my own. You seek the knowledge of the sanctuary and I have told you. Follow the smell of death west from Falkreath. Most claim it to be the stench of the many graves inhabiting the massive graveyard, but I know from experience that most of those graves are empty." A look of guilt crossed Anise's features. In any other circumstances I would have struck this woman down, but something about her was earnest. The way she almost seemed sorrowful for her actions in life.

"You will have to devise another way of gaining entrance, or find an agent to coerce, but I warn you. The Dark Brotherhood trains their people to undergo untold amounts of pain. It will have to go beyond the limits of extreme to work." With that Krahmer stood and nodded with a slight bow.

"I understand, and you should know that I have made more than a few break before." Anise slightly smiled and nodded.

"That I know all too well, but the youngin's needed to hear it." She motioned toward me and Theo.

"I suppose it might be too much to ask, but I'll do it anyways." Anise stood and walked us to the door. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"If you are able, I would like you to bring little Babbette to me." Krahmer froze at her request.

"I thought you had given up that whim." He looked more concerned than angry.

"My time is ticking, as hers should be. She is an old woman such as I, even more ancient, stuck in the body of a child. We once shared a bond in my own youth that I cannot just dismiss. She is the reason I dabble in necromancy, but I have never been successful in my attempts. I know someone who has found a way, and I intend on keeping my end of the bargain with her." Krahmer shook his head slightly as if he were trying to reconsider her words.

"Her deeds cannot go unpunished." Krahmer finally spoke. The old woman sighed and nodded.

"I suppose ripping the darkness from her soul is not something a Paladin would be interested in doing." The slight hint of sarcasm in the woman's voice lead to a more patronizing tone.

"I want to give her the chance she was not afforded in the past. She didn't ask for the curse of Vampirism, and so she was not able to live with humans after she was infected. The only place she had where she could be accepted was the Dark Brotherhood. Some of them may be monsters, but they are not all hopeless. Some found the Brotherhood as a sanctuary, other's were raised into it, and then there are the cold blooded killers. There are shades of gray. Just, please consider giving me a chance with her. That is all I ask of you." Krahmer stared long and hard at the old woman. Anise's eyes now held a sense of begging in them.

"I'll consider your request, but I cannot make any promises." He finally spoke.

"That is all that I can hope for child." With that she handed us each a small vial of magenta colored liquid.

"The memory block potion. I need to see you drink it so that I can cast my spell and make sure that my name does not leave your lips."

 _ **Mahrig**_

Astrid sat in a chair outside of my cage as she played with her knife that emitted a faint red glow. Her silken Blonde strands shaded her eyes from me like a curtain. Her voice was low when she spoke, sending icy chills over my form.

"This can go one of two ways. We either hand you over to the Templars, or you can help rid them for all of us." I felt the cold steal against my back as I leaned against the cage, my prison. I heard her words, but only the first part made sense to me. The second part was ignored. I wouldn't kill men that were simply following orders and doing what they thought was right. I think Astrid could sense my resolve because a bit of irritation entered her now exposed features at my silence.

"We have three targets we want to lure out and kill, but they simply keep sending Templars to do their bidding. We figured you would be a nice bargaining chip in this little game of chess." Astrid threw her knife into the cold dirt, picked it up, and repeated the process many more times.

"The Templars and Priests have been rooting out my people for centuries. It's time to hit them back where it hurts." I sat in silence as she spoke. Until I found words that could easily pass through my aching throat.

"They will just appoint new people to higher positions. Killing them won't stop their pursuit of you or me." Astrid stood from her chair and walked around the cage nearest to the side I leaned against and caught my eyes as she crouched.

"That's not the point. My point is to place fear into them. They will think twice before pursuing us if we start taking action instead of running away with our tails between our legs. We will kill their high ranking members, and continue doing so until either none of them are left or they leave us alone." Astrid let a tinge of venom enter her voice as she spoke. A suicide mission it would be, and I would be the bait?

"I can't help you in this condition." I pointed toward my arm that had miraculously already begun feeling better. I still thought it critical to point out my obvious wound to keep her mind busy, buying myself time to plot an escape.

"The infection in your arm will be gone within a days time, provided you drank from the cup Babbette brought you." Astrid rose and walked back to the empty chair in front of my cage.

"We are going to arrange a meeting. We will pose that for security reasons and negotiations we will request High Priest Athor Lidiuh. However we will not reveal ourselves as the Dark Brotherhood. We will be posing as Missionaries." Astrid spoke matter of factly. I took the opportunity in her smugness to point out my own obvious situation.

"I don't know why you are telling me this considering it doesn't look as if I have a choice in the matter." Astrid chuckled at my words.

"But dear girl, We are simply giving you the opportunity to join us. To join the Dark Brotherhood."

I would have laughed if my body would have allowed it. The hilarity of the options I had was far too much for my fragile mind to comprehend at that moment. Maybe I was still delirious from whatever was finally leaving my body, or maybe the entire situation was causing me to lose my grip on my sanity. My voice found power with my next words, cracking like a bull whip, gaining Astrid's undivided attention.

"What makes you think I'm going to join the likes of you? I'd much rather wither away in this cage." Astrid clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth as I finished what I had to say.

"Well, that's rather disappointing to hear. You would be a strong ally to have amongst us. I had seriously believed you would be open to the idea considering your past." She shook her head in mock disappointment.

"What could you possibly know of my past?" She had gained my attention once again, and I could tell she took pleasure in it which made my stomach roll.

"Weaver dear Weaver, we are the Dark brotherhood. There is hardly anything we don't know. Our organization, though as small as it may be nowadays, has contacts spread far across Tamriel. Do you really think we would let someone as important as you slip under our noses?" She pulled a familiar leather journal from a satchel that was secured at her side.

"Did you read this in completion?" Astrid waved my mother's journal for me to see.

"When did you have time to take my journal?" I asked with a bit of anger entering my voice.

"Right before we snagged the big prize. You made it simple enough trudging out into the storm like that. You literally handed yourself to us on a Silver platter." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's not like we wouldn't have been able to get you in the end anyways. You just made it simple for us. I read up on your mother, skimming through most things until I found the Juicy details. You would be worth a lot of money, but as I said before I would rather you be an ally." She placed the journal back into the satchel, causing me to lunge forward, ignoring the pain that struck my senses as I flung myself against the cage.

"Give my journal to me!" Astrid stepped away from the cage and gave a hearty laugh.

"Aww, as long as you are in that cage I think I'd prefer to hold onto it, you know, so the rats don't chew it up." She started to walk away causing a panic induced shout to stir within me. My mother's journal. I couldn't let her just walk away with it. I felt the power surge through my body as I prepared the shout to leave my tongue.

A stabbing pain pierced my neck, and breathing became sparse. I couldn't retract my lungs the way I needed to. My hands instantly found my throat where a strange vibration began to center. Out of my peripheral I noticed a figure step away from the shadows holding what looked like a tome.

"Oh Festus, I didn't see you there." Astrid smiled as she turned toward the older man. His grey balding head turned in my direction centering his beady eyes on me. With the flick of his fingers I felt something solidify under my fingers. A collar of sorts formed around my neck. I could finally breathe, but whatever power this collar held vanquished the shout that I had prepared to release.

"Astrid, I thought you would be wiser than this. The girl was ready to shout you to pieces." Astrid's laugh only increased in vibrato.

"Dear Festus, always looking out for me. I bid you thanks." With that she left, taking my mother's journal with her.

Festus approached my cage, and the once stony look he gave me turned into one of devious intent.

"We are going to have a little fun you and I." He placed the large spell tome he held down on a nearby table, and opened a drawer where he produced a rather large leather roll. Placing the roll on the table he unfolded it to reveal the many tools and torture devices it held. My stomach was already weak, but the sight that was now present before me caused a nervous panic to form in my deepest pits.

"Normally I prefer magic to do my bidding, but today I think I'll use some tools. It's been a while since I've played with them." He revealed the rusted set of tools, and took pleasure in whatever emotions my face gave away.

 _ **Gareth**_

Theo tested his luck at trying to pass the memory block that was now in effect for all of us. No matter how hard he tried, or how sly and witty he attempted to be, he could not mention the old witches name or even describe her. Every detail that pertained to her was locked away in our mind, and could not be accessed through verbal, or written speech. I didn't attempt such foolish actions. My complete attention was on recovering Mahrig, and making the Brotherhood pay for her abduction.

A darker sense lurked in the back of my mind as well. Neither Krahmer nor Theo knew of what had transpired the night of Mahrig's abduction. They were also ignorant to the fact that my death would involve the dark brotherhood. A part of me was scared to die, but mostly because there were so many things I wanted to say to Mahrig. I wanted her to know I loved her as well, but if I were to die after having told her, it would only make the pain worse for her. I wasn't even sure at this point if I would be able to talk to Mahrig when we found her. I was sure that if fate was to play out the way it was meant to that she would still be alive, but how much time we would have together was unknown to me.

Krahmer's mood seemed to darken as well the closer we came to Falkreath. The glances that he sent my way made me wonder if he could sense my unease as well. I was normally pretty adamant about hiding these kinds of things from people. My emotions were all concealed within me and nothing was on my sleeve at the moment. The more time I spent around Krahmer however proved to me that he was more sensitive to the people around him than I could possibly comprehend. There was no doubt in my mind that he knew something was wrong. We wouldn't have time to discuss anything thankfully, because we didn't plan on stopping in Falkreath. It was going to be a straight through journey.

It had been two days since we had been given the information we needed to find the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary and every step closer to the Sanctuary was one step closer to Mahrig. I had long shed the fear of losing my own life. The only thing pushing me forward in that moment was finding Mahrig.

"We still need the incantation for the door you idiot." Theo blurted behind me as I trudged forward, following the foul stench in the air. Krahmer had fallen behind. His steps more thoughtful than they had previously been in the earlier part of our journey.

"I know, but there are a few things I would like to try if we are not able to catch one of the agents." I wasn't even phased by Theo's mannerisms, and I think Theo was slightly offended that he couldn't heat my temper.

"I doubt even Sir Holy Knight's power can bust down a door that evil." Theo retorted finally. It took him awhile to come up with a reply. I could tell the closer we came to the Sanctuary that Theo was on edge as well. We would need a plan to access the sanctuary, and I seriously doubted that we would be able to just grab an agent as they slipped in or out of the door. We would probably have better luck trying to sneak into the Sanctuary behind one of them.

The Dark Brotherhood agents were known for their combat prowess. They were some of the most deadly assassins right up with the Morag Tong in reputation. The farther west we traveled, the stronger the stench became. The wind shifted direction causing me to lose the scent momentarily, but Theo was there to pick the trail back up, which took us off of the road, and through the woods for a bit until a path was visible.

The path was grown up, but had clearly been traveled recently. Theo leaned down to focus on something that had caught his attention. I scanned the distance that revealed a few hills, and trees that blocked the rest of my sight.

"Blood, and it's fresh." I heard Theo say.

"It doesn't surprise me. We are approaching a den of assassins." Krahmer replied weerily. Theo's posture shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, but this blood trail looks as if it is leading away from the sanctuary." Krahmer frowned slightly at the revelation. I however, did not take time to consider the meaning. I picked my pace up, almost at a run to the concealed area ahead.

Breaking through the tree's I was presented with a view that would have been quiet tranquil if the atmosphere had not been so dark. A little meadow of flowers lay within a valley, blanketed by the surrounding hills. A dark pool of water inhabited the small area surrounded by nightshade flowers. I could sense a dark energy to the left of the enclave, one that was far more sinister than the atmosphere of Falkreath as a whole. What I was presented with struck hope in my mind, but also a hint of panic. The door that was said to be protected and sealed, was open, and the entrance was bathed in blood. I stood frozen, staring into the dark entrance, fearful of what I would find inside. There was always a chance that Mahrig had escaped. A twisted energy seeped from the darkness, neither good nor evil. It was almost void, but I could feel the power it emitted from where I stood.

"This isn't a good sign is it?" Theo asked as Krahmer took a sharp intake of breath as they too witnessed what Gareth was seeing.

The stench of death was overpowering my senses as we made our way down the darkened halls by torchlight. I could tell that fresh death was mixed with old death, the two smells intermingling within the earthen halls. The first body we came across was a dark brotherhood member. The black and red robes the dark elf wore had a black handprint in the red design of the centerpiece she wore. The black hand was the signature of the Dark Brotherhood, and many knew it well. Whatever had killed the woman before us had taken its time. The slices of skin that hung from the bones looked as if they had been skillfully carved as a form of torture. The ending result would have been death by blood loss. Krahmer pushed forward as I found myself stunned at the sight before me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the body on the ground, terrified that the next body we would find, would be Mahrig's.

Theo gasped as Krahmer came to a stop on farther down the corridors. I instantly rushed into action as the bile climbed into my throat. What I saw however was not what I had expected. The room was lined with bodies, all seemingly killed by a single blow, a wound I could not identify any kind of weapon making. It seemed as if something had had cut right through them and cauterized the wounds as it cut. The sight was too much for Theo, who was now leaning over losing what little content his stomach contained. I could see the sweat forming on Krahmer's brow in the torch light and his movements became more skittish than they had been before. I took a step closer to the carnage that was laid out in front of us, my boot coming into contact with an Argonian head that rolled slightly from the force.

"We have to find Mahrig. These people appear to be Dark Brotherhood members." I stepped over the numerous bodies that decorated the Evil Sanctuary as I spoke. It was almost Ironic. The halls of the Brotherhood lined with bodies of its own dead inhabitants. The farther into the Sanctuary I traversed, the colder the atmosphere became. The temperature was almost bone chilling, and the wind was picking up. It made no sense that there would be another entry into the sanctuary. From my understanding there was only one door to this sanctuary. It was true that other secret entrances had been discovered in other sanctuaries that had been cleared, but this one looked as if it had been thrown together in a short amount of time, and not well kept at all. The amount of wind that was pouring into the halls would need a much larger entrance than some secret tunnel.

Krahmer grabbed my arm as a bright light flashed through an entryway of what seemed like a makeshift grand hall. I could almost make out a chant in a language that was foreign to me. The hall in which the flash of light came from was moderately well lit.

"We should approach with caution." Krahmer whispered. I did as he asked, and we made our way slowly to the entrance, peering around the corner only momentarily. There was a small figure curled up in the corner, a strange aura of lights dancing around the form. I could hear the small voice babbling inaudibly. Their face was covered by a cloak that was tightly wrapped around them, no doubt to fend off the chill that swept through the halls. The small feminine hands were covered in blood, and holding on to what looked like a worn leather journal, a Journal that looked so much like the one that belonged to Mahrig and had disappeared from her things the same night she had been abducted. Realization hit me, Mahrig. I took three rushed steps forward only to be stopped dead in my tracks. The face came into my view with lightning speed as she jerked her head toward me. The features that looked so much like Mahrig, were foreign and twisted into fear as the wild crazy glow in her eyes paralyzed me. Krahmer grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"She's not herself right now, we need to give her some space." Krahmer's fear level had risen to almost match my own. The woman I was staring at was Mahrig, but not Mahrig. I couldn't see the Mahrig I knew anywhere in her eyes at the moment. All I could see was fear, and pain, and something I couldn't describe.

The wind around her body picked up, stirring small objects around the room as if a small cyclone was about to form. I stepped forward once more, afraid that Mahrig would be harmed by whatever was happening to her. Objects began flying around the room as I stepped closer. Krahmer silently pleaded with me by holding onto my leg plate, before letting go in defeat. I continued to make my way toward Mahrig who now held her eyes closed and gripped the journal in her hands. It looked as if an internal struggle was happening, something seemed to be possessing her. I wasn't for sure, I could only speculate in my panicked mind. Mahrig's eyes came open once more and found me, or were rather looking through me. The fear in her eyes almost looked as if it could reach out and grab me, dragging me in.

"Nooooo!" The piercing scream that escaped Mahrig stung my flesh and rattled with pain deep inside my own being. The room went completely white as I felt Mahrig's presence pass me. I couldn't move, as if the cold had seeped into my body, and I was now frozen into place. I tried to turn, but a sickening pain sliced through my actions.

I fell to my knees as I felt the dagger lodged deep within my back. The Handle scraping against the two plate pieces that it had slid between. I could hear another woman's screams fill the hall and my mind as I lost consciousness.


	23. Celestial

Chapter 23: Celestial

 _ **Mahrig**_

My mind was bathed in memories that were not my own. I could see through my mother's eyes, the reflection in the portal was of her. I raised my hand to touch the reflection, sending ripples across the portal where I touched. The image was only momentarily distorted before it returned. It was as if the image was drawing me in, closer, and closer until I became one with her and the portal. At first the light had seemed blinding, but the longer my eyes adjusted I realized that it was not at all what my senses had feared. The light seemed almost tangible, a bright color rather than actual beams. I could feel the essence of the place surrounding me, and playing softly against my skin. A soft voice filled my head not so unlike my own. _Weaver… Weaver…_

The voice became a sort of chant that was almost mesmerizing, relaxing even the most confused areas of my mind. I couldn't recall what had caused such a lapse in time, or my sanity. I remember the sound of paper ripping, and the smell of parchment as it burned, and the white light over took my senses. Whatever had happened was now just a memory that would be forgotten for the moment. I was recalling less and less as the voice continued to chant. Looking around I realized the color becoming transparent, and figures appeared in my vision. Not solid, but as ghost's or ethereal to my own existence. I looked down at my hands, solid as I had presumed. The bright strands continued to swirl around me, soothing me, as if it were protecting me from something, something I couldn't remember or didn't want to.

The chanting stopped and the figures forming in the mist froze. I moved forward slowly attempting to gain some kind of understanding of my surroundings. The closer I came to the figures, the more actual features began to materialize. My mother was one of them. I stopped in my tracks halting my own breath to take in the sight before me. I was frozen in my place. This was the first time I had seen her other than in a drawing, or a reflection. She had a material form that could almost be tangible. I took a step closer, wanting to touch her, but afraid she would disperse like the mist that surrounded us. The other figure was tall and clad in armor that I recognized instantly. The closer I came to the figures the more time seemed to speed up allowing them to move. Krahmer took my mother in his arms and soft words echoed around me.

"Please rethink this Adriahnna." Krahmer's voice almost sounded unrecognizable as he spoke to her. There was a softness to him that almost seemed like a dream as he gazed down at her.

"I have to do this. It's my life's work." My mother's voice seemed more like an echo than Krahmer's had, and for some reason this caused a bit of panic to enter my conscience. The white tendrils swirling around me seemed to sense my change in mood, and gently caressed my skin, strangely calming me once more. A light became visible from behind my mother, much like the portal I had seen her reflection in before entering this strange dream state.

My mother slipped from Krahmer's embrace, and touched the portal. She looked back once more before stepping through. The light disappeared as she did. I watched as Krahmer's frame shook, and panic overtook him as he stared where the portal had once been. My own panic level began to rise, but the tendrils continued their rhythmic soothing manners. The vision began to change as Krahmer collapsed onto his knees. Everything went instantly dark, bright flashes of light could be seen at what seemed like the end of a tunnel. I tried to run, but the tendrils held me at a calm pace. The lights came closer, until I could hear the screeching sound each one of them made, almost deafening to the point I needed to cover my ears. Visions of a battle unfolded before me, creatures of the likes I had never seen before materialized from the crashing orbs of light engaging in battle with one another.

Something grabbed my arm and pulled me farther into the darkness away from the battle. I turned to see that the tendrils no longer spiraled around my outstretched arm, and that the spirals of energy were now surrounding the being that pulled me deeper into what could have been called an abyss. I felt no emotions at this point, I couldn't even form my own thoughts at the time. I could only see the being before me. The scene changed, we were now in what I could only describe as a different world. Not a world within Mundus, but a world where everything seemed to be tangible one moment, and ethereal the next. It was as if the existence of such a place was simply an illusion. The flashing images around me were too fast to catch a glimpse of anything I could recognize.

I felt the pressure on my hand release. I turned my attention back to the being that stood clad in a white phosphorus like armor. The glow around her became brighter as she turned to look at me. Her eyes were as black as the darkness she had pulled me into. An energy of the likes I had never felt penetrated my chest. As I looked down, her hand withdrew from within me, but there was no noticeable hole where her hand had been. Confusion set in instantly, but before I could form any kind of words the figure in front of me turned to vapor, and my vision blurred. I felt the pulling sensation before Krahmer's ,now bearded, tired face appeared in my vision. His young features were riddled with worry as he gazed down at me. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. I noticed the ring that sat on my finger, and the matching one that adorned his own.

I quickly realized that I was not Mahrig. I was seeing through the eyes of Adriahnna once more. The shock as I realized their true bond hit me, almost causing me to lose focus, almost like I was about to wake up from a dream. He placed his hand on the small bump of my belly, and questioningly gazed into my eyes. He however was actually gazing into my mother's eyes. When Adriahnna had went into the portal she had not appeared to be pregnant, and the time within the portal only seemed as if it had all happened so quickly, but returning from wherever she had been proved that she had lost a significant amount of time. Krahmer's beard was now in full growth, her belly now slightly protruding.

"How much time has passed?" My voice came out as an echo, but it wasn't my own. It was my mother's. I slowly felt as if I was slipping from her body like a mist, and found myself gazing down at them again.

"You were nearing a four month absence." Krahmer kissed her lightly on the forehead after he spoke. The shock on my mother's face probably mirrored my own. I could feel the tugging sensation again, but I didn't want to leave just yet. I wanted to stay, I wanted to see more. I felt the chill, and the pain return.

My eyes opened to a world that almost seemed foreign to my mind. It was a reality I had left behind for my dreams that had promised me visions of my mother. I felt the searing hot pain of the knife cut into my upper thigh, and smelled the burning flesh. My eyes scanned the room hysterically looking for any explanation as to what was happening. A blonde woman, stood at one side hovering over me, while an old man continued his adventure with the searing hot knife down my leg.

"She's regained consciousness." Astrid said. Her name came to my memory with malice. She opened a leather journal and tore out the remaining page.

"Last page Mahrig, give me an answer. Will you join us? Will you submit to us?" My mother's journal? What had happened to all the other pages? I looked down painfully aware of my bare skin, and saw the ash covered flesh. _No, that...that can't be._

I looked back up in horror as astrid brought the last page of my mother's journal dangerously close to the flame of the candle she held.

"Stop!" I screamed. An icy feeling spread through my veins, and hatred fueled my strength as I pulled against my restraints. I had taken the journal for granted, and now it was all but destroyed. The final piece of my mother's life dangled dangerously over the open flame. Festus, the old man who readied his next round of torture brought a set of clamps down between my legs, prying them open. Fear, and anger had never been something I could taste. I had felt them before, but never tasted such emotion. I spit in his face, and pulled harder against my restraints. I could feel the leather slightly start to give around my right wrist. The cold feeling in my body was not making me weaker, but only stronger. I could feel something as sharp and cold as ice trying to break free of me. The feeling was centering around my chest, It was so cold it started to burn, a much greater burn than the searing feeling Festus' tools had imprinted in my mind and flesh.

"All it takes is one word, and we will stop." Astrid's voice only spiked the fury I felt. I could feel the collar around my neck weakening, my shout's were still bound, but whatever was trying to break free was siphoning the power the collar had over me. I heard the crack as the collar broke. Festus' eyes went wide, and Astrid quickly backed away. The leather restraint around my wrist snapped, and I grabbed the person nearest to me.

Festus had a look of pure horror on his face that brought an unimaginable amount of satisfaction to me. I could taste his fear, and I would drink every last bit of evil this man was made up of. My vision blurred, as a surge of renewed power entered my body. I felt cold, but a peace, no, a serenity filled me as I let myself go. I no longer controlled my actions. I was oblivious to my actions. I'm not sure how much time passed, or if any had passed at all. In my mind I was drifting as If my soul was being carried down a stream. I could hear echoes of screams, screams that didn't concern me any longer. I wanted to sleep, and so I did. The tendrils returned, accompanied by white orbs of light. They pulled me into consciousness once more. As I opened my eyes, I realized I was in the real world once more, but the lights around me did not disappear as they had before. They stayed, chilling me to the bone. In my blood soaked hands rested the hull of my mother's journal, all that was left. I felt a cold tear fall onto the leather cover. I couldn't recall how I ended up here. I remembered the torcher, the pain, and fear. I remember the screams, but I wasn't sure who they belonged to. Had I done something? Was I being held here still?

I heard the heavy footsteps approach me. My body reacted with lightning speed as I instinctively found the culprit. My vision was still blurred, but I could make out the figure of a man standing across the room from me. I heard a voice carried through the wind that rushed around me.

"She's not herself right now, we need to give her some space." The familiar voice only caused more panic within me. Was it my captors? Had they returned? I clenched my eyes shut and tried to think through the panic, the wind around me only continued to pick up. Things started crashing around the room, only heightening my fear. I needed to open my eyes, I needed to be brave enough to face whatever was happening. I opened my eyes once more to see a face that stirred emotions within me, a deeper understanding of my feelings were forming. The green eyes that pleaded with me sliced through the cold and gave me warmth. _Gareth…_ my mind seemingly cooed.

I saw the flash of silver from the hallway behind him. From the darkness sprung a figure as nimble as a cat, and reared its hideous claw into the back of the man that stood before me with his pleading gaze.

"Noooo!" The scream that escaped me pierced every fiber that existed within the area. It far surpassed the ear shattering wail of a Banshee, and I felt my body move without effort past Gareth. I dug my nails into the skin of the woman who had plunged her dagger into Gareth's back. I grabbed her face and forced her to look into my eyes. The fear she displayed burned itself into my memory as an image before my vision faded once more. The force that escaped my body collided with the flesh that seemed to disintegrate under my touch.

I collapsed as my vision returned, nothing was left but a pile of ash beneath me. My senses were returning as my panic started to take over again. The fury that had fueled me before faded as I gazed at the steaming ash around me.

"Help me, please." Was all that I could manage. I didn't know who was supposed to help me, but whatever was happening to me was out of my control. I could only pray that the God's would have mercy on me and reign in whatever power was controlling me. I felt arms around me. Cold steel touched my skin causing me to flinch and try to pull away.

"Mahrig please, calm down!" I knew who the voice belonged to. Krahmer held his tight grip around me. I tried my voice once again.

"Please… back away, I'm not sure what I will do anymore. I can't control..." My words were cut short as Krahmer's voice boomed.

"Yes you can Mahrig! My daughter will not, and cannot fall victim. You will not leave me the way Adriahnna did!" I had suspected such a thing, but hearing it out loud caused a new feeling of cold to blanket the freezing flow of power through my veins. It was shock. Krahmer had voiced aloud his place as my father.

"Gareth needs attention immediately, you have to calm down or we will lose him." Krahmer's voice was not pleading, it was more demanding. I took a deep breath and pushed the surge of power as far away from my mind as I could. The feeling of power that coursed through me was almost addicting, and I needed to kick it quickly for Gareth's sake. I tried my best to pull away from Krahmer's grasp so that I could make my way to Gareth.

"No Mahrig. You will only hurt him more in this state!" I let out a cry of frustration. My tears were no longer cold, they were warm, and blanketed my face with heat that felt almost heavenly. I continued to breath as the warmth started to return to my body. I could feel Krahmer's frame shaking as he continued to hold onto me. The wind slowly died down, and the halls were quickly dimming. I felt as if I would pass out, but I wouldn't allow myself to with Gareth needing attention.

Krahmer released me slowly. I didn't even dare glimpse at his expression, I immediately scrambled across the floor to where Theo was already removing the plate armor from Gareth's limp form. The sight brought a sick feeling to my stomach, and a heat to my palms that needed release. I pulled the dagger slowly from his back, feeling a flow of energy pass from it to me. Quickly realizing what was happening I released the knife. The knife had been enchanted, and a portion of Gareth's life force was trapped within it waiting to be transferred to the wielder.

"Dammit!" My frustration was taking over, but I tried my best to stay focused. I looked around quickly for anything that could have aided us. Krahmer knelt down, I couldn't meet his gaze in that moment. I saw his hand reach for one of Gareth's. He pulled the arm as far back as he could so that Gareth's hand was on the knife that was now halfway out of his back. I shouldn't have been so foolish. Dislodging the knife caused the flow of blood to pool around the area quickly. The rate of bleeding was dangerously high.

I alted to lay on the floor and and stroke Gareth's cheek slowly, wishing that by sure will I could make him open his eyes. I tried my best to stay out of the way as Krahmer and Theo worked on Gareth.

I didn't want to risk acting rashly and harming him even further. I moved my face closer to his so that I could feel and hear his breathing. It was still strong, but I was dreadfully waiting for it slow or even worse stop. I couldn't risk slipping back into whatever had possessed me before. I focused all of my attention on Gareth's closed eyes, waiting to see even the slightest flutter. I could feel his breath, unchanging on my face. All I could do was focus the entirety of myself on him. His smell, the scruff that now lined his unkempt features. The beautiful face beneath my gaze was all that was holding my sanity in place.

 _ **Gareth**_

Mahrig's eyes haunted my dreams, my visions, my very core. I couldn't erase the sight I had seen. I had never felt such fear before. Her own combined with mine. It was drowning me. It wasn't those glowing eyes I woke up to though, it was the aqua pools that I cherished so deeply. Seeing her blue eyes once again was like a breath of air that my starved lungs needed. Tears swelled in her already puffy eyes. She Pressed her forehead against mine and took a deep breath. We were no longer in the sanctuary. The sounds and smells of the forest overwhelmed my senses, but my focus was on the blue eyes that I feared could change at any moment. It was still unclear to me what had happened. The force I sensed from Mahrig was unlike anything I had ever felt before, and now it was just seemingly gone. I couldn't detect a single hint of it within her.

Her scent was the same I instantly noticed. You would think a few days with the dark brotherhood could change such things, especially with the conditions they lived in, but no. Mahrig's floral smell wafted generously and tingled my senses. I noticed Mahrig's hand rested on my bare chest. I was laying on my side I noticed as my mind began registering everything around us.

I tested my limbs one at a time by making small movements that didn't seem to register any pain. Mahrig kept her forehead pressed lightly to mine as she took a steadying breath.

"You are alright now." I saw the hint of a smile across her lips as she slightly pulled back to look at me. I took in a deep breath, expecting to feel pain below my shoulder blades, but nothing came. I wiggled free of Mahrig's loose grasp and sat up in disbelief. The familiar searing pain was still so fresh in my mind, but not present within my body. I looked down toward the bandages that dressed my mid torso, wrapping all the way around. If bandages were present then there must have been a wound of some kind.

I turned back toward Mahrig who propped herself up on one of her elbows watching me with curiosity. She smiled a small tight lipped grin.

"The bandages are merely for precaution." Precaution? What could she have meant by that?

"I remember seeing you…" My words trailed off as I forbade my mind to revisit the memories that boiled below the surface.

"Then I felt the pain." I motioned with my hand over my shoulder. Mahrig slowly nodded and sat up facing her body toward mine.

"Astrid, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood stabbed you. Krahmer said that if the knife had struck any higher, you would probably have bled out on that floor." Mahrig's voice slightly faltered as processed the situation in her mind.

"Krahmer healed me?" I asked, gaining her attention back toward my own questioning gaze. Mahrig cleared her throat.

"Yes, I suppose he did, and Theo helped as well." Mahrig's features were slightly quizzical as she answered. It was almost as if she was unsure of the situation she tried to describe.

"The wound is healed, but there was some scarring. I hope you don't feel any pain. The bandages were merely for precaution considering the scar looks as if it could bust open at any moment. It's a rather nasty looking scar." Mahrig slightly cringed.

"Krahmer identified the dagger as The Blade of Woe. He claimed it to be a sacred artifact among those who worship Sithis and serve the Night Mother. It was a rather nasty looking weapon that Krahmer disposed of." Mahrig's form went still as she finished speaking. I wanted to reach out and comfort her in any way that I could, but I wasn't sure about anything considering how muddled my mind was with everything that had happened before losing consciousness.

"I was terrified of losing you Gareth." A hint of the frantic Mahrig I witnessed earlier returned. The power that had accompanied it however was not there. Mahrig's form began to tremble slightly.

"Seeing you so close to death was the only thing that grounded me and kept me from losing myself entirely again." She began to shiver as her franticized eyes gained a ghostly hint of hollow terror. I stopped myself from grabbing her in that instant. It had been my sudden impulse of emotions that had gotten us into this situation. Or had it been my sudden distance? I felt completely responsible for everything that had occurred, though I was still not able to explain what had happened to Mahrig in those frightening moments before I had lost consciousness.

"There is no need to worry my lady. Everything is fine now." Mahrig slightly nodded, and stared down at her trembling hands.

I had been initially wrong about the absence of pain within my body. It wasn't until much later in the evening when I felt the first jolts of pain spike through my back. Mahrig was of course the first to notice my discomfort. Theo had agreed to accompany Mahrig to the closest town which was Falkreath. I had apparently been under the medicinal effects of one of Theo's small concoctions to ward off my pain, but as it faded the pain took its place. Theo was out of the more rare ingredients needed to make more, and Mahrig had insisted they go to Falkreath and try to stock up on anything that they could substitute for certain rare ingredients the brew needed. The trip would be a good half an hour there and back on horseback, and a little more considering the time it would take to wake up a shopkeeper and bribe them to sell their goods past closing time.

I laid back against the bedroll that Mahrig had prepared for me near the fire before her departure. The petite little woman hand scurried to ready things before the sun set and had messily threw fur over fur to try and build my bedroll for the utmost comfort. I sighed as I caught glimpses of the stars above appear and disappear as the slight breeze danced through the leaves in the canopy of trees above me. I could hear Krahmer flipping through pages and scribbling things momentarily before the sound of a closing journal caught my attention. I turned my head to slightly glance in his direction across the small fire he had built. Krahmer took a deep breath in and then released. As he released though I could see many lines form on his face that had not painted his features before. The amount of stress he carried was now visible.

"Something bothering you Krahmer?" Krahmer didn't even look up as I spoke my inquiry. He simply placed the leather journal in his pack and clasped his hands beneath his jaw, leaning the weight of his upper body onto his legs. He peered into the flames for a while before making eye contact.

"Yes, but I won't trouble you with it just yet. You need to focus on recuperating before we discuss anything." I felt my brow crease at his vague answer.

"Is it about my wounds?" Krahmer shook his head and eyed me wearily.

"No, I think it will heal nicely if you rest." I could take a hint, but in that moment I didn't want to. Krahmer had been the mysterious type since the moment I met him. He only ever shared bits and pieces of information with us as he saw fit, and it was honestly kind of tiring.

"If it involves Mahrig, I'm on a need to know basis Krahmer." My words came out a little more harsh than I had anticipated, gaining a slight scowl from Krahmer in the process. I needed answers, and if Krahmer had any, I wanted them.

"I wasn't the only one who witnessed what was happening to Mahrig, and I get the sneaking suspicion that you know a little something about that." I sat up slowly, gaining eye level with Krahmer across the fire. Mahrig was gone and so was Theo who often made these interrogative situations a little tense.

"I want answers Krahmer. I won't sit by in absolute bliss and watch the unexpected happen to Mahrig. Give me the answers I seek so that I can help her." Krahmer closed his eyes as I watched his jaw tense up in response to his next reply.

"Rest first. We will talk of this when you are back to full health." His patronizing tone only furthered my darkened mood toward his actions of withholding information.

"No, we talk while Mahrig is not here. My health is the least of my worries in this moment. I need to know what's happening to Mahrig, and I need to know now." Krahmer settled for silence as his reply furthering my irritation into anger.

I stood up, ignoring the instant pain that accompanied my hastened movements.

"I'm well past the point of dealing with this like honorable men. If I have to knock you unconscious to read your journal I will." I could feel the pain in my back even more so in the awkward standing position I was in. It wasn't a crippling pain, but it was certainly stealing the fire from my proposed threat. At most I probably looked like a wounded stable boy making his last stand against a group of bandits. Krahmer must have saw my miserable threats as a plea and last resort to gain the information I needed. He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Fine, I guess since you are so foolhardy against rest, you can rest when you're dead. Now sit, I'm in pain just watching you." I awkwardly plopped down onto the furs a little harder than I had meant to. I did my best to conceal the discomfort from Krahmer.

"I'm not sure how far you and Mahrig read into her mother's journal, but it would seem now I'll be left to explain everything to Mahrig as well." Krahmer sighed.

"The dark brotherhood used the journal as leverage and destroyed the content within. All Mahrig has left is the empty shell of what used to be Adriahnna's story to her daughter. I'm not sure why they took an interest in her, Mahrig hasn't talked much about what happened. She only gave me the journal and apologized." Krahmer tipped his head backwards and inhaled a deep breath.

"I'll start on the day Adriahnna and I returned to Kvatch." He brought a level headed gaze back down toward me.

"What does this have to do with what happened to Mahrig? You saw the unexplainable force that we were greeted with upon finding her." Krahmer nodded as I spoke.

"If you want to understand something not even I can fully comprehend then you need to hear the story from the beginning. They've been gone for quite some time now and I would hate for their arrival to bring the story to a halt before I can tell you what I know." His words halted my impatience.

"The day we returned to Kvatch wasn't like the formal studies Adriahnna had been accustomed to. There was a portal left behind, presumably from the oblivion crisis, but it was not an oblivion portal. It had been left void of any type of energy. Adriahnna and I had been summoned back to Kvatch because the portal awoke. At first they described it to her as low levels of our own worldly magicka colliding with something ethereal they could not describe. Being in a room full of scholar's, mages, priests, and any other knowledge seeking individual who could not explain what was happening was fascinating to Adriahnna. When the portal opened completely, Adriahnna could feel the pull. She described it as a calling, something was calling to her. She took her chance to explore the unknown without anyone else's approval. I begged her not to go, and if I could go back I would stop her. I would stop her without regret. I would keep her from stepping through into an unknown world. I don't care the outcome, it would have kept her safe. Even if she had left my side because of it." Krahmer clenched his jaw and his right fist mirrored the action.

"As soon as she stepped through the portal the energy in the room disappeared, along with the gate she had stepped through. The gate to wherever she had gone was now as void as it had been before. I had never felt such fear in all of my years as a Paladin or as a man. I instantly panicked and regretted ever following through with Adriahnna's plans. I didn't know if I would ever see her again. I informed other officials of what had happened. Certain individuals that felt the change in the atmosphere of the place had already begun lining the halls with panicked and curious questions. They wanted to banish me for my actions in that moment, but my knowledge was the only thing that kept me safe, and allowed me to stay and wait for any sign of activity with the portal." Krahmer cleared his throat and opened his water skin, taking a quick sip before continuing.

"I was sleeping in a room near the portal when I felt the familiar vibrations of energy sweep across my skin. It had been nearly four months since Adriahnna's disappearance. I wasted no time. I had dreamt countless nights of her return, many different scenarios played out in my dreams, but none of them had prepared me for the real thing. I burst into the room to find Adriahnna lying unconscious on the floor where the portal was disappearing into a mist of some sort." Krahmer licked his lips and began fidgeting with the worn blue cotton sleeve of his shirt.

"I thought that seeing Adriahnna's face would settle the worries and cull the many nightmares and dreams that had haunted my sleep and even my hours of being awake. I couldn't focus on her face though, because the sight of her swollen stomach showed promise of life. I was struck with fear for the most part. I was trying to understand what was happening." Krahmer trailed off as his demeanor became slightly nervous.

"Are you saying Adriahnna became pregnant wherever she went?" Krahmer furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"No, She was pregnant before she went through the portal, and we didn't know." A sudden jolt that wasn't pain from my back caused the hair on my arms to stand.

"You… Are you Mahrig's father?" Krahmer paused for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yes, Adriahnna and I had been intimate with each other. After the healers tended to her and accessed her condition, the timeline added up. She had been pregnant before she went into the portal." I could see Krahmer shift uncomfortably under my realization stricken stare.

"She didn't show any signs of pregnancy other than the few times she had been fatigued, and she lost her appetite for clams, but I had never thought anything of it. Most women don't show signs of pregnancy until they are well into the first month or the second month. Adriahnna would have only been pregnant for a short amount of weeks at most, but the healers were certain she was in her fourth month of pregnancy. She had only been within the portal nearing four months, she was shy six days. Mahrig is my daughter." He shifted once more and brought his eyes up to meet mine.

"I even proved that by saving her life. The restoration art I used on her could only be performed by someone who shared blood with her. It wouldn't have worked if she was not my daughter." I was in awe as he spoke. This mysterious man, this Paladin had sired Mahrig and thought to keep that little bit of information from us. I was no doubt indebted to the man for saving Mahrig, but so many different questions surfaced. He was a paladin, yet had sired a child with a woman. That was looked down upon in the order, and if he were to be found out he would have lost his rank, and been stripped of his title.

"But, you're a Paladin…" Krahmer chuckled at my words as if he had heard a joke.

"Yes, I am, as are you. You can't tell me you don't harbor such feelings for Mahrig. You look at her often the way I would admire Adriahnna. If you were any other man I would probably knock you down to size for ogling her, but I know you love her and that is different. I'm not going to try to play the role as her father, especially after such a long absence, but there is a reason I wasn't there." Krahmer took out his journal and waved it about swiftly.

"I've spent years of my life trying to find a way to save her from the same fate her mother suffered. In doing that I've been trying to track down any knowledge I can that still exists on the Celestial wars." Krahmer sat the journal back down.

"What does any of this have to do with the Celestial wars?" I asked, my curiosity peaked. Krahmer shrugged.

"It could have something to do with it considering Adriahnna was certain she had been in a celestial realm. Celestials aren't like the God's. There are many different theories and myths surrounding them. The Divine's are actual Gods that can exist within any realm, and possibly even outside in their own realms if they decide to create them at will. The celestials however exist in the Celestial Realm, they have Godlike powers, but are mortal. The many stars you see above us, the constellations that paint the night sky are where they are said to exist. Many accounts claimed the celestials have been in existence since the heavens were created, other's believe by documented accounts that celestials were created by men and women who harnessed the powers of the constellations binding them to a physical form. While most of it is just hearsay I can't deny that there could be truth to both accounts, especially since Adriahnna and now Mahrig are tied into it."

Krahmer's explanation caught me off guard. I had studied little about the Celestial wars, or anything celestial for that fact. My life had been dedicated to more worldly matters, and the only outside influence I had were the divines guiding me.

"How did Adriahnna become involved?" I asked cautiously hoping that I would not offend him for being so forthright with my questions.

"She brought back some kind of power with her. When she described her experience to me she explained that little time had passed wherever it was that she had been. She explained the best to her knowledge a battle she had witnessed, and many other images that had crossed her vision as a figure had guided her to safety. She said that the person or being had pulled her away from the obvious battle. The being inserted something inside of her without her knowledge until it was too late. She described the figure removing its hand from within her chest with no pain whatsoever. Before Adriahnna could even try to get answers the being turned to nothingness in front of her. She described the scenario as the the person becoming a glittering dust that fell to the infinite darkness beneath her." I tried to imagine such a scene playing out in my mind. It was no doubt nothing compared to what Adriahnna had actually experienced, but I tried to make sense of it anyways.

"What happened after the being vanished?" I asked curiously.

"Adriahnna said she could feel the power grow within her, and it terrified her. She said the pain caused her to lose consciousness, and when she awoke she was back with me at Kvatch on the floor in the room that held the portal. She was absolutely confused and so was I. We spent the following months trying to figure out what was happening to her. She would sleep and have dreams that would cause little bouts of disturbances with whatever was inside of her. Certain people wanted to distance her from the portal, me included. I wanted to take her as far away from that place as possible, but others would not allow her to leave and she agreed to stay without a fight. Toward the end of her pregnancy she couldn't even approach the portal room without collapsing. Many seals were put into place. They didn't stop the connection Adriahnna had with the portal, but it dampened the effects." Krahmer's eyes took on a new guise in the fire light. A sad melancholy that soon mirrored his slumping shoulders and defeated form.

"Adriahnna surmised that her collapsing episodes happened because all of her Magicka was being tapped into at once. Whatever power that had been given to her was consumining the Magicka before she could replenish it, leaving her slightly delirious and disoriented. It would replace what she lost with something foreign, a new type of power that was much harder to control. She eventually stopped using magic, which slowed down her research quite a bit. It did help her regain her strength though, but she noticed the power in her trying to reach out and harness the magicka that flowed too freely in a place full of magic users."

Krahmer went silent for a moment as if he were lost in thought. I shifted on the many furs that sat beneath me. My mind raced through all of the information Krahmer had shared. He had been right. I could barely comprehend any of it.

"The time came and Adriahnna went into labor. She knew it had been coming the day before it happened. She somehow developed the ability to sense things that were otherwise unknown. She told me to take her journals and hide them. She left plenty of decoy journals behind in her chamber. I should have known that she knew something I didn't. I'm almost certain she knew she was going to die. I didn't know that at the time. I honestly thought we would make an escape. I was the only one that was allowed to come and go freely from Kvatch. I purchased a wagon, and loaded it up with a few things. I hid her journal's underneath my plate armor. I purchased supplies from peddlars and kept the wagon hid in the forest. I had been stocking the wagon for a few weeks here and there anticipating the birth of my child." Krahmer's voice cracked. I felt terrible for the man. It probably wasn't that he didn't want to be forthcoming with the information. I now understood it was because reliving the events caused him to feel the pain all over again.

"I didn't think they would be the kind of people to let her go willingly with all that she had experienced, more so even with the strange phenomena that happened around her." Krahmer looked down momentarily. A look of disgust crossed his features momentarily.

"I even made deals with less than dignified individuals, and paid good money to obtain things that would aid us in our escape. I knew it would be a challenge to get us out of there, and I needed all the help I could get. Fate had other plans though. Adriahnna had gone into labor as I had returned from one of my dealings. I could have been there with her sooner, and spent more time with her in the end if I hadn't been so caught up in my fantasy of us living out our lives together somewhere far away from there. My foolishness cost me precious time I could have spent with her. I didn't know she was going to die. We had only a few moments together before they made me leave the room. I could hear her pain and the deafening screams as they drug me away and locked me in a cell. They said it was for my own safety, but really it was because they didn't want me in the way of their research." Krahmer's fist clenched again.

"I never heard the cries of a baby, but the power I felt transcend on the place was almost suffocating. Everything I touched was so cold it burned, even my own skin. Then there was just silence. They probably left me in that cell for a couple of days. By the time they even checked on me I was dehydrated and severely hoarse from the lack of water and the onslaught of screaming to be released. They took me to the room where I had last seen Adriahnna, and showed me the remains of a baby." Krahmer's voice broke as tears began streaming down his stoney face.

"I hated myself for the longest time, because even looking at the corpse of that babe all I could think about was finding Adriahnna. They told me of her death, and showed me what was left of her remains as well. She had simply turned to dust, all that was left was a gown and the ring I had given her the night I asked her to marry me."

Krahmer swallowed and took a long steadying breath. He didn't look at me, only closed his eyes and focused on his breathing for a bit. I didn't dare speak to a man that had just bared his past so vividly.

"It was only later, many years after they banished me with my belongings and the remains of my child and Adriahnna, that I learned that I had been deceived. A scholar, one of Adriahnna's closest friends found me in secrecy. By that point I was a hard man to find. I sunk to the lowest levels of despair, my company were those obsessed with skooma and I shared the addiction. I lost my way as I had lost everything else that was important to me. She found me in a Skooma den, claimed she had been scrying and trying to find me for quite some time. When I listened to what she had to say it changed my outlook on things. She told me that the research at Kvatch continued. They had removed the baby after the power had transferred from Adriahnna to the baby and finally took the little girl back to Kvatch. I found out through her that my daughter still lived, and they used her as a lab rat. I don't think even the God's would have faced me those few following weeks, if anything they fueled my vengeance. I found out everything I could, I recovered everything I had sealed away from my past. I returned to the hidden marker where I had buried all of my belongings and Adriahnna's journal. I opened the chest of years preserved and began my own research. I learned many things from Adriahnna's journals. Many things I had never even thought to read in my time of despair after losing her. In all honesty I had tried my best to forget that part of my life. I returned to the Knights of the Nine and begged for forgiveness of my absence. They were not aware of my shortcomings and I was not forthcoming with them. I began whispering in listening ears, and building a distrust of Kvatch officials. Most of all though, I spent my years trying to find a way to free my daughter of that prison and of whatever power was within her." Krahmer picked his journal up and pitched it to me.

"By the time I was able to set out on my journey I learned that they were merely observing Weaver, or as she calls herself now, Mahrig. They wouldn't kill her that I was certain. I needed to find out more about her, or rather what was inside of her. Every account I could get from Adriahnna's friend that kept in contact with me was that she showed no signs of this supposed power. They tried many different ways to reveal it, but it wasn't something that could be coaxed out." Krahmer gained a lighter note to his tellings as he spoke of less sorrowful events. I could see his face light back up from the dim shell of a man that he had become before. Almost a summary of the hope that had returned to his otherwise grim world.

"The Scholar also informed me of her escape. I'm still not convinced that this very scholar didn't have anything to do with it. She feigned innocence, but something tells me it was her last attempt at redemption for her dearly departed friend Adriahnna. Freeing Adriahnna's daughter would certainly put a dying woman's soul at ease. She was also the one who set me on the path to celestial knowledge. She had a theory that the power that had been within Adriahnna had been some sort of key. It would definitely explain why being around the portal would cause disruptions and strange occurrences. What we never understood though was why a Celestial key would have been sent to Mundus, on Nirn." Krahmer pointed at the journal that I now fumbled with.

"Take your time. You can read all that I've learned within those pages about Celestial myths and so to speak documented accounts. If you can make any sense out of it that would be a great help. I've pondered many hours over the information I was able to gather, but I cut my journey short to come find my daughter, and I'm glad I did." A small smile formed on his lips as he stared into the fire, but it was soon replaced by a look of determination.

"We are going to figure this out. I'm not even sure how I'm going to explain things to Mahrig." Krahmer closed his eyes.

"You can start by introducing yourself as her father." I quipped. Krahmer let out a small whistle from between his parted lips.

"I already done that, but you wouldn't remember because you were unconscious. I was trying to bring Mahrig back to her senses, it might have helped, but it could have turned out badly as well. I took a gamble, but in the end the one thing that reigned her back into control was you. She was terrified of losing you." Krahmer's half lidded gaze settled on me.

"She loves you as well you know." I lowered my gaze and shifted uneasily under his stare.

"You know Gareth, being a Paladin is about more than just vows. Vows are human made commitments to the God's, words really. It took me too long to realize that. The real power lies within your personal relationship to the God's, your actions, not what someone trains you to believe." I looked up toward Krahmer as he spoke.

"What I'm trying to say is, it's alright to love her. I loved Adriahnna, and even turned my back on them for some time after I lost her. They didn't turn their backs on me though. They still come to my aid, and my bond with the Divines is stronger than ever." Krahmer's words played around in my mind as I considered them. I was one mortal man trying to play the hands of a God. It seemed foolish the more I thought of it. It didn't make me feel any closer to the God's, but it didn't make me feel different about my devotion to them either.

I thought back to the night Mahrig had been taken. It had been Mara's presence within the tent, the passion I felt toward Mahrig still crept around the corners of my mind like thieves darting for cover, but in that moment I opened up the emotions I had felt toward Mahrig that night. The warmth and happiness it brought washed over me. Hiding the physical and emotional attraction to her had been a burden, but it released its grasp on me so easily the more I thought about it.

Krahmer had gone silent as I sat with myself in my own thoughts. He had given me the information I wanted to know, and the things I wanted, no, the things I had needed to know about Mahrig. I wasn't sure in the moment what I was going to do with such information, but I was certain Mahrig would need to know at least some of the details as well.

"How do we tell Mahrig about this?" I finally asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to. It's why I gave her Adriahnna's journal. I wanted her to come to her own conclusions." Krahmer faltered.

"I was also hoping that Mahrig would never display any signs that this power was within her, but those hopes were crushed as soon as we entered the Sanctuary. The atmosphere was all too familiar." Krahmer yawned before continuing.

"Age is starting to catch up to me I'm afraid. Just break it to her lightly." Krahmer stretched his form across his bedroll. I didn't take him for the comedian type, but I slightly chuckled at his jest.

"I'm sure at some point she will need to know something about what she experienced in the sanctuary, but I think we need to keep her focused on this Dragonborn business first. She seemed just fine before her past started unraveling. I'm afraid too much knowledge at once could hurt her more than help. I think her instincts have been telling her that this whole time. It's why she was hesitant about reading the journal. In that sense I believe things happen for a reason. That thought puts my mind about the world at ease a little more each time something like that falls into place." Krahmer's pace at which he spoke was becoming noticeably slow. I could tell that sleep was just around the corner for him.

I slid the journal he had pitched to me in my own pack. I would make a note to find some alone time to dissect the pages away from prying eyes.

 _ **Mahrig**_

"Wow, are you seriously just going to let her rob you blind like that?" Theo hissed as we shut the door to the small alchemist shop. Grave Concoctions was a small shop hid away in a nook of buildings in a corner of Falkreath. The small alchemist sign had caught my attention as it jutted out over the pathway. The streets were scarcely littered with people to ask for directions, and I avoided the residential district out of respect for Theo's obvious discomfort about his long lost father and abandonment issues.

"Zariah didn't rob me blind, she's trying to make a living. If you haven't noticed its after hours and we really had no business beating on her door and disturbing her dinner. We were lucky she even answered the door." I frowned as Theo sulked into his huffy mannerisms.

"Oh, so you are on a first name basis with a shopkeeper that charged you double what the going rate is for a glowing mushroom? I could have waltzed into a random cave and produced double." Theo scoffed.

"Then why didn't you just say that in the first place?" I retorted.

"I needed some booze, and for your information that Paladin could use some too. Some strong Brandy would knock him on his backside and do twice what any concoction I could make would do to ease his pain." Theo gave a huge exaggerated shrug as he answered.

"He doesn't partake in recreational drinks." I averted my gaze as Theo silently mimicked my reply.

"We'll visit the tavern and stock up on a few bottles while we are here if it will make you happy." My words brought Theo out of his otherwise pouty mood.

"Well, it's nice to know we atleast have liquor money left." He chided cheerfully. The obvious stab at our recent quarrel was all but forgotten.

"Let's hurry this up because I want to get back to Gareth and Krahmer before they think we got lost." Theo seemingly bounced to the tavern door, both of us stepping inside to be greeted with the smell of fresh food, and the laughter of the many town drunks that littered the tables.

Falkreath had a rather grim atmosphere to it. The massive graveyard did nothing but aid the air of gloom that seemed to blanket the place. The tavern on the other hand was thriving with nightlife. Women and men alike danced on tables as the group of bards played upbeat and lively tunes, women led men to rooms in the farther corners, and a few men littered the floor where they had passed out in their drunken stupor. Theo jumped over a few sleeping forms, but I did my best to maneuver around them. I doubted my limp would present a graceful jump. I would probably be mistaken as a drunkard myself. The thought embarrassed me.

The hearth was ablaze and my eyes were caught up in the beauty and the stonework. Theo was waiting for me by the bar. I could see his excited gaze as he eyed the closest, and probably only, bottle of Argonian ale. I would be paying a pretty coin tonight. A figure stepped into my path. I recognized the stench before I could even make out the person's features. He was heavily intoxicated, with greasy black hair and beedy brown eyes. The stick figure of a man before me pointed clumsily as he tried to speak.

"I know you fra sumwher…" I stayed silent as I slowly shook my head.

"I do luv, you don forgat a facsh like yers." The man stumbled toward the hearth and grabbed a blackened piece of wood, only momentarily hissing as the pain registered to his inebriated senses. He quickly let go after the hiss escaped his mouth. His clammy hands were covered in black soot. I shook my head in disbelief and walked around the man who was clearly away from his senses. I continued my walk to the bar without further interruption and began digging in my coin pouch. I knew I would be spending more gold than I had at grave concoctions, but Theo wouldn't make a fuss about this considering he would be gaining something from it. I halted my hand once I registered the look that was being exchanged between Theo and the Barkeep. A tan skinned beauty with eyes of molton brown shifted her gaze to the bottle of Argonian ale that Theo had been looking at earlier. Theo lightly chuckled as she scooted the bottle toward him.

"What'll that cost me?" He asked in his all too familiar flirty tone.

"It's on the house, provided you keep me company in a few minutes." The barkeep fluttered her lashes vigorously. I sighed inside realizing what this meant. I would be making a trip back to camp alone probably, but my coin purse wouldn't lose any weight.

"I'm turning the bar over to my cousin in a few minutes. There's a steamy bathhouse waiting down below if you don't mind sharing the ale with me?" The woman's voice took on a silky low purr as she finished her inquiry.

"And what lovely name does the woman I'll share with go by?" Theo asked in an equally silky voice.

"Marianne, that's what my cousin Valga calls me, but you can call me Maria." Theo clicked his lips in a seductive manner that almost made me feel a bit ill for witnessing the exchange of body language. I shook myself from my discomfort and tapped on Theo's shoulder.

"I don't mean to intrude, but if you want me to buy anything else for the road you should choose now because I need to get back to Gareth and Krahmer." I sent a small smile toward Mahria for interrupting their exchange of flirtations.

"Just leave me with a bit of gold and I'll pick some things up before I leave." Theo said without even glancing in my direction. His attention was on the raven haired Goddess that stood behind the bar.

I brought out a handful of gold pieces and dropped them into Theo's hand.

"Be careful on your way back Mahrig, watch the shadows." I turned around as I heard Theo's voice, half expecting him to still be looking at Maria. Instead I was greeted with a small smile, almost as if he held some sort of sadness behind it. I nodded slightly as I dug for the meaning behind his sudden change in demeanor.

"I will." I replied with a grin, hoping that maybe a grin of my own would wash onto him. He turned his attention back to Maria. I glanced once more around the hectic tavern scene and made my way to the door.

The night air was stagnant in these parts. The floral bushes and scenery did nothing to help the smell of graveyard dirt, and mildew that could be caught on the breeze the washed across the cemetary first. Gareth had been kind enough to let me borrow Arlow for my journey to Falkreath. He hadn't exactly been in the best condition to detest my request. I found Arlow tied to a post by the Jarl's longhouse. I had left him there and made my way down the narrow alley toward the alchemist shop previously. Thankfully the few guards that actually were present within the hold did their job to the fullest. I set out into the forest down the path to the west away from the gates. The glow from the lanterns within the city began to fade behind me as I made my way deeper into the trees.

I cast a small spell of candle light. It was enough to see what was in front of us. I slowed Arlow down to a slow trot. It was a bit difficult to travel very fast under our current conditions. I relaxed my body into a more comfortable position. Travelling quickly had caused me to hunker down and grasp Arlow with my legs a bit tighter as to not slip off of the saddle. During the trotted pace we held now I was able to relax my body and even take in a few new smells. The scent of flowers, and pine trees was indeed welcomed considering I had spent a good portion of my evening smelling what was left of the staunched dead in shallow graves. We kept at a slow trot for a while, it had almost been hypnotic. The beating of Arlows hooves were greeted with the sounds of the lively forest at night. I could hear the distant sound of wolves howling, accompanied by the many sounds of insects singing their nightly songs. It was rather peaceful and I began to realize how tired I was as I began to drift on Arlow's back.

Arlow's hoofbeats were joined by more in the distance behind me, it wasn't until they were close enough for three figures to be seen in their torch light that I had realized my dilemma as I snapped out of my sleepy haze. I calmed myself as I caught sight of Imperial armor as they neared in a hastened pace compared to Arlow's slow one. I straightened my form and looked ahead. It wasn't unheard of for Imperials to stop suspicious travelers and inquire their allegiance. I didn't want to give them any reason to harrass me if it wasn't needed. I didn't align myself with the Imperials or the stormcloaks. It wasn't that I didn't want the war to end, it was simply because I wasn't into politics. I could understand reasonings from both sides, but in all honesty I was sure that the Aldmeri Dominion had something to do with the Stormcloak uprising, and I wanted nothing to do with puppet play.

The first rider rounded Arlow and came to an abrupt stop. A His imperial armor was rather worn, like he had seen many battles or traveled many miles in the elements. My spell of candle light dwindled to nothing leaving me only the light from the travelers torches to observe my surroundings. I halted Arlow. I heard one more horse come to a stop beside me and another behind us. I kept my eyes on the Imperial soldier in front of me. His stature was a bit off, probably from lack of sleep. He kept his gaze on me though. I heard the rustling of a saddle and then the hard thud as boots landed on the ground. Footsteps made their way to my side. I halted my breath and prepared to speak.

"I don't know-" A hand grabbed my arm quickly causing Arlow to become unsettled. I felt the hand pull my arm rather roughly and found myself falling toward the ground as I clutched with my free hand towards Arlow's mane. To no avail it had been as I landed on the ground, the figure still clutching my arm.

I smelled the nasty tinge of liquor as the figure knelt down beside me. He grabbed my face and a new smell introduced itself to my senses, burned flesh. The other two rider's now accompanied the man on the ground and walked toward us with their torches. The light illuminated the beady brown eyes I had seen in the tavern earlier that night. I tried to pull away but was forced back down to the ground by his clammy palms.

"I told you it was her Derig. Covered in soot kinda fits her ya know?" The other two men chuckled.

"Last time we saw her she had a riddled ankle, now all she has is a limp." Said one of the figures behind the beady eyed man.

"Doesn't matter, that Bastard paladin Probably healed her. That brings her value back up at least." He chuckled. I could feel my hair stand at its end on my body. The man at the tavern had played me as a fool so I would let my guard down. He had exaggerated his drunken state, because now he seemed almost sober. My mind struggled with what was going on. How did these men know me, and how did they know a Paladin had accompanied me? I tried to wiggle a bit so that my arm beneath me could ready a spell. I felt a cold blade flick the skin on my neck.

"Not so fast wench, I'll break your wrists, and both of your ankles." The beady eyed man chuckled.

"Actually, that's not a half bad idea. I've had a chip on my shoulder since that Paladin refused to sell you. I was just going to use you then, I think I'll make up for lost time and use you now." The taste of booze entered my mouth as the man forced his lips onto mine.


	24. Honesty is Key

Chapter 24: Honesty is Key

 _ **Mahrig**_

The desire to burn this man to a crisp soon embellished the palms of my hands as a small, yet heated flame ignited from the depths and manifested onto the now screaming man's face.

"You wench!" He screamed as he stumbled backwards. The other two men started forward, their gazes now set in anger instead of a mocking manner.

"Wrong move whore…" The tallest sneered as he unsheathed his sword and cast a lesser ward to deflect my flames. I cursed under my breath and narrowly dodged a swing from the man who charged me from the other side. The brute that had forced a kiss on me was now dancing around with the fresh new burns that would scar his already rugged features. The sensitive skin would prove to keep him distracted for a bit longer. In the meantime I had needed to devise a plan, and quickly to ensure that I wouldn't become a corpse that some random rider would discover on the side of the road.

Arlow had spooked further away as the flames had erupted from my palms. Arlow had never been one to like fire, not many animals did and the sudden burst of flame out of nowhere had caused him to spook. I didn't have my bag's so the scrolls and potions it contained would be no help either way. My mind had become a bit hectic in the rush to assemble a plan, and a new taste entered my mouth as something made contact with my face. The blunt force was flesh on flesh. I had dodged the swinging sword, but kept myself open to the back swing the charging man had prepared with his fist. His imperial armor became a haze in my disoriented vision. The torches that had been carried by the men now lay on the ground as their full focus was on me.

I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder and turn me to face the owner as another hit made contact with my face. The Stinging pain in my nose momentarily blinded me but instead of panic, all I could feel was rage surfacing. I needed to stay calm, it didn't matter how helpless the situation seemed. A clear head would prove more useful than fear or rage. Another blow sent me to the ground with a crack I was sure would prove painful in just a few moments. My mind raced as an onslaught of kicks met with my ribs through a thin leather cuirass.

The hoof beats charged forward like the rushing blood I could now hear in my ears. I saw Arlow's light hide out of the corner of my eye buck into the brawl sending the spell sword into the air and catching the attention of the man who kept using me as a practice dummy. More hoof beats became apparent. The men's horses were now joining in on the brawl. I knew I was slightly delirious, but now I was convinced I had lost grip of reality. I had never seen animals act so rashly, especially the horses that belonged to these men. I might have expected it from Arlow, but the other horses completely astonished my conscious mind that seemed to want nothing more than to slip into the fog that was now enveloping the area.

A hand grabbed me from the fog. At first I was startled, but a familiar voice chimed low through the ruckus that unfolded around us.

"I can't let you out of my sight for more than five minutes can I?" Theo said with a more serious tone rather than a joking one. Before I realized it I was in his arms and we were making our escape. I could hear the wild noises behind us growing more distant.

"I thought-"

"Shhh!" Theo abruptly cut me off and continued snaking through the forest. His stamina was surprising, and the endurance it must have taken him to carry me was more than likely built from the numerous dragon fights we had been through together. That wasn't saying that he hadn't been in good shape before, it was just that he was noticeably stronger than when we had first met. It must have been the girl in my slipping conscience or maybe the fatigue, or it might have even been the bruising that was no doubt forming on my face, but the heat that rose to my cheeks felt like a blush, which made me retreat further into my oncoming slumber.

 _ **Gareth**_

I sat on my bedroll waiting anxiously. Krahmer was still asleep and I could hear the low almost muffled snores concealed only by the fur blanket that he was now wrapped in. The sounds of the Falkreath forest at night were almost serene, but it did nothing the quell the fears that rose with each passing moment as I watched the two moons slip closer and closer to the cover of the trees, and watched as the eastern part of the sky began to lighten. Theo and Mahrig had been gone for nearly the whole night. It was possible they had decided to stay in Falkreath because of the dangerous bandit ridden roads, but the thought of bandits only made my stomach clench more.

I had kept the campfire going all night. I had even fought against the pain in my back to bust more wood for the fire. I had stayed up stoking the fire and making sure that Mahrig and Theo would see it on their return, but they had never returned. It was only after the first few rays of sun broke through that trees that Arlow arrived. His saddle was skewed and a few of the bags looked as if they had been ripped, and his front haunches had a few cuts, cuts clearly made from a sword that had narrowly grazed him.

Panic flushed my already aching body, causing me to wince as I jumped to my feet.

"Krahmer, get up!" I yelled as I made my way to Arlow to search him for clues. Arlow's demeanor seemed unnaturally calm, and his eyes did not hold the fear that I expected to see. He didn't look like a horse that had just escaped a scuffle unscathed, rather he looked like he was under some sort of spell, or had been.

Krahmer walked up beside me and looked over Arlow.

"I take it by the sheer look of panic and the state of your horse that Theo and Mahrig didn't return with him." He looked around as to end his statement with confirmation.

"No they didn't, and it looks like Arlow's been through some kind of struggle." I wiped my brow, and searched through the sacks, hoping to find some sort of clue. Everything seemed to be in place, and even a few extra things lined the fur and leather bags that Mahrig had packed. Krahmer inhaled and spoke.

"It's possible it could have been bandits looking for an easy hit, maybe that's why the horse is all sliced up. They might have been trying to loot him. It doesn't explain though this Aura around him." I looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean Aura?" I closed my vision off to the world around Arlow, only allowing me to take in the horse. At first I didn't recognize anything out of the ordinary, but a small bit of something began fogging my vision. It was fog. A foggy Aura surrounded Arlow as my eyes adjusted to his energy. It was rather calming to even look at.

I snapped out of the daze the fog seemed to want to drag me into and turned toward Krahmer.

"Any idea who or what could have done this" Krahmer's serious look softened as he spoke.

"Your druid friend could have for one." Krahmer pointed out. I lightly shook my head.

"Theo isn't very good with animals, he said so himself that his strength is greatest with the nature around us, not the life that nature sustains." Krahmer nodded.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean that a dire situation didn't arise that could have caused him to have no other choice." I shrugged accepting Krahmer's explanation. I turned around and started packing everything hastefully.

"We need to-"

"No need, here we are." I heard Mahrig's voice slice through the underlying panic that had set in. I spun around almost knocking myself off balance as I caught sight of Mahrig's bloodied collar, and the slight bruising on her face that had already began to heal.

I rushed over and grabbed her by the shoulders causing her to wince at something I had accidently touched.

"What happened?!" I asked as I looked her over. There was dirt in her ashen hair, and smudges of mud on her forehead and attire. The bruises that colored her face were darkest around her right eye, and only darkened the shadows that played around her nose. Theo was a few feet back with his gaze fixed on the ground. When he looked up, I caught a glimpse of something, and then there was only a saddened look that he tried to hide by clearing his throat and speaking.

"Brought her back safe and sound Pally." Theo started to make a step but I stopped him.

"Safe? You call this safe? What happened out there?!" I was relieved, but at the same time angry, because Mahrig would never come to this sort of harm under my own protection.

Mahrig's hand found my chest as she smiled up at me.

"I'm fine Gareth. If Theo hadn't shown up it could have been worse." Her words caught me off guard.

"What do you mean 'shown up', He wasn't with you the whole time?" I asked. Mahrig shifted her gaze to her hand that she slowly moved up to my shoulder and began to make a patting motion.

"It's fine really. Don't get worked up over nothing." She smiled up at me, beaming her best grin. A grin that was clearly begging me not to tear into Theo like I wanted to in that moment.

"At Least tell me what happened." I sighed relaxing my shoulders.

"You look as if you tumbled off the mountain at High Hrothgar, and Arlow looks like he charged through an army barricade." I glanced toward Theo who seemed as if he had been untouched. My brow furrowed. Theo had clearly not been in the scuffle Mahrig and Arlow had witnessed. Mahrig frantically shook her head and walked over to arlow grabbing her bags. She untied two of them, and tossed one to Theo, who began taking items out.

"The bags seem fine, no one looted them." Mahrig stated.

"So it was bandits that attacked you?" Krahmer piped in finally after only observing. Mahrig shrugged and plopped down onto my messy excuse for a bedroll. She rubbed her temples and looked back toward Krahmer.

"Honestly I don't think so. They were dressed like Imperial soldiers. They could have been looters, that's possible." She sighed and glanced over to Theo, who was now mashing something in his mortar.

Mahrig immediately launched herself into the events of the previous night. Theo chimed in a few times about cut throat prices at the local alchemist shop, and even snorted as Mahrig blushed through her retelling of Theo's flirtations with a barmaid that lead to her one party trip back to camp. I had immediately placed the man she described in my memory as the man that had attempted to convince me to sell the helpless Mahrig I had first brought to Riverwood. He hadn't seemed like a brigand at the time. Definitely a shady character, but I had remembered seeing a few Imperials in the inn that night. It was possible that him and his party could have been in their civilian clothes. It wasn't unheard of for soldiers to boast their positions and misuse their powers, especially on unsuspecting women who traveled the roads alone at night. My brow only furrowed as Mahrig continued weaving her recollection of events.

"You must have left Falkreath extremely late, why not just stay the night there?" Krahmer asked.

"Actually…" Mahrig started.

"I did leave early, but after the scuffle happened and Theo showed up, I kinda lost track of time." A bright blush crossed Mahrig's face as she glanced at Theo, Who was now bottling a concoction he had made with Mahrig's Alembic.

Krahmer's eyebrows slightly raised as mine only furrowed more.

"Why didn't you bring her back here immediately?" I barked, catching Theo's attention. Theo only raised his hooded eyes to me momentarily before returning his attention back on the bottle and put a cork in.

"She needed immediate medical attention, and an hour hike didn't seem all that enticing while carrying her." His eyes darted up toward Mahrig and he momentarily blushed.

"Not that you are heavy or anything, because you aren't. It's just that I needed to rouse her enough so that she could help me with a little of her restoration." Theo chunked the bottle my direction. I caught it, not even wincing at the pain that flitted through my back.

"I made a makeshift camp, and let her rest for a few hours, I even went back and found your horse for you. So lighten up." Theo exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have let her travel alone in the first place. If you would think a little more with your head and a little less with your manhood she wouldn't have been put into that situation in the first place." I felt the heat in my face, and watched as a frown slightly carved Theo's lips. His features darkened as he snorted.

"I'd say the situation you put Mahrig in with your manhood was a little more extreme. At Least I saved her before anything too traumatizing could happen." Theo barked back in reply.

I froze in utter shock. Had he meant the night Mahrig had been abducted? I glanced toward Mahrig quickly who was now as red as the apple Krahmer had halted and let hover by his lips as he listened.

"That was…." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. How much of that night did Theo know about, how did he know about it? Mahrig's uncomfortable demeanor only increased as she started to fidget with my disheveled covers and her stare fixated on the fire.

"Please don't fight." She whispered.

"Everything is alright. Anything that was hurt was put right again. I can't help pride though…" She glanced toward me and then to Theo. 

"Can we please not fight?" She begged. I could see the tears begin welling at the corners of her eyes. My heated argument I was preparing in the back of my mind ceased at the sight of her. Whatever Theo had said had bothered her. Something about me, bothered her.

 _ **Mahrig**_

It had been a very long night. The healing, the conversation I had held with Theo, the things that had happened between us. It was all too much for my mind to bare at the moment, but I couldn't just push these things to the back. After everything had quieted, and Gareth had fallen asleep I sat back against a log I had propped against after letting Gareth have his bedroll. Theo decided to hunt, and Krahmer offered to go do some fishing. Something I had learned that he enjoyed to do in his passing of time. Gareth had taken the potion that Theo had made him, and was for the moment, pain free. Enough for him to attempt to get his strength back. Thankfully the sun had moved far enough through the trees to give us a break from the direct sun. My mind wandered back to the previous night, trying to sort through all of the details.

" _Why did you leave Falkreath? I mean I'm glad you did, but how did you know I would be in danger?" I asked Theo as he carefully examined my ribs, trying not to cause me any discomfort. Theo chuckled and replied._

" _Well, after you left I noticed the change in the air. All of a sudden there weren't as many drunkards as there had been before, and I watched as the men left, chiding about the beautiful little piece that walked out the door." He motioned toward me. I blushed at his insinuation, probably embarrassed by my recent assessment of the changes in Theo, and his current words, although not his own they still came from him. I was used to Theo complimenting me, but I had never seen Theo as a potential suitor, was I now? I blushed even more. The thought was ludicrous, I must have hit my head pretty hard on the ground, or someone had beat my head so harshly that I could not think clearly._

" _I ruined your plans for the evening with the bar girl. I'm sorry." Theo shrugged._

" _You could always make up for it by taking your cuirass and robe off." He winked. I stared at him wide eyed and shocked, he had never been so forthright with me, even jokingly._

" _I'm not that type-" Theo cut me off with a wave._

" _Don't get your undergarments in a bunch, I'm only teasing. I do need to check your ribs though, and it's gonna be kinda hard with all this in the way." He motioned to my torso which was still fully clothed and held the leather cuirass._

" _Oh, right." I blushed. I grabbed the strings at the bottom and began loosening them. Theo chuckled and moved my hands._

" _At this rate, that Paladin of yours will have organized a search party. I'm quicker." He hastily untied the cuirass, dropping it to my side once he was done. I halted his hand as he reached for my robe._

" _I'll do this." I said with a sideways glance gaining me a smirk back in reply. I pulled the robe back, realizing I had neglected to put any clothes on underneath because my retrieval from that hellish sanctuary had just occurred recently and I hadn't had time to go through my things. I blushed, pulling the robe back to._

" _I only have a lower undergarment on." I looked shyly away from Theo. The blood pumping through my veins at the sheer embarrassment caused a small thrum of pain in my ribs._

" _I won't look at anything that isn't hurting." He gave me a soft smile._

" _I promise." he put his hand over his heart and bowed his head, mimicking the action he had seen Gareth exchange with me on multiple occasions. I snorted and playfully pushed him away, causing myself to wince._

" _Just don't be a perv, I'm not used to people seeing me like this." I peeled back the robe away from my right side, covering my breast with my hand._

" _Ah, it will be my honor to be the first to gaze upon you, and do it without being a pervert." He chuckled again. He began prodding my ribs slightly, pressing in places that made me want to scream, but did it so lightly that I could handle it._

" _Uh, yea sure." I replied, trying not to give away that my mind had raced back to the way that Gareth had gazed down at my body, not with lust, not as a pervert, but with love. The thought alone hurt me more than the constant prodding that Theo continued. I blushed even further. The situation flustered me. Remembering how one moment Gareth had been ready to give me what I yearned for, and the next he had turned as cold as an Ice Wraith's bite._

" _Hurts that bad huh?" Theo looked into my teary eyes._

" _Uh, yea I guess it does." I replied, wiping the tear that tried to escape my left eye._

" _That Paladin is a damn lucky man Mahrig, and so are you. The rib is only cracked, it's not out of place or puncturing a lung." Theo sighed and searched in his small pouch. He pulled out a small vial of a bright red liquid._

" _I was saving this for one of our notorious dragon hunts, but it looks like you will be needing it." He tilted my head back and put the vial to my mouth. The strong bitter taste of wheat mixed with some other flavors introduced itself to my taste buds and warmed a path down my throat. I felt the effects immediately in my rib._

" _A small bit of a grand healing potion I bought the last time we passed by a temple. I've learned to keep them around since fighting dragons introduced itself into my routine."_

" _You aren't usually the type to visit temples…" I trailed off._

" _Yea, well looking for you called for drastic measures, and Krahmer seems to be a regular in those places. Even more so than Gareth." He replied. My mind lingered back toward Gareth and Theo's earlier comment._

" _A lucky Paladin you said?" I asked teasingly. Theo snickered and wiped his hands on a damp cloth, and then wiped the vial placing it back into his pouch._

" _Yea, he's a lucky man to have your attention Mahrig." I smiled slightly at his words, but a little part of me hurt with them as well._

" _I'm not so sure he wants me honestly." Theo quirked an eyebrow as if he didn't believe or was surprised by what I said._

" _I seriously doubt that Mahrig, the way he looks at you speaks volumes. He also spent months trying to find you, lets not forget that." Theo became more serious._

" _And if we are being honest you feel the same way about him." Theo shrugged as I looked at him eyes wide._

" _It's alright. I've come to accept it. Haven't you noticed my attempt to woo everyone but you?" My mind went back to the barmaid, and the sad look Theo had given me before I exited the tavern._

" _Yes, but… Gareth doesn't want me, or can't have me the way he might want. I know this now." My shoulders slumped as the warm feeling the potion had recently given me disappeared as the potion reached its limits._

" _Why, because he's a Paladin?" Theo asked._

" _No, because ultimately, I was rejected." It was Theo's turn to become wide eyed._

" _So, that's why your scent was all over the Paladin. Not just your usual scent, but your musk." I felt the heat return to my face._

" _What does that even mean Theo?" Theo shook the surprise and answered._

" _Was it the night you were abducted?" I nodded my head at his question._

" _Things became a little heated, but before they could unfold he just pulled away from me, after I…" My words trailed off._

" _I told him something without meaning to say it. It was out of context and not how I wanted him to find out." Theo nodded slowly as I spoke._

" _You told him you loved him didn't you?" I nodded toward him and let my shoulders slump even more._

" _He took off into the storm. I tried to go after him, but you know the rest." Theo nodded and sighed._

" _So, the Paladin ran away from the chance of a lifetime." Theo said almost sadly._

" _I thought for sure if the opportunity arose for him that he would take it without a second thought." Theo continued._

" _It's clear the man loves you too, but maybe it's his lifestyle that has him in doubt, or maybe he's afraid the God's will spurn him for giving into his desires." Theo scooted closer and took my hand._

" _May I try something?" Theo asked, looking at me with complete seriousness._

" _I suppose you can, as long as it doesn't involve getting naked." I teased through my defeated mood._

 _Without hesitation Theo leaned in a placed a soft kiss that lingered for a few moments on my lips. The heat rose in my face once more. I pulled back slightly after the initial shock and looked into his hidden expression._

" _Theo…" I couldn't find words for what just happened. Sure, I liked Theo, and he was nice looking. No, he himself was good looking, he was rugged, but in a well groomed woodsman sort of way. It wasn't that I wasn't attracted to him, because I was at some point in time, and even now I noticed the way the heat swam through my cheeks to light my features up. However, he wasn't Gareth._

" _You don't have to say anything at all. I know you love Gareth, and I hate having to be the one to tell you he loves you, because he should be the one to tell you those things. I know you will choose him every time, and I don't intend to try and sway your decisions, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't say this." He wiped at something invisible on his brow and softly whispered words that hurt me in more than one way._

" _I love you as well Mahrig."_


	25. Fool's Errand

Chapter 25: Fool's Errand

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Warning! This chapter contains intimate material that should not be viewed by anyone under the age of 17._

 _ **Mahrig**_

In retrospect, it had been obvious to me concerning Theo's feelings. I knew that he had expressed his desires on more than one occasion. However, I had always brushed them off as simple flirtations. Something he would indiscriminately hand out to many woman, as he had done many times before over the course of our journey together. I sat watching Gareth sleep, as I thought about Theo's kiss, and his admission to love. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him, or me and it wasn't fair to the unknowing Gareth. After Theo had told me he loved me, I had simply gone silent. I believe Theo knew that was the only answer he would receive from me. I cherished Theo among one of my best friends, but my heart had belonged to another. Gareth.

A couple of weeks passed before Theo presented me with his intent on breaking off from our little group. I wasn't happy about the decision, but it was his to make. Theo had my back in every encounter we had been through, and I knew his intentions of leaving stemmed from the fact that I could not return the kind of love he had hoped for. He didn't completely cut his ties. It wasn't like Theo to just disappear. He told us where he would be, and encouraged us to stop by whenever we were in the Rift. He had chosen Riften as his new place of Residence. As much as I hated to admit it, The Rift suited him. It wasn't that he was a thief or anything like that, he just enjoyed the atmosphere of Riften. Women, hunting, booze and treasures. The Rift was rich with all of those things.

I pulled the curtain of my Solitude inn room open, letting the evening sun bless my skin with the last few rays of sun. The time was dawning, a mission so unbelievably absurd that even Krahmer had begged me not to consider. In the weeks after Theo had left, our small group had continued our journey where we had left off before my dark brotherhood encounter. I was extremely determined to return my life to some sense of normalcy. It pained me to realize that being Dragonborn was now what I considered to be normal, but life goes on. I much enjoyed the freedom of being Dragonborn over the imprisonment of my past life. I would choose it ten times over.

We had made our way to the tomb of Ustengrav to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. It had been the final test of the Greybeards, one that had been put off long enough due to unseen distractions. Upon reaching the very depths and end of our journey within the tomb after what seemed like endless battles between draugr, bandits and mages; we discovered that the horn was not there. In the place of the horn that should have delicately decorated the pedestal above the sarcophagus was instead a note. A note that had lead us to the Riverwood Inn once again. It turned out that the instructions we had been given in the note, rent the attic room, had been misguided. Or so it had seemed. In reality it had been Delphine's, the inn keeper of the Riverwood inn and thief of the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, intent to misguide us. Upon Asking the rent the attic room, we had been informed that there wasn't one and given a regular room. Later she met us in the room where a chain of events led me to this point. After slaying a dragon to prove myself to Delphine that I was truly dragonborn, she revealed that she was one of the last remaining members of a group called the blades. Ancient Dragon slayers that once held the position and honor of protecting the emperor. That was, until the Great war dwindled their numbers, and the Thalmor set out to destroy every last member. It didn't surprise me, with her hatred of the thalmor and mistrust of everyone, that she assumed the Thalmor had something to do with the return of the dragons. Her plan being that I would infiltrate an upcoming social gathering, a party if you will, at the Thalmor Embassy just outside of Solitude.

At first her plan had seemed outlandish. It was no secret around the central parts of Skyrim that I was dragonborn. Many people within Whiterun knew of my identity, as well as the College of Winterhold in its North Eastern icy grasp. However, I couldn't be sure that the Thalmor were not aware of who I was. The plan was too risky, and Krahmer had stepped in to point out the most vital flaws. Delphine had seemed sure that the plan was fool proof. Atleast, more so than any other plan she could hastily arrange. I chose not to disclose my plans to the Greybeards after returning the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Delphine had made it clear that her order, the blades, did not see eye to eye with the monks of High Hrothgar. After finishing my final test, I was formally recognized by the Greybeards, receiving my title in a thunderous shout from my position directly in the center; the four of them surrounded me.

Delphine was waiting for me at the stables, Gareth and Krahmer were close behind me. I had already given my things that were to be smuggled in to Delphine's contact, Malborn. Malborn was a wood elf native that held a deep resentment toward the Aldmeri Dominion because of past events that lead to the death of his family, and slaughter of his people. He was only fortunate enough to become a part of this plan, and had long been parading as an employee at the Thalmor Embassy. In reality, he had spent years spying, waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring their operation in Skyrim to its knees. That is how he had come into contact with Delphine. She had done her homework, unlike the Thalmor, and sought him out.

Delphine scanned me from head to toe, and clicked her tongue.

"This will have to do I guess. The party clothes I gave you won't give you away like your common threads." My brow furrowed at her comment on my choice of attire, but I dismissed any emotions that tried to surface, knowing fully well that she was correct. Attending such a lavish event at the Embassy was no place for my simple cotton dress. I would be spotted in the crowd in no time, and instantly become a target for suspicion. The clothes Delphine presented me with were made of the finest material. She had no doubt purchased the Brown padded Robe from Radiant Raiment. It was a plain outfit, but suitable for the occasion. I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb dressed in the finery that most of the nobles would be wearing, but I certainly wouldn't be instantly pegged as someone that wasn't supposed to be there.

I bit my lip, my nerves were on edge as I glanced around. I was about to come face to face with the Thalmor. My only other encounter with an agent of the Thalmor was within the College of Winterhold. Ancano had been an Advisor for the previous Archmage and he had turned out to be a bad apple from the start. Every story or encounter I had heard told of the Thalmor always ended is mischief. It was wise to avoid them, because they weren't an understanding group of people. They simply don't care about the common people, or mortals at all. All that mattered to them was their dominion and its reign over these lands.

"This is Elenwen's party. I don't have to explain to you how important it is to stay away from her. She could pick you out of the crowd as soon as you opened your mouth." Delphine furrowed her brow as she spoke. Her words only served to aid the hastened downfall of nerves that already threatened my demeanor. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I slightly glanced sideways to see a concerned Gareth. A man that had once seemed angry about such a ridiculous plan, now only seemed worried for my safety no doubt.

"You can do this My Lady. I'll be right outside the walls, listening in. If you are found out, don't you think for a minute I won't join you." I gave his enthusiasm a small smile. It was completely like Gareth to share words of encouragement before something like this.

"Here's your invitation. You're name has been added to the guest list already thanks to my contact within the blue palace. You'll give it to the Thalmor guard that will be posted outside of the gates. You're posing as Magdalene Dufone's Sister, since Magdalene won't be attending." Delphine nodded her head.

"Good luck Dragonborn. I hope you find the information we need. I would do this myself, but they know who I am. It's fate that has brought us together. We can join our forces once again and try to bring a balance back to this land." Delphine gave a small smile, something I wasn't used to seeing on her aged stoney face.

"Whenever you are ready, this carriage will take you there. Remember, feign ignorance when you see Malborn. He will be tending the bar. He has a plan of his own to sneak you into the residential area of the Embassy. If all goes well you can navigate from there, across the courtyard, and find Elenwen's office in the back building." Delphine paused, shaking something seemingly grim from her mind.

"I wish I could warn you of what you'll find there, it's not exactly a secret that Elenwen has her own dungeon. I can't imagine what torture people suffer within those confined walls." With that Delphine mounted her gravel colored steed and rode away from the stables.

I inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm my nerves. Krahmer's aggravated glare still occupied the area where delphine's figure had once stood. I knew fully well that Krahmer didn't like the idea, and he didn't seem very fond of the woman that had created such a plan. _"So, She sends you in to do the dirty work while she gets to continue hiding, sounds cowardly."_ had been Krahmer's opinion on the matter. One last look toward the two and I slowly made my way to the wagon.

Upon arriving at the Embassy, I was granted a view that completely puzzled me. The grounds outside of the Embassy were rather bare, other than a few carriages and horses that were stabled in certain areas. The area was wooded, but the view above the trees was absolutely stunning. The sun had set, and the hazy clouds that had quickly rolled into Solitude, now only seemed to be a faint haze that tried to conceal the starry sky above. It almost looked magical as the northern sky lights danced, and the stars shown through.

The Thalmor guard before me cleared his throat as I slowly approached, my attention had been stolen by the view upon the mountain side that held the embassy.

"Invitation please." He spoke with a haughty tone that slightly dwindled the nerve I had mustered on the trip up the mountain. I straightened my back from the slight arch it had obtained while gazing at the sky, and handed the towering man my invitation. He opened the sealed paper and I watched, hiding the crawling nervous jitter that tried to surface. His eyes scanned the paper and he spoke.

"Mahrig Dufone, hmmm. So house Dufone of High Rock is taking an interest in Skyrim? I heard your allegiance was present within Solitude, but an actual member?" He folded the invitation and placed it inside of a metal strongbox that occupied the table beside him.

"Elenwen will be most pleased to see you I'm sure." He smiled a forced grin, and motioned me toward the towering metal doors before me. I tried my best to appear as nobility. I straightened my shoulders and gave a curt nod toward the cocky Elf, trying my best to resurrect my dignity from the distracted mess I had been prior. Delphine had chosen the Dufone name because a few ambassador's had accompanied Magdalene Dufone from High Rock. Her contact within the castle had tipped her off that M. Dufone would not be attending the Embassy party due to food poisoning, which left an opening for Delphine to squeeze me onto the list. Delphine had decided that I needed to use my own name, as to not cause confusion to my panicking mind if asked upon arriving. Now it was up to me to play the part as an observing noble from High Rock. This meant keeping my mouth closed and simply observing, as Delphine had pointed out numerous times. Her faith in me was non existent, and so it should have been. I was completely terrified.

I opened the Embassy doors to find a small corridor that lead to a bright room with loud chatter that seemingly echoed off of the stone walls. I caught sight of Malborn tending the bar on the right side of the room. His eyes found me, and then quickly returned to the cup he had been polishing with his rag. I started to take a step, wanting to make my way to the far wall where I would stand and observe, playing my part. That's when I caught sight of the tall Altmer woman coming my way. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, and held a questioning gaze. She came to halt in front of me, slightly blocking my exit of the corridor into the vast gathering hall. In the corner of my eye, I saw Malborn freeze, his actions later becoming hectic as he looked around his bar.

"I don't believe we have met, who might you be?" The woman asked.

"Mahrig, Mahrig Dufone." I answered, trying to maintain a professional front. One Delphine had clearly not guessed me to have.

"Ah, yes. I remember your name from the list. I'm Elewen, and this is my swaray, if you can call it that." She glanced around the room, giving off a rather bored appearance. She turned her attention back to me.

"What brings the Dufone's to this… To Skyrim?" She had clearly meant to insult the homeland of the Nords, but had decided in the face of civility to recede her opinion. I racked my brain, trying to remember why the Dufone's had arrived in Solitude with Ambassador's from High Rock. Delphine had given me a rough rundown of the situation incase I had found myself in a tight spot such as this one. I was prepared to give my story of coming to solitude to offer condolences to the Vicci family, cousin's of the emperor, on their loss of Vittoria due to assassination on her wedding day, but Malborn hastily grabbed Elenwen's attention.

"Uhm, Lady Elenwen, I hate to interrupt, but we are out of Cyrodilic Brandy. Do I need to run to the cellar and grab more?" His voice seemed rather professional, but I could sense the hint of tension in his shoulders as he had attempted to rush to my rescue.

"Ugh, How many times have I told you not to bother me over the simplest inconveniences? Serve the Colovian Brandy, I'm sure no one here will mind, and if they do they certainly wouldn't voice it." She gave him a stern look that was returned with a small nod from Malborn.

"I understand madame. Forgive me." He replied. With that Elenwen turned her attention back to me as a few more guests arrived, their entrance queued by the large metal door creaking open behind me.

"I guess we will have to get better acquainted later Mahrig Dufone. Please, enjoy the festivities." With that she made her way around me and greeted the group that had entered. I glanced over to see Malborn narrow his eyes in my direction. I slowly made my way to the bar, trying not to draw attention to myself. I lowered my voice and spoke.

"I'm ready when you are, what's the plan?" He pulled a bottle of Colovian brandy from beneath the bar and spoke.

"I'm sorry, we are out of Cyrodilic, but this Colovian brandy is sure to sate the Pallete's desire." His over enthusiasm did not match the look he was flashing in my direction. He lowered his voice and whispered.

"I need you to create a distraction, when everyone's attention is elsewhere I'll unlock the door and sneak you into the kitchen." He leaned upwards and pointed to a redguard that sat on a bench on the left side of our position, just past the entrance corridor. Elenwen had already ushered the new guests, which consisted of a few Jarls that Mahrig instantly recognized. Balgruuf was among them. She quickly turned around and grabbed the bottle of Colovian brandy. She would need to hurry before she was recognized.

She knew exactly what Malborn had meant by distraction, the redguard on the bench seemed a little tipsy, and the bottle of Colovian Brandy I held in my hands would do well as a distraction once it was in his.

 _ **Gareth**_

As soon as I heard the shouts begin in the courtyard, I readied myself from the concealed position I had taken up on the fence, shielded from view by an overhanging eave of the roof. Mahrig had been exposed. I had no idea why this had not been our entry point in the first place. It almost seemed as if Delphine had wanted to flaunt the intrusion in front of the Thalmor. Though, I had almost risked being discovered, trying to scale the wall in my heavy armor. It had taken quite the strength to hoist myself up on the wall in the first place. A potion of light foot had been involved. I could only pray that Mahrig would at least make it to the courtyard.

As if the God's had heard my silent prayer, I saw A head of ashen hair burst from the doors on the opposite side of the court yard. She was still wearing the party clothes that I had last seen her in, but this time she was armed with her sword, the sword she had hesitantly given to the wood elf to smuggle in for her. At Least he was successful in that area. I leapt down from my position on the wall, conveniently landing on a Thalmor wizard that had prepared a spell to launch at the unsuspecting Mahrig. The loud groan that came from below me on Impact caused every head in the courtyard to turn. About half a dozen Thalmor soldiers poured into the courtyard. Mahrig quickly rushed toward me, the ornamental bushes and trees slightly concealing her route. She grabbed the arm of my heavy armor and helped hoisten me up off of the unconscious wizard.

"How did you get in here?" Mahrig's eyes widened as I pointed to the towering fence behind me. The smooth stone wall was adorned with a spikey black fence at the top that had been meant to deter unwanted guests by promise of impalement.

"I'm not even going to ask…" She muttered.

"You don't have time to anyways." I said as I pointed toward the torch light that was quickly approaching.

"Right!" She squealed. The first of the Thalmor soldiers rounded the trees, one with a mace and the other carried two swords that she flaunted in a swift haze of dual wielding fury. Mahrig sent a fireball into the woman that carried the most threat first. One of the swords was knocked from her hands upon the fireballs impact, and sent a shockwave of flames that staggered the man who carried the mace.

I marveled at Mahrig's seemingly quick grasp of more advanced destruction magic. She had spent the last few weeks practicing her arts on the roads when we would encounter bandits and spiders, even the occasional wolf pack. Her practice had paid off as she sent another fireball into the oncoming group of Thalmor soldiers.

"I didn't intend for this to happen." She yelled over the screams of the soldiers as their skin burst to life with flames.

"You mean getting caught?" I asked as I quickly disarmed the once dual wielding thalmor agent that writhed on the ground.

"Yes, I was trying to sneak past a few thalmor that were in the residential area. Who knew they had a dog?" Her expression turned grim as she spoke.

After dispatching the last of the soldiers, Mahrig and I made our way to the office area of the Embassy. Loud shouts could be heard from the otherside of the courtyard walls, but we slipped in seemingly unnoticed. They would eventually find us though without a doubt, so we had to hurry.

We dispatched a few more soldiers, a human spy, and a remarkably well trained wizard that easily took me out of the battle rather quickly. The burst of energy that he sent towards me, while I shielded Mahrig, drained every last bit of energy I had intended to use in a swing to dispatch him as he readied another spell. My stamina was almost non existent for a few moments, only granting me the strength to pull myself up off of the floor as I watched Mahrig dance with him in a battle of spells. Her nimble use of swordplay came in handy as she dodged and weaved around his constant barrage of spells. He was obviously not as trained with a weapon, because his instincts to dodge were a bit slow and he mainly relied upon his use of a ward to deflect Mahrig's spells. That was his downfall in the end, because a ward doesn't shield the caster from physical weapons, and it was a deathly blow that Mahrig quickly rushed into that finished him.

Three dossiers were located within a chest in Elenwen's office. The names of the people listed within each were Delphine, Esbern and Ulfric Stormcloak. We also retrieved a few reports that didn't reflect well with Delphine's conspiracy that the Thalmor were somehow responsible for the return of the dragons. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The Thalmor suspected the blades had something to do with it, or atleast the knowledge concerning the dragon's return.

The sound of a hurried shouts filled the silence of the building from the hall. Mahrig quickly grabbed the key that was placed on a rack above a cellar door. I wasn't sure of where it lead, but I had a hunch. My hunch was unfortunately correct as we found ourselves in a room that was filled with cells and torture racks. I could see Mahrig's stomach churn, much as mine did, by the appearance on her face. She paled in comparison to the normal flushed appearance I was used to seeing on her. Another trap door was visible in a nook of the dungeon. Presumably, by the bloodstains that encompassed the area, it was where the dead bodies were dispatched after Elenwen had finished her interrogations. Most likely a cave would be present as with most Thalmor quarters. The easiest way for them to dispose of bodies was to let the wild life have at them.

"We know you are in here. Give up now or your accomplice die's." A woman's voice echoed through the despicable atmosphere of the dungeon. I heard the voice of the wood elf that had Mahrig had spoken to prior to coming to the embassy.

"Don't do it, my life is over with anyways." I watched as Mahrig's expression deepened from one of fear, to one of anger.

"Fine!" She yelled. My breath halted as I watched a slow burning fire enter her eyes. The dragon blood was surfacing. The Thalmor soldiers appeared at the top of the stairs, pushing the bosmer man in front of him. Any attempt Mahrig made to shout would no doubt catch him in its path, and they were attempting to use him as a living shield to prevent any magical attacks. I watched as a heavy sigh racked the bosmer's features before he turned quickly and grabbed elven sword, shoving the tall woman behind him backwards catching her off guard. The man beside him quickly reacted, and plunged his own sword into the bosmer's side. Mahrig burst into action quickly, sending a simple fire bolt into the male Thalmor. I knew her withdrawal from using a fireball was based on the fact that the explosion would also catch the Bosmer in its radius.

The Thalmor fought with the small area where the flame had hit him, trying to recover from the force that had knocked him back, and put out the flame that licked the surface of his elven armor. Mahrig cast another series of firebolts at him, a few catching the unarmored region of his neck, and lower half of his face. The female Thalmor soldier sent the limp Bosmer's body down the flight of stairs with a kick, and followed charging in my direction with her sword. I quickly responded, but was still weak from the earlier attack made on me by the wizard that had somehow drained my stamina. I brought my sword up to meet hers. As my steel sword clashed with her moonstone sword, sparks danced across our blades. I continued my best effort to deflect her swings, only able to act defensively. My strength had still not fully returned and an offense was out of the question.

I didn't have to worry about that though. Mahrig quickly ended the continuous attacks that the female Thalmor soldier delivered. A sword through her back presented itself into my view as it burst through the front of her armor. A few seconds prior I had heard Mahrig's shout of world wind sprint. She had used the force behind her sprint to send her sword through the hard elven material. I watched as the Altmer's body slid from Mahrig's bloodied sword, and landed with a heavy metallic thud onto the stone floor beneath us. Mahrig wasted no time searching the woman's body and producing a key that would hopefully aid us in opening the trap door. It did just that, but what we were presented with caused me to rethink our chances with the Thalmor that would soon be in pursuit.

A hulking troll stood before Mahrig as I turned away from the opening in which we had just jumped down from. A moment of hesitation on her part was all it took for the oversized troll, gorged on the remains that had been fed to him regularly, to get the jump on her. He swung with great force sending her into the wall with a loud crack that caused my body to go rigid. Her form collapsed momentarily, before her small delicate hand reached out and released a bout of flames that disoriented the huge beast before me. This was bad timing considering my strength was still not back. I readied my sword anyways, realizing in Mahrig's condition I would be the only way out of this mess. I landed a few blows that only seemed to irritate the disoriented troll further. His motions became erratic, and I narrowly missed a few of his wildly unplanned swings. I knew that trolls hated fire, and Mahrig must have known this as well, because her flames continued. I glanced over toward her, the pain was clearly written on her twisted face as she focused everything on releasing her power. I noticed that her left arm was oddly limp. I brought my sword in an upward motion as the troll charged toward me, sending my blade in a tearing motion up through his bowls and splaying a wide gash through the center of his chest. The roar that rang out through the cavern almost made me instinctively grab for my ears if my hands had not been occupied. As the troll fell forward I quickly jumped away from the path of impact, and brought my sword down as hastily as I could manage, burying the blade deep into the spine, crippling the beast's chances of walking, or even getting up. The hulking mass before me stopped moving, letting out a final ragged breath to signal its demise.

I quickly turned to Mahrig, who now clung to her left Shoulder with her right hand. Tears stained the dirt that had clung to her face upon impact with the dirt filled cavern walls. She was attempting a small healing spell that I quickly interrupted.

"This is going to take more than just a small healing spell Mahrig, but first we have to get out of here. The Thalmor will swarm this area soon." Some of my vigor had returned upon defeating the troll. The adrenaline rush had done wonders to awaken my stores of stamina, regenerating my reserves hastefully.

We made our way to a small cave, distancing ourselves from the mountain that that held the embassy, and gaining quick clearance of the cavern that would soon be crawling with Thalmor. After all it had been the only way out, and they knew that.

The cave was near the coast to the North, facing the ancient land of Atmora. The place was well illuminated by a few chambers in the ceiling that displayed the light from the two moons above. A Stream ran through the area, and a few moderately good sized fish could be seen swimming in the currents. It was a rather large cave, and had appeared much smaller upon entering, but the farther we traversed inward, the larger its towering ceiling became, and wider the stoney earth around us opened.

I sat Mahrig down beside the creek, and quickly grabbed the dead wood that littered the place from where people had seemingly made camp here before.

"Do me the honor?" I asked as I arranged the wood into a makeshift fireplace. I hated to ask Mahrig, knowing she was in a great deal of pain, but warmth was most important right now and we were both still chilled from the cold Northern winds that had been at our faces the lengthy trip here.

With a flick of her right hand a flame engulfed the dry wood that quickly burst to life with heat. I removed my armor, getting myself comfortable for the lengthy amount of healing time this would need. Also readying myself for the quick motion that would set Mahrig's arm back into place. One that would no doubt send her into a tirade of screams. I needed to do it properly and quickly. The faster it was executed, the less pain she would be in. Without any warning I grabbed her shoulder with my left hand and her elbow with my right, pushing with my right swiftly at a tilted angle toward the front of her torso. Mahrig's breath caught and a loud pop sounded through the cave chambers, followed by a scream.

Mahrig's jittery form caused my heart to sink, but the worst part was over, and her injury had not been as horrible as I had guessed it would be from the impact she had made on the wall in the previous cavern. For that I was thankful. That would cut heal time in half. The lower part of her arm, just above the wrist was broken, as well as her collar bone.

"Thank you Gareth." Mahrig said with a shaky breath as I finished healing her arm, next was her collar bone. Her eyes watched me slowly as I peeled the brown layer of clothing away from her chest.

"I'm sorry, The padding of the clothes was so thick, and my wrapping was warn and I failed to purchase a new one." Mahrig nervously rambled as her naked breast came into view. I wanted so badly to look away from the luscious swollen breast that blessed my sight. It had surprised me as well. However much I had wanted to look away, was met with a stronger desire to continue staring. I eventually pulled my gaze from Mahrig's chest and noticed that Mahrig had averted her gaze. She had been embarrassed, and hopefully had not seen me ogling her. My own face heated at the thought of my actions. I was taking advantage of Mahrig's injuries for my own personal reasons or at least that's what it had felt like as I realized what I had just done.

"No worries my lady. Its nothing I haven't seen before." I thought back to the night in Ivarstead, when I had been blessed with the opportunity to hold her partially bare body within my actions of my words didn't register until I looked up to see the crimson cheeks of the shocked woman looking back at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward." I quickly corrected my freely spewed speech. What was wrong with me? Had the sight of Mahrig's breast fried my ability to think? I wasn't some young lad in his developing years anymore. I was a grown man, I should have planned my words better. I had clearly embarrassed her.

Instead of making the situation worse by talking, I simply focused my attention toward her broken collar bone. I could feel the calcium beneath her flesh mend slowly as the warm surge of restoration filtered through my fingertips. The bone would heal nicely.

"Can I ask you something?" Mahrig's cheeks had seemingly cooled from the heated mess she had become earlier. I continued releasing the gift of the God's through my fingers, feeling the last of the the bone sealing beneath my touch.

"Did I scare you?" I gave her a quizzical look. Not understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean my lady?" Mahrig slightly frowned.

"You used to use my name a lot more when addressing me to my face, but now you've resorted to my lady as of late." Her frown only deepened as she spoke. She gulped slightly as I pulled my hand away from the top of her chest, finishing the the mend.

"I said some things to you that night. When the dark brotherhood took me." A glint of fresh tears entered her eyes as I searched them for meaning. She was fighting the tears, but I could clearly see that it was a battle that she was losing.

"I shouldn't have said those things and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have confused you the way I did. Everything that happened that night was my fault, I know that." I froze as her rushed words registered. Mahrig was apologizing for telling me she loved me. A tear rolled down her cheek, breaking the threshold that her lower eyelid had given. I quickly wiped the tear, letting my hand linger on her cheek.

"Nonsense. You didn't scare me." Mahrig shook her head, pulling away from my touch. A slight pain entered my chest at her actions, making me realize the severity of the pain I must have caused her the night she had professed her love and I had foolishly ripped myself away from her. I lowered my gaze to Mahrig's quivering lip. I knew she had been hurt by my actions, but I had only been trying to protect her, protect her feelings and her dignity among other things. I closed my eyes and reflected on that night, letting every scene unfold before me again. The softness of her skin, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body and the pure love on her face as she spoke to me. I had damaged her by rejection. Probably even more so than if I had surrendered to my selfish urges.

"I love you." I spoke the words effortlessly as I opened my eyes, causing Mahrig to halt her prepared words. The look on her face became that of confusion.

"Gareth, you're a Paladin…" She began before a sob interrupted her words.

"It was wrong of me to assume I could have you in such a way. I… I tried to corrupt y-"

Before Mahrig could continue her words I cut them off with a hard kiss as I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me. Her words were made up of silly insecurities made by my actions and I wanted to set that right. Mahrig slightly pulled away and peered into my eyes as she panted breathlessly.

"No, you don't have to prove anything to me. I understand. I don't want to force you to feel the same way about me." Mahrig's tears continued.

"Mahrig, I only pulled away because I didn't want to hurt you. I've seen some things in my past that foreshadowed something happening to me. I didn't want to take your innocence and leave this world, leave you." I could feel my brow knit together as I tried to urge Mahrig to understand, but the confusion on her face was hint enough that she didn't.

"Mahrig, the dark brotherhood was meant to kill me. An oracle revealed this to me a long time ago. When we found that note, I knew. I knew the time was nearing. I was being selfish with you and I knew it. I knew my time was drawing near and yet I still wanted you. I wanted to enjoy what time I had left with you. I wanted you to know I loved you, but I didn't know how to tell you…" I paused watching the revelation cross her features.

"I knew I could show you, but as soon as I heard your words…" I took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to use you Mahrig, that's what I would have been doing at that point." Mahrig clenched her eyes, and the tension that had built in her frame released with an exhale as I finished my explanation.

"But you didn't, and even though I've had a pretty rough month trying to understand your actions…" She looked into my eyes before continuing.

"I understand, and I'm grateful that you chose to do what you felt was right." She closed her eyes again as another tear slipped down the slope of her cheek. I pressed my forehead against hers and breathed in her scent. The smell of the cavern lingered on the both of us, giving me an idea. I stood slowly, bringing Mahrig to stand with me. With her gaze on me, I removed the plate armor that remained on my bottom half and laid it to the side. Next, my shirt and finally with little hesitation as Mahrig watched, my linen pants. I stood before her, completely bare.

Mahrig's cheeks turned bright crimson at my actions, but she slowly followed suit, and began lowering the collar of her dress clothes once more. I stepped forward, placing my hand over hers, guiding the motions, making the moment and simple action of undressing that much more intimate. Both breasts came into view as we let the padded cloth top slide from her figure and land on the ground at our feet. I pulled her closer, her bare skin joining mine in a warm embrace. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent that lay under the remnants of the cavern. Mahrig smelled of fragrant dragon's tongue, with a hint of honey. The smell that was Mahrig's usual aroma sent a shiver through my senses, causing the muscles in my back to go rigid. Her body was becoming puddy in my hands, and I furthered the sensation by placing small kisses that would send shockwaves through her tender neck. My hands slid down to her waste, loosening the pants that she had worn under her attire. My hands catching the fabric, slowly pushing the material over the smooth skin that her thighs presented.

I felt a moan escape Mahrig as my hands glided over her skin, exposing her bareness to match mine. Her arms found my shoulders as she pulled her body closer to mine. I used the surge of pleasure her action awoke within me to hoist her up, spreading her legs to wrap them around my waste. I felt my hard muscle below twitch as the heat between her legs neared. The quick motion caused a small squeak to escape Mahrig. Mahrig clung to me as her body hovered mere inches from my erect member. I walked us to the water of the stream, searching for an area that would suffice. The water was rather cold, but the state of our current hygiene and heightened senses would more than make up for the difference. I found an area waste deep, moving us into the deeper area slowly, letting my body adjust to the temperature.

I slowly lowered Mahrig into the water, allowing her to adjust as I had. Her nipples tightened and hardened into erect bundles on both breasts, my hand cupping one breast as my tongue quickly found the other. Mahrig gasped as the sudden sensation my tongue and finger surprised her with. Small moans escaped from deep within her chest, causing my shrinking member to stand erect and ready once more despite the cold water. My hardened member met with the soft skin just above Mahrig's navel. I pushed a little harder, relishing in the warmth her skin gave me as the cold water embraced everything else.

"Oh...Gareth." The quiver in her voice was all I needed.

"This is going to get really cold Mahrig." She opened her eyes, the pleasure clearly filled her aqua pools of blue.

"We can warm each other up afterwards." She smiled, with a hint of teasing. With that our bodies collapsed into the cold water that quickly engulfed our forms. Mahrig resurfaced at the same time, her teeth now chattering, but my Nord side quickly kicked in at the icy sensation. I wrapped her in my arms as she washed away the dirt that lingered on her skin, trailing small kisses along her shoulders. Her motions quickened, and she dunked once more, this time standing out of the water, and reaching for my hand. I followed.

She led me back to the small campfire, where our clothes lay not too far away displayed on the ground in the manner they had been discarded. With a quick adjustment made by Mahrig's foot, she created a makeshift pallet. I sat down on the clothes, and pulled her into my lap.

"Gareth…" She cooed, looking deeply into my eyes. Her eyes seemed hungry, starving even, for something only I could give her and had let her only taste once before. I pushed her from my lap, holding on to her hips, laying her back onto the clothes beneath us. I raised myself to hover above her, her breathing slightly hastening in anticipation. I leaned down to place another kiss on her soft lips, pressing my hard member against her inner thigh. She twitched beneath me, opening her legs wider, allowing me complete access to her hidden treasure trove, but I wouldn't give into her just yet. I could feel a shudder of pleasure form through the muscles of my back as she peered up at me through hooded eyes. I lowered my lips to her skin once again, and left a trail of kisses leading from her chest, to her stomach and below her navel, halting above the patch of soft fuzz that hid her most delicate flower. A flower that I intended to nourish and stimulate so that Mahrig could bloom.


	26. Only You

Chapter 26: Only You

Author's Note: WARNING!!! Sexually Explicit content.

Mahrig

Gareth's breath halted by my ear. The warm feeling danced across my skin, having a rather different effect sending a chill down my spine in anticipation.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, slightly raising above me to peer down. His eyes searched my face, clearly looking for any sign of hesitation. He wouldn't find it though. This is what I wanted. This is what I had dared let my mind wander to on many occasions while in his company. How could I not be sure about my Gareth? His question would have perplexed me, but something else was driving my body forward. Need, hunger and the strong feeling that swarmed my chest and expanded to the very tips of my fingers that lay tangled within his deep brown locks of hair as I gazed into his eyes. Love.

The emotions inside of me calmed, the fear and anxiety of my path in life, recent events and dragons. All was but an afterthought as I gazed into his eyes. The eyes that held such passion, and with the reflection I could see my own mirroring his.

"Yes…" I whispered, hoping that my words were audible over the sound of the water that crashed down from an opening higher up in the cave wall, fueling the fast paced stream that quickly raced over and around the rocks and boulders in its path . Gareth buried his face in my neck once more, trailing kisses wherever he pleased, pleasing me in the process.

The texture of his lips, slightly dry thanks to the cold northern winds, tickled each nerve ending sending a sensation of warmth over my skin, nestling in the area where his assault of kisses halted. I became painfully aware of his intentions. His eyes caught mine once more, my breath hastened. In my mind every movement Gareth made became a slow crawl to my senses. The world seemed to almost come to a halt as Gareth lowered his head, inching closer to my most sensitive, yet yearning, area. Gareth slightly brush his fingers through the moist curls, applying enough pressure to pull back the folds, exposing his target.

Gareth lay between my legs, completely enthralled by the area he focused on. His head lowering inch by inch as I painfully watched in slow motion. I was anxious, waiting for the foreign sensation this would present to wash over me. I could feel the bundle of nerves in my lower region tighten, and a slow ache settled much lower near my entrance. The sensation this evoked foreshadowed the pleasure that was to come, and I could barely grasp a coherent thought.

All attempts of forming rational thoughts were halted as an explosion of sensation gripped my body. I could feel the slick ever changing pressure of Gareth's tongue against my most sensitive knot of nerves. The feeling between my legs spread to other areas, forcing my body to slightly squirm at the foreign but sensational pull toward Gareth's tongue. I slightly bucked my hips, gaining a chuckle from Gareth. The vibration his chuckle sent against the center of my exposed folds sent another wave of pleasure through my body. My mind became a fog, the only thing registering was the feel of Gareth's tongue as he seemingly lapped and swirled his tongue in all the right ways.

Moans escaped from within me, there was no use trying to hold them back as I was already struggling to hold on to the stability of my body, which slipped closer and closer to the edge as Gareth settled his tongue into a dangerous repetition. The constant rhythm, the same pressure in one area and the heat of his breath was sending me toward a spiral I wasn't sure I could return from. An intense pressure was building. With each stroke of his tongue I was being pushed farther up, closer to the peak of whatever was to come. Not being able to do much else I grabbed his hair, tangling my fingers into the dark locks once more. To my surprise Gareth increased the pressure of his mouth over my sensitive nub, and began suckling. This was it, this was how I would die. My heartbeat was present in my ears, sounding off as a loud drum, louder than any word wall had ever echoed, the pleasure misting my vision. My hand tightened in Gareth's hair trying to hold on to him as if to keep me from floating away.

My pleasure peaked in an explosion of sensation that caused physical tears to well within my clenched eyes. Gareth, now pinning my hip with his free hand, continued and deepened the stroke of his tongue. Each completion of a swirl ended with Gareth suckling my bundle of nerves into his mouth, and each time I became more painfully sensitive. My body was ravaged by the pleasure that had so quickly overtaken me, and was finally fading but not disappearing, pulling my mind and senses back down to Nirn.

My body was shaking, quivering under Gareth's lingering touch as he gazed upward toward me. His hand, now massaging my intimate area. A small smile was forming on his lips, and an obvious blush was present. I could feel the heat of my own cheeks, flushed and warm, my skin noticeably clammy to the touch. Any self conscious thoughts I had previously had were now gone, now replaced with an urgency to make Gareth feel what I had, or atleast attempt to.

I shifted my weight, pulling myself upward. Gareth slightly moved back to accommodate for space. His eyes were sparkling. They were the most beautiful deep shade of Emerald I could possibly imagine. This wasn't just my heightened emotions talking, I had always thought his eyes to be deeply appealing, but the glint they carried and the look of excitement only served to further my opinion of them.

I felt a warmth in my lower region, and felt the wetness coat my folds as I pushed myself upward into a sitting position. Gareth's hand lingered, and found the wet substance, continuing to rub and dispense the warm liquid all over my nether region. The stroke of his fingers awoke my nerves once more, causing a burning sensation to soak the skin of my cheeks. I wanted to kiss him, even if his mouth had been in a less than appealing area. My hand found his hair once more as I sat up, Gareth's hand now adjusted to accommodate my new posture. He continued his slow strokes across my folds, digging his finger between my lips every so often to brush my nub. My breathing wanted to match his strokes, and halted each time his skin harassed my bundle of nerves.

"Gareth…" I moaned slightly as I placed my mouth against his. His lips were now moist, softening the earlier cracks that had been present. My tongue snaked out to find his between his lips as my hand began its journey, travelling his body and slowly coming to a stop just above his hardened member. A low sound escaped Gareth's throat against my mouth. It was the sound of pleasure, and I wanted to give him more. I trailed circles on his lower abdomen dead center of his hip bones, and just above the cluster of hair that was splayed above his manhood. I could feel his muscles twitching, much like my own had in his earlier tongue assault. I was apparently doing something right. Gareth's hips moved more each time I circled closer to his erect member. I didn't want to rush things, but I didn't want to keep him waiting either. I could tell by his heavy breathing upon breaking our kisses that he was worked up, maybe even as worked up as I had been.

I took him in my hand, and gently stroked. The skin of his hardness was very soft, and flexible, but the muscle beneath was rigid. The muscle twitched at max capacity within my hand, causing a slight tingling sensation deep within my woman hood. My body wanted him, it wanted him so bad. I myself had longed to have him in that way since the stormy night in Ivarstead, when passion had overtaken us. There was a lingering hunger for that sort of contact that I tried my best to push to the back of my mind. However, tonight I had given the key to those feelings and they had opened a door that I could never again close.

Gareth's throaty moans were joined by my own as our tongues explored each other's mouths. I wanted to taste him, but at the same time I wanted him to take me. The more he moaned, the closer I pressed my body against his. My erect nipples grazed against his own skin, sending chills down my body from a different area, but all still met in that one sweet place. The sweet place where Gareth's finger slowly slid in, taking me by surprise. My gasp against his mouth caused his eyes to open. He pulled back for a moment, and withdrew his finger with him.

"No, please more…" I reassured, pulling him back to me. The heat that was radiating from his body made me long forget the cold water in which we had dunked ourselves in prior. I felt his finger slide inside of me once more. My body seemed as if it tried to push out the foreign object, but my mind begged for it to fill me more. Gareth's slow pace of inserting his finger caused a melting sensation in my limbs. He continued, slowly pulling his finger out and reentering traveling a tad deeper each time. That is, until he hit an invisible barrier. I could feel his finger within me, a tickling sensation as he rubbed whatever had stopped his progress.

"This might hurt a little…" Gareth whispered, pulling back from our kiss. I nodded slowly, knowing full well what he meant. Gareth had found my maidenhead. The barrier of my virginity. I took my hand from his member and wrapped both arms heavily around his neck, letting my chest rest fully against him as I deepened the kiss.

His finger continued to massage the thin barrier within me, the sides of his fingers stimulated the walls of my opening, causing little moans to escape. He wrapped his free arm around me, holding me to him firmly, his hand cupping my left breast from behind. He began to massage the mound of flesh, and applied pressure with the finger that was inside. I could feel the slight sting as the membrane began to tear, and a sharp jolt of pain caused me to slightly jump. Gareth's finger finally slid through, burrowing deeper into my core, and past the broken maidenhead. A new level of sensation overtook me, something deep within me awoke. A new area, completely unexplored and very sensitive. Gareth stopped, pulling his finger out. The quiver in my body was growing, as was his own need.

Gareth pulled back slightly, and glanced down at his hand. Blood. He turned his hand over, and continued to observe the crimson liquid. He glanced down at the clothes under us, and quickly pushed me upward. I rose, the quick action presented my muscles with a twinge of pain where my maidenhead had once occupied my cavity. Gareth rose as well, and lead me to the stream once more. His member was still erect, and I couldn't help but admire his girth. I didn't have much to compare to, but his finger had stroked every nerve within my womanhood which led me to fantasize the feeling of something much larger in comparison.

He chose a spot, away from the current, where the water rested in an enclave of the bank. He quickly washed his hand erasing any trace of blood from his skin. I knelt by the water, and attempted to splash some of the icy liquid onto my region. I was halted, as Gareth knelt beside me.

"I made the mess, I'll clean it up." He whispered in a low husky voice. One that sent chills down my spine, something not even the cold water did. We sat at the edge of the water for a bit. Gareth splashed the cool liquid between my leg, and sensually rubbed, repeating the process. The motion of his fingers combined with the coldness of the water left me with a heightened sensitivity in my lower region. I could feel the warmth of his fingers cut through the coldness of the water on my skin, my folds lavishing the sensation causing my breathing to hasten once more. I glanced out of the corner of my eye, watching the slight smile that tugged at the corner of Gareth's lips. He was enjoying this, introducing such a strange sensation with the chilled water and his warm fingers.

I came to a point where I couldn't handle this torture much longer. My body had tasted what he could do to me, and I wanted more. I gritted my teeth and stifled a few moans, readying myself to stand up. As if Gareth could sense my growing frustration he pulled me backwards. He sat on the moss covered area of the cavern. Nature's carpet would suffice. Besides, I didn't want to bloody our clothes up. Blood was hard to get out of all types of fabric. The bleeding had seemed to slow a bit, but it was better safe than sorry.

Gareth

I wasn't sure how much longer I could control my urges. I wanted to be inside of her, and I could feel the itch within my hardness each time she sounded a moan. The sensation of just my finger within her body had nearly sent me over the edge. The tightness of her walls around my exploring digit had felt almost divine. I could almost taste the pleasure I imagined would be accompanied if my own erect member had been the one exploring instead. However, I wanted her to be comfortable. I knew in her virgin state that such a large blunt force against her maidenhead would have hurt much worse than the comparable narrowness of my finger. I wanted her to be filled with as much pleasure as possible. Love making was meant to be comfortable for both parties involved, not the nightmare of twisted fetish I had suffered as a young man in his beginning adolescence.

I quickly wiped those thoughts from my mind. I wouldn't let those devious memories sully my experience with Mahrig. She wasn't the wicked wood elf druid that had taken advantage of me. She wasn't the woman that had experimented with my body and implemented her twisted fetishes onto my young innocence. No. Mahrig was the woman I loved, the woman I would willingly give my life for. I would never compare her to such an evil person. Mahrig was almost a goddess in my eyes. The only comparable thing that kept her from divinity was her obvious mortality. Mahrig was worth my worship, whereas Faellthir, the wood elf druid, was worth shunning.

The moss beneath us did well to slightly cushion our bodies as I pulled Mahrig toward me. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were glazed with a hint of wildness that lay beneath the surface. She was ready. The fresh warm liquid between her legs assured me of that, causing my manhood to twitch once more with anticipation. I wiped away the slight sweat that had formed above my brow. The sensual events that had already transpired between us had put a mild amount of fatigue into my frame.

My eyes scanned over the perfect body that lay beside me. Each perfectly round breast was centered with a taut pink nipple. The dip of her sides escalated to a perfectly well shaped hip that I longed to kiss, but settled for stroking. The splay of moist curls covered the lips that my own had intertwined with previously, but her soft smile and the look in her eyes was what I truly loved. Her body called to my own, but her expression called to my soul.

I softly stroked her cheek as I planted a kiss on her slightly swollen lips. The heat of her mouth matched my own, and her taste was sweet like fresh nectar from Kynareth's garden. I pulled her to me, letting our bodies rub against each other as we both worked towards deepening the kiss. Both on our sides, my tightened muscle found the curls that hid Mahrig's flower, a flower that had bloomed and was now ready for my hardness. I rubbed my member, relishing the sensation, against her carpet of curls, finally finding the soft wet lips that begged for entry. I slid my throbbing mass between those slick lips, causing Mahrig and myself to moan in unison. I could feel her twitch on my muscle as I grazed her bundle of sensitive nerves at the top of her fleshy folds. I pulled backwards with my hips, and made another pass between her lips, rubbing and grinding against the slick flesh. Mahrig was now thrusting her own hips against me. Each time I could feel the growing urgency more as she begged with her body instead of words. I wanted her to voice her need. I needed to hear her words, to know that I had permission to give her what we both wanted.

I thrust harder, feeling her own muscles twitch against mine.

"Please Gareth…" She moaned, grabbing my hair and massaging my scalp with her nails.

"Please, inside…" Her inability to form a proper sentence was overlooked. I knew the pleasure was intense, I myself was struggling with my resolve to hear her words. I pushed her onto her back, following with my own body, placing myself between her legs. Mahrig's eyes even more glazed than before, slightly rolled a bit into her eyelids as I placed my throbbing self against her entrance. I could feel the mouth of her fleshy cavern tighten in anticipation as the tip of my shaft grazed her entrance and settled.

I wanted more, deep down I did. However, looking at her caused me to halt my actions. She was positively beautiful, and the look in her eyes was quickly changing from one of pleasure, to dawning realization.

"I don't have anything to prevent pregnancy…" She said. The realization changing her features into that of shock. I pulled back slightly, giving her room to move.

"It never occured to me that this might happen. I'm sorry. I should have been prepared and bought a few contraceptive potions just in case…" Her mouth slightly turned into a frown.

" I can pull out before I reach my climax." I offered, hoping to put her mind at ease. Her brow slightly raised.

"That's still risky though isn't it?" She asked. Her uncertainty caused a bit of discomfort to display itself across my features. It was definitely noticeable, because Mahrig began showing a bit of her own.

"I'm sorry Gareth, I didn't mean to upset you. I really do want this…" Her brow furrowed, and a look of sadness crossed her face.

"It's not that Mahrig…" I sighed, realizing that I was coming off as pushy. It wasn't my intention. I truly didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't comfortable with, but there was something she needed to know if our relationship was going to go anywhere. I wanted her happiness above all else, and if we were truly going to take this step, then that meant things were becoming serious. Serious enough to potentially break her heart in the future if she wanted children.

"Mahrig, there are some things you should know about me…" I trailed off, waiting to gauge her reaction. I pulled away from her. The memories that were currently surfacing were quickly quelling my desires.

Mahrig pulled herself up as well, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice taking on her usual quiet tone she adapted when she felt she had offended.

"No love, not as of right now." I answered, wondering how I should go about explaining a bit of my dark past to her. It would be something I would no doubt share with her, but it wasn't something I wanted to sully her potential first time with. The information I needed to impart to her was delicate, and needed to be given lightly. I didn't want to upset her, but my options were limited.

"I can't give anyone a child." I spoke with a steady tone, trying not to let my demeanor waver. Her look of sadness changed to one of curiosity, her brow only creasing further. The look faded almost instantly, and one of concern replaced it.

"Gareth, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have brought up such a foolish gesture if I had. I didn't mean to bring up such a sensitive subject." Mahrig's hand reached out and cupped my face. Her eyes searched mine for a bit, and I tried my best to hide the emotions and thoughts that swam around my being. Mahrig was much too perceptive for my efforts to win.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She whispered.

I needed to talk about it, but I didn't want her to see me as filthy and that is exactly how these things made me feel. I had been used from a young age, as a slave. A slave that was trained in ways to please his master from an early age. A slave that was later priced and used by other women that associated with his master. A cult of Bosmer women alike that would do unmentionable things to my flesh, and to my mind.

"Mahrig, the things that…" My voice slipped, cracking a tad bit on the last word, betraying myself and letting my emotions flow forward. She didn't need to hear this, but I wanted her to understand how I knew that I could never give her children.

Mahrig's eyes began to tear up as she gazed at me. Her other hand found mine as she scooted closer, closing the distance.

"No, shhh… It's okay. If you aren't ready to talk about it then don't. I've hidden things from you too, not that you are hiding things I just meant that…" I shook my head.

"No Mahrig, that's not it. I'm not upset with you. You had a reason for hiding your past, and I have reasons for burying mine. I thought I had completely buried that part of my life when I became a paladin, but now… Now it could possibly affect the one I love. The person I never even anticipated would come into my life." I shrugged, tightening my lips into a grim setting.

" I've never really talked about my life from before I joined the Knights of the Nine. I've shared my memories of farm life with my father, but that's pretty much it. I was completely fascinated that their order even still existed, and I made it point to forget my past life. I tried to move on and do some good in the world. I vowed to leave all worldly pleasures behind." Mahrig slightly nodded as she listened intently, hanging on my every word.

"I told you about my childhood. Growing up in High Rock on a small farm with my father. He was a Nord, and after he discovered my noble Breton mother had no intentions of returning to us peasants, he had decided to come to the land of his ancestors. We were going to begin our life over here. Some upset nobles that wanted to erase my mother's past sent a group of men to take care of her past transgressions. Her affair with a lowly peasant that had resulted in a bastard child. She had long since abandoned me with my father. After they killed him, they sold me into Slavery, and I was smuggled into Hammerfell."

Mahrig nodded slowly as I recapped a few of the details I had given her in the beginning of our journeys. I had wished at the time that opening up to her would have encouraged her to share something about herself. I never imagined that I would have to elaborate my experience as I was about to painfully do.

"I was bought and used for many things. Labor, servant, baby sitter, but when I had exhausted my uses to those masters they would always sell or trade me to someone else. That was until I was traded to Faellthir. She was a seasoned Bosmer druid. She had a youthful appearance, and even seemed very nice in the beginning. That was, until I started to mature." I swallowed a bit hard as I finished my sentence, giving myself time to arrange my thoughts. The details would be limited for Mahrig's sake, of that I was sure.

"She began using my body as she seen fit, grooming me to pleasure her whenever she wanted. To others she would put on a facade, and santer the divine druid of Kynareth act. However, deep down and behind closed doors, she was clearly touched by Sanguine, and corrupted me in the domination of Molag Bal."

Mahrig's face paled in comparison to the previously flushed features that was now but a memory. Her welling eyes released, sending a tear in a downward cascade flowing over her cheek near the edge of her jaw. I caught the tear with my finger and gave her a small smile.

"Don't feel bad for me Mahrig. My life brought me to you, and I don't think I could take any of that back." Mahrig sniffed, and cupped my face once more.

"My dear Gareth, I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Anyways…" I began again.

"Faellthir wasn't the only person who used me for her selfish and deviant desires. A few of her acquaintances and friends took an interest in me. They would meet to worship Kynareth, and complete trials of druidic rites combining the teachings of Hircine, welcoming their gifts into the world. They believed that the mother of the druids, the life bringer, was Kynareth, but in their twisted minds, a father had to sire such abilities, and hircine was such sire." Mahrig slightly frowned.

"They were all druids?" She asked.

"No, but a few of the Bosmer women followed in the druidic way in one way or another. Some were just simple hunters and one was even rumored to be a werewolf. They set out with intentions to preserve the land and give thanks to the creatures that Kynareth had supplied to the lands. Kynareth is not among the original Bosmeri Pantheon, and yet she bestowed the gift of the druid onto their race. Those that are touched by Kynareth, are sometimes outcast, and seen as strange. So Most Bosmer druids dwell outside of Valenwood. She openly sought Bosmer druids and bosmer that shared her twisted view of the union of Kynareth and Hircine. They were outcasts, and it was one reason she resided within Hammerfell." I paused, knowing the next bit of information was a bit disturbing.

"They began using me in rites of fertility. Procreation was something they yearned for as Druids, it is by nature that they were driven to continue their lines. It was supposed to be that way anyways. I was used by many women, and never once did a pregnancy result from it. Faellthir became increasingly irritated with my inability to do my duty. She became angry and stated that Kynareth had blessed them with fertility, but I was the problem. It could have been trauma I had sustained in the many beatings I had been given as a slave." Mahrig was still shedding tears for me. Her eyes never left mine, but many tears had in fact left hers.

"After I was no use to their little cult anymore, she began selling my services to the highest bidder. I eventually escaped, and was smuggled into Cyrodiil. I was among a smuggler's wagon in the first place, so it wasn't as if my discovery would have made that much of a difference." I lowered my gaze, realizing I had just revealed my past to the innocent Mahrig. There was no telling what kind of judgment must have been swimming around in her mind. That wasn't fair, Mahrig wasn't the type to judge based on things that couldn't be helped. That was my own conscience trying to punish me for speaking of things that I had promised I would never speak of.

I felt Mahrig's arms around my neck, and felt her shaking frame embrace me.

"I wish I could take away everything that has happened to you." She cried. I sucked up my wounded side, and embraced her once more. She did take away my pain. She took away my pain every time she smiled, or laughed or held me like this. She took away my pain, completely replacing it with a different type of pain everytime she stood in front of another dragon that was so close to wiping her from existence. She took away my pain every time her eyes opened from a long sleep to greet me with a smile. She could drown out my pain with just the knowledge that she existed in the same realm as me. I wanted to tell her all of these things, but instead I would show her.

I grabbed her mouth once more in a heated kiss, slightly grabbing her by surprise. I pulled back, revealing an emotion to my features that I wanted her to relish in. I summed up all of the love I felt for her in my best attempt, with a look. I wanted her to feel my need, to see my love, to show her that she was everything I wanted and needed. Apparently it worked, because the crashing of her body against mine once more signaled her readiness, and awakened mine.

Laying her gently against the moss covered ground once more, I hovered over her, placing my shaft against her entrance. I felt free, and I wanted Mahrig to join in on the wonderous feeling. The feeling that engulfed me could have sent me over the edge a thousand times. I gazed down at her hooded eyes waiting for their approval. In return Mahrig's hips replied as she slightly thrust forward, increasing the pressure against my throbbing muscle, slightly easing the tip into her tight opening. I pushed slowly, feeling Mahrig's slick walls pushing back against me, her virgin entry felt as if it was going to push me back out, the resistance of her retracting muscles upon entering only fueled my pleasure.

I watched as I slowly fought against the tightness around me to gain further entry. Mahrig's eyes stayed on me, but her lips were now partly open, and her breathing was picking up. A slight wince from her caused me to halt as I passed the still sensitive area where her maidenhead had once been. She nodded for me to continue, and placed her hands on each side of my face, pulling me to her. Her taste was as sweet as ever, maybe even sweeter with the new stimulation it was coupled with. I burrowed deeper, feeling Mahrig buck her hips against me. Her warmth only grew as I came closer to her core.

A loud gasp against my mouth sounded as I reached maximum penetration. I could feel the tip of my shaft come into contact with the soft flesh of the entrance to her womb. Mahrig's tight walls were fully stretched around me, and her muscles contracted in an effort to push me out, but the sensation felt as if her body was trying to milk me. I groaned as I slid my member halfway out, trying not to cause Mahrig any discomfort, but the look on her face as she gazed up at me was pure bliss. Her attention was cast toward my lips once more. I made the move to kiss her this time, and I didn't pull away, even when she gasped once more as I slid my now throbbing muscle back into her tight convulsing pit of muscles.

The deeper I went, the more Mahrig's quieted plea grew louder. I settled for a slow stroking pace, once that ended with my tip in complete contact with her womb. Mahrig's hip soon fell into rhythm with mine, and later hastened surpassing my comfortable stroke. She was enjoying this, and so I hastened my pace to match hers. I would let her set the pace, not wanting to get carried away and hurt her.

Her face was flush once more as I pulled back to look at her, She was very close as I pushed into her over and over again. Her walls were tightening even more around me, threatening to send me over the edge as well, but I wanted to make sure she felt the intense pleasure that was to come. I buried my face into the crook of her neck and began kissing the tender skin below her ear at the top of her neck. My kisses trailed lower, to the base slightly massaging the often neglected muscles that were sometimes the most sensitive and fastest way for arousal. Her moans grew, and my name escaped her lips multiple times.

I was dangerously close, and Mahrig was on the edge of release. I Picked my body up, pushing backwards while holding onto her body bringing it with me. She straddled my lap, my member still inside. I hugged her body to me and aided in picking her form up feeling her bring her hips back down. Mahrig's cry of release signaled me to find my own. The sudden erratic muscle behavior inside of her as she climaxed sent me over the edge as I brought her hips down hard onto my pulsing member. I could feel my shaft slam into the entrance of her womb, causing her to yelp from surprise. She grinded her hips against me after the initial shock, causing me to shudder at the newly formed sensitivity of our release.

Both of our bodies stilled, and we simply held onto each other. Both breathless, both sweating and both fatigued. This was Mahrig's first time, but it was also my first time. My first time of actually enjoying a sexual act. I didn't just enjoy it, this would completely erase my opinion of lovemaking to form a much better one.

"I love you…" Mahrig whispered as she brought her head away from my shoulder to gaze at me.

"Only you…" She said before kissing me once more.


End file.
